Harry Evans
by Lilomanga
Summary: Alors qu'Harry Potter arrive dans un nouveau lycée sous le nom d'Harry Evans pour fuir ses démons, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à retrouver tout ce qu'il pensait pourtant avoir fui un an auparavant. Entre amour et amitié, le pauvre lycéen ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Univers alternatif
1. Mai

**La vie secrète d'Harry Evans**

**Pairing : HPDM**

**Auteur : Lilomanga**

**Rating : M**

Coucou, cette fic est ma première fic longue et a été écrite sur trois ans comme en témoignera l'évolution de l'écriture que vous noterez sûrement lors de votre lecture. Tous vos commentaires me permettront de m'améliorer tant qu'ils restent bienveillants donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensez de chaque chapitre !

Enfin cette fanfiction est complète et il y aura 15 chapitres dont un épilogue. Je publierai un chapitre le mercredi et un le samedi , voilà, c'est tout.

Tout ce qui sera écrit en gras dans le texte sera de la conversation soit par SMS, soit sur Messenger.

Bonne lecture !

HPDM

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Mai **

La boule au ventre, Harry sortit de la douche et enfila un pantalon cargo gris, un simple débardeur noir et une chemise de bûcheron à carreaux rouges assez passe-partout. C'est exactement ce qu'il voulait faire dans sa nouvelle école, être passe-partout invisible. Cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans un lycée et bien que ses parents aient accepté de déménager et de le mettre dans un nouveau lycée assez loin de son ancien pour être sûr qu'il ne croiserait personne qu'il pourrait connaître ou qui pourrait le connaître.

Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux avant de décider de les attacher pour dégager son visage. Il attrapa un élastique qui traînait sur le rebord de son lavabo et se fit un chignon haut dont quelques mèches rebelles s'échappèrent mais qu'il décida d'ignorer. Harry avait toujours privilégié les tenues décontractées lui permettant de faire des mouvements amples, indispensable quand on savait qu'il traînait partout avec son skate depuis au moins ses dix ans et qu'il avait déjà déchiré de nombreux pantalons en tentant diverses figures plus ou moins dangereuses.

Ce nouveau lycée sonnait pour lui comme un nouveau début, loin de tous les tracas qui lui avait rendu la vie si dure quelque mois auparavant et meurtri le regard qu'il portait sur lui-même et le lycée au point qu'il avait séché un jour, puis deux, puis la semaine et qu'il avait finalement été incapable de retourner dans cet endroit. Et de lui… Surtout de lui, qui l'avait fait se sentir si misérable et inutile au point qu'Harry devint l'ombre de lui-même.

Il attrapa ses lunettes qui traînaient et nettoya la buée qui s'était mise dessus avant de les mettre sur son nez et de quitter la salle de bain, l'estomac toujours en vrac.

Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, ses parents étaient déjà attablés et mangeaient en discutant à voix basse jusqu'à ce que sa mère l'aperçoive :

-Harry mon chéri, bonjour ! s'exclama sa mère en lui souriant une tasse de thé au jasmin dans ses mains. Bien dormi ?

-Oui maman et toi ? Lui demanda-t-il en retour avec un petit sourire, faisant ensuite de même avec son père.

-Harry, je sais que ça va être difficile de reprendre en plein milieu d'année comme ça, mais je te fais confiance pour gérer la situation au mieux. Et si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, tu appelles…

-Je sais papa, merci, répondit le brun toujours avec ce petit sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux mais qui était néanmoins sincère.

S'il y a une chose dont Harry était sûr c'était qu'il pouvait compter sur ses parents pour n'importe quoi, surtout pour le soutenir et l'encourager. Et bien qu'il essayât de le cacher, pour lui cette rentrée dans une nouvelle école ce ne serait pas facile.

Il savait qu'il lui faudrait un moment pour s'intégrer dans un nouveau lycée au mois de mai où les groupes d'amis étaient déjà formés parfois depuis le collège voire même avant.

Sa mère déposa sa tasse, disparut dans le salon et revint avec une grosse boite en carton.

-Tiens, Harry c'est pour toi, on s'est dit avec ton père que ça pourrait t'aider et que ça te ferait plaisir.

Elle lui tendit la boîte et Harry l'ouvrit découvrant par la même un magnifique skateboard flambant neuf.

Lily et James avaient passé des heures à chercher un nouveau skateboard à Harry dont l'actuel était assez vieux. Ils étaient sur le point de baisser les bras quand il était apparu. Un artiste customisait des planches basiques et en faisait de véritables chefs d'œuvres. Le magnifique phénix doré qui avait été tagué dessus semblant prêt à décollé à tout instant avait éblouit les deux parents et d'un échange de regard, ils savaient tous les deux que ce serait celle-ci et pas une autre. L'artiste avait également remplacé les roues par des noires avec un liseré doré de la même couleur que l'animal mythique.

Harry le caressa du bout des doigts et resta sans voix quelques instants avant d'enlacer sa mère contre son cœur. Il était absolument magnifique.

-Merci, m'man t'es la meilleure, il est génial, murmura Harry à l'oreille de sa mère mais visiblement assez fort pour que son père l'entende aussi.

-Et moi je compte pour des cacahuètes, comme d'habitude, marmonna son père dans sa barbe inexistante en changeant la page de son journal qu'il lisait en diagonal.

-Mais non, tiens-toi aussi tu as droit à un gros bisou ! s'exclama Harry en levant les yeux au ciel tout en sautant sur son père qui se protégea du bisou baveux de son fils en brandissant son journal comme un bouclier devant sa joue s'attirant des moqueries de sa femme et son fils.

Harry avala ses tartines beurrées et but son chocolat chaud avant de quitter la table en sentant son stress diminuer un peu alors que la bonne humeur de sa famille se propageait dans la pièce. Il salua ses parents une dernière fois et ramena sa vaisselle dans la cuisine pour les déposer dans l'évier, il attrapa son nouveau skate ainsi que son sac à bandoulière dans le salon et quitta la nouvelle demeure familiale direction le lycée.

HPDM

Il ne fallait que 10 petites minutes pour atteindre l'arrêt de son bus qui arriva presque en même temps que lui. Il entra dans le véhicule et salua le chauffeur qui lui rendit platement son salut détournant à peine le regard vers lui.

Son nouveau skateboard sous le coude, il se dirigea vers une place vide au fond du bus qui était malgré l'heure matinale aussi rempli que bruyant. Il regarda défiler le paysage à travers la vitre de l'autobus un bon moment lorsque trois grands rouquins entrèrent dans le bus en rigolant fortement attirant ainsi l'attention d'Harry. Les deux plus grands qui semblaient être jumeaux asticotaient le plus petit qui les traita d'imbéciles heureux en passant devant eux pour aller vers le fond du bus où ils restaient quelques places assises. Les deux jumeaux s'assirent ensemble juste devant Harry et le troisième se dirigea vers le brun avec un sourire.

-Hey, salut ça te dérange si je m'assois ici ? demanda-t-il. Il n'y a pas d'autres places libres.

-Non, non, je t'en prie assied-toi, répondit Harry en se décalant pour laisser plus de place au géant roux qui lui avait parlé.

-Merci. Je m'appelle Ron au fait, Ron Weasley ?

-Ah euh, moi c'est Harry, Harry Po…Evans.

-Tu es nouveau, je suis pratiquement sûr de ne jamais t'avoir vu ni au collège, ni les deux premières années de lycée, demanda Ron curieux.

-Oh, oui, je viens d'arriver en ville donc je ne connais encore personne, répondit Harry en souriant.

-Tu es quelle section ?

-Je suis en S, je fais spé maths.

-Cool, moi aussi j'espère qu'on sera dans la même classe, je te présenterai à mon groupe d'amis. Enfin si tu veux, je ne voudrais pas être le lourdaud de service non plus.

-Ça me plairait beaucoup, répondit Harry avec le petit espoir de ne pas se retrouver seul pour affronter cette rentrée en fin de compte.

-Tu vas voir Hogwarts est une super école avec de super gens. Enfin sauf quelques-uns qui se croient au-dessus de tout le monde, et les profs sont supers pour la plupart sauf Snape, mais lui c'est une chauve-souris donc ça ne compte pas, rigola Ron apparemment fier de lui-même.

Harry rigola avec le roux jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant le lycée. Le rouquin lui expliqua dans les grandes lignes le fonctionnement de l'école et lui fit un topo sur les différents professeurs et ce qu'il fallait absolument savoir sur chacun d'entre eux pour survivre à une année scolaire à Hogwarts. Harry sympathisa également avec les frères de Ron, les jumeaux Fred et Gorges, qui étaient également au lycée en BTS pyrotechnie et management dans l'optique d'ouvrir leur propre boutique plus tard.

Quand finalement le bus s'arrêta, Harry se retrouva devant une immense bâtisse aux allures de château de conte de fée, les douves en moins. Le bâtiment était immense, fait de pierres grises et surmonté d'un énorme écusson doré sur lequel on pouvait apercevoir quatre animaux apparemment emblématiques pour l'école. L'école était en fait un ancien château racheté et rénové par l'Etat puis transformé pour accueillir des élèves. Et bien que de l'extérieur l'école pouvait paraître tout droit sorti du Moyen-Âge, l'intérieur, lui, était magnifique. Tout était blanc, propre et parfaitement entretenu, les installations semblaient toutes être à la pointe de la technologie et très moderne.

Une centaine d'élèves entraient déjà dans le lieu en bavardant plus ou moins forts se racontant leurs vacances de pâques et les derniers potins, le tout dans un brouhaha incohérent qui n'arrangea rien au stress d'Harry. Surtout lorsqu'il perdit Ron de vue alors que ce dernier s'enfonçait dans la masse d'élèves en saluant ses amis qu'il n'avait pas revus depuis deux mois.

Alors que le hall se vidait petit à petit les élèves rejoignant leur classe, Harry resta statique se demandant quel couloir il devait emprunter pour rejoindre le bureau du principal dans lequel il devait se rendre pour savoir dans quelle classe il était et accessoirement récupérer son emploi du temps.

Il devait paraître totalement paumé parce qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux blond platine s'approcha de lui avec un sourire sur le visage en lui demandant s'il était perdu. Il avait des allures de premier de la classe avec son pantalon noir, ses mocassins du même beige que le gilet cardigan qu'il portait par-dessus un simple t-shirt blanc. Il avait un air distingué qui provenait non seulement de ses vêtements mais également de sa posture droite et de sa façon d'articuler chaque mot avec une voix traînante très calme.

-Oui, je ne sais pas où je dois aller, répondit Harry avec un sourire timide.

-Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux, mais d'abord je vais te montrer l'endroit où on range les skateboards et les vélos. On a un local pour ça mais tu auras la place de le mettre dans ton casier si tu en demande un, expliqua-t-il au blond.

-Merci, c'est gentil, je suis totalement perdu et cette école est...grande.

-Difficile d'arriver dans une nouvelle école, hein ? dit le blond avec un petit rire indulgent. Je m'appelle Draco.

-Oui, surtout en plein milieu de l'année scolaire. Enchanté, je m'appelle Harry, répondit le brun.

Harry suivit Draco à travers un dédale de couloir jusqu'à ce que le blond ouvre une porte où il put déposer son skateboard avant que le blond ne l'emmène devant le bureau du principal du lycée.

-Ce n'est pas loin mais il faut connaître, il y a beaucoup de couloirs dans l'établissement et presqu'autant de salles de classe.

-Il y a beaucoup de salles ? demanda Harry curieux.

Le blond sembla pensif un instant avant de lui répondre qu'en fait elles n'étaient pas si nombreuses mais que beaucoup des salles étaient en fait réservées aux activités parascolaires. Harry écarquilla les yeux avant de demander s'il y avait autant d'activités que cela. Sa réaction fit rire le blond.

-Eh bien oui même si les principales sont le sport, l'art, la musique et l'audio visuelle mais en fait il y en a plus.

-Et toi tu fais des activités ? L'interrogea Harry curieux.

-Je fais partie du club de basket et aussi de musique.

-Tu fais de la musique, s'enthousiasma Harry.

-Oui je fais du violon et de la guitare électrique, mais la guitare c'est plus pour le fun, répondit Draco en souriant de son air ébahis. Ce n'est pas grand-chose tu sais et toi tu ne fais rien ?

-Eh bien non, enfin je fais du skate et de la guitare mais c'est plus un passe-temps, pour le fun. Et puis ça me vide la tête.

-C'est très difficile le skate et je trouve ça admirable personnellement. Moi j'ai déjà essayé mais je suis vraiment nul avec tout ce qui a des roues, je crois, plaisanta le blond.

-C'est vrai, tu trouves que c'est bien ?

-Bien sûr, et puis tant que tu t'amuses c'est le principal non ? Après tout on a qu'une jeunesse comme dit mon père.

-Tu as raison, sourit Harry qui décidément trouvait ce garçon sympa.

-Tu es en quelle section ? interrogea le blond curieux.

-En S et toi ?

-Pareil, en spé maths !

Harry sourit.

-Pareil.

-C'est trop bien peut être qu'on sera dans la même classe alors, il n'y a pas tant de S que ça et en général on est trié par option.

-Ouais, ce serait bien.

HPDM

-On est arrivé, c'est juste ici, indiqua Draco en arrivant devant une énorme porte en bois massif qui semblait d'origine.

Il avança vers une porte plus loin et l'ouvrit avant de rentrer dans une sorte de salle d'attente suivit d'Harry. Draco toqua à la porte du bureau du proviseur de deux coups secs.

-Tu vas voir, il est complètement barjot et excentrique mais il est aussi très gentil et il gère le lycée d'une main de fer dans un gant de velours, lui assura Draco avec un petit sourire.

Au même instant, le directeur ouvrit la porte et invita Harry à entrer puis à s'asseoir. Il était habillé d'une sorte de robe bleu clair et avait une longue barbe blanche. Même derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, il pouvait voir ses yeux qui étaient de la même couleur que sa robe, ils étaient si brillants qu'Harry se sentait presque ébloui.

-Bonjour Monsieur Evans, je vois que votre camarade vous a guidé, c'est très bien commença-t-il, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances et que votre installation en ville s'est bien passée. Je vais vous donner votre emploi du temps. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à demander. Votre professeur principal est le professeur Snape, il a l'air un peu ronchon mais c'est un très bon professeur ! Si vous avez n'importe quel problème vous êtes libre de venir dans mon bureau quand vous voulez, je vous accueillerai avec plaisir ! Enfin…sauf si je suis absent évidement. Ah, et vous devrez impérativement passer au CDI pour récupérer vos livres !

Harry récupéra son emploi du temps et son cahier de correspondance en remerciant le principal pour son accueil avant de quitter le bureau non sans avoir refusé un bonbon au citron si gentiment proposé par le proviseur.

Harry suivit machinalement Draco qui l'avait attendu et qui avait l'air de parfaitement connaître les lieux.

-Alors on est dans la même classe ? demanda le blond à Harry qui se contenta de lui tendre son emploi du temps et le blond sourit. Super ! Je t'emmène à notre prochain cours, continu a-t-il alors qu'ils repassaient dans le hall.

-Hey, Harry, t'étais où ? Je t'ai perdu dans la foule ! s'exclama Ron qui avait aperçu Harry de loin.

-Je m'étais perdu, désolé je suis empoté. Mais Draco m'a gentiment aidé et…

-Draco ?

-Oui, moi pourquoi tu as un problème la belette ! s'insurgea Draco derrière Harry qui s'écarta surpris du changement soudain d'atmosphère et par le ton agressif du blond si différent de celui employé avec lui.

-Oui, toi ! Depuis quand tu sais être serviable toi ? demanda Ron avec un air suspicieux.

-J'essayais d'être courtois, oh pardon, tu ne connais peut-être pas ce mot remarque avec ta famille nombreuse, c'est plus chacun pour sa peau remarque, rétorqua Draco du tac-au-tac avec un petit sourire narquois qui hérissa le poil d'Harry.

-Répète un peu ça, espèce de consanguin ! cria Ron en se rapprochant du blond prêt à attaquer à tout mot de travers.

-J'ai dit que tu étais un mal élevé et un rustre mais que c'était normal vu les conditions dans lesquelles tu vivais, rétorqua calmement le blond avec un sourire hautain qu'Harry n'aima pas du tout.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de vivre dans un château pour me sentir bien dans ma peau…

-Et je n'ai pas besoin de laisser mon air être pollué par un roturier qui ne sait pas différencier un manoir, d'un château, répliqua Draco avec suffisance qui poussa Harry à s'interposer.

-CA SUFFIT ! Ça ne va pas où quoi, pourquoi tu es aussi désagréable Draco, ça ne se fait pas de rabaisser quelqu'un par rapport à son rang social et sa famille, c'est méchant et c'est une attitude tout à fait détestable et méprisable, s'interposant physiquement Harry entre Ron et Draco.

-Mais il…

-Mais rien du tout, on est plus au collège ! le coupa Harry, je pensais que tu étais sympathique et bien apparemment je m'étais trompé, souffla-t-il ensuite déçu.

-Harry, je…

\- « Tu » rien du tout et peut être que désormais tu devrais rester loin de moi…et de Ron, je n'aime pas du tout qu'on se moque de mes amis, finit Harry avant de s'éloigner de Draco avec Ron pour se diriger vers la salle de classe d'un pas décidé sans un regard en arrière.

L'attitude de Draco l'avait déçu, il avait été blessant et méprisant et Harry détestait ça. Il était d'autant plus en colère qu'il avait l'intention de se lier d'amitié avec lui, mais apparemment l'argent était trop important pour que cela n'entre pas en compte lors de la création d'amitié et Harry trouvait ça vraiment déplorable. Il avait appris de ses erreurs et comptait ne pas se lier avec n'importe qui et finir poignardé dans le dos de la plus vicieuse des manières.

Hors de question de reproduire ce qui c'était passé dans son ancien lycée.

Sur le chemin, Ron le remercia de l'avoir défendu face à Draco et sa langue de vipère et Harry lui dit que ce n'était rien et que c'était même normal et même s'il lui dit ça avec un sourire le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. Mais Ron lui était quand même reconnaissant, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait voir quelqu'un rabattre le claquet de Draco Malfoy.

Comme convenu plus tôt Ron présenta Harry à ses amis, enfin ce qui était dans leur classe en tout cas. Il y avait tout d'abord eu Luna, une blonde très mignonne et petite qui ne devait pas faire plus d'1 mètre 55. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en couettes ajoutant à son air de petite fille. Elle portait une robe courte et des boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis et avait un doux sourire constant sur son visage rêveur. Ensuite, Ron lui présenta Terry et Justin, un blond et un brun qu'il connaissait depuis le collège. Mais il leur parla à peine puisque le professeur instaura le silence rapidement. Son regard balaya la pièce du regard avant que son regard ne s'attache à celui d'Harry et qu'il ne fronce les sourcils.

-Vous, venez-vous présenter devant la classe, demanda le professeur tout en continuant à le fixer.

Harry s'avança prudemment et se plaça devant le tableau.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry, Harry Evans, je viens d'arriver en ville et au lycée. Il y a deux semaines en fait. J'espère que vous me laisserez une chance de bien m'intégrer !

-Parfait, vous pouvez vous installer. Ah et tant que vous y êtes si vous pouviez distribuer ces polycopiés puisque vous êtes déjà debout.

Harry attrapa le tas de copies tendu par le professeur, il commença à distribuer toujours perplexe quant à l'attitude du professeur et croisa un instant le regard de Draco. Il posa la copie sèchement devant lui et détourna le regard ignorant la grimace qui déforma subrepticement son visage. Habituellement, il n'aimait pas se disputer et faire la tête avec ses camarades de classe, mais il l'avait vraiment énervé…

Durant les jours qui suivirent le blond tenta à plusieurs reprises de lui parler mais Harry le repoussa sèchement. Le blond était dépité et il se rendait bien compte qu'attaquer Weasley de front comme ça devant le brun n'avait pas été l'idée du siècle. D'autant plus qu'il s'en fichait du rang social, il avait des amis de toutes catégories sociales. Mais tout était bon pour faire sortir le roux de ses gonds, surtout qu'il partait au quart de tour cet imbécile. Ils se détestaient depuis le primaire et ce n'était pas près de changer, même si une part de lui savait que c'était parfaitement ridicule et qu'il avait passé l'âge…

HPDM

Une routine s'installa rapidement dans la vie de Harry. Tous les jours, il se levait, embrassait ses parents et partait au lycée. Il se mettait à coté de Ron à tous les cours et commençait à tisser des liens avec ses camarades en espérant s'en faire des amis. Et aujourd'hui comme tous les jours, lorsqu'il mangeait à la cantine le midi, il croisa le regard de Draco et finalement, il détourna le regard après un moment et ignora le pincement au cœur qui en suivit et continua de parler avec Ron et ses frères d'un sujet quelconque.

Il avait quelques cours à rattraper puisque le programme scolaire n'avait pas été vu de la même façon et qu'il avait déjà un contrôle à préparer en mathématiques et en physique-chimie. Il avait eu une autorisation spéciale pour pouvoir utiliser les textes de français vu dans son ancien lycée pour le bac oral, ce qui était un grand soulagement parce que vraiment il ne se voyait pas rattraper tous les textes vus depuis le début de l'année.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se reposer qu'il devait déjà commencer à travailler pour les épreuves anticipées dont ils avaient reçu les convocations vers la fin du mois de mai.

**A suivre…**


	2. Juin

**La vie ****secrète**** d'Harry Evans :**

**Pairing : HPDM**

**Auteur : Lilomanga**

**Rating : M **

Coucou, comme promis voici le chapitre du mercredi !

Pour ceux qui m'ont demandé il y a 15 chapitres plus un épilogue.

Tout ce qui sera écrit en gras dans le texte sera de la conversation soit par SMS, soit sur Messenger.

Chapitre : 2/15

Bonne lecture !

HPDM

**Chapitre 2**

**Juin**

Contrairement à ce qu'Harry avait cru, après presque deux mois à Hogwarts il s'était bien intégré. Il savait que son amitié avec Ron y était pour beaucoup. Le rouquin était de nature sociable et apprécié dans tout le lycée. La famille Weasley était connue dans le lycée pour avoir hébergé pas moins de 6 Weasley presqu'à la suite. Seule la petite Ginny n'était pas encore passée par les portes de l'établissement en tant qu'élève. Les professeurs et les élèves avaient tous connu au moins un Weasley pour le meilleur et parfois pour le pire. Si Bill et Charlie les grands frères de Ron avaient été calmes et assez bon élèves, Percy s'était démarqué par ses notes excellentes dans toutes les matières et les jumeaux par leur fascinante capacité à faire des bêtises toutes plus excentriques et ingénieuses les unes que les autres.

De ce fait, quand Ron l'avait accepté tout le lycée l'avait accepté également. Quand Ron avait vu Harry assis dans le bus scolaire avec ses longs cheveux cachés sous un bonnet en laine, son skateboard, ses yeux verts et son regard timide mais accueillant, le contact était passé naturellement. Il avait parlé avec une voix douce et posée qui lui avait fait penser, à raison, que le brun était d'une nature calme.

Leur amitié s'était développée si vite qu'Harry avait parfois l'impression que le destin avait fait d'eux des amis bien avant leur rencontre dans ce bus scolaire. A tel point que si on voyait Ron de loin, Harry entrait presque tout de suite dans le champ de vision à ses côtés et inversement. Ils étaient ensemble en cours, à la cantine, dans le bus, dans les couloirs. En seulement un trimestre tout un chacun avait l'impression qu'Harry et Ron étaient amis depuis des années.

Du même fait, c'est le plus naturellement du monde qu'ils se mirent tous les deux dans la même équipe de volley-ball en cours de sport quand Harry avait dû choisir son parcours sportif. La classe était mélangée avec des littéraires. Ils formaient et constituaient, sans conteste, un atout pour leur équipe par leur force physique masculine et leur taille. Sans être très grand comme Ron, Harry avait une taille assez grande pour lui permettre de sauter bien au-dessus du filet. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de toutes les équipes à en juger par les nombreux ballons qui dérivaient constamment sur leur terrain suivis de près par des élèves qui venaient les récupérer au point qu'ils se demandaient si c'était eux qui jouaient avec la balle ou si c'était la balle qui jouait avec eux. La légendaire maladresse de certaines élèves de littéraire n'était donc pas un mythe… Enfin c'était ce qu'en avait déduit Ron après s'être reçu une balle dans le cou venant du terrain d'à côté.

Il se frotta le cou et se tourna pour trouver l'auteur du méfait. Et son agacement retomba d'un coup en voyant une jeune fille arrivée avec un air penaud.

-Je…je suis désolée, s'excusa rapidement une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et broussailleux remontés en une queue de cheval haute qui dégageait son visage pour laisser entrevoir de magnifiques yeux noisette qui attiraient Ron comme l'aurait fait un aimant. Pardon, je leur avais dit de ne pas me passer la balle, continua-t-elle avec un air confus sur le visage.

-Ça va, Hermione, y a pas de mal.

-Pardon, Ron, je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle les joues légèrement roses, le regard perdu dans les yeux azurs de Ron qui lui souriait doucement.

Il lui tendit le ballon qu'elle récupéra avant de partir en se mordant les lèvres de gêne.

-Alors, on a une touche, elle est mignonne hein ? lui demanda Harry hilare.

-Ouais, murmura Ron sans même s'en rendre compte en la regardant partir, enfin je veux dire…tu vois quoi, s'embrouilla Ron le visage soudain rouge.

-Ouais, ouais je vois, répondit Harry, t'as le béguin quoi. Et ne nie pas, c'est pas la première fois que je te vois la regarder !

-Bon, on le joue ce match ou quoi, grogna le rouquin en reprenant sa place sur le terrain fermement décidé à ignorer le brun qui ricanait dans son dos.

Harry passa le reste de l'heure à regarder Ron et Hermione s'envoyer des regards en coin lorsqu'ils pensaient que personnes ne pouvaient les voir et cette parade amoureuse le fit bien rire, ils les trouvaient trop mignons. Et il espérait que les deux tourtereaux finiraient ensemble.

HPDM

A peine le professeur annonça-t-il la fin du cours que tous les élèves se précipitèrent vers les vestiaires dans un brouhaha monstre, trop heureux de pouvoir enfin respirer.

-Ce n'est pas un peu inhumain d'avoir deux heures de philo juste après le sport ? demanda Ron à Justin, un L dans la classe d'Hermione, alors que ce dernier évoquait le DM de philo qu'il avait fini la veille pour aujourd'hui.

-Bah non, en plus on a un super prof ! Monsieur Clément, il est super drôle. En revanche, deux heures de chimie après le sport, ça c'est inhumain…affirma-t-il à la façon d'une tragédie grecque une main sur le cœur et le regard grave.

-Mais tellement… intervint Harry, en plus avec Rogue, ce prof à une dent contre moi, j'en suis sûr depuis le premier jour.

-Je te soutiens mon pote, affirma Ron en tapotant son épaule.

Harry poussa un long soupir de résignation et sortit des vestiaires suivi de près par Ron. Heureusement pour lui, les structures sportives étaient dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Dans son ancien lycée, il lui fallait prendre un bus. Il l'avait raté une fois, et courir dix minutes en montée pour rejoindre le gymnase de handball qui se situait tout en haut d'une colline, lui avait fait passer l'envie de recommencer…

Ils ne leur avaient fallu que cinq petites minutes pour arriver devant la salle de chimie et ils arrivèrent même un peu en avance. Harry se laissa donc glisser le long du mur et s'assit sur le sol en discutant avec Ron tandis que les autres élèves s'agglutinèrent rapidement et bruyamment devant la salle de classe.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, Harry trouvait le professeur Snape un peu effrayant. Il avait une façon de toiser et de mépriser les gens qui lui faisait souvent se demander pourquoi l'homme sombre avait décidé de devenir professeur. Par passion ? Il avait des doutes, bien qu'on sentît une très bonne maîtrise des savoirs qu'il enseignait et qu'il sache très bien comment les remobiliser, Harry pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il les prenait tous pour des cornichons, à part Malfoy qu'il avait l'air de porter un peu dans son estime. En même temps, vu les notes du blond, ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, Harry n'avait pas fait beaucoup de contrôles mais du peu qu'il en eût vu, Draco avait presque toujours les meilleures notes et excellait partout.

Quand le professeur apparu au bout du couloir dans ses vêtement sombre, le brouhaha ambiant cessa immédiatement, le sombre professeur toisa les élèves silencieux d'un œil morne et son regard se fixa un instant sur Harry. Il cilla légèrement avant de rentrer dans la salle de classe signifiant implicitement aux cornichons qu'ils pouvaient entrer en classe.

Oui, vraiment. Il le faisait flipper.

Le visage du professeur Snape était si blême et figé qu'Harry se demandait s'il était capable d'esquisser un sourire aussi petit qu'il fut. Le brun soupira et se leva du mur pour entrer dans la salle alors que Ron lui tapota l'épaule en signe d'encouragement et de solidarité.

Bien que les contenus du cours soient intéressants, en tout cas du point de vue d'Harry, ce n'était pas son cours préféré et s'il n'avait pas été un élève assidu et consciencieux, il l'aurait sûrement séché.

-Ah, au fait Harry ? demanda Ron en chuchotant.

-Oui ?

-Ma mère t'invite à déjeuner chez nous, samedi. Tu peux venir ?

-Sérieux ? C'est super, s'exclama Harry.

-Monsieur Evans, cracha le professeur Rogue, est-ce que vos bavardages avec monsieur Weasley sont terminés ou voudriez-vous du thé et des biscuits pour continuer vos incessantes discussions ?

-Pardon, monsieur, répondit Harry en le regardant fixement dans les yeux.

-Hm, comme je le disais donc avant d'être interrompu, vous aurez une série d'évaluations dans les matières scientifiques. En vue de vos oraux de français, vous aurez uniquement des devoirs maisons en physique pour l'instant. Ainsi vous pourrez adapter votre programme de révisons comme cela vous arrange. Pour réviser vos oraux, je vous conseille de travailler par groupe de plusieurs et d'utiliser les fiches que vous avez bien évidemment préparez au fur et à mesure de l'année. Cela étant dit, veuillez ouvrir vos livres à la page 394.

Finalement, peut être que c'était par passion. En tout cas il avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait, de connaître les modalité et déroulements des examens et de s'en accommoder en adaptant leurs devoirs.

HPDM

-Bon, du coup comme tu viens à la maison samedi on pourra réviser même si la plupart de nos textes sont différents !

-Ouais, bien sûr, de toute façon j'ai déjà révisé les textes que j'ai fait dans mon ancienne école donc il ne me restera que ceux d'Hogwarts. Heureusement qu'on n'est pas en L, parce que 25 textes ou plus merci bien.

-Oui, enfin ça va tu es bon en littérature, moi c'est assez moyen quand même. Mais d'un côté quand je pense à Hermione qui a 27 textes, je me dis qu'avec nos dix-huit, on s'en sort relativement bien quand même, dit le rouquin d'un air pensif.

-Vu comme ça…répondit Harry avant qu'on son visage n'aborde un air goguenard. Comment-tu sais que Hermione a 27 textes ?

-Bah, quand on parlait quoi avant le cours de sport…Quoi ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça faut bien que je m'occupe puisque monsieur prend toujours dix minutes à se changer au lieu de venir déjà habiller comme moi !

-Tu marques un point. N'empêche vous avez « parlé », Harry joua des sourcils avec un petit sourire goguenard.

Il savait que Ron en pinçait pour la belle brunette. Il l'avait compris lors du premier cours de sport quand il avait vu Ron reluquer discrètement la silhouette de la brune camouflée par un jogging informe et un débardeur léger. Ron semblait subjugué. Et la première fois qu'Hermione était venue lui parler alors qu'il était avec Ron dans la cour à discuter avec Luna et Justin, Ron avait perdu ses moyens en une demi-seconde.

Il observait depuis avec fascination son ami, baragouiner dès qu'elle venait leur parler ce qui arrivait souvent puisqu'elle passait les voir presqu'à chaque récréation. Et c'était pour cette raison précise qu'il était sûr qu'Hermione aussi craquait sur son ami. Ça et le sourire satisfait qu'elle abordait quand Ron rougissait en la voyant.

-Oh ça va toi, tu m'enquiquines ! Je vais te laisser finir de manger tout seul si ça continue ! Ronchonna le roux en plongeant son nez dans son assiette de lasagnes au saumon qui semblaient tout sauf appétissante selon Harry qui avait opté pour des pâtes avec du steak haché à la cuisson douteuse.

Le brun le taquina encore un instant avant d'apercevoir Draco entrer comme un prince dans la cantine et de baisser les yeux sur son plat en évitant le regard du blond manquant ainsi le regard peiné de Draco.

HPDM

Le samedi après-midi arriva très vite. Il fallut plusieurs minutes de recherche à Harry dont le sens de l'orientation était relatif voire inexistant, pour arriver devant une petite maison biscornue avec écrit le nom Weasley sur la boite aux lettres.

Le premier étage et le second n'étaient pas faits de la même pierre ce qui donnait un aspect étrange au bâtiment mais non moins mignon. Il ouvrit le portillon blanc émaillé à certains endroits et pénétra dans le petit jardin fleuri. Un petit arbuste de lilas entrait en contraste avec les fleurs blanches qui recouvraient la devanture de la maison. Harry tira un peu sur son bonnet et lissa sa chemise noire pour être sûr d'avoir l'air présentable. Il souffla un bon coup, appuya sur le bouton de la sonnette et n'attendit pas longtemps avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur le visage souriant de la mère de famille Weasley.

-Enchanté madame Weasley, lui dit -il en lui tendant le bouquet de fleur qu'il avait acheté pour l'occasion. C'est pour vous.

Elle était presque comme Harry se l'était imaginé bien qu'il ne l'avait pas pensé si petite. Elle avait des yeux bleu océan, les mêmes que Ron et ses frères, qui pétillaient de plaisir en regardant les fleurs et ses cheveux roux bouclés coupés en carré encadraient son visage un peu rondouillet de façon somme toute harmonieuse. Sa façon de sourire sans concession lui rappela immédiatement celle de Ron. Il montait jusqu'à ses yeux qui étincelèrent de ravissement, apparemment touchée par le cadeau de son invité qui pourtant ne s'était pas imaginé une seconde venir les mains vides. Déjà parce qu'il avait été éduqué comme ça et ensuite parce que quelque chose lui disait qu'il la verrait beaucoup et passerait beaucoup de temps chez Ron dans le futur. Et en cela, il n'avait pas tort.

-Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle en l'enlaçant naturellement comme s'il se connaissait depuis des années. Entre, je t'en prie et appelle-moi Molly.

Molly se décala pour le laisser entrer. De suite, une odeur de pain d'épice et de cannelle chatouilla ses narines. L'intérieur était chaleureux et il y régnait cet atmosphère conviviale que dégageait la plupart des maisons de familles nombreuses et Harry se sentit tout de suite à l'aise dans cet environnement. Elle l'installa au salon et Harry s'assit sur le canapé en cuir marron devant lequel une table basse sur laquelle de nombreux gâteaux et sucreries étaient posés. Il balaya la pièce du regard et sourit. Tout dans la pièce était la preuve qu'une famille nombreuse et énergique y vivait. Des photos de famille étaient disposées de part et d'autre sur le manteau de la cheminée, sur les meubles de la télé, et accrochées aux murs. Il imaginait très bien la famille jouer à un jeu de société sur la table basse devant la cheminée en partageant un chocolat chaud, une partie assise sur le canapé et l'autre assise sur l'épais tapis moelleux qui était sur le sol.

La pièce était assez simple bien que grande. Les murs étaient d'un beige à peine plus foncé que le linoléum du sol et un tapis molletonné marron trônait sur ce dernier. Les meubles étaient tous dans des bois différents mais l'ensemble restait assez cohérent et ne contrastait pas avec le reste de la pièce.

Il inspectait encore la pièce lorsque Ron entra dans le salon habillé d'un simple jean et d'un t-shirt noir. Harry se leva immédiatement le sourire aux lèvres et se dirigea vers lui.

-Hey, ça va ? demanda Ron en lui tendant son poing.

Harry tapa dans son poing et tous les deux ouvrirent leur main avec un bruit d'explosion et un sourire complice ils étaient deux gros gamins, ils le savaient et ils le vivaient bien.

-Super et toi ?

-Pareil !

-RONALD ! cria soudainement la mère de Ron en les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Viens mettre la table !

Harry rigola quand le rouquin esquissa une grimace, qui il le savait n'appréciait pas trop être appris par son prénom complet. Le brun se tourna vers la mère de Ron qui se tenait à l'entrée de la porte une cuillère en bois à la main. Le brun réprima un sourire et demanda s'il pouvait aider lui aussi, ce à quoi la mère rousse rigola avant de le renvoyer dans le salon une assiette de biscuits entre les mains.

Quand tout le monde fut réuni dans le salon, Molly présenta toute la famille sauf Fred et George qu'Harry connaissait déjà. Harry apprit ainsi que Ron était le plus jeune après Ginny et que malgré ce qu'on aurait pu penser, aucun des enfants n'était particulièrement mis en avant. Molly était fier de tous ses enfants et acceptait que chacun ait ses propres passions et son propre parcours scolaire. Les plus grands travaillaient déjà ou étaient à la fac et seule Ginny demeurait encore au collège.

Molly avait préparé pour l'occasion son fameux poulet rôti avec ses pommes de terre poêlées et l'odeur du plat donnait presqu'envie au brun de plonger sa main dans le plat pour manger comme un vorace. Ron avait pris naturellement place à côté de Harry et se servit généreusement en patate.

-Alors Harry, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire plus tard ? demanda la mère de Ron.

-J'aimerai devenir kinésithérapeute, mon père aurait voulu que je reprenne l'entreprise familiale, mais il m'encourage à faire ce que je veux. Et de toute façon ma mère ne lui aurait pas laisser le choix, expliqua-t-il avec un rire. Il compte sur mon petit frère du coup même si je pense qu'il va attendre un moment puisqu'Ethan veut faire danseur professionnel et qu'il est bien parti pour. Mais bon il pourra la reprendre bien plus tard, s'il le veut.

-Tu as un frère ? demanda réellement, Ron surpris. Le brun ne parlait pas vraiment de sa famille en fait, c'est dans des moment comme ça qu'il se rappelait qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer le brun et qu'il ne savait pas grand-chose sur sa vie.

-Et quel âge a-t-il ?

-Il a treize ans, presque quatorze, réfléchit Harry. Il s'appelle Ethan et il est aussi roux que ma mère.

Ron s'étouffa avec son verre d'eau.

-Ta mère est rousse ?

-Oui, auburn. Malheureusement j'ai hérité de la tignasse ébène indomptable de mon père. Enfin ils sont plus faciles à coiffer maintenant que je les porte longs, les boucles ont tendances à se détendre un peu quand elles s'alourdissent. Mais quand ils étaient court c'était l'horreur ! En revanche, j'ai les yeux de ma mère, expliqua Harry.

-…de magnifiques yeux, murmura la petite sœur de Ron avant de rougir et de baisser les yeux lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute et que tout le monde l'avait entendu, Harry compris.

Harry sourit à la petite de onze ans qui semblait vouloir se fondre dans la table.

-Merci, beaucoup Ginny. Les tiens ne sont pas mal non plus, lui chuchota-t-il avec un clin d'œil comme si c'était un secret sous les rires légers de l'assemblée.

-Et du coup t'as mère fait quoi, demanda Molly avec un doux sourire.

-Elle est professeure de Maths à l'université.

-Tu m'étonnes que tu déchires tout en maths ! s'exclama Ron faisant rire toute la tablée, Harry compris. Et tu t'entends bien avec ton petit frère ?

-Oui. Comme cul et chemise. C'est pour ça que je vis un peu difficilement son absence pendant la période scolaire. Comme mes grands-parents vivent en Grande Bretagne et qu'Ethan voulait aller dans une école de sport-étude réputée, il a demandé à mes parents s'ils pouvaient aller vivre avec eux deux ans. Du coup, je le vois seulement pour les vacances. Ça été un peu dur en début d'année, je me suis senti un peu seul, j'avoue.

Harry se gratta l'arrière de la tête, un peu gêné de s'être autant dévoilé mais ça lui avait fait du bien.

Le départ de son frère associé à ce qui s'était passé dans son ancien lycée avait été trop à gérer pour une seule année et avait exacerbé ce sentiment d'abandon.

Après le repas Ron et Harry montèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier. Ils discutèrent un peu avant de commencer leur révision de français. Pendant deux heures, ils s'interrogèrent tour à tour sur Ruy Blas, _Les fleurs du mal_ et autres livres de grands auteurs français aussi compliqués que chiants avant que le roux ne s'affale sur son lit avec la grâce d'un hippopotame en poussant un soupir de désespoir. Comme s'il allait retenir la date de naissance et de mort de Charles Baudelaire, pfff.

Harry eut un petit rire moqueur et s'affala à son tour à côté de Ron, couchés côte à côte dans un silence apaisant, le brun se sentit bien à sa place auprès de cet ami qui avait si vite gagné une place dans son cœur pourtant meurtri. En cachant à Ron une part de son identité, il était sûr que le roux était ami juste pour lui et ça faisait du bien de ne pas avoir ce sentiment de méfiance qu'il avait développé depuis quelque temps et qui aurait pu gâcher leur amitié naissante s'il avait existé. Avec Ron, il était juste Harry, et là juste Harry était bien. Harry Evans, élève lambda et fils d'une prof de Maths. En regardant sa montre Harry se leva et commença à rassembla ses affaires.

-Bon aller faut que je rentre, il commence à se faire tard.

-Attends je te raccompagne jusqu'à chez toi si tu veux.

-Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira ! s'exclama Harry.

-Ok, comme tu veux.

Harry sourit doucement et sortit rapidement de la chambre. Il descendit les escaliers et remercia chaleureusement la mère et le père de Ron pour leur hospitalité avant de quitter les lieux heureux de sa journée. Et puis mine de rien il avait bien avancé dans ses révisions encore quelques heures et il serait définitivement prêt.

HPDM

Assis dans la salle d'attente le cœur battant la chamade le stress submergeait Harry, non pas parce qu'il n'avait pas appris, il connaissait tous ses textes sur le bout des doigts, mais parce que c'était un examen et qu'il stressait toujours bien qu'il s'en sorte toujours avec de bonnes voire de très bonnes notes. Mais il n'avait jamais à réussis à réguler son stress et se mettait une pression monstre dès qu'il était question d'examen. Ça allait être beau quand il passerait son concours pour sa PACES.

Il vérifia une énième fois qu'il avait bien toutes ses copies et ses livres en double et se récita mentalement les dates de publication des œuvres, histoire de se rassurer et de penser à autre chose qu'à cet examinateur qui serait assis en face de lui pour évaluer en dix minutes sans même la connaître son niveau en littérature et qui s'il en avait envie pouvait le saquer parce qu'il n'aimait pas sa tête. Il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce qu'une voix le surprenne.

-Tu vas te faire mal.

Le brun sursauta et tourna brusquement sa tête avant de pousser un soupir d'agacement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Malfoy, tu n'es pas encore passé ?

-Si, mais j'attends Pansy, elle est avant toi. Son nom de famille c'est Parkinson.

-Ah.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de stresser autant tu sais, tu gères en littérature et franchement je suis passé avec ce jury et il est très gentil.

-…C'est vrai, demanda Harry après un moment qui, même s'il voulait l'ignorer, vivait comme une aubaine cette conversation qui le libérait d'une partie de son angoisse et occupait son esprit.

-Oui, je t'assure. Si tu as travaillé un minimum je pense que ça ira et tu n'es pas du genre travailler juste un minimum, je suis sûr que tu connais même les dates et les biographies de tous les auteurs par cœur, lui répondit Draco avant de rigoler devant le sourire de Harry, tu vois je le savais.

-Merci Draco, murmura-t-il alors que Pansy sortait un air satisfait sur le visage.

-Je t'en prie.

Le brun rentra dans la salle tandis que le blond s'éloignait avec sa meilleure amie au bras qui commençait déjà à lui raconter en long et en large ce qui s'était passé dans cette salle.

HPDM

Allongé dans son lit Harry soupira, il était enfin en vacances. Ethan allait bientôt arriver et il avait hâte, ça faisait bien depuis avril qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et c'était définitivement trop long. Quand il entendit la voiture de son père dans leur jardin, il sortit de sa chambre pour descendre leur immense escalier et à peine arrivé en bas qu'il reçut un boulet de canon dans les pattes.

-Ouf, le moustique tu commences à faire ton poids ! s'exclama Harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Pff t'es bête tu sais bien que je suis un poids plume, rétorqua ledit moustique en s'accrochant à son grand-frère à la façon d'un koala.

Il n'avait peut-être que quatorze ans mais il était déjà grand grâce à la danse et le basket deux sports qu'il pratiquait quotidiennement puisqu'il était en classe CHAD.

Harry et Ethan avait une relation fusionnelle depuis tout petit. Peut-être parce leurs parents, bien qu'ils les aimaient et leur prouvaient par bien des manières sans pour autant les gâter, travaillaient beaucoup et qu'ils se retrouvaient souvent seuls avec des nounous et qu'ils étaient devenus partenaires de bêtises très jeune. Et même quand leur mère après des années à trimer avait finalement passé son doctorat qu'elle avait mis en suspension pour ses deux grossesses et avaient beaucoup plus de temps pour eux et que leur père pu enfin déléguer un peu parce que l'entreprise était parfaitement à flot, ils restèrent inséparables. Et bien qu'ils soient maintenant tous les deux adolescents, autant dire que le départ d'Harry puis d'Ethan et donc leur séparation forcée fut difficile à vivre pour les deux frères bien qu'ils revenaient toutes les vacances et parfois les week-ends.

Alors oui, avoir son frère à la maison pour deux mois, c'était l'éclate totale et leurs parents allaient en voir de toutes les couleurs parce que des conneries, ils en faisaient toujours autant. Ils partaient tous les quatre avec Sirius et Remus leur parrain respectif et meilleurs amis de leurs parents en Guadeloupe.

HPDM

L'air lui manqua alors qu'un pachyderme lui sauta dessus, il eut à peine le temps de déposer son téléphone que son frère l'enlaça à lui couper le souffle.

-Arg, le moustique t'es lourd, se moqua Harry en lui rendant son étreinte. Toi, aussi tu m'as manqué mais quand même.

-Tu aurais pu venir avec les vieux me chercher à la gare, je te fais du boudin.

-Mais oui comme si tu pouvais ne pas me parler, alors que tu es physiquement incapable de ne pas m'appeler au moins une fois par jour, rétorqua le brun avant de les faire se lever pour descendre dans le salon alors que son frère faisait la moue.

Alors qu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, ils tombèrent sur le fabuleux spectacle de leur parent roucoulant en se faisant les yeux doux comme des adolescents mielleux ce qui eut le don de leur tirer une grimace commune et un regard complice.

-Oh, pitié y a pas un âge pour arrêter ça, râla Ethan quand ses parents s'embrassèrent un peu trop longuement, alors qu'au fond il adorait les voir comme ça, amoureux.

-Hey tu crois que tu es né comment ? demanda James avec un air goguenard qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé quand sa femme lui asséna une claque à l'arrière du crâne.

-Oh pitié, c'est dégoutant…J'ai besoin de me laver les oreilles à l'eau de javel, ronchonna le rouquin.

La petite famille rigola un moment avant qu'Harry ne recouvre son sérieux et ne se tourne vers son petit frère en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Bon Ethan, maintenant que t'es là et qu'on a tout l'été on est obligé de le faire…

-Oh que oui, répondit son frère.

-Oh non pas encore…marmonna le père des deux zouaves.

-MARATHON DISNEY ! crièrent les deux frères en cœur alors que Lily était déjà partie préparer le popcorn.

-Mon dieu si, encore…

HPDM

-Aller, steuplé !

-Non !

-Harry !

-…

\- …

-Bon ok, mais si tu prends toute la couette, je te jure que je te vire du lit.

Tout content d'avoir fait céder son frère Ethan se glissa le lit de son frère en prenant les trois quarts de la couette faisant soupirer Harry qui sauta à son tour dans son lit bien décider à se battre pour sa moitié de couette.

**A suivre…**


	3. Juillet-Août

**La vie secrète d'Harry Evans ****:**

**Pairing : HPDM**

**Auteur : Lilomanga**

**Rating : M **

**Chapitre : 3/15 **

Tout ce qui sera écrit en gras dans le texte sera de la conversation soit par SMS, soit sur Messenger.

Bonne lecture !

HPDM

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Juillet-Août **

Cela faisait presque trois semaines que ses deux fils étaient réunis et Lily était déjà à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux. Autre que les marathons Disney et autres dessins animés, et parfois saga telles que _Le seigneur des anneaux, _le plus épuisant restait les moments où elle devait jouer les gendarmes parce que ses deux zouaves trouvaient malin de se faire des karaokés à 23 heures ce qui n'était pas du tout au goût de Lily qui les envoyait fissa au lit malgré leur airs de chiots battus et leurs plus belles moues attendrissantes.

En plus, de leur bonne humeur habituelle s'ajoutait l'excitation de leur départ en Guadeloupe la semaine prochaine. Enfin, tant que ses fils étaient heureux, c'était le principal se dit la belle rousse en les regardant faire du skate dans le jardin à travers la baie vitrée tandis que son mari enlaçait sa taille et déposait un mini bécot dans son cou.

Lily adorait cette maison. En fait, quand il avait été question de partir, elle avait immédiatement songé à cette maison. Elle l'avait vu sur les vitrines d'une agence immobilière et elle l'avait fait rêver avec son grand jardin et sa façade blanche.

La bâtisse était grande, trop sans doute pour quatre. Assez pour avoir une chambre pour elle et son mari, individuel pour ses fils avec des salles de bains attenantes et pour Sirius et Remus lorsqu'ils venaient, une pièce spécialement aménagée avec un homme cinéma et des fauteuils rouges, et une petite salle de sport. Ainsi qu'un bureau pour elle et pour James. Et puis elle avait espoir qu'un jour elle verrait ses petits-enfants courir dans le jardin et dormir ici.

Elle l'avait vu et même si elle savait qu'ils pouvaient se le permettre, c'est avec un air timide qu'elle montra la maison à James un peu angoissé qu'il dise non. Alors quand ses yeux s'étaient illuminés et qu'il lui avait dit que c'était là qu'il voulait vivre, elle l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour son homme. La semaine d'après, ils visitaient la maison et le mois d'après ils avaient emménagé.

-Ça va, ma belle petite fleur de lys ?

-Oui, tout comme ça allait il y a cinq minutes dans la chambre, déclara-t-elle en souriant.

-Oh, si on peut même plus prendre des nouvelles.

-Des nouvelles ? Je vis avec toi andouille.

-Je sais…c'est une de mes plus grandes fiertés, expliqua James avec un sourire plus que sincère accroché aux lèvres.

Lily eut un rire cristallin qui trouva écho dans ceux de leurs fils qui entrèrent dans la pièce par la porte fenêtre.

-Eh bah alors vous faites la fête sans nous ? demanda Ethan qui se demandait pourquoi sa mère riait de si bon cœur.

-Non, votre père joue les jolis cœurs, mais il a déjà le mien.

-Oh, pitié ne vous embrassez pas. C'est l'été qui vous rend si fleur bleue ?

-Hé bien la fleur bleue te dit d'aller te laver, tous les deux d'ailleurs vous sentez le fauve.

-Excuse-moi, maman mais c'est l'odeur de notre virilité que tu critiques ! s'insurgea Harry.

-Nous voilà bien. Eh bien mes enfants, votre virilité sentira meilleurs après une bonne douche, alors maintenant tout le monde à la salle de bain fissa !

James rigola en voyant leurs fils monter illico presto à l'étage avec une moue identique d'indignation sur le visage.

-Chérie ?

-Hm ?

-Je crois que leur virilité en a pris un coup, rigola James d'un rire tonitruant sous l'œil moqueur de Lily, non mais, c'est qui qui faisait la loi ici.

HPDM

La vue était vraiment belle constata Harry en avisant celle qu'il avait du balcon de la chambre d'hôtel qu'il partageait avec son frère et qui était en fait plus un petit appartement. Ils étaient juste en face de la plage et le sel marin embaumait délicatement l'air ce qui ravissait les vacanciers qu'ils étaient. Harry avait passé ses épreuves anticipées avec succès et profitait impunément de ses vacances et surtout de son parrain qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un moment.

Ethan excité, comme une puce, était déjà en train de se préparer pour aller se baigner même s'il était déjà 20 heures passées et qu'il commençait à faire un peu frisquet. Mais le rouquin était déterminé à se baigner envers et contre tout. Il avait même réussi à convaincre son père de l'accompagner alors qu'Harry, lui, préféra se reposer tranquillement du voyage en se prélassant dans le lit. Il referma la porte du balcon derrière lui et se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit ultra moelleux de l'hôtel avec un soupir de bienheureux.

Ils avaient pris trois chambres de deux au même étage et dans la même zone. Evidemment Harry et Ethan avaient choisi de se mettre ensemble pour pouvoir discuter jusqu'à pas d'heure du soir, même s'ils avaient bien l'intention de squatter la chambre et de leurs parents et de leurs parrains.

Ethan avait déjà sorti ses vêtements et les avait triés par tenue pour chaque jour de la semaine comme le fashion victime qu'il était, alors que son frère aîné avait à peine sorti sa trousse de toilette pour se rafraîchir. De toute façon, il se laverait en rentrant puisqu'après la baignade d'Ethan, James et Remus, il était prévu que Lily, Harry et Sirius les rejoignent pour qu'ils aillent au restaurant.

Harry aimait bien les Antilles, il y était allé déjà deux fois auparavant et il aimait l'ambiance qui y régnait, les différentes odeurs qui saturaient l'air et l'amabilité des gens. Ils avaient loué deux voitures de locations pour sillonner l'île à leur guise et ne pas être dépendant des bus qui ne passaient qu'une fois l'heure, ce qui ne les empêcherait pas de faire quand même quelques excursions avec d'autres vacanciers de l'hôtel. Mais avoir des voitures leur procurait plus de liberté de mouvement. Leur hôtel était situé près de la plage de Sainte-Anne et la plage elle-même était bordée de boutiques et de restaurants en tout genre. Ils avaient déjà prévu d'aller à la rivière le lendemain puisqu'il faisait très chaud et que l'eau de la rivière était vraiment fraîche.

Harry aimait beaucoup la plage de Sainte-Anne mais lui préférait la plage de la perle à une quarantaine de minutes en voiture. C'était beaucoup moins bétonné et la plage était moins bondée que ne l'était Saint-Anne. Et là au moins, il y a avait des vagues. Enfin la plupart du temps. Ils partaient dès le matin pour profiter de la plage presque vide, et Harry adorait se laisser sécher en s'allongeant simplement sur sa serviette de plage.

Finalement Harry se décida à se laver parce qu'après sept heures de vol, même en classe madras, il se sentait un peu crasseux, une bonne douche lui ferait le plus grand bien quitte à se relaver en rentrant. Il se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain après avoir récupéré sa trousse de toilette et des vêtements de rechange. La salle de bain de leur chambre assez grande et spacieuse, elle était décorée luxueusement avec des carreaux rouges assez modernes. Ils avaient surement dû les refaire assez récemment songea Harry. La douche était assez grande pour accueillir deux personnes en son sein et un grand pommeau de douche argenté surplombait la cabine. Harry s'y glissa en frissonnant sous le contraste entre la fraîcheur du sol et la température ambiante. Il laissa couler l'eau sur lui la tête relevée profitant de la sensation de fraîcheur et de propreté qui s'emparait de lui. Il resta un bon quart d'heure sous l'eau avant de se décider à sortir et s'habiller d'un short et d'un débardeur. Il laissa ses cheveux lâchés pour les laisser sécher à l'air libre, il les attacherait plus tard décida-t-il en glissant son élastique autour de son poignet.

Il profita encore un moment du calme de sa chambre avant de la quitter pour aller dans celle d'à côté non sans oublier d'embarquer la carte de sa chambre avec lui. Il toqua à la porte et quelques secondes plus tard son parrain ouvrit la porte un sourire aux lèvres.

-Harry, mon grand tu viens rendre visite à ton vieux parrain ?

-Sirius, tu étais à côté de moi pendant les sept heures de vol je te rappelle.

Harry leva les yeux face aux pitreries de son parrain qui avaient eu le temps de lui parler, même s'ils avaient passé la moitié du vol à regarder des films sur le petit écran des sièges de l'avion en mangeant toutes les cochonneries qu'ils avaient acheté dans la zone de Duty free de l'aéroport.

-Aller viens discuter avec ton oncle préféré, déclara Sirius en s'écartant pour laisser son filleul entrer dans sa chambre qui était en tout point identique à celle qu'il partageait avec Ethan.

Le brun se déplaça jusqu'au lit que Sirius partageait avec Remus et s'affala dessus suivit de près par son parrain. Sirius c'était son deuxième papa, c'était un confident et Harry adorait juste passer du temps avec lui à discuter de tout et de rien. C'était vrai que depuis qu'ils avaient déménagé Harry avait été très occupé et qu'ils avaient un peu moins discuter que d'habitude.

-Alors tu ne m'as pas vraiment dit comment ça c'était passé ton examen de français. Tu m'as parlé de Ron, du professeur Rogue, de ta vie en classe mais tu m'as juste dit que « ça a été » pour ton exam'. Alors que je sais que tu balises en générale devant la salle.

-J'avais révisé comme un taré avec et sans Ron mais le jour de l'exam j'étais hyper stressé. Et là y a…un camarade de ma classe, Draco…qui m'a parlé et ça m'a détendu. Et je suis tombé sur un des textes que je maîtrisais le mieux.

-Draco, celui avec qui tu t'es embrouillé à ta rentrée ?

-Lui-même, en même temps il a toujours été correct avec moi.

-Et pourquoi tu lui parle plus déjà ?

-Il a rabaissé un de mes amis à cause de son rang social et de son manque de moyen…

-Ah…Je sais que ce n'est pas cool surtout avec ce que tu as vécu, mais tu sais ça, se trouve, il ne le pensait pas vraiment. Tu sais quand tu es jeune et que tu n'aimes pas quelqu'un, tu dis des choses justes pour blesser l'autre que tu ne penses pas. Tu vises où ça fait mal.

Même si Sirius n'avait pas tort et que l'animosité entre Ron et Malfoy ne datait pas d'hier de ce qu'il avait compris, Harry n'avait vraiment pas aimé le ton hautain du blond. Comme si ceux qui ne s'élevaient pas au même rang que lui n'avaient pas à le côtoyer. Chaque fois qu'il y pensait, de désagréable frisson traversait sa colonne vertébrale.

\- …Oui bah pour l'instant, je n'ai pas besoin de m'embarrasser de gens comme ça dans mon entourage. Même s'il a réussi à me détendre pour mes oraux, il n'a pas l'air méchant, il a juste grandi avec une cuillère en or dans la bouche en oubliant qu'il avait pas acheté la cuillère lui même.

-Comme toi…lui fit remarquer son parrain justement.

-Oui, mais moi je ne méprise pas ce qui n'ont pas les mêmes moyens que nous ! Et surtout papa nous a appris très vite à respecter tout le monde peut importe leur niveau économique et social. Bref, j'ai plus envie de parler de ça.

-Ok, comme tu veux. Tu es toujours sûr que tu ne veux pas rejoindre ton frère et Remus ?

-Oui, j'aurai bien le temps de me baigner, on reste quand même un mois entier, fit le brun en décidant finalement d'attacher ses cheveux en haut chignon le faisant étrangement ressembler à son parrain même s'ils n'avaient en réalité aucun lien de sang.

Mais le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble depuis qu'Harry était petit et que Sirius le trimbalait partout avec lui, les avaient rapprochés et sans rendre compte Harry avait adopté une partie des mimiques et du style vestimentaire de son parrain où le confort était le maître mot. Même sa boucle d'oreille, c'était pour ressembler à son parrain.

Harry avait toujours considéré les deux meilleurs amis de son père comme ses oncles puisque James lui-même les considérait comme des frères de sang. Ils avaient fait les quatre cents coups tous les trois depuis le collège et cela n'était pas près de s'arrêter. Sirius avait toujours fait partie intégrante de sa vie de même que le parrain d'Ethan au point qu'ils passaient toutes leurs vacances d'été ensemble et ça depuis toujours.

C'est Sirius qui lui avait acheté sa guitare et son premier skate et Harry ne l'oublierait jamais. Après avoir harceler ses parents durant deux mois pour acheter un skate comme dans son dessin animé _Rocket Power_, son parrain avait décidé de lui offrir pour noël. Le sourire heureux qui avait accompagné le déballage de ce présent ainsi que les yeux brillants d'Harry finir de le convaincre qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Et Harry n'avait jamais lâché le skateboard depuis, c'était même devenu une part de lui-même, un fidèle camarade qu'il avait trimbalé dans ses bras partout quand il était gosse.

Les éclats de voix qui retentirent dans le couloir leur indiquèrent que les trois zigotos étaient revenus de leur baignade, ils ouvrirent la porte pour les accueillir et remarquèrent vite qu'ils avaient aussi ramassé Lily qui traînait dans les boutiques souvenirs de l'hôtel.

Elle portait une robe blanche s'arrêtant à mi- genou et qui semblait être fait des voiles ou de nuages. Malgré les années, elle restait une femme magnifique dont l'élégance naturelle n'était plus à remettre en question. Même les quelques cheveux blancs qui parsemait sa chevelure semblaient ne faire que réhausser sa beauté naturelle.

Elle attrapa la main de son époux qui la serra avant de ramener sa femme contre sa taille et de la serrer contre lui un bras autour de sa taille fine.

Sous la chaleur, tous vêtus légèrement, ils se dirigèrent vers le restaurant bercé par le doux bruit des criquets qui annonçait doucement la tombée de la nuit.

HPDM

Harry sorti son PC de sa valise avec pour but premier de trier ses dossiers et ses cours du lycée quand son frère entra dans sa chambre et lui demanda s'il pouvait lui emprunter cinq minutes pour consulter son Facebook puisqu'il avait oublié le sien en Angleterre chez leur grands-parents.

-Ethan, tu n'as pas un téléphone ? Je te signal qu'il y a le WI-FI gratuit ici…

-Je sais mais il est en train de charger et puis c'est mieux sur PC quand même, aller juste cinq petites minutes.

Harry, soupira parce qu'il savait qu'il allait céder encore une fois devant le ton suppliant de son frère et son air de chien battu. Il mit ses fichiers en miniature et poussa son PC de côté pour que son frère puisse y avoir accès et s'asseyant près de lui. Ethan s'allongea près de son grand frère et tira l'ordinateur vers lui pour ouvrir sa propre page Facebook. Il allait se déconnecter de la session d'Harry quand une notification attira son attention au niveau des demandes d'amis, il cliqua par pure curiosité dessus avant de plisser les yeux.

-C'est quoi ça, Draco comme pseudo, c'est un peu nul…Quoi, c'est un fan de Pokémon ?

Harry se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de son frère et récupéra la souris pour cliquer sur le profil du blond.

-Mais non andouille, c'est son prénom, répondit le brun en faisant défiler ses photos de profil.

Il entendait à peine son frère grommeler contre ce prénom fort étrange, il était presque fasciné par les photos qui défilaient à la suite devant ses yeux. Sur la plupart, le blond était avec Blaise ou Pansy parfois. Rarement, il était seul. Il était d'ailleurs souvent de profile comme si c'était des photos prises à son insu. Il était vraiment beau, et apparemment il adorait s'habiller en gris ou en bleu puisqu'il portait souvent ses couleurs qui lui allaient d'ailleurs à ravir. Harry regardait le petit monde de Draco Malfoy qui semblait différent de ce qu'il montrait aux autres à l'école.

Harry était aussi étonné que le profil du blond ne soit pas mis en mode confidentiel, sans savoir que Draco l'avait mis en public momentanément dans l'espoir qu'Harry en voyant son profil décide d'accepter sa demande plutôt que de la rejeter directement.

-…qui ?

-Pardon, quoi ? Demanda Harry qui venait de se rendre compte qu'Ethan lui parlait.

-Je te demandais qui c'est, tu le connais ?

-Oui, c'est un…camarade de classe.

-Eh bah accepte-le ! Bon pousse-toi faut que j'aille sur mon compte, déclara son petit frère en reprenant la place, il cliqua rapidement sur « accepter la demande » avant de se déconnecter.

-Non, mais oh, tu pourrais demander quand même ! s'insurgea Harry outré par le toupet de son frère.

-Oui, oui, répondit simplement Ethan déjà en train de surfer dans son fil d'actualité en s'informant de ce qui se passait en Angleterre via les différents profils de ses amis.

-T'es d'un toupet quand même, bouda Harry.

-Mais quoi ? Maria sort avec Jeremy ? Ça je l'avais pas vu venir…

Vexé de l'ignorance dont il était victime, il alla dans la chambre de son parrain pour discuter avec lui jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Ce dernier l'accueillit dans son antre avec un joli sourire comme à chaque fois qu'il pouvait passer un moment seul avec son filleul.

HPDM

Quand Harry rentra de la plage avec Ethan, il prit directement son PC pour vider les innombrables photos de son téléphone qui commençait à manquer de place. Ils avaient loué des bouées pour la journée et avaient fait les marioles pendant des heures dans l'eau et avaient immortalisé leurs exploits en prenant des photos plus ou moins rigolotes de leur course de bouées et de toutes les pitreries qu'ils avaient réalisées dans et hors de l'eau.

Il en profita de faire un tour sur son Facebook et fut surpris de voir dans son fil d'actualité des dizaines de « j'aime » sur plusieurs de ses photos d'une seule et même personne : Draco Malfoy. Piqué par une curiosité irrépressible, il parcourut le compte plus en profondeur qu'il ne l'avait fait quelques jours auparavant avant de soupirer se demandant bien pourquoi il faisait ça. Il avait regardé ces points d'intérêts, regarder ses dernières photos, lu ses derniers post. Il avait cherché n'importe quoi qui aurait pu lui indiquer que blond était un gros naze et qu'il méritait sa rancœur et son indifférence. Mais, rien. Au contraire, tout semblait prouver qu'il était juste sympa et drôle dans ses réflexions pseudo philosophiques sur le monde qui l'entourait et sur les gens en général. Harry s'était même surpris plusieurs fois à rigoler quand le blond à travers ses publications charriait ses meilleurs amis.

C'est presque avec frustration qu'il referma la page pour ouvrir le groupe discussion avec Ron et ses copains du lycée où ils envoyaient tous des photos de leur vacances. La rentrée approchait de plus en plus et Harry avait la forte intuition qu'il se retrouverait une fois de plus avec Ron et Draco en classe. De toute façon, les classes changeaient rarement entre la première et la Terminale. Un frisson de stress lui parcouru l'échine en réalisant qu'il allait passer son Bac cette année.

La rentrée signifiait aussi le départ d'Ethan pour sa seconde année et dernière année en Angleterre. Ça aussi, ça le contrariait. Il n'aimait pas être loin de son frère. Son moustique. Au moins cette année lui avait été bénéfique, d'après le petit show de dance improvisé que son frère leur avait donné au rythme des musiques de Djembés d'un groupe itinérants sur la plage de la Perle quelque jours plus tôt. Il ne l'avait pas encore affronté au basket mais de toute façon avant de partir, son niveau était déjà plus haut que le sien qui était assez médium.

Ils avaient profité de ses vacances pour rattraper le temps perdu parfois au grand damne de leurs parents. Entre les batailles d'eau, les courses poursuites, les concerts de karaoké improvisés et les activités de l'hôtel où ils passaient leur temps à faire les zouaves accompagnés de leurs parrains ce qui leur avait valu le surnom des 4 fantastiques par l'équipe de l'hôtel, James et Lily avaient de quoi faire. Enfin surtout Lily parce que James les accompagnait dans leur bêtise dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Harry releva les yeux de son ordi en entendant son frère entrer dans la chambre avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-Harry ! On va au marché pour acheter des épices bizarres et les tester quand on sera rentré, tu viens ?

-Pourquoi pas, répondit Harry amusé.

Son frère avait parfois de drôles d'idées, il était vraiment d'une imagination débordante. Surtout quand il s'agissait de faire des conneries et des expériences bizarres.

-On y va maintenant, alors bouge tes fesses !

Harry plissa les yeux face à tant d'insolence et se jeta sur son frère pour le jeter sur le lit et le chatouiller jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

-Il a dit quoi le moustique ?

-J'ai… Je n'ai rien…dit, réussit à dire Ethan entre deux éclats de rires.

Quand le brun libéra enfin son petit frère celui-ci était presqu'aussi rouge qu'échevelé, les yeux pleins de larmes de rire et le souffle court, il attrapa le bras d'Harry pour l'emmener dehors.

HPDM

Ça faisait près d'un mois que les vacances avaient commencé et Draco se prélassait dans la piscine de leur résidence secondaire. Son père voulait partir à l'étranger mais, il n'en avait pas envie, pour une fois il voulait juste se poser et glander comme il ne le faisait que trop rarement. Il glissa sa main dans le pelage immaculé de se chienne et réajusta ses lunettes de soleil. Il avait réussi ses examens haut la main, son père avait donc accepté de rester en France. Après tout ils avaient une maison d'été, c'était bien pour l'utiliser, n'est-ce pas ?

Lucius Malfoy était un homme très occupé par le travail et s'il avait un temps été assez absent dans la vie de son fils, il s'était bien rattrapé par la suite. Lui et sa femme aussi. Draco était leur bien le plus précieux et bien qu'ils aient un temps été obnubilé par leur travail, leur fils était et restait une priorité pour eux. Lucius Malfoy avait toujours été un forcené du travail et c'est grâce à son travail acharné qu'il en était là ou il en était aujourd'hui. Quand Draco était arrivé dans leur vie, et bien qu'il soit désiré, Lucius mit un bon moment pour trouver un équilibre entre le travail et sa vie de famille.

Il contemplait son fils dans le jardin qui jouait avec son samoyède immaculé et cela ne fit que lui confirmer qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aller dans des pays exotiques pour se rapprocher de son fils. La veille au soir, ils avaient passé la soirée autour d'un bon vieux scrabble lors duquel ils s'étaient tous les deux faits plumer par Narcissa qui avait un lexique particulièrement développé et une aisance que lui conférait l'habitude. Ils avaient passé un bon moment en famille et Lucius avait particulièrement apprécié les nombreux regards de connivence échangés quand ils arrivaient à bloquer Narcissa ou au contraire de consternation quand elle leur sortait des mots si compliqués, qu'ils se demandaient s'ils existaient réellement tandis que Narcissa leur brandissait fièrement un dictionnaire sous le nez. Comme quoi il suffisait d'un rien. L'aristocrate n'avait pas été élevé dans une ambiance joyeuse puisqu'un bon Lord se devait d'être exemplaire en toute circonstance mais il avait refusé d'imposer cette éducation stricte à son propre enfant.

Quand Narcissa était tombée enceinte de Draco, il avait été purement et simplement terrifié. Comment aimer cet enfant lui qui avait eu à peine l'ombre d'un père toujours absent et strict au possible. Comment l'aimer au mieux ? Comment l'éduquer au mieux ? Toutes ses interrogations furent balayées au moment même où il tint son fils dans ses bras pour la première fois. La chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang. Il en avait pleuré de tenir son petit garçon si léger, si fragile contre lui. Il était si petit. Et quand il attrapa son doigt en plongeant son regard orage dans le sien, Lucius s'était senti fondre. Il sut que, ce petit garçon il allait l'aimer plus que propre vie.

Et ce garçon était en train de devenir un magnifique jeune homme. Et pourtant Lucius avait le sentiment que les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer. Il entendait beaucoup trop parler de ce Harry Potter et son instinct lui disait qu'il en ré entendrait parler.

Il fronça un peu les sourcils en entendant le bruit d'une voiture dans le jardin. Ça allait devenir bruyant, il ferait mieux de s'éclipser. Il resta juste le temps de voir un sourire enjoué visage de Draco avant de s'exiler dans sa chambre où Narcissa dormait encore à point fermé fatiguée par la courte nuit qu'ils avaient eu.

Il aurait bien le temps de saluer Blaise et Pansy au dîner.

HPDM

-Draco !

-Salut les gars, ça va ?

-Oui, prêt à profiter de ta piscine ! s'exclama Blaise qui commençait déjà à se déshabiller.

-Ah bah merci, je vois où sont les priorités ! s'exclama le blond faussement outré. Il se leva avec classe et élégance de sa chaise longue et sans plus de cérémonie poussa son meilleur ami à l'eau.

Draco et Pansy rigolèrent comme des bécasses tandis que le black remontait à la surface avec un sourire diabolique.

-Ah, c'est comme ça que vous voulez la jouer ?

Il attrape les jambes du blond qui ni une, ni deux, fut attiré dans la piscine à sa suite.

-BLAISE MARIO ZABINI, Tu as osé MOUILLEZ MES cheveux !

-Hé ouais, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Me jeter dans l'eau ? se moqua Blaise avec un sourire carnassier.

-Ou je pourrai tout simplement demander qu'aucun dessert ne te soit autorisé durant tout ton séjour ici…

Le meilleur ami du blond le regarda avec un air de pure trahison sur le visage.

-Tu n'oserais pas…

Oh que si, il oserait, on ne touchait pas impunément les cheveux d'un Malfoy.

-Les garçons, vous êtes désespérants.

Les dit garçons se regardèrent de concert avant de saisir chacun un pied de Pansy pour l'attirer dans l'eau. La pauvre eu à peine le temps de balancer son téléphone sur la chaise longue la plus proche qu'elle se retrouvait toute habillée dans la piscine pendant que les deux zigotos rigolaient un peu plus loin dans l'eau apparemment fière de leur connerie leur mini " dispute" déjà loin.

-Bande de blaireaux, je me demande bien pourquoi je passe la fin de mes vacances avec vous.

-Parce qu'on est génial...commença Draco.

-...Et que c'est gratuit ! finit Blaise s'attirant un visage affligé de la belle brune.

Et surtout parce qu'il ne pouvait se passer les uns des autres, parce qu'une amitié comme la leur était unique. Parce qu'ils étaient plus que de simples amis, ils étaient sa famille.

HPDM

Harry finalisa ses valises en ajoutant dans les coins où ils restaient de la place ce qui traînait encore ici et là dans la chambre tout en vérifiant si Ethan n'avait rien oublié derrière lui. Il glissa les divers chargeurs dans la poche à l'avant de son sac à dos où se trouvait déjà son appareil photo et referma sa valise une bonne fois pour toute avec un grand soupir. La Guadeloupe allait lui manquer pour sûr, il adorait cette île.

Tout était si différent de la France métropolitaine. L'odeur de sel marin qui flottait un peu partout, les centaines de palmiers qui bordaient les routes, les arbres colorés, le son des criquets à la nuit tombée. Vraiment, il ne voulait pas rentrer. En plus, son frère allait rentrer en Angleterre pour sa deuxième et dernière année là-bas et ça aussi, c'était nul. Mais bon il leur fallait bien deux semaines pour se remettre complètement du décalage horaire, acheter le matériel scolaire et reprendre un rythme de sommeil régulier pour la rentrée.

Il enfila son sac à dos de voyage, déposa sa valise cabine sur sa grande valise qui irait, elle, en soute et se dirigea dans le couloir où James et Sirius semblaient pris dans un duel de regard tandis que Rémus profitait d'un petit moment privilégié avec son filleul qu'il ne voyait pas assez souvent à son goût depuis qu'il était en Angleterre. Lily récupéra la clé de la chambre d'Ethan et Harry pour les déposer à l'accueil accompagnée de ce dernier.

Tous les bagages étaient finalisés, entassés dans un coin et quand James perdit lamentablement à cause « d'une poussière dans l'œil », ils purent enfin monter dans les trois taxis qui les attendaient à l'extérieur de l'hôtel pour se rendre à l'aéroport.

Après une heure de vol, le dîner leur fut servit et une fois celui-ci engloutit, Ethan s'endormit sur l'épaule de son frère qui, lui, était bien décidé à regarder au moins deux films avant de s'endormir. Il hésita à lancer un Disney mais il se connaissait, il ne pourrait s'empêcher de chanter par-dessus, alors il mit un film d'action, le dernier Avengers qui était sorti. Quand la tête d'Ethan tomba sur son épaule, Harry ouvrit la barre de son siège et réquisitionna son frère qui se retrouva à moitié allongé sur ses genoux et posa la fine couette bleue à fleur de l'avion et y ajouta le plaid moelleux qu'ils prenaient toujours dans l'avion pour être sûr qu'Ethan n'attrape pas la mort bêtement parce qu'on son corps beau corps de danseur finement musclé tombait malade au moindre coup de froid.

Il glissa une main dans la douce chevelure auburn de son frère et se plongea dans son film, jusqu' à ce que le silence ambiant et la baisse de la luminosité lorsque les lumières s'étaient éteintes ne l'endorme malgré lui.

Quand il releva la tête le fin plaid bleu offert par l'avion était posé sur lui, les rayons du soleil traversaient le hublot à moitié ouvert et Ethan, déjà réveillé, discutait avec Sirius tout en mangeant un paquet de bonbons qu'il avait certainement dû acheter pendant qu'il dormait. Il se redressa et grimaça légèrement à la douleur dans son cou. Ça valait bien la peine, d'acheter un repose-tête si c'était pour s'endormir sans…

Les mouvements qu'il fit faire à son cou endolori attira l'attention de son frère et de son parrain qui eurent un sourire narquois de connivence.

-Bien, dormi, la belle au bois dormant, se moqua son frère.

-Il peut bien se moquer le moustique, t'es le premier à t'être endormi je te signale, répliqua Harry un sourcil relevé. Papa et maman dorment toujours ? constata-t-il ensuite en avisant les deux loques qui dormaient l'un sur l'autre la bouche ouverte tandis que Rémus, fidèle à lui-même lisait un livre énorme qui devait bien peser dans les trois kilos.

-Oui, ils ont pas bougé depuis deux bonnes heures au moins, ricana Sirius tout en piquant un bonbon à Ethan qui lui lança un regard noir en ramenant son paquet vers lui.

Non mais, oh, vu le prix du paquet il avait qu'à s'en acheter un lui-même. Harry avec un grand sourire innocent plongea sa main dans le paquet que la manœuvre avait rapproché vers lui, pris une énorme poignée de bonbons et la fourra dans sa bouche.

-Délicieux, commenta-t-il avant de rire avec son parrain face à l'air outré qu'abordait son frère et qui avec un air de pure trahison chanta quelques paroles de la chanson « Trahison » tout droit tiré du roi lion 2, un de ses Disney préféré.

Ah oui, il allait vraiment lui manquer cette année, pensa Harry qui n'en pouvait plus de rire.

HDPM

Ethan allait repartir dans quelques jours, c'est pourquoi, Harry avait décidé de l'emmener au centre commercial faire un peu de shopping. Complètement claqué par le décalage horaire, contrairement à son frère qui se remettait toujours plus vite que lui, il paressait assis sur un banc pendant qu'Ethan achetait des gaufres un peu plus loin quand un éclat blond platine dans la foule attira son attention. Son corps se tendit un instant quand Draco tourna la tête vers lui, croisa son regard et s'arrêta en plein chemin interrompant par la même occasion la longue tirade de Blaise sur ce jean qu'il devait absolument acheter.

Le blond esquissa un petit sourire et Harry ne put que répondre par un petit sourire gêné, incapable de se résoudre à lui mettre un vent en bonne et du forme, surtout après l'aide qu'il lui avait apporté lors des examens. Leur échange fut interrompu quand Ethan débarqua dans le champ de vision du brun avec les gaufres à la crème de marron qu'il était parti chercher plutôt et quand Harry releva les yeux, le blond était parti.

Harry récupéra sa gaufre avec un grand sourire et remercia son frère tout en étouffant dans l'œuf la déception qu'il avait ressenti quand le blond était parti sans tenter aucune approche. Il ne savait pas si ça lui aurait vraiment fait plaisir, mais…sans doute un peu quand-même.

**A suivre…**


	4. Septembre

**La vie secrète d'Harry Evans**

**Pairing : HPDM**

**Auteur : Lilomanga**

**Rating : M **

**Chapitre : 4/15**

Tout ce qui sera écrit en gras dans le texte sera de la conversation soit par SMS, soit sur Messenger.

Bonne lecture !

HPDM

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Septembre**

Assis à son bureau, Harry se demandait quelle faute il avait commis pour que dieu lui inflige deux heures de Physique-Chimie comme premier cours de l'année et comme premier cours du lundi matin pour toute l'année scolaire.

-Hm…Comme je le disais, continua-t-il d'une voix traînante, vous aurez des exposés à faire en groupe et JE constituerai les groupes bien sûr. Votre exposé devra avoir une partie théorique illustrée d'une partie pratique. Il regarda Harry et Ron avec un sourire mauvais et déposa sur la table de chacun une feuille avec le nom de leur binôme assigné et le sujet de l'exposé.

La rentrée à peine passée, le professeur Rogue semblait déjà vouloir les faire cravacher. Harry n'aimait pas vraiment faire des exposés, à dire vrai, il n'aimait pas tellement travailler en groupe, surtout lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas choisir son binôme. A tout les coups Rogue l'avait mis avec un cancre. Ça lui ressemblait bien de faire ça. Enfin, il arrivait quand même à toujours s'en sortir avec une note plus que potable, mais bon. S'il avait le choix, Harry préférait travailler seul. Il récupéra sa feuille et son visage se figea sans savoir comment réagir. Au moins il n'était pas avec un cancre…

Ron soupira en voyant qu'il était avec Patil. Il aurait pu tomber sur pire, mais bon il aurait préféré être avec Harry. Il se tourna pour demander à Harry avec qui il était mais sa bouche resta close en voyant le regard noir qu'Harry lançait au professeur. Il l'avait fait exprès, le brun en était sûr. Ron se pencha et aperçût le nom Draco Malfoy écrit en haut de la feuille, suivi du sujet et de la date : « énergie, matière et rayonnement 7 avril ».

-Ouch, je suis désolé pour toi vieux, c'est pas cool, commenta le roux.

-…

Harry resta silencieux le reste du cours et évita consciencieusement le regard de Draco qui lui transperça le dos tout le cours. Dès que la sonnerie retentit, il attrapa ses affaires et s'éloigna de la classe à grands pas pour rejoindre le réfectoire. Il se rendit à peine compte quand il bouscula quelqu'un et s'excusa rapidement. En revanche, il sentit très bien quand son bras fut attrapé assez violemment et qu'il fut tiré en arrière.

-Harry ? Ça va ? demanda une voix douce qui entrait en total contradiction avec la force brute qui l'avait stoppé.

-Hermione ? demanda Harry surpris à la fois de la voir et par sa poigne de fer.

-Tu m'as l'air un peu énervé ? Désolée, je sais qu'on ne se connait pas vraiment mais…

Harry lui sourit doucement.

-Merci, Hermignonne, mais ça va.

Hermione rougit légèrement mais lui sourit en retour. Au même moment, Ron arriva près d'eux le souffle court et les joues rouges.

-Oh…euh, salut Hermione, balbutia-t-il en voyant la brune au côté du brun.

-Salut, répondit-elle timidement.

-Tu veux manger avec nous ? demanda Ron.

-Euh, ouais pourquoi pas ! s'exclama-t-elle apparemment ravie.

-Sinon…je suis toujours là, commenta Harry en levant la main, clairement amusé par la situation.

Le brun trouva fascinant de constater que Ron pouvait devenir encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà après avoir couru et parlé avec Hermione successivement. Il entra dans le réfectoire suivi des deux autres. Ce petit interlude avait au moins le mérite de lui avoir un peu rendu sa bonne humeur.

Mais vraiment il avait une de ces poisses, travailler avec Malfoy…

HPDM

-Harry !

Le lycéen se figea et ses mains se contractèrent lorsqu'un bras agrippa le sien délicatement mais fermement.

-S'il te plaît, ça fait trois jours que tu m'évites, mais en attendant on doit se voir pour l'exposé, soupira Draco après quelques secondes de flottement où ils se jaugèrent du regard.

Harry, le fixa un instant en se mordant la lèvre inférieure avec un air indécis. Après tout, le blond avait raison, il n'allait pas pouvoir l'éviter éternellement. Déjà, parce qu'ils étaient dans la même classe et ensuite parce que, c'était vrai, il fallait faire ce putain d'exposé. Et s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il ne voulait pas vraiment l'éviter…Enfin si, mais une petite semaine pour se préparer psychologiquement.

-Je…peux te passer mon numéro et on en parle ce soir, proposa finalement Harry avec un soupir vaincu.

-Merci, souffla Draco en sortant son portable de sa poche.

Harry lui donna son numéro rapidement et récupéra aussi le sien au cas où.

-Je t'appelle ce soir, donc ? demanda le blond une fois le numéro récupéré et le contact « Harry Evans» ajouté dans son téléphone.

-Ouais, on fait ça, répondit Harry rapidement avant de partir à grand pas rejoindre Ron qui l'attendait à l'entrée.

-On fait ça, murmura Draco au vide avant de rejoindre Blaise et Pansy qui était à la bibliothèque d'un pas traînant et perdu dans ses pensées.

HPDM

-…

-…Allô ?

-Harry ? Salut c'est Draco.

-Je sais, j'ai enregistré ton numéro aussi…

-Hum oui, c'est vrai. Du coup pour l'exposé de physique-chimie, ça te dérangerait de venir chez moi ? Enfin, c'est comme tu veux mais, j'ai de la place, donc ça ne me dérangerait pas que tu viennes.

-Ouais, si tu veux, on fait comme ça, répondit Harry rassuré que le blond n'est pas demandé à venir chez lui plutôt. Hum, samedi aprèm' je ne suis pas là. Tu es libre dimanche.

-J'ai un cours de violon de 13h à 14h30, mais après je suis libre. Tu pourrais venir vers 14h45 ?

-Ok, on fait ça comme ça.

-…Ecoute, Harry. Pour ce que j'ai dit à Weasley à la rentrée, je suis vraiment désolé mais je te jure que je m'en fiche qu'il soit riche ou pauvre. D'ailleurs, j'ai des amis qui ne sont pas riches…

Harry eut un soupir d'agacement et passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux.

-C'est génial, tu veux une médaille ? Franchement, c'est facile de critiquer les autres quand on n'a rien fait pour être riche. Toi tu es né avec une cuillère en or dans la bouche, c'est ta famille qui est partie de rien et qui a fait fortune. Sérieusement c'était vraiment trop nul comme réflexion, d'autant plus que j'avais cru, de prime abord, que tu étais quelqu'un de cool avec qui j'aurais pu m'entendre, alors j'ai vraiment été déçu…

-Mais c'est juste que je le déteste, alors oui, j'avoue ce n'était pas sympa…

-…C'était même méchant.

-Je suis désolé…

-…Bon je dois y aller excuse-moi, à demain, répondit simplement Harry.

\- Oui, à demain soupira le blond.

Harry raccrocha et fixa son téléphone un moment. Il était perplexe mais n'était pas d'humeur à penser. Il se leva de son lit et attrapa son skateboard. Il adorait son nouveau skate. Il était noir avec un magnifique phœnix rouge et doré dessiné dessus. Sa mère aurait voulu ajouter son nom dessus mais son père avait trouvé que c'était plus sobre et plus joli ainsi, et Harry était bien d'accord. Il possédait en tout et pour tout cinq skates. Le brun n'utilisait plus vraiment les quatre autres, mais c'était un nostalgique et il avait gagné des concours avec chacun d'entre eux donc il les gardait en souvenir même s'ils étaient pour la plupart trop petit pour lui maintenant.

Il sortit dans le jardin dans lequel son père avait fait installer une rampe et grimpa dessus. Pendant deux heures, il enchaîna des Ollie 180, Hipflip, Hardflip et autres figures qui faisaient frissonner sa mère chaque fois qu'elle le voyait faire.

Harry adorait l'adrénaline et la sensation de liberté que lui procurait ce sport. A chaque fois que son skate décollait de la rampe, pendant cet infime instant pendant lequel il ne touchait plus le sol, il avait l'impression de voler ! Le vent faisait voleter ses cheveux et de l'air frais pénétrait abondamment dans ses poumons. Et quand il retombait sur le sol, c'était pour mieux redécoller ensuite sans jamais se lasser. Dans ces moments-là, il ne faisait plus qu'un avec son skate, comme ci ce dernier était une part de lui-même.

Mais après de deux longues heures à se déchaîner, il était crevé et rêvait d'un bon bain bien chaud avec plein de mousse. Le sourire aux lèvres face aux performances de son nouveau skate, il décida que ça suffirait bien pour aujourd'hui.

Il traversa rapidement le jardin et aperçut sa mère dans le petit salon en train de tricoter une écharpe. Un sourire diabolique étira ses lèvres. Il tira lentement et silencieusement la porte fenêtre et entra discrètement dans le salon. Le brun se glissa derrière le canapé dans lequel sa mère était assise et l'enlaça fermement l'entourant de ses bras collant de sueur. La rousse lâcha son ouvrage en poussant un petit cri suraigu.

-HARRY JAMES SIRIUS POTTER ! Je t'ai déjà dit MILLE FOIS de ne pas m'enlacer quand tu es trempé de sueur ! Tu pues en plus, quelle horreur !

Il la relâcha en rigolant comme un imbécile heureux qu'il était et se protégea des petits coups qu'elle lui donnait sur les bras.

-Mais je t'aime, maman, répondit Harry des rires encore présents dans sa voix.

-Sale gosse, va te laver, le gronda-t-elle en essayant vainement de réprimer un sourire. Et plus vite que ça !

-Mais oui, mais oui. En plus, c'est vrai je pue.

-Et ne reste pas trois heures dans le bain, on mange dans une heure, lui rappela-t-elle.

-Oui, maman de mon cœur, ricana-t-il avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre pour y prendre une douche bien chaude et faire un shampoing ben mérité.

HPDM

-Harry ! Alors comme ça s'est passé ta pyjama party avec Ron ? demanda Lily à son fils alors qu'il eut à peine passer la porte.

Harry soupira et serra sa mère dans ses bras.

-Maman, ce n'était pas une pyjama party, c'était une soirée entre hommes. Elle a passé la nuit à s'inquiéter, hein ? demanda-t-il ensuite à son père adossé à la porte du salon.

Son père répondit par un simple sourire tout en hochant de la tête avec un air désespéré sur le visage.

-Mais vous avez bien passé la soirée dans la chambre de Ron à jouer à des jeux vidéo…En pyjama ? demanda Lily en haussant un sourcil avec un petit sourire en coin.

-…Oui, affirma Harry.

Après tout que pouvait-il dire pour se défendre…présenté comme ça, c'était effectivement une pyjama party.

-C'est parfait, alors. C'est parfait, fut rassuré Lily. Et demain ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai rendez-vous avec un camarade pour mon exposé de physique.

Elle fit la moue, mais se reprit rapidement.

-Ton frère a appelé. Il voulait te parler, mais je lui ai dit que tu n'étais pas là.

-Oh, je vais le rappeler tout de suite alors.

-Oui, je lui ai dit que c'est ce que tu ferais, sourit-elle alors que le brun remontait dans sa chambre.

Il se débarrassa de sa veste et sauta sur son lit avant de sortir son téléphone pour rappeler son frère.

-…

-Allô, Grand frère ?

-Oui, c'est moi. Comment ça va, moustique ?

-Hey, je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça !

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ?

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? demanda Ethan avec une voix innocente.

Harry soupira et s'installa plus confortablement dans son lit. Depuis le temps il connaissait son frère, il savait très bien à quoi menait ce genre d'entourloupe.

-Allons bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il.

-J'aurai besoin de cent livres, s'il te plaît, supplia-t-il.

-Et puis-je demander pourquoi ?

-J'ai besoin de nouvelles baskets !

-Encore ! Mais Papa t'as acheté une nouvelle paire juste avant qu'on ne parte en Guadeloupe !

-Justement, je les ai déjà amorties ! Il ne voudra jamais m'en acheter d'autres. C'est déjà la deuxième depuis le début de l'année.

-Evidemment et te demander de t'entraîner moins, ce serait comme te demander d'arrêter de respirer.

-Harry, tu sais que la danse et le basket-ball, c'est ma vie ! En plus l'équipe de mon collège est super exigeante !

-Ok, ok c'est bon envoie moi le lien, je te les achèterai directement.

-Mais elles coûtent plus de cent livres, j'avais déjà commencé à économiser, expliqua Ethan.

-C'est bon garde ton argent de poche pour toi, je te les paie va, lui répondit Harry.

-Merci, Harry tu es le meilleur des grand-frères ! s'exclama Ethan ravi.

-En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si j'utilisais beaucoup mon argent de poche, marmonna Harry.

En effet, l'argent de poche que les parents d'Harry lui donnaient lui servait surtout à faire des cadeaux de noël ou d'anniversaire. Le reste il préférait le mettre de côté et économiser pour plus tard. Il trouvait déjà ses parents trop généreux en argent de poche mais ça l'arrangeait quand même bien parce que faire du baby-sitting en plus de ses cours, du skateboard et de ses devoirs pour lesquels il était extrêmement perfectionniste l'aurait achevé.

Sans aimé vivre de l'argent de ses parents, il restait un adolescent et voulait profiter de sa dernière année de lycée dans de bonnes conditions. Et de toute façon, il achetait des cadeaux tellement chers à ses parents et à ses parrains pour les fêtes, que quelque part il leur rendait bien. Même s'il avait mis le holà quand son père avait parlé d'augmenter ses étrennes lors de la rentrée.

-Merci je t'envoie le lien tout de suite ! annonça Ethan au téléphone.

-Ok, bye !

Harry raccrocha et trouva le lien dans ses e-mails et acheta les baskets avec livraison en 3 jours.

Son portable vibra et il répondit mécaniquement les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son ordi en se demandant ce que lui voulait encore Ethan.

-Oui, Ethan c'est bon je t'ai acheté tes baskets ! Non mais franchement 250 euros pour des baskets, si ce n'est pas un peu abusé ! affirma Harry pour la forme.

En vérité il avait rarement vu son frère acheter des baskets à prix moins cher depuis qu'il achetait des paires professionnelles.

-…Ce n'est pas Ethan, c'est Draco.

Le brun sursauta et vérifia son téléphone.

-Ah merde, désolé. Je pensais que…bref !

-C'est qui Ethan ? demanda Draco curieux par nature.

-Mon petit frère, répondit Harry après une seconde d'hésitation.

-Et pourquoi tu lui achète des baskets aussi chers ?

-Il a amorti les siennes qui étaient neuves. Il passe sa vie à danser et à jouer au basket, et savait qu'il n'en aurait pas d'autres de la part de nos parents, donc voilà il a appelé super grand frère à la rescousse et comme je ne peux rien lui refuser, ben...

-Oh, c'est cool, vous êtes proches alors.

-Ouais…Sinon, tu voulais quelque chose en particulier.

-Ah, oui pardon ! Mon prof de violon est malade, du coup tu peux venir plus tôt demain ? Disons à 13 heures ? demanda Draco.

-Oui, pas de problème. A demain.

-A demain !

Harry garda un long moment son téléphone contre son oreille même après que le blond ait raccroché sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il posa sa main libre sur son cœur qui battait légèrement trop vite tout en regardant le plafond de sa chambre. Une part de lui appréhendait de se retrouver seul face au blond, et une autre part, n'attendait que de savoir si sa première impression sur le blond était la bonne.

Il l'espérait vraiment.

**A suivre…**


	5. Octobre

**La vie secrète d'Harry Evans**

**Pairing : HPDM**

**Auteur : Lilomanga**

**Rating : M**

**Chapitre: 5/15**

Tout ce qui sera écrit en gras dans le texte sera de la conversation soit par SMS, soit sur Messenger.

Bonne lecture !

HPDM

**Chapitre 5 :**

**Octobre**

A treize heures pile, Harry était devant l'immense portail du manoir Malfoy. La bâtisse était grande et imposante. Pas autant que celui des Potter mais tout de même. Il était magnifique.

Il appuya sur le bouton de la sonnerie et après un bruit de cloche le portillon s'ouvrit. Lorsque le brun entra, il adora tout de suite le jardin. Il était rempli de fleurs colorées et semblait être parfaitement entretenu. Harry suivit le chemin de pierre jusqu'à la porte d'entrée principale où Draco l'attendait un petit sourire aux bords des lèvres.

-Salut, lança Harry.

-Salut, répondit Draco. Entre je t'en prie.

Il se décala légèrement permettant au brun d'entrer. Celui-ci était légèrement tendu, mais le blond était prêt à tout pour que tout se déroule parfaitement bien. Le blond, et il le savait, tenait sa chance de se réconcilier avec le brun. Et peut-être même réussir à gagner l'amitié du brun.

-C'est très joli, murmura Harry en avisant la décoration qui, de toute évidence, avait été choisi avec goût.

-Merci, répondit simplement Draco. Viens, on va dans ma chambre, ce sera mieux que l'entrée je pense pour travailler. Suis-moi, c'est en haut des escaliers.

Harry suivit le blond au lieu de monter les escaliers sur lesquelles était déposé un tapis gris comme il s'y attendait, ils dépassèrent les escaliers et empruntèrent un couloir. Il ouvrit ensuite une porte sur laquelle était peint en calligraphie, le nom de Draco dans une magnifique peinture gris ardoise de la même teinte que ses yeux.

-C'est là, dit le blond en laissant Harry entrer en premier.

Lorsque le brun entra, il fût surpris. Lui qui s'attendait à une chambre froide et impersonnelle fut réellement étonné. Au contraire elle était chaleureuse et assez colorée. Bien sûr, elle était parfaitement rangée, propre et semblait tout droit sortie d'un catalogue de déco d'intérieur, mais l'ensemble était vraiment accueillant. L'espace était assez grand et agencé de façon à paraitre spacieux.

Au coin de la pièce se trouvait un lit double à baldaquin queen size sur lequel un drap du même bleu turquoise que les rideaux étaient parfaitement tirés. Des coussins gris, bleu et orange étaient disposés sur le haut du lit. Il avait l'air moelleux à souhait au point de donner envie à Harry de sauter de dedans.

Depuis qu'il était petit Harry avait toujours eu un faible pour les matelas moelleux. Il avait d'ailleurs fallu qu'il se fasse gronder après un passage à IKEA où il avait trouvé intelligent du haute de ses 5 ans trois quart de sauter sur tous les matelas du magasin pour qu'il comprenne que non… on ne devait pas sauter sur tout ce qui avait l'air moelleux, même si c'était tentant.

Et là c'était tentant.

Juste à côté du lit était posé un pupitre sur lequel était posé diverses partitions de violon et de guitare. Ces deux instruments étaient adossés au mur dans leurs housses, sur celle de la guitare Harry put observer divers autocollants de groupes de musique et de mangas.

Harry avança vers la bibliothèque collée sur le mur d'en face et eût un grand sourire et se tourna vers Draco qui était resté en retrait pendant l'inspection du brun.

-Tu sais que tu as presque autant de mangas que moi ? demanda le brun taquin.

-Presque ? interrogea le blond en haussant un sourcil perplexe. J'en ai 763.

-Pas mal, répliqua Harry.

Pas mal…Le blond secoua la tête et finit par inviter Harry à s'asseoir, se demandant combien de manga avait le brun. En effet au milieu de la chambre, sur un énorme tapis moutonneux noir était posée une table basse blanche entourée de poufs et d'un fauteuil œuf. Le brun déposa ses affaires tandis que le blond attrapa son PC portable qui était posé sur son bureau près de l'immense bibliothèque.

-Alors, je propose de séparer le cours en trois parties, commença le blond en allumant son pc.

\- Transferts d'énergie entre systèmes macroscopiques, Transferts quantiques d'énergie et dualité des ondes ? interrogea Harry.

Le blond hocha la tête à moitié surpris que le brun est déjà commencé à travailler sur leur exposé alors qu'ils ne l'avaient même pas encore travaillé en classe. Il avait tellement l'habitude de tout faire quand il travaillait en groupe, d'une parce qu'il était absolument hors de question d'avoir une note médiocre à cause des autres, et de deux parce qu'il avait vite compris que les autres se reposaient toujours sur lui à cause de ses excellentes notes et savaient qu'il repasserait derrière eux alors pourquoi se fouler.

Donc oui, il était surpris de voir quelqu'un qui avait l'air investi dans leur exposé même s'il avait cru comprendre que le brun avait d'aussi bonne notes que lui voire même meilleures dans certaines matières telle que l'anglais par exemple. Et quelque part il avait espéré pour une fois ne pas faire cet exposé tout seul.

-On fait la présentation sur Power point ?

-Evidemment, tu voulais utiliser quoi d'autre ? Word ? ricana Harry. Mais on peut mettre nos recherches communes sur un dossier google docs pour suivre nos avancés et travailler ensemble quand on n'aura pas le temps de se retrouver.

Le blond grommelait dans sa barbe lorsqu'ils furent interrompus quand on toqua à la porte. Draco quitta son pouf et ouvrit la porte.

-Monsieur, désire-t-il une collation ? demanda une gouvernante qui semblait assez vieille.

-Merci, Winky ! s'exclama le blond en s'emparant du plateau qu'elle tenait.

-De rien, monsieur. Bonne après-midi.

-Oh, Winky, attends.

Draco déposa le plateau sur la table basse et traversa rapidement sa chambre pour attraper un livre sous son oreiller qu'Harry reconnu comme étant un harlequin, livre que sa mère adorait lire, et étouffa un petit rire.

-Je l'ai fini…

-Mais je vous l'ai passé ce matin ! s'exclama la gouvernante étonnée.

-Désolé, je peux en avoir d'autres ?

-Je verrai ce que j'ai, lui répondit Winky un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

-Azur ? demanda-t-il alors que la gouvernante quitta la chambre toujours souriante.

Il déposa le plateau sur la table et servit au brun une tasse encore fumante. Le brun l'attrapa et rigola. Harry était surpris de voir la complicité et surtout le respect de Draco avec sa gouvernante. Peut-être qu'une part de lui s'attendait à ce qu'il soit froid et distant avec les employés de maison de la même façon qu'il avait vu plusieurs autres gosses de riches l'être auparavant.

-Du chocolat chaud à la cannelle avec des chamallows ? Entre ça et les Harlequins, je pourrai être tenté de croire que tu es une adolescente fleur bleue, tu sais.

Le blond rougit très légèrement avant de se constituer un visage impassible. Le brun, ravi de découvrir une nouvelle facette du blond, rigola ouvertement en ne prenant même pas la peine de se cacher.

-Si ça se sait Evans, je te fais la peau, menaça-t-il faussement. J'ai une réputation à entretenir.

-Je jure que tout ce qui se passe dans cette chambre, reste dans cette chambre, pouffa Harry une main en l'air en signe de promesse. Allez Malfoy, ce n'est pas grave, je préserverai ta réputation de Malfoy arrogant et snobinard. Et puis je t'avoue un truc, moi aussi j'adore le chocolat chaud à la cannelle.

Le blond reprit un visage plus neutre bien qu'un sourire en coin restait accroché à son visage.

-Donc…Les trois différentes parties. Je propose d'inscrire les sous-parties importantes sur le PowerPoint et de développer à l'orale.

-Très bien, approuva Harry en reprenant une part de son sérieux. Et on peut illustrer les parties par des animations, je peux le faire.

-Parfait ! je propose qu'on travaille les parties d'abord ensemble et qu'on approfondisse chez nous, des parties définies préalablement.

-Donc aujourd'hui on fait Transferts d'énergie entre systèmes macroscopiques ?

-Oui, et on avance sur l'évaluation des ordres de grandeurs relatifs aux domaines microscopique et macroscopique et la constante d'Avogadro.

-Ok, on commence par ça.

Harry ouvrit son livre et commença par définir les termes avec des mots plus simples tandis que Draco faisait des recherches complémentaires à l'aide de son ordinateur pendant une bonne heure et demie entrecoupée par des questions ponctuelles de l'un ou de l'autre. Tous les deux sursautèrent lorsqu'un couinement et des bruits de griffes se firent entendre à travers la porte fenêtre située entre le lit et la bibliothèque de Draco.

Le blond se leva élégamment et ouvrit la fenêtre. Il s'accroupit et réceptionna une petite boule de poils blanche dans ses bras.

Harry surpris, regarda le blond rigoler des léchouilles d'un chien sur son visage. Décidément le blond était plein de surprise. A l'école il avait presque l'air inatteignable, à part les moments où il était accompagné de Blaise et Pansy, il semblait toujours être impassible. Pourtant le jour de la rentrée il avait eu l'air ouvert, exactement comme aujourd'hui. Depuis qu'il était arrivé Harry avait plaisanté avec le blond et il avait découvert un petit garçon joyeux derrière ses airs de premier de la classe. Le brun était pensif, de l'extérieur tout portait à croire que le blond était un de ses aristocrates coincés et mauvais par nature. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il laissait croire à qui voulait l'entendre. Sauf à lui. Depuis le début il s'était montré amical avec Harry.

Perdu dans ses pensées Harry eut un soubresaut quand une touffe blanche lui atterrit sur les jambes. Au même instant Draco se rassit sur un pouf.

-C'est ma chienne, Chantilly ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Il est très beau, murmura Harry en caressant les poils soyeux. Il est de quelle race ?

-C'est un samoyède.

-Tu aime le sucre en fait ? demanda Harry tandis que Chantilly lui léchouilla la main.

Le blond prit un air sérieux et le fixa.

-Je pourrais tuer pour du chocolat, déclara-t-il.

-Mangas, musique, sucre…on a pleins de points communs, je n'aurais pas cru.

Le blond eut un sourire en coin et récupéra sa chienne pour la câliner, parce qu'il l'aimait trop et était complètement incapable de se passer de la caresser dès que l'occasion se présentait et que madame était dans un bon jour. Il l'avait reçu pour son anniversaire pour ses quinze ans et de tous les cadeaux de son père c'était le plus précieux de tous.

-Bon, on met ce qu'on a fait sur PowerPoint et je te l'envoie par mail.

-Ok, après il faut que je rentre.

-Très bien, répondit Draco en déposant Chantilly sur le tapis.

Et après encore une autre heure, à choisir les polices d'écriture, les fonds et à écrire les points essentiels à l'exposé, Harry rentra chez lui satisfait de ce qu'ils avaient accompli.

HPDM

-Mais quand tu dis, gentil…Tu veux dire genre…agréable ? demanda Ron perplexe alors qu'Harry lui racontait le déroulement de son exposé chez Malfoy tandis qu'ils discutaient assis près d'un arbre dans le parc derrière le lycée.

Harry s'allongea dans l'herbe en soupirant.

-Je t'assure que oui. J'ai vraiment apprécié cet après-midi.

Ronald observa le curieux sourire de Harry se demandant si le brun se rendait compte qu'il souriait.

-Tu sais qu'il a un chien ? continua Harry. C'est un samoyède blanc, il l'a appelé Chantilly. Elle est adorable.

-Et l'exposé ? demanda le roux.

-On avance, on a commencé le PowerPoint et la première partie, et on complète nos infos par téléphone ou SMS, le soir. Et je dois retourner chez lui, samedi prochain. Et puis ça va, on a grave le temps quand même. Bon il y a énormément de recherches à faire et d'expériences à prouver mais on a vraiment le temps, on va rendre à Rogue un exposé bien, complet et compréhensible. On aura même le temps d'apprendre nos parties par cœur ! Et toi avec Patil ?

-Ça avance…

-Vous n'avez pas commencé ? pouffa Harry. Tu abuses quand même, vous ne passez pas dans tellement longtemps vous en plus.

-Non, rigola le roux. On va à la bibliothèque ce week-end.

-Bref, assez parler de devoirs, annonça Harry avec un sourire taquin. Sinon…avec Hermione ça en est où ?

-Je ne sais pas, on est ami quoi, répondit maladroitement Ron les joues légèrement rouges comme souvent lorsqu'Harry lui parlait de la brune.

Le brun eut un léger rire. Il savait qu'ils finiraient en couple et se demandait s'il devait l'aider ou le laisser se débrouiller comme un grand en pédalant dans la semoule. Définitivement, le laisser pédaler dans la semoule décida le brun en bon ami pendant qu'il rentrait au château pour aller en cours.

HPDM

Le samedi arriva rapidement. Cette fois, les deux garçons s'étaient donnés rendez-vous le matin.

A dix heures pile Harry, sonnait chez les Malfoy.

Cette fois c'est une magnifique jeune femme blonde qui lui ouvrit. Elle avait les mêmes yeux gris que Draco.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Narcissa, lui dit-elle en lui tendant la main avec un sourire.

-Enchanté, je ne savais pas que Draco avait une sœur, répondit Harry.

La jeune femme eu un rire cristallin.

-Je ne suis pas sa sœur, je suis…

-Maman ? l'interrompit le jeune homme blond. Ah Harry ! maman je présente Harry, Harry je te présente ma mère.

Harry rougit fortement et resta tétanisé à l'entrée.

-Je…excusez-moi, je…euh.

Le blond qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait attrapa le bras d'Harry et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Harry s'assit sur un des poufs et étouffa un gémissement de désespoir.

-Oh, la honte…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Draco.

-J'ai cru que c'était ta sœur, et je lui ai dit…

Le blond écarquilla les yeux avant de s'écrouler sur son tapis mort de rire. Le brun vexé fit la moue et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Excuse-moi, mais avoue que c'est cocasse.

-Bref, on a un exposé à faire je crois, maugréa Harry comme pour évincer son embarras.

Il sorti son PC qu'il avait emmené cette fois-ci et se concentra sur l'écran tentant d'ignorer la honte qui s'était tapis dans son estomac.

-Aller 'ry boude pas, dit Draco en se rapprochant du brun qui gardait obstinément la bouche fermée et les yeux fixés sur son écran.

Le brun bien qu'agréablement surpris par le surnom que lui avait donné Draco l'ignora. Enfin jusqu'à ce que le blond se jette sur lui l'écrase sur le pouf et ne l'attaque sauvagement à grand renfort de chatouilles. Harry ne put retenir ses rires et essaya tant bien que mal de se débattre mais le blond était plus fort que lui et le maintenait bien en place.

-C'est bon je boude PAS ! JE NE BOUDE PAS ! réussit à dire Harry entre deux éclats de rire.

Là seulement, le blond consentit à le lâcher avant de se reconcentrer sur ses recherches un sourire malicieux toujours accroché sur son visage lui donnant un air de petite canaille. Harry le fixa et le trouva beau ainsi. Le rouge lui monta aux joues légèrement et il se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance.

Retrouvant un semblant de calme les deux garçons avancèrent le plus possible dans leur exposé et leur power point. Vers midi et demi, la mère de Draco leur apporta des sandwichs et du thé glacé.

-Hey, Draco ? demanda Harry entre deux morceaux de sandwich.

-oui ?

Le blond posa son sandwich dans son assiette et regarda Harry.

-En fait, je t'aime bien.

Draco sourit et détourna les yeux.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime bien.

Un petit silence apaisant s'installa alors que les deux se regardèrent avec un petit sourire en coin. Harry venait de pardonner Draco pour son comportement de début d'année envers Ronald et le blond en était vraiment soulagé.

HPDM

-Je vais devoir y aller, s'exclama en éteignant son ordi portable.

\- Déjà, il n'est que 16 heures ? demanda Draco un peu déçu.

-Oui, désolé j'ai promis à ma mère de ne pas revenir trop tard. Et puis on a bien avancé, non ?

-C'est vrai, acquiesça le blond. Je te raccompagne ?

-NON ! Enfin, je veux dire ça ira ne t'inquiète pas.

Harry lui sourit doucement et attrapa le reste de ses affaires.

-Ok, salut alors. A lundi.

Harry secoua sa main comme un petit enfant et quitta la maison d'un pas rapide non sans avoir auparavant saluer la mère de Draco.

Il descendit la rue où un chauffeur l'attendait. Harry n'aimait pas trop ça mais il avait une réception ce soir et il devait être parti de la maison pour 18 heures alors pour une fois son père ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix. Puisqu'il devait travailler chez son ami, James avait décidé d'aller le faire chercher sinon il aurait dû quitter Draco plus tôt. Le choix d'Harry avait donc été rapide.

-Bonjour Robert !

-Monsieur Potter, répondit le chauffeur en inclinant la tête. Vous avez passé une bonne journée ?

Harry eut à peine le temps de balancer son sac et de s'asseoir que la voiture était déjà partie.

-Super, répondit-il en collant sa tête contre la vitre fraîche un sourire aux lèvres.

HPDM

Quand Harry passa la porte, Draco poussa un soupir et se leva pour ouvrir la porte fenêtre de sa chambre et laissé entrer chantilly. La petite boule de poils se précipita à l'intérieur et s'emmêla dans les jambes de Draco avec de petits aboiements joyeux. Le blond se baissa pour le prendre dans ses bras avant de retourner s'asseoir sur son pouf.

Alors que Chantilly léchouillait son visage, Draco remarqua un cahier à côté du pouf où Harry était assis plus tôt. Il tira dessus et découvrit le carnet de correspondance. Aïe…

-Il est bêbête ryry hein ? dit Draco à son chien.

Draco devait le rappeler, il ne pourrait pas rentrer au lycée demain sans lui, et il ne commençait pas à la même heure puisqu'Harry était ans le groupe A en anglais, il commençait une heure plus tôt que le blond.

Ainsi quand le brun ne répondit pas, il décida de lui apporter chez lui. Il regarda l'adresse située sur la première page pour les renseignements d'urgence et enfila un manteau avant de sortir de chez lui non sans avoir au préalable informé sa mère de son départ précipité.

HPDM

Le blond arriva à la rue d'Hogsmade et chercha la maison 934 un bon moment avant de s'arrêter devant un immense manoir encore plus grand que celui des Malfoy. Il regarda autour de lui surpris en fronçant les sourcils. Il relu le papier à voix haute.

-934 rue d'Hogsmade…

C'est donc d'un pas hésitant qu'il poussa la grille qui était ouverte et avança dans le magnifique jardin fleuri du manoir Potter. Il frappa la porte en bois massif avec le heurtoir de porte à tête de lion couleur vieil or et quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur un majordome habillé d'un costume rouge et d'une cravate dorée.

-Oui, monsieur ?

-Malfoy. Je…

-Etes-vous attendu ? Les Potter vont bientôt sortir.

-Les Potter, comme James Potter ? demanda Draco perdu.

Le majordome le jaugea du regard tentant de deviner les intentions du jeune homme se tenant devant lui.

-Excusez-moi mais, que cherchez-vous jeune homme ?

-Hm, est-ce que Harry Evans habiterait ici par hasard ?

-Evans…Le jeune maître est…

-Draco ?! survint une voix incrédule des escaliers situés derrière le majordome.

Le blond leva les yeux et découvrit Harry en haut des escaliers à côté d'un homme qui semblait être son père, ou en tout cas qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, en plus vieux avec les cheveux courts. Les deux hommes étaient vêtus de costume sur mesure parfaitement taillés. Harry avait pour une fois dompté ses cheveux qui étaient tressés en une natte qui pendaient sur son épaule droite et son éternel bonnet avait, semblait-il, disparut. Il descendit les marches avec un air mal à l'aise et se posta devant le blond.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? balbutia-t-il ensuite. Comment tu as trouvé mon adresse ?

-Je…Enfin, tu avais oublié ton carnet de correspondance et je pensais que tu en aurais besoin puisque tu commences avant moi demain. Pour rentrer au lycée.

Il fouilla dans sa sacoche et en sortit le carnet avant de le tendre à Harry.

-Merci.

-De rien…

-…

-…

-Tu veux aller dans ma chambre pour discuter ?

-…ouais, je pense qu'on devrait discuter, répondit le blond.

Il suivit Harry quand celui-ci remonta les escaliers.

-Papa, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

-Très bien ? Approuva James avant de se tourner vers le blond. Enchanté James Potter.

-Moi de même, Draco Malfoy, salua Draco en serrant la main au père d'Harry dont les épaules se détendirent légèrement à la mention de son nom de famille.

Le blond se tourna alors vers Harry et tous les deux reprirent leur marche jusqu'à la chambre d'Harry dans un silence religieux. Arrivé devant la porte, Harry souffla un bon coup avant de l'ouvrir et d'y faire entrer le blond.

Il l'invita à s'asseoir sur son lit ce que le blond fit sans hésitation. Là seulement il prit le temps d'observer la chambre d'Harry. Elle était plus grande que la sienne et la décoration était fondamentalement différente. Le lit d'Harry était dans un coin de la chambre et sa seule particularité était qu'il était posé sur une estrade et qu'on devait monter des petits escaliers recouverts de moquette grise pour y avoir accès, la même moquette qui tapissait tout le sol de sa chambre. Le matelas était moelleux et Draco se retenait de ne pas balancer son corps en arrière et enfoncer son corps dans les draps orange d'Harry.

Son bureau était rempli de photo de lui, et sa famille et juste au-dessus de celui-ci, une bibliothèque murale prenait toute la longueur du mur à mi-hauteur du sol et effectivement, il avait plus de mangas que lui. C'était les seuls meubles présents dans la pièce en plus d'une armoire, d'une commode et d'une psyché sur le mur d'en face. Draco remarqua une guitare et des skateboards accrocher sur le mur en plus d'un immense tapis noir décoré de skates rouge stylisé. Tout dans la chambre d'Harry prouvait qu'il aimait vraiment le skateboard.

Un fois sa curiosité repue, il redirigea son attention vers Harry qui se tenait debout le corps tendu devant Draco. Le blond se sentait presque mal pour lui. Il semblait vouloir parler mais ne pas savoir par où commencer.

-Harry, Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ? J'aimerai juste comprendre pourquoi, tu mens à tout le monde. Pourquoi tu sembles dénigrer tout ce qui a l'air luxueux de près ou de loin, alors que tu vis dans une maison plus grande que la mienne.

-Je…Je ne sais pas par où commencer, expliqua Harry en baissant ses yeux émeraude vers le sol.

-Essaie de m'expliquer. J'essaierai de comprendre.

-D'accord. Tout d'abord, je veux que tu saches que je n'ai pas honte de ma famille. Jusqu'à l'année dernière je portais encore le nom de mon père à l'école. Je le cache juste pour me protéger…

-Te protéger de quoi ?

-De qui plutôt…Quand je suis arrivé au collège j'ai fait la rencontre de deux garçons avec qui je me suis tout de suite bien entendu. On est vite devenu un trio inséparable moi, Seamus et Dean. Enfin on l'a été jusqu'en début de première. A la fin du mois de février l'an dernier… Seamus a eu un accident de voiture et… Harry s'arrêta la gorge serrée.

C'est seulement lorsque Draco posa sa main sur son genou avec sollicitude qu'il se reprit un peu.

-Tu n'es pas obligé si tu ne veux pas continuer, Harry.

-Non ca va, c'est juste un peu dur. Donc après l'accident, Seamus est décédé des suites de ses blessures. J'avais tellement mal que je n'ai même pas réalisé que Dean s'était éloigné de moi et me fuyait comme la peste. Quand je l'ai enfin réalisé je ne l'ai pas pris pour moi, chacun gère son deuil à sa façon et je pensais qu'il retournerait vers moi quand il aurait moins de peine.

Harry soupira et se leva de son lit sur lequel il s'était assis se mit à marcher dans sa chambre semblant fuir de vieux démons.

-Mais ça ne s'est pas du tout passé comme ça. Un jour alors que j'allais mal, et que j'avais trouvé refuge dans les toilettes pour pouvoir pleurer tranquillement, deux garçons sont entrés. Au début, gêné et honteux qu'on me voit comme ça je suis resté silencieux. Quand j'ai entendu la voix de Dean j'allais sortir mais ses paroles m'ont pétrifiées et je suis resté tétanisé dans les toilettes, mon cœur et ma fierté en ont pris tous les deux un sacré coup…

**Flash-Back**

_-Pourquoi, on ne te voit presque plus avec Harry depuis…l'accident, vous vous êtes disputés ?_

_-…Si Seamus n'avait pas autant aimé ce petit être insignifiant, je n'aurais jamais levé ne serait-ce qu'un œil sur lui. Il est chiant à en mourir et je ne supporte plus de le voir. Quand Harry est arrivé au collège, c'est un peu malgré moi qu'il l'a intégré dans notre groupe. Je ne voulais pas perdre mon meilleur ami alors qu'est-ce que j'aurais bien pu dire… Mais maintenant…J'ai perdu mon meilleur ami, je ne vais pas en plus me coltiner une sangsue au nom d'une amitié factice._

_Au bord du gouffre, Harry n'avait rien pu dire. Il était resté assis sur sa cuvette à écouter Dean salir six années d'amitié en cinq minutes._

_-Donc en fait, tu ne l'apprécies pas. _

_-Non, mais c'était sympa de profiter de sa thune, ses parents lui achètent tout ce qu'il veut c'est un truc de malade. J'en aurais bien profité en tout cas, tout ça n'aura pas servi à rien, je suppose ?_

**Fin du flash-back**

-Harry, ton Dean c'est un connard ! s'emporta Draco hors de lui.

-Oui, sûrement. Toujours étant qu'après avoir entendu ça je ne voulais plus aller au lycée. J'en avais parlé seulement à mon petit frère en lui faisant promettre de ne rien dire aux parents. Et il a tenu sa langue. Mais au bout de trois semaines à leur servir des excuses pas possibles, mes parents ont commencé à me pousser à retourner à l'école mais je ne voulais pas. Ils avaient peur que je fasse une dépression à cause de Seamus. Mais la perte de Seamus associée à la trahison de Dean…ça a brisé quelque chose en moi. Je ne voulais pas revoir sa tête, lui qui m'avait fait tomber de mon piédestal, qui m'avait montré une face que je ne connaissais pas. C'est la première fois que j'ai vraiment réalisé que la vie de petit prince que je menais pouvait faire des envieux et que je devais faire plus attention à mon entourage. Et finalement mon petit frère m'a proposé au détour d'une conversation de changer de lycée. Au début j'ai trouvé ça ridicule, on ne change pas lycée parce que son meilleur ami s'est révélé être un enfoiré de première. Pourtant, après y avoir réfléchit un peu, j'en ai parlé à mes parents. Mes parents en ont discuté et ils ont accepté. Alors, j'ai fui. J'ai décidé de changer de nom pour entrer à Poudlard parce que le nom Potter est trop connu. Voilà tu sais tout à présent.

Draco était soufflé. Qui aurait pu croire que derrière ses doux sourires se cachait un deuil et une trahison qui commençait à peine guérir.

-C'est pour ça que tu ne supportes pas les remarque sur les statuts sociaux et l'argent, déclara Draco après un temps.

-Oui, pour moi ça ne compte pas ses choses-là. Et j'avais peur que si je me dévoile les gens ne m'approchent que pour les bénéfices que leur apporterai une amitié avec moi. L'amitié c'est censée être quelque chose de plus profond que l'argent. La complicité, les fous rires, les sorties, tu vois ces choses toutes bêtes qui font qu'on apprécie une personne…

-Je comprends, Harry. Je t'assure. Je te promets de ne rien dire à personne.

-Merci, souffla le brun en se libérant de l'étreinte du blond.

-Tu sais moi, j'ai compris très vite que je devais me méfier des gens parce l'argent ça fait des envieux. Ma solution à moi a été de me construire une carapace et même si j'ai réussi à me faire des amis que je considère comme ma famille. En un sens, sans avoir été aussi radicale que toi j'ai fui aussi. Parce que c'est plus simple pour ne pas être blessé de ne pas laisser aux autre l'occasion de la faire.

-Merci, Draco. Pour ce que tu m'as dit et pour m'avoir permis de parler de ça. Ça m'a fait du bien.

-Ça te rongeait, hein ?

-Un peu, j'avoue.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux un moment avant que Draco ne se lève du lit après avoir regardé sa montre.

-Je dois y aller, désolé, s'excusa le blond.

-Oh d'accord, merci pour mon cahier, répondit Harry en se levant à son tour.

Le blond se dirigea vers la porte et s'arrêta juste avant et se retourna vers le brun qui le fixait.

-Et Harry ? Je sais que je ne m'entends pas avec Ron, mais je suis sûr que tu peux lui faire confiance, il est loyal et ça se voit qu'il tient vraiment à toi.

-Ouah, Draco Malfoy vient de complimenter Ronald Weasley ?

Ledit Draco Malfoy se contenta de lui tirer la langue avec maturité avant de quitter la chambre pour retourner au manoir Malfoy après avoir salué le majordome et le père Potter à l'entrée.

Quelques minutes après le départ de Draco son père entra dans la chambre d'Harry.

-Ça va ?

-Super bien, sourit Harry, super bien papa.

**A suivre…**

Voilà, on a déjà atteint le tiers de la fic, on est à un des premiers tournant de l'histoire et un rapprochement entre Harry et Draco, j'espère que ça vous a plu!

Merci à ceux qui me lisent, me suivent, m'ont ajoutée à leur favoris et ceux qui qui laissent des reviews qui me font toujours plaisir !

A la semaine prochaine!


	6. Décembre

**La vie secrète d'Harry Evans**

**Pairing : HPDM**

**Auteur : Lilomanga**

**Rating : M **

Tout ce qui sera écrit en gras dans le texte sera de la conversation soit par SMS, soit sur Messenger.

Bonne lecture !

HPDM

**Chapitre 6 :**

**Décembre**

Harry frissonna et enfonça son nez dans on écharpe pour se protéger du froid environnant. Il grimaça quand son souffle chaud créa un écran de buée sur ses lunettes, mais décida que si c'était le prix à payer pour ne pas avoir froid alors soit. Il enfonça ses mains gantées dans ses poches et se pressa pour se rendre à son arrêt de bus rapidement. Aujourd'hui, il avait laissé son skate dans sa chambre, même lui n'était pas assez fou pour rouler sur du verglas par cette température.

Quand son bus arriva, il se précipita à l'intérieur et se dirigea droit vers Ron qui était déjà au fond du bus à se geler les miches avec un gros bonnet bleu enfoncé sur sa tête et le nez rouge. Harry s'assit à côté de lui avec un petit sourire moqueur.

-Tu comptes séduire Hermione comme ça ? interrogea Harry qui se reçut un regard noir du rouquin qui fut réduit à néant par un reniflement des plus classes et grâcieux.

-C'est pas drôle, je me suis choppé le rhume de Ginny.

-Ouais, bah reste loin de moi, je ne veux pas tomber malade juste avant les fêtes, rigola Harry.

-T'es un faux frère, je croyais qu'on était pote mais en fait, tu pues !

Harry eu un rire tonitruant face à la moue boudeuse de Ron.

-Mais blague à part, avec Hermione ?

-Oui, bah quoi avec Hermione ? demanda-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, mais garda le silence ne souhaitant pas braquer son ami qui se mettait sur la défensive dès que le nom de la belle brune était évoqué. Il aurait bien le temps d'aider le boulet qu'était son ami un peu plus tard. Quand il arrêterait de se voiler la face par exemple.

Quand, ils arrivèrent devant le lycée, ils sortirent du bus et se précipitèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Harry déposa ses affaires de l'après-midi dans son casier et se rendit dans sa classe de Philo avec Ron.

En arrivant devant la salle, Draco était déjà assis devant la salle avec quelques autres élèves et discutait à voix basse. Comme s'il avait senti sa présence, le blond leva ses yeux et lui fit un petit sourire presque timide auquel Harry répondit pour une fois sans aucune hésitation. Ron lui lança un regard méfiant mais pris le parti de garder le silence.

Harry et Draco s'étaient rapprochés depuis la révélation du brun et s'étaient revu plusieurs fois chez l'un ou l'autre pour travailler leur exposé qu'ils voulaient avoir fini courant janvier pour pouvoir faire le diaporama, bien construire l'organisation de leur support écrit et d'avoir le temps de rajouter quelques petits éléments si nécessaire pour affiner leurs analyses.

En fait pour être tout à fait honnête, il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'ils ne discutent via SMS, Facebook et parfois même Skype. Et quand Harry n'était pas avec Ron, ce n'était pas rare de les voir discuter de longues minutes adossées contre un mur ou assis sur un des nombreux bancs de l'établissement.

Si Ron ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil leur rapprochement, il estimait avec raison qu'il n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire là-dessus. Il essayait même de ne plus entrer en conflit avec Malfoy pour ne pas mettre le brun mal à l'aise comme ça avait déjà été le cas plusieurs fois alors qu'Harry s'était retrouvé pris entre les piques des deux garçons.

Harry et Draco eurent à peine le temps d'échanger deux-trois mots que le professeur arriva et leur intima de rentrer en classe ce qui coupa court à la conversation et tout le monde se pressa pour entrer s'asseoir en classe Ron et Harry assis à côté comme à leur habitude. Harry se surpris à vouloir un jour s'asseoir à côté de Draco avant de rire en imaginant la tête de Ron si cela se produisait.

HPDM

Les vacances démarraient dans exactement une semaine et demi. Une longue semaine et demie pendant laquelle tous les professeurs s'étaient ligués pour leur faire des bacs blancs ce qui leur laissait une énorme masse de travail. On aurait pu penser qu'ils auraient au moins été plus libre pendant les vacances, mais c'était sans compter tous leurs DM.

C'est pourquoi Hermione était actuellement à la bibliothèque en train de réviser son histoire-géographie. Parce qu'elle était souvent seule quand elle allait au CDI et parce que personne n'avait l'habitude de la déranger lorsqu'elle était à sa table habituelle, elle eut un mouvement de surprise quand quelqu'un s'installa en face d'elle.

Elle releva ses yeux noisette vers le nouvel arrivant et sourit largement. Le brun pris place sur la chaise en face d'elle tout en répondant à son sourire.

-ça va, ma petite Hermignonne ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione adorait quand il l'appelait comme ça, elle se sentait presque jolie.

Avant qu'il arrive, elle était toujours seule, un peu par choix et un peu par dépit aussi. Presque par habitude. Depuis la primaire, elle était rejetée parce qu'elle était la meilleure de la classe. Au collège, elle avait donc pris le parti de rester seule plutôt que de traîner avec des hypocrites qui ne voulaient que copier sur elle, ou des pestes qui crachaient sur elle, dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné. Alors elle allait au CDI à toutes les récréations, prenant de l'avance dans ses devoirs et s'isolant des autres. En entrant au lycée même si les mentalités avaient changé, elle restait méfiante. Elle avait pris l'habitude de rester seule et d'aller au CDI lors des heures de perm' et des récréations.

Evidemment, elle n'était pas non plus asociale, elle parlait avec les gens de sa classe quand c'était nécessaire. Mais en dehors des cours, elle n'avait pas vraiment de vrais amis. Enfin, ça c'était jusqu'à ce que Harry Evans arrive dans leur école. Le brun venait à sa rencontre dès qu'il la voyait seule qu'il soit ou non accompagné de Ron. Elle était presque sûre qu'il avait deviné son béguin pour Ron, mais il avait la délicatesse de ne rien lui dire, mis à part quelques regards un peu amusés lorsqu'elle se mettait à bafouiller inopinément.

Depuis qu'il avait son numéro et son Facebook, ils discutaient presque tous les jours que ce soit à propos de cours ou à propos de n'importe quoi d'autre. Elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être aimée pour ce qu'elle était et non pour ce qu'elle pouvait donner. Et si avoir de vrais amis était aussi plaisant, elle adorait ça. Elle ne mangeait plus seule, ne travaillait plus seule à la bibliothèque et la vie ne se résumait plus à métro, école, dodo.

Elle se souvenait encore de la tête de ses parents quand elle leur avait annoncé qu'elle allait au cinéma avec des amis, sa mère en avait presque renversé son verre d'eau. Hermione aurait pu en être vexée si elle ne s'y était pas attendue et surtout si ça ne l'avait pas autant amusée.

-ça va et toi ? lui répondit-elle avec un sourire joyeux.

-Parfaitement, je viens faire des recherches complémentaires pour mon exposé avec Draco.

-Avec Draco, hein ? se moqua gentiment Hermione qui et de la part de Ron et de la part de Harry en avait entendu des « Malfoy ceci, Malfoy cela… ». Elle trouvait cette animosité puérile et fut ravie de voir un rapprochement entre Harry et Draco qui avait fait la paix après avoir commencé à travailler ensemble.

-Oh, ça va, hein ! marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

-En tout cas, je suis enchantée de te voir être aussi sérieux en cours, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, déclara Hermione.

-Hm, et est-ce que tu serais enchanté de venir avec moi et Ron au ciné ce week-end ?

-C'est vrai ? Vous allez voir quoi ?

-On sait pas encore on verra sur place, ce sera la grande surprise !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel face à tant de désinvolture mais accepta avant de replonger dans ses cours pendant qu'Harry commençait ses fiches d'histoire. Elle avait hâte d'aller au cinéma avec eux. Evidemment, elle ne pouvait pas savoir qu'Harry allait au dernier moment annuler sa venue, qu'il n'avait en fait aucunement l'intention de venir mais de laisser ses deux bras cassés d'amis se débrouiller seuls, et qu'elle se retrouverait seule avec Ron ce qui serait aussi gênant que formidable. Et elle ne pouvait pas non plus deviner que ce moment privilégié la ferait juste succomber un peu plus pour ce rouquin maladroit avec un cœur en or qui lui paiera son pop-corn avec un sourire adorablement gêné. Pour l'instant elle était juste heureuse de voir ses amis ce week-end.

HPDM

C'était bientôt les vacances de noël et Harry n'avait absolument aucune idée de quoi acheter pour qui. Bon, pour ses parents, il s'était décidé pour une box pour week-end en amoureux. Pour son frère, il hésitait entre une nouvelle console ou un nouveau Mp3, puisque le sien était en fin de vie après les trop nombreuses chutes qu'il avait subit quand il dansait en le mettant dans sa poche sans fermer celle-ci, ce qui arrivait relativement souvent. Réflexion faite s'il lui prenait le MP3, il devrait également investir dans une coque en latexe.

Mais pour Ron, Hermione et Draco, aucune idée. C'était à s'arracher les cheveux. Il pensait à des gants pour Hermione vu l'état pitoyable dans lequel était le sien. De jolies féminins avec un petit nœud dessus. A Ron, un jeu vidéo de sport sûrement. Et Draco…Il adorait offrir des cadeaux et voir des sourires se dessiner sur les visages, mais pour en trouver c'était quand même chiant.

En déambulant dans les magasins, il passa devant une boutique de sport, une idée germa alors dans sa tête. Il enta dans la boutique, trouva un vendeur et lui demanda s'il était possible de faire personnaliser des serre-poignets de basket et il fut ravi quand il lui apparut que oui.

Quand il sortit de la boutique avec son achat, il fut fier de lui, il ne lui restait plus que…tous les autres. Et enfin il pourrait rentrer chez lui. Et faire tous les emballages qu'il mettrait dans un coin de sa chambre en attendant le jour J. Ou en tout cas le dernier jour de cours pour ses amis du lycée. Ce fut donc avec des paquets pleins les bras qu'Harry rentra chez lui satisfait.

HPDM

Draco ouvrit le petit paquet intrigué et découvrit deux serre-poignets de la couleur exacte de son maillot de sport et releva les yeux vers Harry qui souriait apparemment fier de son petit effet. C'est-à-dire du visage interloqué du blond, il lui fit alors signe de le retourner les bracelets ce que le blond fit avec précaution. Ses yeux s'agrandir en voyant l'écusson des Serpentard et la phrase « Draco capitaine de l'équipe Serpentard » sous le blason et eu un rire tonitruant.

-Merci Harry, ils sont absolument parfaits ! s'exclama Draco avant d'attirer Harry dans ses bras pour une étreinte amicale qui dura un petit moment au point qu'Harry se demanda si c'était normal. Mais toutes ses questions s'envolèrent quand le blond se détacha de lui, avant d'en enfiler un, les yeux brillants et le sourire aux lèvres. Parfait, c'était le mot.

-Tiens, c'est pour toi, dit finalement Draco en sortant un petit paquet rectangulaire emballé dans un beau papier cadeau argenté orné d'un beau bolduc doré.

Harry ouvrit légèrement les yeux ne s'attendant clairement pas à avoir un cadeau en retour. Il tendit la main timidement et attrapa le paquet des mains fines et délicates. Il faisait toujours des cadeaux à Seamus et à Dean mais n'en avait jamais vraiment reçu en retour. Il savait que Seamus n'avait pas d'argent de poche et Dean n'avait sûrement jamais eu l'envie de lui en faire un.

-Je peux l'ouvrir ?

-Bah oui, je te l'ai pas acheté, pour que tu le laisse dans l'emballage, répliqua le blond en levant les yeux au ciel.

Harry enfonça son nez dans son écharpe en laine pour cacher un mini sourire, et déballa son cadeau impatiemment tout en veillant à ne pas abîmer le papier cadeau qu'il comptait bien conserver. Quelque chose lui disait qu'avoir un cadeau de Draco Malfoy faisait de lui un privilégié. Un sourire un peu niais s'afficha sur son visage en découvrant un magnifique porte clé personnalisé avec un skate, une guitare en argent et un petit pendentif semblable à une petite émeraude. Il était magnifique et Harry s'empressa d'y accrocher sa clé après avoir détaché le vieux porte clé qui y était accroché auparavant.

-C'est pas une vraie émeraude hein ? demanda Harry pour être sûr.

Draco afficha un sourire de canaille avant de rigoler franchement face au regard outré d'Harry.

-T'es complètement malade…dit-il en fixant le porte-clé qui avait dû coûter son prix, et il se jura d'en prendre soin.

HPDM

En sortant de la salle de bain, Harry se frotta les cheveux dans une serviette éponge pour les sécher et se dirigea vers son bureau sur lequel était posé ses clés. Il les prit dans sa main et s'allongea sur son lit. Il joua avec un moment en les balançant doucement au-dessus de sa tête. La pierre était absolument magnifique, mais Draco était fou de dépenser autant pour lui. Ils étaient amis depuis à peine trois mois et il dépensait déjà pour lui.

Il regarda ensuite le skate qui était gravé avec une finesse à couper le souffle, il avait l'impression que les roues pouvaient tourner, et les détails de la guitare eux aussi étaient époustouflants. Il reposa ses clés sur sa poitrine en soupirant. Il attrapa son portable qui trainait sur son lit près de lui et regarda différentes notifications s'afficher. Il regarda les différents snaps qu'il avait reçu et sourit en voyant le snap que Draco lui avait envoyé avec une photo de son poignet orné de son cadeau de noël avec un petit smiley content. Le cœur d'Harry se réchauffa et il fut fier de son cadeau, il ne voulait pas d'un cadeau futile, surtout pour le blond qui n'aimait pas les choses inutiles destinées à trainer dans les tiroirs de son bureau sans jamais y bouger.

Il aimait les cadeaux qu'il pouvait utiliser au quotidien, et Harry avait tapé dans le mille, vu que Draco avait trois jours d'entrainement de basket dans la semaine.

HPDM

Quand Hermione arriva devant le cinéma elle consulta sa montre qui lui indiqua qu'elle avait un quart d'heure d'avance. C'était bien elle ça, toujours en avance, en même temps elle détestait être en retard. Elle consulta son téléphone en le sentant vibrer et lu le message qu'Harry lui avait envoyé : « J'ai un imprévu, je ne peux pas venir, tu pourras prévenir Ron quand il arrivera, s'il te plaît ! A lundi. » le tout accompagné d'un simley souriant qu'Hermione trouva un peu ironique. Elle soupira en comprenant très bien les manigances de son ami. Elle se retrouverait bien con si le roux décidait de rentrer chez lui et ne voulait pas aller voir un film juste avec elle, sans Harry.

Le rouquin débarqua dix minutes plus tard, un peu rouge comme s'il avait couru pour être à l'heure. Il sourit en voyant Hermione devant le cinéma vêtu de son jean-basket habituel et d'un imper bleu marine. Elle était juste adorable, elle avait relevé ses cheveux en une queue de cheval touffu qui dégageait son visage ovale et révélait ses deux yeux noisette.

Il se dirigea vers la jolie brune le sourire aux lèvres et lui fit la bise en s'obligeant à ne pas rougir comme un demeuré.

-Harry a annulé, il a eu un imprévu, annonça Hermione simplement.

-Oh. Très bien, ben tant pis. On va voir quoi ? demanda-t-il.

-Tu veux quand même y aller ? demanda Hermione surprise.

-Bah, oui, tu ne veux pas y aller avec moi ? interrogea Ron alors que son sourire diminuait.

-SI ! Enfin je veux dire, bien sûr que oui, on peut aller voir un film d'action ? proposa-t-elle ensuite.

Ron retrouva le sourire en un instant.

-Hermione Granger, vous êtes parfaite ! S'exclama-t-il ravi qu'elle n'est pas proposée une comédie à l'eau de rose. Et tu sais quoi, je te paie le pop-corn !

Quand ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la salle, des Pop-corn pleins les mains, prêts à regarder un blockbuster, Hermione se dit que Harry n'avait peut-être pas eu une si mauvaise idée que ça.

En tout cas, elle passa une excellente soirée.

HPDM

Draco posa son violon dans son étui assez satisfait de sa prestation ce qui était assez rare lui qui cherchait toujours à faire la meilleure performance possible. Il prit son instrument et se hâta de le ranger avant de commencer ses devoirs pour pouvoir suivre rigoureusement son planning de révision. Il ne voulait pas juste avoir son BAC, son côté perfectionniste voulait l'avoir avec mention très bien et il était très déterminé. Vu les 17 et 18 qu'il avait eu en français et à son TPE, il n'y avait pas de doute qu'il allait y arriver.

Il regarda son téléphone et répondit rapidement aux messages de Blaise et Pansy avant d'apercevoir un message d'Harry qui lui tira un sourire.

Draco Malfoy avait très vite compris que l'argent attirait les gens et que beaucoup voudraient être « ami » avec lui pour ça. Il avait donc appris très vite à apprendre à se méfier des gens et à ne pas accorder facilement sa confiance au gens. C'était sûrement pour ça qu'il n'avait que deux vrais amis. Enfin avant de rencontrer Harry.

Le petit brun s'était fait une place importante dans sa vie si rapidement que le blond en avait presque le tournis quand il y pensait. Il s'était laissé apprivoiser par son regard timide, ses sourires enfantins et son caractère doux mais affirmé. Le blond était à l'aise avec lui, même s'il ne le connaissait que depuis quelques mois.

Il adorait parler avec lui au détour d'un couloir, aller voir un film ou tout simplement travailler chez l'un ou l'autre comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude certains week-ends ou lorsqu'ils finissaient tôt dans la semaine pour peaufiner leur exposé ou juste pour faire des fiches, des devoirs maison et réviser leurs cours.

Quand il avait commencé ses recherches pour les cadeaux de ses parents puis pour ses deux meilleurs amis, ils avaient également décidé d'en faire un à Harry. Parce qu'il savait que le brun l'apprécierait à sa juste valeur et en serait ravi. Il avait parcouru des sites et fait des tonnes de magasin quand il était tombé autour d'une bijouterie sur un magnifique porte-clé en forme de Skateboard et il avait su. Il était entré dans la boutique et avait demandé s'il était possible d'y ajouter une breloque en forme de guitare et une petite émeraude qui avait presque la même couleur que les yeux d'Harry.

Draco adorait les yeux verts d'Harry. Ils étaient peu communs et magnifiques. Il n'avait jamais pensé ça envers un garçon avant mais il savait contempler et apprécier les jolies choses. Il était reparti, le porte-clé emballé avec une impatience croissante, celle de voir la réaction d'Harry. Le regard touché et surpris qu'il avait reçu avait été le meilleur des remerciements.

Dean ne savait pas qu'elle personne formidable il avait loupé en étant pétri de jalousie parce qu'il devait partager son meilleur ami et surtout parce qu'il était envieux. Draco était ravi d'avoir fait la paix avec le brun parce qu'il aurait perdu un ami de qualité.

**A Suivre…**

Voilà, un petit chapitre qui marque les rapprochements qu'il y a eu entre Harry et Draco en trois mois qui se sont réconciliés et sont enfin devenus amis! De même pour Ron et Hermione qui se tournent autour également.

A samedi pour la suite qui j'en suis sûre, ne vous laissera pas sur votre faim! :)


	7. Janvier

**La vie secrète d'Harry Evans**

**Pairing : HPDM**

**Auteur : Lilomanga**

**Rating : M**

**Chapitre : 7/15**

Tout ce qui sera écrit en gras dans le texte sera de la conversation soit par SMS, soit sur Messenger.

Bonne lecture !

HPDM

**Chapitre 7 :**

**JANVIER**

Lorsqu'Harry se leva ce matin-là, il se sentait serein comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps. Et c'est dans cet état de calme qu'il se prépara pour aller en cours.

Quand il arriva au lycée, Ron l'attendait devant le bâtiment un grand sourire niais au visage.

-Ron, tu as l'air débile ! s'écria Harry en rejoignant son ami.

Le roux lui fit une grimace avant de retrouver son air niais.

-Harry, c'est Hermione…

-Eh bien quoi, Hermione ? demanda-t-il un sourcil levé.

-Elle m'a embrassé sur la joue en passant ce matin.

Harry secoua la tête avant d'entraîner le rouquin en mal d'amour à sa suite. Devait-il lui dire ou pas ? Une part de lui trouvait très drôle leurs bafouillages et de voir leurs visages devenir rouge de gêne. Mais une autre part voulait mettre fin au calvaire de son ami. Ah, il était trop bon !

-Ron ! appela le brun pour le faire tomber de son nuage de liesse.

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas de sortir avec toi ?

Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent et semblèrent vouloir quitter leurs orbites. Son visage prit une jolie teinte rosée, et Harry ne put dire si c'était à cause de la gêne ou parce qu'il avait coupé sa respiration.

-QU…QUOI ? tu n'es pas un peu complètement malade ?!

-Mais calme toi, ça fait des semaines que vous vous tournez autour. Franchement les seules personnes qui ne s'en sont pas rendus compte que vous êtes fou l'un de l'autre, c'est vous-même. Ron tu devrais vraiment lui parler, elle n'attend que ça.

-Je ne pourrais jamais…souffla-t-il.

Harry se rapprocha de son ami qui avait baisser la tête et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Ron. Fais-moi confiance et dit toi que dans le pire des cas tu auras tenté ta chance.

-On verra…

-Aller, le cours de physique nous attend.

HPDM

Le cours de philo avait littéralement achevé Harry. Il se désolait parce qu'il ne s'agissait que du premier cours d'une longue série et que la journée commençait à peine. Harry avait fui Ron pendant la pause en quittant rapidement la salle de classe. Il avait l'espoir que son ami en profiterait pour trouver Hermione et lui parler puisqu'ils se retrouvaient généralement tous les trois pour les pauses. Il se planquait donc dans un couloir du deuxième étage quand Draco passa près de lui.

-Harry ?

-Salut Draco, ça va ?

-Oui, mais c'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu vas t'entraîner ?

-M'entraîner ? demanda le brun surpris avant de se rendre compte qu'il était à l'étage des salles de musique. Non, je…Tu vas t'entraîner ?

-Oui, le prof d'histoire est absent.

-Monsieur Flitwick est absent ? interrogea-t-il avec espoir.

-Oui, du coup je vais m'entraîner au violon, répondit-il en montrant son étui.

-Au violon ?

Harry alterna son regard entre l'étui et Draco des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Tu peux venir si tu veux, sourit le blond.

-Sérieux ?

-Mais oui, aller viens, s'esclaffa Draco en entrant dans une salle de répétition.

Harry le suivit de près et s'installa sur une des deux chaises présentes dans la salle tandis que le violoniste sortait son instrument de son étui, ses partitions et s'installait. Harry observa avec attention l'instrument. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un violon noir et il le trouva magnifique à l'image de son propriétaire sobre et élégant. Le blond plaça sa mentonnière et releva son instrument pour le caler entre son épaule et son menton. Il déposa un archet argenté sur les cordes de son violon et plongea son regard dans celui émeraude d'Harry avant de fermer les yeux pour se concentrer. Ses doigts se déplaçaient sur le manche comme si ça leur était innée. Ils se déplaçaient avec un naturel déconcertant, le blond semblait perdu dans un monde d'harmonie teinté d'une douceur extrême. Harry écoutait avec attention. Depuis qu'il était petit, il avait toujours adoré le son du violon. Le blond semblait presque en transe, il était parfaitement raccordé avec son instrument et Harry le trouva vraiment beau en cet instant.

Lorsque la musique cessa après une dernière note, Draco regarda Harry semblant attendre une quelconque remarque.

-C'était superbe.

Draco sourit et déposa son violon délicatement dans son étui.

-Merci.

-Prends pas la confiance non plus, hein ? charia gentiment Harry.

-Je n'oserai jamais ! s'écria le violoniste dramatiquement.

-Tu as commencé à quel âge ?

-Mmh 5 ans, je crois. C'était assez catastrophique je l'avoue…Mais vers mes 7 ans ça a commencé à devenir pas mal, ajouta-t-il alors qu'Harry se bidonnait sur sa chaise. Et toi la guitare ?

-11 ans, je voulais faire comme mon parrain au début et je n'ai jamais lâché ma guitare même si je passe plus de temps à faire du skate évidemment.

-Évidemment qui dit Harry, dit skate, n'est-ce pas ?

-Exactement.

Un silence complice s'installa alors que les deux se regardèrent et ce ne fut que lorsque la sonnerie sonna qu'ils se décidèrent enfin à bouger.

-Faut aller en Maths…se plaignit Harry.

-Hélas, commenta Draco en rassemblant rapidement toutes ses affaires.

HPDM

En voyant la tignasse brune de son meilleur ami fuir hors de la classe à toute vitesse, Ron se hâta de ranger ses cahiers pour la suivre mais quand il arriva dans le couloir ce dernier était désespérément vide.

-…Eh merde.

-Ron ?

Le rouquin sursauta en entendant la voix fluette l'appeler.

-'Mione ? Je veux dire Hermione, ça va ?

-C'est bon, enfin je veux dire 'Mione, j'aime bien, sourit-elle. Et ça va.

-Tu es très jolie, aujourd'hui.

La brunette baissa légèrement le visage avant de le remercier doucement.

-'Mione, tu voudrais qu'on aille au cinéma voir un film enfin, si tu veux, puisque tu as dit que tu voulais voir un film la semaine dernière. Si tu as envie hein ! Parce que c'était cool la dernière fois, s'embrouilla le rouquin.

Hermione rigola, le trouvant adorable alors qu'il rougissait toujours de son audace avant d'accepter la proposition. Elle pensait qu'il ne ferait jamais le premier pas et elle-même n'osait pas trop tenter quoique ce soit.

-Samedi ? demanda-t-elle.

-Samedi ? c'est super, ok. Samedi.

Ron avait très bien compris le petit manège d'Harry qui consistait à disparaître au moment où leurs pauses correspondaient à celle d'Hermione et qu'ils passaient généralement tous les trois. Et il l'était content qu'il l'ait fait.

HPDM

Harry marchait tranquillement dans le couloir, quand il sentit une main s'abattre violement sur son épaule.

-Alors, déjà aïe, commença-t-il, et ensuite un problème jeune rouquin ?

-Tu as fait exprès ! Tu savais qu'on allait se rejoindre.

-Et donc, mon plan machiavélique est-il une réussite ?

-On a rencard samedi, avoua Ron tout sourire.

-Enfin, annonça Harry avec un air de Drama queen, j'ai cru que ce jour n'arriverait jamais. Je suis content pour vous.

-Hey, il n'y a rien d'officiel.

-Ouais, ouais c'est ça. Bon on y va, j'ai la dalle.

-Moi aussi je…

-Harry !

Les deux amis se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la voix qui les avait interrompus, Draco courait pour essayer de les rattraper dans le couloir.

-Salut, Draco, ça va ? Enfin depuis ce matin.

-Oui, oui. Je voulais savoir si tu étais libre mercredi aprèm' ?

Harry, pencha la tête pour l'observer essayant de deviner ce qui se tramait dans sa tête.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-J'ai un match de Basket, on doit se qualifier pour les nationales. On peut inviter la famille et les amis. Ça te dirait de venir ?

-Ouais pourquoi pas ça pourrait être sympa. Tu m'envoies l'horaire par SMS ?

-Oui, de toute façon, c'est sur invitation.

-Ah, oui vous ne rigolez pas. Je dois mettre un smoking aussi ?

Le blond le regarda d'un air blasé et lui tira la langue avant de partir en courant dans les couloirs. Harry resta quelques secondes à fixer sa silhouette s'éloigner avec un fin sourire aux lèvres. Ron qui était resté silencieux durant tout l'échange fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Vous traînez beaucoup ensemble, non ?

-Eh bien oui, répondit Harry en revenant à la réalité. On est ami.

-Ami ? Je pensais que vous vous étiez accordez pour les exposés mais finalement vous êtes vraiment…amis.

Harry se renfrogna légèrement et regarda Ron. Il n'aimait pas vraiment le ton que prenait la conversation.

-Il est gentil Ron, c'est pas parce que vous vous êtes disputés pour des broutilles que c'est un salaud.

-Oui, mais c'est un Malfoy tu devrais faire gaffe…

-Ron, commença Harry avec un ton de reproche, quand je traîne avec lui, il ne crache pas sur toi alors j'apprécierai que tu fasses de même. Je n'ai pas à lui faire la tête parce que vous ne vous aimez pas. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche l'amitié.

Ron eu la décence de baisser les yeux fasse à l'accusation et suivit le brun qui avançait vers la sortie.

-Je sais, excuse-moi. C'est juste que…

Le roux ne finit pas sa phrase mais Harry comprit, il sourit doucement.

-Je peux très bien être ami avec vous deux sans que cela n'empiète sur aucune des mes deux amitiés, je te le promets.

-Tu l'aimes vraiment bien, hein ?

-Oui. Il est vraiment génial quand tu le connais et il n'est pas ce qu'il semble paraître au premier abord. Mais vous étiez amis avant donc je ne t'apprends rien n'est-ce pas, expliqua Harry à Ron qui était juste effrayé par la perspective de voir le brun s'éloigner.

Ron avait trouvé une sorte d'âme sœur amicale en Harry et ne voulait pas voir leur amitié se déliter ou décliner. Il savait qu'il se rapprochait beaucoup du blond depuis quelques semaines mais n'avait pas réalisé à quel point ils s'étaient vite rapprochés. Draco n'admettait que très rarement de nouvelles personnes dans son cercle d'ami et le voir y invité Harry le faisait parfois se sentir en insécurité.

Ron adorait Harry, vraiment et une part de lui ne voulait pas le partager, mais il savait aussi que cette attitude possessive, qui découlait du fait qu'il n'avait jamais rien eu à lui et avait tout partagé avec ses frères, ne pourrait que mettre à mal cet amitié si importante pour lui. Aussi se contenta-t-il de sourire doucement à Harry en acquiesçant doucement.

Il passa le reste du trajet à lui décrire Draco dans son habitat naturel avec son chien et sa musique ainsi que ses qualités jusqu'à ce que Ron lui dise qu'il avait compris et qu'il pouvait changer de sujet et parler d'autre chose que de son amoureux, ce à quoi Harry lui répondit en le frappant avec son sac tout en le traitant d'imbécile.

HPDM

Harry n'avait jamais été fan de basket, il aimait bien ça en sport mais il n'avait jamais été regarder un match autre que ceux faits en cours de gym. Mais il était content de voir Draco en match il avait vraiment l'air de s'amuser et de se donner à fond, il était doué en plus de ça. Il courait à une vitesse incroyable d'un bout à l'autre du terrain et menait parfaitement son équipe, Harry avait rapidement compris qu'il en était le capitaine. Il se demanda vaguement comment il faisait pour aménager son temps entre le violon, la guitare et le basket et se débrouiller en plus pour être un des premiers de la classe. Il arriva juste à la conclusion qu'il était doué, doué et endurant.

Quand il s'était installé dans le gymnase avant le début du match, il fut rapidement rejoint par Madame Malfoy et son mari, le père de Draco. Elle le salua et gaiement et s'assit à côté de lui sans se poser de question. Et lorsque Blaise et Pansy arrivèrent, ils s'assirent eux aussi près des Malfoy. Et quand le blond débarqua sur le terrain vêtu de sa tenue vert et argent, il les regarda avec un grand sourire avant de donner des directives à son équipe pour l'entraînement.

Le blond était vraiment dans son élément. Evidemment toute l'équipe était bonne, mais Harry tout comme une bonne partie du public n'avait d'yeux que pour Draco. Il avait une aura charismatique sur le terrain qui était presque magnétique. Et quand il sauta en arrière pour tirer, ses cheveux caressant sa nuque, son T-shirt légèrement relevé dévoilant une partie de son ventre, un air concentré sur le visage, le temps fut comme suspendu. Le ballon quitta les mains de Draco dans un geste fluide et rentra dans le panier, il eut un sourire de victoire dont Harry se souviendrait longtemps et il pensa sur le moment que le blond était vraiment beau.

A la fin du match, Draco se dirigea vers les gradins pendant que son équipe filait au vestiaire. Il s'approcha de la balustrade un grand sourire aux lèvres. Après tout, ils avaient gagné.

-Félicitations Draco, le congratula sa mère.

-Merci maman ! Alors Harry ?

-Tu étais génial, je ne regrette pas d'être venu, répondit-il.

-Tu m'attends, je te raccompagne.

-Pas de problèmes.

Le blond fila vers les vestiaires après avoir remercié les autres d'être venus et de l'avoir soutenu, parce que vraiment, il avait besoin d'une douche. A peine parti, tous les visages se tournèrent vers Harry qui se sentit bien petit sous ces regards inquisiteurs.

HPDM

-C'est bon ? demanda Harry en voyant Draco revenir des vestiaires, propre et habillé.

-Oui, on peut y aller. J'ai fini et l'équipe est partie. Tu es venu à pied ?

-Oui, j'ai pris le bus, répondit le brun. Ce n'est pas trop loin.

-Je te suis, j'ai toujours des tickets sur moi, sait-on jamais.

-Quoi ? Draco Malfoy, prends le Bus ? plaisanta Harry.

Le blond plissa les yeux avec un sourire en coin.

-Et oui, figure-toi que j'aime bien ce moyen de transport et puis ça peut être très utile lorsque mon chauffeur est malade ou qu'on rentre de soirée...

-Oh pauvre chou.

-Hey, ne te moque pas !

-Moi ? Je n'oserais jamais.

-Et toi tu n'as pas de chauffeur ?

-Si, mais je trouve ça trop voyant, et ostentatoire. En fait, on ne l'utilise pas tant que ça. On a nos propres voitures ou on prend les transports ou le skate pour moi. Mais quand on va à des soirées mondaines comme celle de la dernière fois, on y va avec notre chauffeur.

-Tu n'aimes vraiment pas les riches hein ?

-Sans faire de généralité la plupart sont des sales cons qui se croient tout permis. Des sales cons avec du pouvoirs et de l'argent, mais des sales cons quand même.

Draco rigola alors qu'ils montèrent dans le bus. Ils allèrent vers le fond du bus pour s'asseoir sur un siège double.

-Je te l'accorde.

-Et j'avoue, j'ai cru que tu en faisais partie, mais je suis content que ce ne soit pas le cas. Enfin presque pas…AÏE ! Espèce de violent, je rigole, dit Harry en se frottant le bras là où Draco l'avait frappé.

-On n'insulte pas un Malfoy impunément, répliqua ledit Malfoy la tête haute.

-Mais un Malfoy lit des Harlequins, c'est ça ? Demanda perfidement le brun avant de rigoler devant l'air déconfit du blond.

Ce dernier tourna la tête bien décider à le bouder au moins cinq minutes pendant qu'Harry rigolait tout seul. Pourtant il ne put empêcher un sourire amusé de se dessiner sur sa bouche parce que, c'est vrai que ce n'était pas très Malfoyen comme lecture et il se demanda vaguement ce que dirait son père face aux dites lectures. Sûrement rirait-il un bon coup et se presserait de lui en acheter une bonne dizaine juste pour le fun.

-Aller, arrête de bouder on descend à la prochaine.

-Bah, arrête de te moquer alors !

-Oh ça va, prends pas la mouche.

Draco suivit Harry lorsque celui-ci se leva pour descendre du bus et moins de dix minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant le manoir Potter. Ils se firent face en souriant.

-Merci de m'avoir raccompagné, en tout cas. Et encore félicitations.

-Merci, à toi d'être venu, ça m'a fait plaisir.

Le blond leva alors tout d'un coup son bras et attrapa une feuille qui s'était posée sur les cheveux d'Harry en tombant d'un arbre. Harry croisa le regard de Draco et il vit que ce dernier était tout aussi troublé que lui par ce geste. Il fit lentement glisser son bras le long de son corps et laissa tomber la feuille qui s'écrasa légèrement sur le sol. Mais leurs regards restèrent accrochés l'un à l'autre encore un moment.

-Bon, je dois y aller, dit finalement Draco en détournant les yeux, les sourcils légèrement froncés comme s'il était troublé.

-Salut. A demain, alors, répondit Harry en s'éloignant à grand pas vers sa porte d'entrée.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne compris pourquoi leur cœur battait plus vite. Et ni l'un ni l'autre ne se posa la question sur le moment.

HPDM

Quand Harry rentra chez lui, il alla directement prendre une douche pour lui remettre les idées en place. Il resta une demi-heure sous l'eau chaude en se demandant si c'était normal comme réaction. Il grimpa les quelques marches qui menaient à son lit et s'affala dessus en soupirant. Il resta là, les bras ballants, à contempler le plafond un long moment. Son attention fut détournée lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une tignasse brune aussi ébouriffée que la sienne lorsqu'ils étaient court.

-Papa, souffla-t-il.

-Coucou, je venais voir si ça allait. Tu n'es pas venu dans le salon depuis que tu es rentré.

-Papa, est-ce que je peux te poser une question bizarre ?

-Oui, bien sûr tu peux tout me demander.

-Tu as des amis garçons ? Je veux dire autre que Sirius et Remus.

-Oui, comme tout le monde…

-Est-ce que des fois tu as déjà ressenti…des trucs ?

-Comment ça des trucs ?

-Des frissons d'impatience de le revoir et tu sais ton cœur qui s'emballe. Je ne sais pas des trucs bizarres, expliqua Harry d'une voix vide qui ne semblait même pas réaliser l'ampleur de cette révélation et des effets qu'elle avait sur son père.

James fronça les sourcils et s'assit sur le lit de son fils qui était retourné à la contemplation de son plafond, un air perdu sur le visage.

-Harry, tu es attiré par un garçon ?

Harry se redressa tout d'un coup.

-Attiré ? demanda-t-il avec un air d'incompréhension.

-Oui, attiré, répondit doucement James.

-Un garçon ?

-On s'en fiche que ce soit un garçon ou une fille, c'est une personne. Tu es attiré par une personne. Tu penses à lui tout le temps. Et quand tu te réveilles, tu penses à l'instant où tu le verras. A ce moment où vos yeux se croiseront et que tu te sentiras finalement à ta place, comme si tout prenait sens.

-Je suis attiré…par Draco, souffla Harry.

Alors que son regard se fit paniquer, sa respiration se fit erratique. Il se sentit suffoquer jusqu'à ce qu'on son père l'enlace, le serrant fort contre lui.

Harry n'avait rien contre les personnes qui aimait le même sexe, mais jamais, ô grand jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il aurait pu être attiré par un autre garçon. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par les filles plus que ça mais par les garçons encore moins.

-Ça va aller, Harry. Je sais que ça fait peur, mais ça va aller. Tu es ce que tu es, tu aimes qui tu aimes. N'aies pas peur de ce que tu es. On t'aime ta mère et moi et on te soutiendra quoi qu'il arrive, murmura James en serrant son petit garçon contre son cœur.

Harry s'agrippa à son père comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il sentit ses nerfs lâcher et quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux.

-Merci papa, merci, chuchota-t-il.

-Je veux juste que tu sois heureux. Même avec un blondinet aux yeux bleus.

Harry laissa échapper un rire entre ses larmes et se redressa pour faire face à son père.

-Il a les yeux gris, précisa-t-il.

-Oh, ça va, je ne l'ai vu que trente secondes.

-Il a quand même les yeux gris…

-HARRY ? JAMES ! A TABLE ! s'éleva soudain la voix de Lily.

-Je crois qu'il faut y aller fiston, dit James alors qu'il nettoyait les quelques larmes encore sur les joues de son fils avec la manche de son pull.

-On y va, sourit Harry.

HPDM

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'école le lendemain, Harry avait peur du comportement qu'il aurait avec Draco maintenant qu'il avait pris conscience de son attirance pour lui. Mais quand il aperçût le blond qui lui souriait, tout passa au second plan. Parce que Draco était son ami avant tout et que le reste importait peu finalement, il était juste bien avec lui. Il rejoignit le blond qui était devant son casier qui était assez proche du sien et qui ne semblait attendre que ça.

-Salut, Harry, ça va ?

-Yep et toi ?

-Pareil, tu ne veux pas qu'on mange ensemble ce midi ? Blaise est absent et Pansy mange avec une amie.

Harry plissa des yeux et eut un sourire narquois.

-Tu veux que je fasse bouche trou en gros, rigola Harry.

-Tu sais bien que non, Harry. S'il te plaît implora-t-il avec une moue adorable selon Harry.

-Mais oui je vais manger avec toi. Je vais prévenir Ron et Hermione. Tu m'emmènes où ?

-Mmh, chez moi ?

-Chez toi ? S'étonna le brun.

-Oui, je n'habite pas loin du lycée et il y a de la bouffe et comme on a trois heures et quart de pause.

-Ça marche ! On y va…en bus ?

Le blond sourit narquoisement

\- …évidemment, assura-t-il.

-Ok, je laisserai mon skate ici alors. A toute à l'heure, fit Harry avant de s'éloigner pour aller à son prochain cours, un des rares qu'il n'avait pas en commun.

HPDM

-Bon, alors il doit nous rester des lasagnes ou si tu préfères on aussi des coquillettes et du jambon, ce qui reste mon plat préféré parmi tous.

-De quoi coquillette-jambon ? demanda Harry surpris qui avait du mal à s'imaginer l'aristocrate dévorer goulûment un plat de coquillettes.

-Oui, mais attention avec une tonne de fromage râpé.

Harry eu beaucoup de mal à réprimer le rire qui menaçait de quitter ses lèvres. Il s'approcha du frigo et se mit à côté du blond.

-Coquillette-jambon ce sera alors !

-Tu veux boire quoi ? On a euh…tout ce que tu veux.

-Je vois ça. Ice-tea.

-Excellent choix ! déclara Draco en s'emparant de la bouteille dans le frigo.

Après avoir réchauffé leurs plats et ajouter du fromage râpé par-dessus, ils s'installèrent ensuite tous les deux à la grande table du salon en allumant la télé.

-Tu ne manges jamais sur votre table basse ?

-Tu plaisantes, je ne veux pas mourir, ma mère me tuerait si elle me voyait.

-Mmh, et tu n'as jamais eu envie de jouer un peu au rebelle ? demanda Harry avec un sourire taquin.

-Pourquoi, t'aimes les rebelles ?

-Ça se pourrait bien…

Les deux garçons se regardèrent dans les yeux et un léger silence complice plana. Et d'un commun accord silencieux ils attrapèrent leurs couverts et s'installèrent sur ladite table basse. Ils attaquèrent leur repas composé de pâtes et de jambon avec appétit.

-C'est vrai que se sont de très bonnes coquillettes !

-Ah ! tu vois. Je le savais que tu reconnaîtrais enfin la valeur du plat, répliqua le blond faussement hautain.

-Je m'incline, tu avais raison, rigola le brun.

Ils finirent rapidement leurs assiettes et les déposèrent dans l'évier avant d'aller dans la chambre de Draco. Une fois installé sur le lit Harry tanna le violoniste pour qu'il lui joue un morceau jusqu'à ce que le blond accepte pour lui faire plaisir.

-J'adore t'entendre jouer, dit Harry une fois que le blond eût fini et rangé son instrument avec soin.

-J'aime être aduler, tu peux continuer les compliments, le nargua Draco avec un air suffisant.

-Mais quel prétentieux, souffla Harry avant d'attraper un des nombreux oreillers et de lui taper dessus avec.

Evidemment le blond ne se laissa pas faire et attrapa un autre oreiller pour lui rendre coup pour coup. Harry explosa de rire et finit acculer contre le lit sur lequel il bascula. Mais il essaya jusqu'au bout de se défendre mais quand il se retrouva sans arme, il dut bien déclarer forfait sous peine de mourir étouffer. Le blond s'affala à ses côtés des rires toujours dans les yeux. Ils se regardèrent et un léger silence flotta entre eux. Sans aucune préméditation, Harry se leva sur un coude et se pencha effleurant légèrement les lèvres du blond des siennes avant de se rallonger le nez plongé dans les couvertures. Ça avait été une simple caresse, un effleurement presque mais ce baiser avait retourné les deux jeunes hommes.

-Harry? interrogea le blond surpris. Tu…

Se rendant alors compte de son geste, Harry tenta de se lever brusquement comme s'il avait été brûlé avec la ferme intention de quitter la chambre. Mais à peine avait-il esquissé un geste qu'il se retrouva épinglé sur le lit, le blond au-dessus de lui maintenant ses mains sur le matelas.

-Tu es gay ? demanda Draco pendant qu'Harry partout sauf lui.

-…Je ne sais pas…c'est juste toi. juste avec toi que je me sens…comme ça, soufflait-il avec un air complètement perdu et toujours fermement décidé à éviter le regard anthracite perçant.

Harry était vraiment mal à l'aise, il avait agi sur une sorte d'impulsion et regrettait vraiment de ne pas avoir su contrôler son corps. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si leur amitié se brisait à cause de ça, de ce malheureux baiser qui lui avait pourtant fait du bien. Il réfléchissait encore à un moyen de sortir de cette situation quand Draco libéra un de ses bras et attrapa son menton pour tourner son visage vers lui. Il n'eut alors d'autres choix que de plonger dans ses magnifiques perles grises. Il arborait un doux sourire et lorsqu'il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, Harry crut en faire une crise cardiaque. Sa main, désormais libre, il s'accrocha doucement aux mèches blondes et celle qui était encore prisonnière de Draco se retrouva rapidement les doigts enlacés à ceux de l'autre.

-…donc, ça veut dire que ? demanda le brun.

-Je ne sais pas, tu veux que ça reste entre nous ou... ?

-Pour l'instant, on n'est pas obligé de le dire à tout le monde. Je veux dire, on peut juste voir si ça marche, nous deux, souffla le brun.

Le blond eut un sourire qu'Harry qualifia de joueur et l'embrassa encore une fois. Il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes appuyant légèrement jusqu'à ce le brun réponde encore une fois, le souffle saccadé tandis que sa tête lui tournait légèrement comme s'il était dans un rêve.

-Mais, je peux quand même faire ça ?

-Oui, tu peux faire ça. Mais là on doit y aller, fit remarquer Harry justement en avisant l'heure alors que tout son corps lui criait de rester dans ce lit et d'embrasser Draco jusqu'à plus soif.

Draco soupira et aida Harry à se lever, il garda sa main dans la sienne, jusqu'au salon. C'est dans un doux silence qu'ils préparèrent leurs affaires pour retourner à l'école pour les cours de l'après-midi. Harry était fébrile, il était excité comme une puce, il sortait avec Draco. A peine prenait-il conscience de son attirance envers le blond qu'il était en couple avec celui-ci. Enfin du moins le croyait-il, mais après tout ils s'étaient embrassés, non ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea ledit blond en apercevant Harry se figer une expression perplexe sur le visage.

Harry qui semblait reprendre vie se tourna vers le blond.

-On est ensemble ?

Draco se contenta de sourire tout en s'approchant de lui, il captura ses lèvres doucement.

-Tu crois que j'embrasse les gens avec qui je ne suis pas en couple ? Bon je ne suis jamais sorti avec un garçon avant donc je suis un peu inexpérimenté et je ferais sûrement des boulettes, mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, oui, on est ensemble.

Ils attrapèrent ensuite leurs sacs de cours à l'entrée et c'est guilleret qu'ils rentrèrent au lycée, leur mains s'effleurant presque à défaut de s'enlacer convenablement.

**A suivre…**

Et voilà, la relation entre nos protagonistes adorés a enfin progressé, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! A mercredi prochain pour la suite!


	8. Mars

**La vie secrète d'Harry Evans**

**Pairing : HPDM**

**Auteur : Lilomanga**

**Rating : M**

**Chapitre; 8/15**

Tout ce qui sera écrit en gras dans le texte sera de la conversation soit par SMS, soit sur Messenger.

Bonne lecture !

HPDM

**Chapitre 8 :**

**Mars**

Les rayons du soleil qui filtraient entre les deux pans des rideaux caressèrent sa peau délicatement, la réchauffant et le tirant doucement du sommeil. Il se redressa dans son lit et s'étira pour détendre ses muscles. Il lutta pour ne pas juste se recoucher et sortit de son lit en allant directement dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche chaude. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'attacher ses cheveux et entra dans sa cabine de douche avant d'enclencher le jet d'eau qu'il accueillit sur son visage avec un soupir d'allégresse. Il prit une bonne quinzaine de minutes pour se réveiller totalement et quand il eut fini de se rincer, il s'enroula dans son peignoir-éponge et entoura sa tête d'une serviette.

Il regagna sa chambre en se demandant quel vêtement il était censé mettre, après tout il ne savait pas vraiment où il allait. Draco avait décidé de l'emmener à un « rendez-vous amoureux » sans vouloir lui dire où il l'emmenait. Il se décida finalement pour un jean noir qui soulignait parfaitement la finesse de ses jambes musclées par le skate, un t-shirt de la même et une chemise à carreau verte dont qu'il laissa ouverte. Il se fit rapidement une tresse collée sur le côté droit de sa tête et la ramena ensuite vers le haut avec le reste de ses cheveux encore légèrement humides et ondulés pour les attacher et queue de cheval haute. Il enfila une paire de converse noire qu'il considérait comme étant passe-partout et descendit pour prendre le petit déjeuner avec ses parents avant de partir.

Une bonne odeur, d'œuf et de bacon flottait dans l'air à son arrivée dans la cuisine. Il alla embrasser sa mère qui était devant les fourneaux avant de s'asseoir à table où son père buvait déjà son café. Il se mit en face de James qui lui fit un beau sourire quoiqu'un peu fatigué. Il prit un toast en bouche tout en se servant un bol de chocolat chaud dans lequel il rajouta du sucre ignorant le regard désapprobateur de sa mère qui avait horreur de voir ses fils rajouter du sucre dans leur lait en plus de la poudre chocolaté qu'elle trouvait déjà bien assez sucrée. Mais cela faisait un moment qu'elle avait abandonné l'idée de leur faire passer cette sale habitude. Elle servit des œufs et du bacon à son mari et à son fils. Normalement, c'était au tour de James de faire le petit déjeuner mais, il était tellement fatigué ce matin qu'elle avait eu pitié. Elle s'était donc dévouée tout en lui faisant promettre qu'il lui ferait un bon massage de pieds le soir même avant d'aller au lit, évidemment.

-Harry, tu vas voir Draco aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle en avisant sa tenue moins débraillée qu'à son habitude.

-Oui ! Il m'emmène quelque part.

-Quelque part ? interrogea James avec un sourcils légèrement relevé et un sourire goguenard au bout des lèvres.

-Oui, c'est une surprise, il n'a pas voulu me dire où il m'emmenait, ce n'est pas faute de l'avoir tanner toute la semaine, j'ai cru que j'allais le faire craquer jeudi mais il…enfin il n'a pas cédé.

Les parents d'Harry rigolèrent face à la tête dépitée de leur fils qui, ils le savaient, était toujours d'une impatience monstre quand il était question de surprise.

Evidemment, il n'allait pas leur dire qu'alors qu'il faisait le gros gamin et harcelait Draco pour savoir où il l'emmenait, le blond l'avait plaqué contre son lit et lui avait roulé la pelle du siècle en faisant glisser ses mains sur le corps du brun passant sur toutes les zones qu'il avait déjà découvert sensibles jusqu'à le rendre fou. Après cela, alors que la respiration d'Harry tenta désespérément de reprendre un rythme normal, Draco, l'avait regardé avec un air satisfait et lui avait rappelé que le principe d'une surprise c'était de ne pas savoir pour être…surpris, et Harry avait abandonné préférant se faire dorloter par son copain qui était toujours très câlins après ce genre de moment intime.

Le brun engloutit le reste de son toast et de son bol de lait et bu un verre de jus d'orange avant de filer hors de la maison. Sur le chemin, il profita de la brise légère et de la chaleur environnante qui revenait enfin après l'hiver froid qu'ils avaient eu. Ce moment où le printemps arrivait et réchauffait l'air, où les arbres étaient plus verts que jamais et qu'il pouvait sans problème sortir en gilet sans frissonner était le préféré d'Harry.

Ils avaient d'un commun accord décidé de finaliser les derniers détails de leur exposé ce samedi chez Draco et ce dernier avait décidé d'emmener son copain en sortie pour marquer le coup pour leurs deux mois. Le blond avait réussi à amadouer son professeur pour décaler son cours de violon dans la semaine afin d'avoir son aprèm de libre.

Harry devait arriver vers dix heures et après le déjeuner, ils resteraient deux heures pour bien digérer à paresser comme à leur habitude dans la chambre du blond avant de partir pour le parc d'attraction. Evidemment Draco avait acheté des tickets coupe-file, parce qu'il n'allait pas en plus se taper la queue. Déjà être dans un endroit avec beaucoup de monde le stressait mais si en plus il devait poireauter des heures debout avant chaque manège il allait mourir.

Draco n'avait été que deux fois dans un parc d'attraction, la première fois, c'était lorsque l'entreprise de son père avait privatisé tout le parc pour les employés de son entreprise et la seconde fois c'était parce que Blaise l'y avait traîné lorsqu'il avait eu 15 ans en servant de la minable excuse « mais c'est mon anniversaire ». Et même s'il avait apprécié l'après-midi passée au côté de son ami, il n'y avait plus remis les pieds et n'avait pas spécialement envie d'y retourner. En tout cas, ça avait été le cas jusqu'à Harry lors d'une conversation, lui avoua qu'il adorait les parcs d'attraction et les manège à sensations fortes parce qu'évidemment monsieur était un accroc à l'adrénaline.

Il commençait à faire chaud et c'était selon Draco le moment idéal pour aller dans un parc d'attraction. Il avait donc décidé de l'emmener pour lui faire plaisir tout en le laissant dans le flou complet quant à leur destination pour cette sortie en amoureux. Il avait ainsi découvert le côté impatient du brun qui voulait absolument savoir où, ils allaient. Il l'avait harcelé toute la semaine pour savoir mais le blond, très amusé, n'avait pas lâché un seul indice.

Quand Harry entra dans le jardin, Draco en profita pour le détailler par la fenêtre du salon, il avait mis une simple chemise de bûcheron verte, un jean noir et avait attaché ses cheveux en tresse il était magnifique. Draco éprouvait une fascination pour les cheveux longs d'Harry et les voir se balancer au rythme des mouvements de son copain lui donnait envie de glisser sa main dedans avant de l'embrasser. Il adorait l'embrasser, le brun avait une façon si timide de répondre à ses baisers et si incertaine de les initier que le blond ne pouvait que fondre. Il adorait sentir Harry glisser ses mains derrières son cou et soulever légèrement ses talons pour atteindre ses lèvres ou bien s'accrocher à son t-shirt pour l'attirer à lui. Le brun avait une odeur légèrement sucrée qui avait le don de faire chavirer le cœur de Draco. Lui qui n'éprouvait rien de spécial lorsqu'il embrassait ses ex-copines avait découvert avec Harry le plaisir d'embrasser.

Draco alla lui-même ouvrir la porte avant même qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de sonner répondit instinctivement au sourire d'Harry. Il l'attira vers lui doucement et embrassa ses lèvres comme il en rêvait depuis quelques minutes déjà.

-Salut, beau brun.

-Salut, Draco, répondit Harry légèrement essoufflé. Je suppose que tu ne veux toujours pas me dire où on va ? demanda-t-il ensuite avec espoir.

-Hm…non, répliqua Draco avant d'embrasser son nez et de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Harry croisa les bras avec une moue boudeuse aux lèvres en détournant légèrement la tête. Draco poussa légèrement le brun en levant les yeux au ciel en direction de la chambre pour qu'ils s'installent et finissent leur exposé.

Ils ne leur fallu qu'une petite heure pour finaliser leur diaporama et leurs oraux qu'ils connaissaient déjà presque par cœur. Harry avait été surpris par la capacité du blond à expliquer des choses très complexes avec des termes très simples pour être compris même des cancres. Il avait toujours eu de très bonnes notes à ses exposés mais travailler avec le blond avait été un véritable moteur et il était sûr qu'ils auraient une très bonne note. Draco ne laissait rien au hasard que ce soit les termes, les tournures de phrases, tout semblait être maîtrisé parfaitement.

A peine leur ordinateur fermé, Harry s'affala sur le lit de son copain satisfait d'avoir officiellement fini leur exposé un bon mois avant ledit exposé. Draco s'assit sur le lit prêt de sa tête et le regarda avec un doux sourire. Harry travaillait très bien, mais il avait toujours cette manie de paraître à l'article de la mort après chaque session de travail alors qu'il savait très bien que ça ne le fatiguait pas autant qu'il ne le laissait paraître au vu des capacités du brun.

Il fit glisser sa main dans la longue chevelure et retraça du doigt la tresse qu'Harry s'était fait plus tôt ce matin. Harry plongea son regard émeraude dans celui argent de Draco et sembla captivé, sûrement parce qu'il était. Depuis le premier jour, avant même d'avoir des sentiments pour le blond ou même de se rendre compte d'une certaine attirance envers les garçons, il avait été captivé par la beauté du blond. Ses traits fins et aristocratiques s'accordaient parfaitement avec cette blondeur naturelle qui virait presque dans des tons blancs. Et son regard anthracite était en parfaite harmonie avec le reste de son visage. Son corps finement musclé par les entraînements de basket lui donnait une allure masculine qu'Harry adorait caresser lorsque leur séance de baiser s'intensifiait et que le désir se mêlait perfidement à leurs étreintes. Evidemment ce physique avantageux était agrémenté d'une odeur corporelle tout à fait envoûtante et d'un style vestimentaire tout droit sorti d'un catalogue de mode.

Vraiment il adorait regarder son blond. Parfois lorsqu'il dormait l'un chez l'autre et qu'il se réveillait en premier, Harry adorait passer quelques minutes à juste l'observer, parfois il redessinait même les traits de son visage du bout des doigts.

Harry attrapa le cou de Draco et comme encore trop rarement au goût de ce dernier, il initia un baiser. Un doux baiser d'amant qui se transforma bientôt pour devenir un peu plus passionné quand le blond se glissa entre ses jambes et que le brun entoura de ses bras son cou pour le rapprocher de lui.

Presque instinctivement il souleva légèrement le bassin pour se frotter à Draco et tous les des eurent un soupir de satisfaction étouffé sous leurs lèvres respectives. La main droite du blond glissa sous une fesse d'Harry, baissa délicatement le jean de son petit copain et le rapprocha encore plus si c'était possible avant de commencer un léger mouvement de va et vient qui fit complètement perdre pied eu brun. Il se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre avec une langueur qui les mettait au supplice et Draco laissa échapper un gémissement rauque dont le son déversa un torrent de la lave en fusion dans les veines d'Harry qui commença alors à accentuer ses mouvements. Il ne leur fallu pas plus de quelques minutes pour que la petite mort ne les emporte doucement. Harry le visage enfoncé dans le cou de Draco, poussa un râle qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un sanglot et retomba sur le lit, le corps complètement détendu.

Ils reprirent leur souffle un bon moment, se faisant face une main dans celle de l'autre, se berçant de leur respiration respective.

-On devrait se rhabiller, ma mère va bientôt rentrer et ma gouvernant va venir nous chercher pour manger.

-Ouais, souffla Harry sans bouger, le souffle encore un peu cours. Je vais avoir besoin que tu me prête un débardeur aussi, ajout a-t-il en faisant rire le blond.

-Je crois même qu'on devrait prendre une douche tu sais…fit remarquer Draco.

-Ouais, je crois qu'on va faire ça…

HPDM

Après avoir déjeuner avec Narcissa les garçons s'étaient rendus dans le jardin avec Chantilly qui était ravie d'avoir deux compagnons de jeu Elle adorait Harry et il lui rendait bien.

Draco voulait qu'ils aient le temps de bien digérer se doutant que son petit ami voudrait faire tous les manèges à sensations fortes, et avec raison. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas laissé le choix à Harry et l'avait presque de force mis dans la somptueuse voiture des Malfoy conduit par le conducteur personnel. En réalité le brun était si impatient qu'il n'avait pas lutter bien longtemps. Et puis même s'il avait plus l'habitude de prendre les transports que la voiture, il savait reconnaitre son utilité en certaines occasions. Et pouvoir bécoter son mec en toute impunité tout un trajet était considéré comme une « certaine occasion ».

Sans même qu'il ait à demander, le chauffeur mis en place la vitre teintée séparant le conducteur des passagers utilisée somme toute assez rarement puisque les Malfoy aimaient discuter avec leur conducteur.

Harry attacha sa ceinture et se tourna prestement vers le blond :

-Alors, on va où ?

-Surprise, mais tu peux essayer de deviner on a environ une heure de trajet. Enfin sauf si tu veux t'occuper à autres choses évidemment, ajouta Draco en levant un sourcil d'un air plus que suggestif.

-Hm…à l'aquarium ? A la piscine ?

Les yeux de Draco se rétrécir face au comportement d'Harry qui, au pire, lui avait mis un vent et ,au mieux, se foutait clairement de lui. La seconde option fut la bonne puisque devant l'air outré du blond Harry eut un long rire tonitruant avant d'attraper la nuque du blond et de capturer ses lèvres fugacement pour l'embrasser.

Draco finit par sourire contre ses lèvres et reprit leur baiser en l'approfondissant, glissant sa langue dans la bouche de son copain. Ils étaient assez rares que leur baiser hors de la chambre finissent de cette façon, Harry étant très pudique et Draco très discret. Mais les vitres teintées leur donnaient une certaine intimité qui leur permettaient d'être aussi démonstratif qu'ils le voulaient.

L'un comme l'autre ne semblait jamais être rassasié des lèvres de l'autre, à peine séparer que chacun pensait déjà au moment où leurs lèvres pourraient à nouveau s'unir. C'était un cercle vicieux qu'ils se plaisaient à entretenir.

Quand la voiture s'arrêta enfin de longues minutes plus tard, Harry quitta le véhicule avec empressement manquant de donner un coup à Draco en lui passant devant. Son regard fut immédiatement attiré par une immense grande roue avec des nacelles colorées. Quand Draco l'enlaça par derrière, un sourire béat s'afficha sur ses lèvres et il attrapa de ses mains les bras autour de lui pour transmettre la joie et l'excitation qu'il ressentait.

Quand il avait parlé à Draco d'en amour pour les parcs d'attraction, celui-ci avait paru si peu emballé qu'il avait mis de côté son envie d'y aller avec lui pour partager un bon moment ensemble. En l'emmenant ici, le blond venait de lui prouver que non seulement il l'écoutait quand il parlait, mais aussi qu'il était prêt à prendre sur lui-même pour lui faire plaisir, et ça n'avait pas de prix.

-Draco, t'es génial, c'est super, merci. Je sais que tu n'es pas fan de parc d'attraction.

-Mais je suis fan de toi, fit-il remarquer avec un air séducteur.

-T'es vraiment un baratineur, toi quand-même, répliqua Harry en levant les yeux au ciel mais en tirant sur son bras décidé à tester cette montagne russe qu'il pouvait voir de puis le parking.

Le blond suivit docilement son copain qui se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers une attraction rouge et très haute. D'un commun accord ils avaient décidés de faire un manège mouvementé et un plus calme pour que le blond ne décède pas en cours de route, terrassé par la sensation vertigineuse des diverses montagnes russes du parc.

Harry fut d'autant plus ravi quand son copain sorti des _fast pass_ leur permettant de couper la file et de ne pratiquement pas faire la queue. Lui était plutôt du genre à faire la queue et à se dire en plein milieu qu'il aurait mieux fait de prendre des _fast pass_ même s'il savait qu'il n'y pensait jamais. Heureusement que son copain avait l'esprit pragmatique...et qu'il détestait attendre.

Alors que la machine de mort commençait tranquillement son ascension, le blond se demandait ce que putain de merde il foutait là ! Au fur et à mesure que la nacelle montait, le stress aussi montait tenaillant ses tripes. Il se demandait si ces engins de la mort allait tenir. Il supposait que oui, mais quand même…

Il eut à peine le temps de jeter subrepticement un regard à Harry, qui avait la tête d'un gamin devant ses cadeaux de noël, avant que le manège n'entame sa descente mortelle. Sa respiration se coupa et aucun son ne sorti de ses lèvres car tout son visage son contracta sous l'effet de la puissance du manège.

Quand Harry descendit, il avait un air extatique qui renforça Draco dans son idée que décidément l'emmener ici, était une bonne idée. Le brun se dirigea vers les photos et eut un fou rire tel qu'il n'en avait que rarement et se dirigea vers le vendeur. La tête du blond était…inénarrable.

-Non mais tu ne vas pas acheter ça, j'ai l'air absolument ridicule dessus ! fit remarquer justement le blond avant de regarder la photo de plus près.

-Bah si, attends ta tête est collector !

-Même toi, tu as l'air ridicule ! Moi aussi, j'en prendrais une s'il vous plaît ! décida-t-il finalement avec un sourire vaincu.

Le vendeur leur tendit un sac avec un grand sourire et leur souhaita une bonne journée. Harry tout content de son achat s'en alla presque sautillant vert le manège suivant, moins violent pour que son blond puisse s'en remette. Son choix se dirigea vers le carrousel puisque c'était le plus proche.

Il choisit exprès une nacelle assez grande pour eux deux, son choix se porta sur une sorte de carrosse ouverte mais assez fermé pour cacher partiellement ce qui se passait à l'intérieur et il profita éhontément du fait que Draco posa un bras sur son épaule pour se coller contre lui. Il n'aurait souhaité pour rien au monde bouger d'ici mais quand le manège s'arrêta après quelques tours, ils durent descendre.

Ils enchaînèrent tout l'après-midi les différentes attractions du parc avant de finir par la magnifique et immense grande roue. Quand ils arrivèrent au point culminant, Harry resta subjugué par la vue. Il avait l'impression de dominer le monde les gens, les voitures, les maisons…tout semblait infiniment petit et insignifiant. Il était tellement captivé qu'il ne senti pas Draco s'approcher doucement et le regarder intensément. Par contre il senti quand il lui attrapa le menton, le tourna vers lui, dégagea une mèche de ses cheveux venu s'égarer sur son front et l'embrasser. Tout simplement, un simple contact, un effleurement presque. Mais qui le retourna complètement Harry. Et quand il l'embrassait comme ça, une nuée de papillon volait dans son estomac et ça lui donnait le vertige. Parce que… putain il aimait Draco Malfoy. Quand le blond et lui se sépara il plongea son visage dans son cou pour cacher son visage qui devait être rouge tomate.

HPDM

Complètement épuisé par sa journée ce fut un Harry somnolant qui s'affala contre l'épaule du blond qui souriait face au spectacle de son petit ami qui avait l'air d'un enfant tombant de sommeil après une journée intensive de jeu. Il caressa doucement la joue du brun et chuchota doucement au niveau de son oreille :

-Tu restes dormir à la maison ?

-Hmm, si t'veux.

Draco posa un baiser sur son front et enroula son bras autour de ses épaules.

Il n'était pas rare qu'ils dorment, mais ce serait la première fois que le père de Draco serait avec eux pour une aussi longue période. Lucius Malfoy avait été perplexe quand son fils lui avait avoué sortir avec un garçon et n'avait pas vraiment réagit à l'annonce autrement qu'avec un haussement de sourcil. Il ne pensait pas que son fils avait ce genre de penchant. Malgré son éducation et son apparence strict, Lucius Malfoy était d'une surprenante ouverture d'esprit. De toute les façons, il aimait tellement son fils qu'il passa rapidement au-dessus de ce détail. Pourtant il restait quand même inquiet, il n'avait vu ledit Harry qu'une fois lors du match de basket et ne connaissait rien de ce jeune homme. Il avait fallu qu'il lui parle plusieurs fois bien que pour être rassuré, il n'avait pas l'air d'en vouloir après l'argent et en le détaillant sous son air un peu débraillé, les vêtements qui constituaient sa garde-robe étaient pour la plupart des vêtements de marques.

Il fut un peu intrigué par ce jeune « Harry » apparut depuis quelque mois dans la vie de son fils qui avait semblé lui battre froid pendant un moment avant de devenir plus amical et enfin de sortir avec son fils. Il avait compris à demi-mot que son père était chef d'entreprise tout comme lui et gagnait somme toute bien sa vie, mais le jeune homme restait assez discret quant à sa vie de famille bien que Draco, lui, semblait tout savoir. En même temps vu le nombre de nuit dans la semaine ou de week-end où il dormait chez Harry, Draco connaissait bien les parents d'Harry et se faisait un devoir de ne jamais arriver les mains vides tout comme Harry d'ailleurs quand il allait chez les Malfoy sauf quand cela se décidait sur le pouce. Il savait que Draco allait proposer à Harry de dormir à la maison ce soir et avait hâte d'être au dîner pour en savoir un peu plus sur le jeune homme qui sortait avec son fils depuis trois mois.

Complètement exténué, Harry dormit tout le long du trajet en voiture tout en profitant de la douce odeur réconfortant que Draco semblait toujours avoir sur lui et qui avait le don de le relaxer. Ce fut un baiser délicat poser sur ses cheveux qui le réveilla presqu'une heure plus tard. Il papillonna des yeux un instant avant de reconnaître à travers la fenêtre de la voiture le jardin de la propriété des Malfoy et de se rappeler qu'il avait accepté de dormir chez Draco.

Il se redressa et suivit Draco hors de la voiture en direction de la maison non sans avoir remercier le chauffeur comme il le faisait toujours. Il attrapa la main que lui tendit Draco, leur sac de souvenirs d'une autre et pénétra dans la demeure. Une fois n'est pas coutume, ils furent reçus par le père de Draco qui les attendait dans le hall d'entrée. Sa posture droite et ses vêtements toujours tiré à quatre épingles avaient le don d'impressionner Harry. Si Draco avait un naturel charismatique, son père, lui, était presque magnétique.

-Bonjour monsieur Malfoy, salua Harry.

-Allons, allons appeler moi Lucius, après tout vous appelé bien ma femme Narcissa à ce que je sache, s'exclama le père de Draco d'une voix suave légèrement amusé par la politesse du jeune homme.

-Très bien, Lucius.

-Papa, arrête de l'embêter, soupira Draco en levant les yeux face au manège de son père.

-Alors fils, vous avez passé une bonne journée ?

-Oui, super. Mais mon estomac va avoir besoin d'un peu de calme pendant un moment, répondit le blond un jetant en coin à Harry qui lui jetait un regard innocent assorti à un sourire de canaille qui lui donnait des airs d'ange diabolique.

-Parfait ! Bon j'ai des coups de fils à passer avant le repas pour le travail, on se revoit pour le dîner.

Ils regardèrent le père de Draco s'éloigner avant d'aller dans la chambre de ce dernier comme ils en avaient l'habitude.

Harry alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil œuf de la chambre en regardant Draco ouvrir la porte pour sa chienne. Il allait devoir la sortir avant le repas. Aujourd'hui c'était la gouvernante de Draco qui l'avait sorti le matin et à midi mais Harry savait que le blond préférait sortir sa chienne lui-même, ça lui permettait lui-même de s'aérer la tête. Même si parfois en hiver quand il faisait froid, il devait vraiment prendre son courage à deux mains. Heureusement sa chienne bien qu'elle soit touffue n'aimait pas avoir les pattes au froid et n'aimait pas marcher sur la neige, ainsi elle montrait rapidement des signes qu'elle voulait rentrer après avoir fait ses petites affaires.

Chantilly entra dans la chambre toute guillerette et fit le tour de la pièce en remuant la queue avant de venir renfiler les jambes d'Harry et de revenir vers Draco qui avait regardé son petit manège assit sur son lit. Il l'aida à monter sur son lit et où elle se roula en boule. Il la caressa dans le sens du poil un moment avant de sentir un poids s'affaisser près de lui. Il tourna la tête et son visage fut capturer pour un baiser.

-Jaloux ? demanda-t-il un au brun qui fit la moue en détournant le visage.

Ce faisant, il vit l'étui à guitare de Draco, s'il l'avait souvent vu jour du violon, il ne l'avait jamais vu faire de la guitare. Draco qui avait vu son regard se fixer sur sa guitare eut un sourire amusé.

-Laisse-moi deviner tu veux que je te joue de la guitare ? Le violon de ce matin ne t'as pas suffi.

-Si, mais je ne t'ai jamais vu jouer de la guitare !

Le blond se leva d'un mouvement gracile. Il récupéra son amplificateur qui était caché dans une boite sous son lit et la brancha avant de sortir sa guitare de son étui. Elle était magnifique, tout en argent et brillante à souhait. Draco fit les branchages qui s'imposait et passa la sangle de sa guitare autour de lui.

Il attrapa ensuite son médiator et se mis en position. Il commença à gratter les cordes et Harry reconnu rapidement _Cry thunder_ des Dragon force. Dès le début le morceau était assez rapide et rythmé. Les doigts fins étaient comme possédés, glissant, tirant sur les cordes et jouant avec le chevalet. Complètement emporté, la tête de Draco se secouaient légèrement le décoiffant légèrement.

Absorbé dans son monde, le blond semblait à des lieux du petit garçon sage dont il donnait l'image la plupart du temps. Et Harry le trouvait incroyablement sexy. Vraiment très sexy, pensa-t-il en se mordant les lèvres. Après une derrière série d'accord rapide et un dernier coup sec, le blond finit son morceau.

Harry resta sans dire un mot quelques secondes, avant de se lever et d'attraper la nuque du blond de l'embrasser à en perdre haleine.

-C'était chaud. Tu devrais jouer plus souvent. Vraiment plus souvent, commenta Harry les yeux brillants.

Draco sourit, il aimait la façon dont, en quelques semaines, sa relation avec Harry avait évolué. D'abord assez timides, leur complicité naturelle et leur manie de se taquiner continuellement s'étaient renforcées. Harry semblait être mieux dans ses baskets.

-Si c'est pour avoir des baisers comme ça, je peux te jouer des morceaux tous les jours.

Il déposa sa guitare dans son étui et allait encore embrasser son brun quand deux coups à la porte interrompirent son geste et retint un grognement.

-…Oui ?

-Le dîner sera prêt dans une heure, monsieur.

-Très bien, merci.

HPDM

Profitant du soleil et du temps chaud, Hermione et Ron avaient décidé d'aller se promener dans le parc de la ville qui ressemblait plus à une mini forêt selon Ron.

Main dans la main il marchait au hasard et finirent par arriver dans un endroit assez éloigné des autres et décidèrent de s'installer ici. Ils s'assirent l'un contre l'autre sur la couette que Hermione avait eu la présence d'esprit de ramener dans son sac. Ron était toujours surpris de la quantité d'objet que la brune pouvait transporter dans son sac. Il avait parfois l'impression qu'un sort le rendait immensément grand.

Il finit par s'allonger complètement et Hermione s'allongea contre lui les joues un peu rouge de gêne. Elle aimait bien être contre, lui, il sentait bon Ron. Il avait une petite odeur masculine qui lui plaisait beaucoup.

Ils s'amusèrent à donner des formes aux nuages et eurent en fou rire quand Ron cru voir un dinosaure offrir une fleur à un lapin.

-Je vais raconter ça à Harry, ça le fera bien rire, dit Hermione avec un sourire amusé. D'ailleurs il n'a pas voulu venir ?

-Non, il était de sorti avec « Malfoy », répondit le rouquin en appuyant bien sur le nom du blond comme s'il lui arrachait la bouche.

-Ron ! ne soit pas comme ça, c'est très bien qu'il soit passé au-dessus de leur différend et qu'il soit ami maintenant. Tu devrais aussi essayer d'être plus courtois avec lui, vous n'avez plus cinq ans tout de même et…

Elle fut interrompue par une paire de lèvres qui s'était posée sur les siennes et rougit légèrement sous la surprise, le cœur battant la chamade.

-C'est pour t'empêcher de dire des conneries, Luna dis toujours que la meilleure façon de faire taire quelqu'un c'est de l'embrasser ( Nda : Possible que j'ai piqué cette phrase dans _Papillon, _plus que possible même ;p).

Elle lui donna une légère tape sur l'épaule avec une petite moue outrée qui fit ricaner Ron. Il l'a serré dans ses bras avant d'embrasser son front. Elle était trop mignonne.

-Tu es vraiment une brute Hermione Granger.

-Et toi un imbécile Ronald Weasley.

-Mais je t'aime comme tu es, ajouta-t-il l'air de rien.

La brunette se figea un instant dans les bras de son petit ami. Elle releva la tête et Ron la regardait avec tendresse. Il ne semblait rien attendre, elle n'avait même pas besoin de le dire à voix haute, il le savait. Il était habituellement lent à comprendre, mais ça il l'avait compris. Il l'avait compris par les regards qu'elle lui lançait, par les baisers qu'ils échangeaient, par la façon qu'elle avait de prononcer son nom ou de coiffer ses cheveux indomptables pour leur rendez-vous alors qu'il la trouvait parfaite même avec ses cheveux tout ébouriffés.

Elle baissa les yeux et se rapprocha de lui, resserrant leur étreinte.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime comme tu es Ron.

Même avec son air parfois un peu benêt trop mignon, avec ses tâches de rousseurs et ses yeux bleus aussi profonds qu'un océan, avec ses manières maladroites, avec sa manière de caresser ses cheveux, de rire, de sourire, de lui prendre la main si grande par rapport à la sienne fine et petite. Elle l'aimait juste comme il était qualités et défauts compris.

Il eut un petit sourire content qui fit battre son corps un peu plus fort et elle se sentit bien. Parce que cette jeune femme brunette un peu différentes des autres par sa façon d'être, un peu éloignée des autres filles de son âge que ce soit par son acharnement au travail ou par son désintérêt au sujets populaires avait trouvé sa place. Dans ses bras forts et virils. Elle se sentait protégé et plus féminine qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle se sentait belle quand il la regardait.

HPDM

Assit entre les jambes de Draco qui lui massait le cuir chevelu et les épaules, Harry jouait avec la mousse du bain. Harry adorait la baignoire à pied de lion de Draco, elle était grande et vraiment très belle. Il adorait aussi quand Draco prenait de soin lui comme ça, ça arrivait assez souvent en fait. Le blond était un petit ami étonnement attentionné envers lui et cela lui semblait venir naturellement ce qui était étrange quand on connaissait le personnage. Parce qu'il avait beau être une crème avec Harry, il était loin d'être un doux et gentil garçon. Il était assez cynique et souvent cassant avec les autres. Pas parce qu'il se pensait supérieur, mais parce que les autres semblaient juste l'ennuyer à un point monumental. Si on ne faisait pas parti de son cercle intime, Draco pouvait passer pour un connard arrogant. Mais quand il se donnait la peine de se laisser approcher, ce qu'Harry avait réussi dès le premier jour, il était gentil et plus sensible qu'il n'en avait l'air.

Harry se pencha un peu plus en arrière et Draco passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher un peu plus. Il aimait l'avoir tout contre lui. C'était comme une drogue. Il embrassa les cheveux bruns, la nuque gracile et les épaules nues. Il sourit contre la peau hâlée quand il le sentit frémir sous ses baisers aériens. Il aimait être celui qui provoquait ses réactions. Il avait fallu au moins un bon mois pour qu'Harry ne rougissent plus à chaque attouchement que ce soit pour lui tenir la main ou l'embrasser mais même si depuis une grande partie de la gêne s'était envolé parce qu'ils étaient très tactiles l'un envers l'autre et qu'il avait maintenant l'habitude ou presque, il ne pouvait pas et ne voulait pas contrôler toutes les réactions physiques de son corps.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir de contentement, il attrapa de la mousse et se retourna pour la déposé sur le menton de Draco, qui surpris se laissa faire. Le brun eut un air septique et en rajouta une couche.

-Mouais, non. Ne te laisse pas pousser la barbe.

-Pfff, je vais sûrement être imberbe tout ma vie comme mon père de toute façon, tu sais ?

Harry eut un petit rire et essaya de retirer la mousse sur le visage du blond, entreprise difficile avec les mains pleines de mousses et finit par réussir après plusieurs tentatives le tout accompagné d'une moue satisfaite. Il déposa ensuite un baiser rapide sur le menton de Draco et repris sa position initiale.

Draco avait utilisé un pain moussant qui avait une forme de bouteille de lait et qui sentait bon le propre et le frais acheter à _Lush_, boutique dont il raffolait. En fait, la toute première fois qu'ils avaient pris un bain ensemble, Harry lui avait demandé s'il avait de quoi faire de la mousse. Les yeux étincelants, Draco s'était dirigé vers son placard et avait sorti une boîte remplie de boules de bain, pain moussant et autres produits de la célèbre boutique en commençant à lui vanter les mérites de chaque produit en décrivant leurs ingrédients et leurs bienfaits sur la peau. Depuis, Harry prenait un malin plaisir à tester un nouveau produit à chaque fois qu'il venait.

La mousse avait rapidement rempli toute la baignoire au grand bonheur de Harry qui s'amusait comme un petit fou avec la mousse. Ces petits moments de douceur avec Draco avaient le don pour lui faire oublier les petits tracas du quotidien de le libérer d'une partie de sons stress.

Il avait hâte que les vacances de printemps arrivent, ses parents lui avaient proposé d'inviter Draco à dormir une semaine pendant les vacances puisque les parents d'Harry avaient décidé de faire un voyage en amoureux. Ils furent soulagés quand le blond accepta parce que leur fils aîné avait beau être débrouillard, il pouvait parfois se montrer maladroit au possible. Ainsi, ils étaient rassurés par une autre présence dans la maison. Et une semaine avec Draco pour lui, il ne rêvait que de ça.

La deuxième semaine, il la consacrerait à son frère qui venait passer une partie de ses vacances en France dans ce qu'il considérait encore comme leur nouvelle maison vu le peu de temps qu'il avait passé dedans. Harry allait donc s'assurer qu'en repartant Ethan considère cette maison comme la sienne de manière à part entière.

**A suivre…**

Voilà, un petit chapitre tout en douceur qui montre l'évolution de la relation des deux personnages et leur quotidien en tant que couple. Chacun trouve ses marques et sa place dans la relation. Vous l'aurez remarqué, ils sont en pleine phase lune de miel (à comprendre niais…). J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu néanmoins, à samedi pour la suite et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !


	9. Avril

**La vie secrète d'Harry Evans**

**Pairing : HPDM**

**Auteur : Lilomanga**

**Rating : M **

**Chapitre : 9/15**

Tout ce qui sera écrit en gras dans le texte sera de la conversation soit par SMS, soit sur Messenger.

Bonne lecture !

HPDM

**Chapitre 9 **

**AVRIL**

-Des questions ?

Seul un silence répondit à Draco et Harry se demandait si c'était plutôt bon signe ou au contraire signe de désastre. Le professeur Snape, qui était resté jusque-là impassible, se leva de son bureau et éteignit le vidéoprojecteur qui projetait encore le dernier diaporama de leur PowerPoint.

Harry s'attendait déjà à une avalanche de reproches comme le professeur en avait fait pour tous les autres exposés mais à sa grande surprise le professeur eut une esquisse de sourire.

-C'était un très bon exposé très complet et très bien réalisé. Les connaissances sont acquises et maîtrisées. Vous devriez en prendre de la graine, tout ce qu'on a eu pour l'instant était en tout point assez médiocre, déclara le professeur d'une voix acerbe.

Il leur tendit une feuille avec dessus une grille de notations remplie et un A+ noté en rouge en haut de la feuille et entouré. Harry ouvrit grands les yeux et regarda avec un grand sourire Draco qui se contentait d'afficher un air suffisant. Evidemment, lui y était habitué. Décidément, c'était une bonne semaine pour Harry. Après avoir récupéré sa clé USB, il partit s'asseoir à sa place près de Ron qui lui murmura un « j'te l'avais dit » en haussant les épaules.

Le professeur eut à peine le temps de leur donner les devoirs de la semaine prochaine que la sonnerie annonçait la fin du cours et que la classe se vida de ses élèves.

Harry attrapa son sac avec impatience. Il allait chez Draco ce soir pour y dormir le week-end puisque Lucius et Narcissa partaient pour un week-end dans un spa pour « se ressourcer ». Il alla saluer Ron qui attendait Hermione pour aller au cinéma et rejoignit Draco à la porte du lycée. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas attraper sa main comme il adorait le faire quand ils se retrouvaient tous seuls dans un lieu assez éloigné du lycée.

Il se contenta de lui sourire en ajustant son sac sur son épaule. Après plus de trois mois, Harry avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé sa place dans leur relation. Il avait cru dans un premier temps que leurs caractères naturels créeraient une relation où Draco le dominerait légèrement. Mais Harry, même s'il était plus tempéré, n'avait pas peur de dire quand quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas. Evidemment, il pouvait compter sur les doigts de la mains les petites disputes qu'ils avaient eu notamment par rapport au comportement de Draco avec un vendeur qui regardait trop Harry à son goût. Mais elles lui avaient permis de se rendre compte de l'influence de ses paroles sur les actes de Draco. Il n'y avait pas de dominé-dominant même le brun était parfois un peu trop indulgent avec son copain qui d'un sourire savait se faire pardonner. Mais Harry pouvait dire qu'ils étaient fusionnels et ne pouvaient plus se passer l'un de l'autre. Bien plus qu'aucun des deux garçons ne l'aurait imaginé.

Et c'est exactement pour cette raison qu'il avait l'intention de le dire à Ron dans la semaine. Il avait dans un premier temps voulu préserver son jardin secret et vivre sa période lune de miel à l'abri des regards. Cela rendait selon lui ces instants avec Draco encore plus précieux. Mais Ron était trop important pour ne pas lui dire que depuis presque quatre mois il fréquentait Draco non comme un simple ami mais comme un amoureux.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé d'homosexualité tous les deux mais la seule fois où Justin avait mentionné le petit ami de son frère, ça n'avait pas eu l'air de le déranger et il avait même pris des leurs nouvelles assez récément.

En fait, seuls ses parents, parrain inclus, et son frère étaient au courant pour eux deux. Draco, lui l'avait annoncé à Blaise et Pansy qui avaient juste été surpris ne pensant pas qu'il avait une tendance pour les garçons ce à quoi le blond leur avait répondu qu'il n'avait aucun penchant pour la gente masculine, que c'était juste Harry et que ça c'était juste fait. Il n'avait à aucun moment pensé à repousser son brun aux yeux verts quand il l'avait embrassé même s'il avait été clairement surpris.

Quand ils arrivèrent en bus chez Draco, Harry se dirigea directement dans la chambre pour poser son sac et son manteau. Chantilly était affalée dans le siège œuf et semblait faire une sieste pénarde. Harry l'envia un instant, il déposa ses affaires dans un coin avant de s'affaler sur le lit de son petit ami. Petit ami, qui après avoir rangé leurs affaires dans un placard, s'allongea à ses côtés. Harry plongea son nez dans le cou de Draco comme il avait rapidement pris l'habitude de le faire parce qu'il trouvait que son blond sentait particulièrement bon.

-Ne t'endors pas, murmura Draco.

-Bien sûr que non, répondit-il, c'est juste que je suis bien là.

Il était complètement alangui et semblait prêt à rejoindre Chantilly dans sa sieste. Il releva la tête et déposa mollement ses lèvres sur celle de Draco. Ça aussi il aimait bien, l'embrasser. Il aimait plus que bien en fait, il adorait ça… Son petit ami répondit à son baiser enroula son bas autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher de lui

-Tu sais, je pense que je vais le dire à Ron et Hermione et je vais les inviter chez moi aussi, déclara Harry en surprenant Draco. Tu voudrais bien venir ?

-Je pense que tu as besoin de leur parler seul mais je viendrais après si tu veux, appelle-moi et je viendrai d'accord ?

-D'accord…Tu crois que Ron va réagir comment ?

-Je pense qu'il est ton ami et qu'il ne te jugera pas.

Harry eut un franc rire avant de se mettre sur le dos. Il attrapa la main de Draco et lorsqu'il la serra dans la sienne, il se détendit.

-Tu sais que sans mon père, on ne serait jamais ensemble ? Peut-être même que je serais toujours en train de me demander pourquoi mes sentiments sont exacerbés quand je suis avec toi.

-Alors, il faut le remercier.

-Oui… Evidemment je n'avais pas l'intention de faire quoique ce soit quand j'ai compris. Mais quand je t'ai vu au-dessus de moi après notre bataille de polochon avec tes cheveux ébouriffés, mon corps a bougé tout seul, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'étais pas gay, j'ai vraiment eu peur d'avoir tout gâché.

-Mais, tu vois, tu n'as pas tout gâché.

Harry se contenta de sourire en resserrant ses doigts autour de sa main. Il avait bien de la chance, ça aurait pu tourner au désastre. Ses pensées furent interrompues par son portable qui vibra dans sa poche. Il s'en saisit tant bien que mal en gardant sa main dans celle de Draco et composa rapidement son mot de passe. C'était Ron.

-C'est Ron, il veut qu'on mange ensemble ce soir après son ciné avec 'Mione.

-Et tu veux y aller ? demanda-t-il.

Harry pouffa.

-Tu veux que je sorte dans le froid alors que je suis bien au chaud dans ton lit ? Non, je vais lui dire que je passe le week-end chez toi.

-Oui, bah tu vas te lever de ce lit, on va se faire du chocolat chaud.

-Ta gouvernante ?

-En congé, c'est l'anniversaire, la semaine prochaine, de son fils. Elle prend ses vacances une semaine avant les miennes pour pouvoir s'occuper de moi pendant les vacances. Je réclamais beaucoup d'attention quand j'étais petit parce que mon père travaillait beaucoup et ma mère aussi. Maintenant ça va, mais elle a pris ses habitudes. Je lui ai dit que maintenant j'étais grand et qu'elle pouvait rester en famille plus longtemps, mais elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Et puis bon j'aime bien l'avoir avec moi et je sais qu'elle aime quand je traîne dans ses pattes en cuisine, même si elle affirme le contraire. Et surtout elle me fait toujours des tonnes de chocolat chaud à la cannelle. Cette année, je suppose qu'on sera deux à traîner dans ses pattes, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Harry sourit à la dernière remarque et se leva.

-Va pour un chocolat chaud, alors ! s'exclama-t-il en passant la porte suivi de près par Draco.

Ils allèrent dans la cuisine où Harry se contenta de s'asseoir à une chaise parce que lui, il avait beau essayer, mais la cuisine ne l'aimait pas. Il regarda Draco préparer les quelques ingrédients dont il avait besoin : lait, crème, chocolat, cannelle, chantilly et chamallows. Il sortit une casserole et se mit à chantonner _Wannabe_ des Spice Girls semblant totalement oublier la présence de Harry jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne pouffe derrière lui. Draco releva la tête et fixa son petit ami qui avait pris un air dépité presque blasé. Il s'approcha de sa chaise en plissant ses yeux d'un air menaçant.

-Alors, c'est ça ? demanda Harry avec un sourire moqueur en le voyant approcher.

-Ça quoi ?

-Quand tu rencontres l'homme de tes rêves et qu'il aime les Spice Girls ?

Draco sourit, et embrassa brièvement Harry.

-C'est vrai, je suis l'homme de tes rêves ? l'interrogea-t-il.

-Je le croyais en tout cas, jusqu'à ce que je t'entende chanter _Wannab_e.

Le blond renifla et leva le menton en l'air avec une moue boudeuse en retournant à sa préparation en ignorant le brun qui se bidonnait sur sa chaise. Harry, une fois son hilarité passée, se leva, enlaça Draco par la taille et enfonça son nez dans son épaule. Il embrassa sa joue et Draco ne put empêcher un petit sourire de s'afficher sur ses lèvres. Il recommença à chantonner _Wannabe _sous l'œil tendrement goguenard d'Harry.

-Mmh, ça sent bon, murmura le brun lorsqu'il rajouta la cannelle.

-Bah oui ça sent bon, c'est de la cannelle, expliqua le blond comme s'il parlait à un idiot.

-Nia nia nia, répondit Harry en lui tirant la langue avant de replonger son nez dans son cou.

-On dirait un gosse, marmonna Draco en ajoutant des chamallows dans leur chocolat. C'est prêt !

Il déposa les tasses sur la table et ajouta la chantilly, touche finale et inéluctable. Ils entamèrent leur chocolat avec un plaisir non feint.

-Tu as au moins ça pour toi, de savoir-faire du bon chocolat chaud, commenta Harry.

-Ah oui et j'ai que ça pour moi ?

-Disons que c'est un plus. Mais je ne vais pas te complimenter et alimenter ton égo, il est déjà bien assez grand.

Draco le frappa avec un torchon qui traînait.

-Oh, ça va je rigole !

Ils dégustèrent leur chocolat chaud et Harry eut un soupir de contentement qui n'échappa pas à Draco qui cacha son sourire derrière sa tasse.

-Oh Draco, si tu ne fais rien pour les vacances, si tu veux, tu pourrais rester une semaine à la maison. Mes parents partent voir mon parrain. J'ai demandé à mes parents ils sont d'accord, il faudra juste supporter mon frère trois jours, il revient pour les vacances. Et de toute façon je le connais, il passera plus de temps à l'extérieur de la maison qu'autre chose. Mais je ne te force pas hein ? c'est juste si tu veux.

Draco l'embrassa pour faire taire le flot de paroles inutiles.

-Je viendrai. Je n'ai rien à faire de toute façon. J'arriverais peut-être ainsi à convaincre ma gouvernante de prendre une semaine en plus !

-Cool, sourit Harry. Ils partent dimanche aprèm', tu peux venir déjeuner avec nous ?

-Parfait, souffla le blond avant de l'embrasser. Redis-le.

-De quoi ?

-Que je suis l'homme de ta vie.

-Tu es l'homme de ma vie, rigola Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

HPDM

La boule au ventre, le trac, tiraillait Harry mais il prit sur lui pour se diriger vers ses amis bien que chaque pas lui donnait envie de faire marche arrière. Ron et Hermione étaient tous les deux devant la salle d'anglais où Harry et Ron avaient cours dans quelques minutes. Assise entre les jambes du rouquin, la brune fut la première à lever les yeux vers lui et à lui faire un grand sourire. Elle se leva prestement suivit de près par Ron et alla lui faire la bise tandis que Ron s'en tint à leur accolade habituelle. Ils échangèrent des banalités quant à leur week-end avant qu'Harry ne réussisse à rassembler son courage à demain.

-Hey, vous avez des plans pour samedi prochain ?

-Pas particulièrement juste traîner je suppose. Pourquoi tu veux faire quelque chose ?

-Oui je voudrais vous inviter à passer l'après-midi chez moi. J'ai besoin de vous dire certaines choses.

Hermione le regarda quelques secondes l'air d'avoir compris quelque choses qu'Harry ne put déterminer. La perspicacité de la brunette avait déjà surpris Harry et il était même prêt à parier qu'elle savait déjà pour lui et Draco.

-Est-ce que ça un quelconque rapport avec ton ancien lycée ?

-…En quelque sorte, mais je vous expliquerai tout ça quand on sera chez moi ?

-Ok, mec, on sera là !

-Compte sur nous !

-Cool, ça va être sympa de vous avoir chez moi !

-Est-ce que Draco sera là ?

-Hermione, pourquoi la fouine serait là ?

-Ronald Weasley, est-ce qu'on n'a pas déjà parlé de ça ? s'insurgea la brune.

-Ouais, ça va. Pourquoi est-ce que DRACO serait là ?

-Non, il ne sera pas là, il viendra peut-être après mais c'est pas sûr. Je vous enverrai l'adresse sur Messenger vendredi soir !

Ce fut la sonnerie qui les tira de leur conversation, Hermione se précipita pour rejoindre sa classe qui se trouvait un étage au-dessus. Harry soupira car parlant anglais couramment cela rendait le cours assez inintéressant de son point de vue et il faisait plus du tutorat à Ron qui lui avait du mal avec tout ce qui était grammaire et syntaxe. Harry essayait de lui faire perdre son habitude de tout traduire mot à mot du français et de constituer ses phrases directement en anglais mais il avait du mal.

Il ne vit pas l'air perplexe de Ron en entrant dans la salle de classe, mais son esprit tournait à mille à l'heure imaginant mille scénarios.

**HPDM**

En début d'après-midi, Hermione et Ron se rejoignirent à une station de bus. En descendant du bus, Hermione glissa sa main fine et gracile dans celle plus grande et forte de Ron qui croisa leurs doigts. Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant une maison blanche au toit bleu foncé qui leur parut immensément grande. Le jardin était coloré et des fleurs étaient plantées de part et d'autre en harmonie. Ils remontèrent une petite allée de pierres brunes incrustées dans le sol et arrivèrent devant une énorme porte en bois massif. Ils échangèrent un regard étonné avant que Ron n'attrape avec hésitation le heurtoir en tête de lion et ne frappe contre la porte avec.

Quelques secondes ne s'écoulèrent avant qu'Harry n'ouvre la porte. Il eut un sourire un peu timide et les invita à entrer. Après avoir salué ses parents qui regardaient un film dans le salon, ils allèrent directement dans la chambre d'Harry. Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent quand il entra dans la chambre qui était vraiment très grande. Ils s'installèrent sur le lit d'Harry et ce dernier attrapa sa chaise de bureau pour s'asseoir en face d'eux.

-Alors ? demanda Hermione curieuse par nature décidant d'aller droit au but.

-Je ne sais pas par où commencer, c'est tellement…inutilement compliqué. Bon, pour commencer, mon véritable nom, ce n'est pas Harry Evans. C'est Harry Potter. Est-ce que vous en avez déjà entendu parler ?

-Potter industrie, la multinationale ? demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

-Donc l'entreprise familiale dont tu as parlé chez moi… ? demanda Ron.

-Oui, c'est Potter industrie.

-Bah putain, commenta simplement.

-Et…pourquoi tu caches ton vrai nom ? demanda Hermione hésitante.

Harry eut un soupir las et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il s'enfonça dans sa chaise et entama son récit, le même qu'il avait dû raconter à Draco quelques mois auparavant avec plus de facilité qu'il ne l'aurait cru. D'une voix qu'il espérait contrôler : Il leur parla de Seamus, de Dean et de son comportement, son deuil et son besoin d'un nouveau départ où il ne serait que Harry, lycéen sans problème avec une vie simple. Quand il eût fini, un silence plana quelques instants sur la chambre. Hermione avait les yeux brillants et Ron serrait les poings.

-Quel salaud, siffla-t-il.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas vous l'avoir dit plutôt, mais je voulais être sûr. Je voulais rester Harry Evans encore un peu. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai pris autant de temps en fait, mais Draco m'a aidé à comprendre ce que je savais déjà. Avec vous je suis Harry, juste Harry. Plus le temps s'écoulait et plus j'avais du mal à vous avouer la vérité. Voilà maintenant vous connaissez la vie secrète d'Harry Evans.

-Malfoy est au courant de tout ça ? demanda Ron.

-Oui, il l'a découvert par hasard, expliqua-t-il simplement en balayant cette information d'un revers de main.

Hermione se leva et enlaça doucement Harry qui lui rendit son étreinte ses bras tremblant légèrement à cause de la tension relâchée.

-On est là Harry, on était là avant de le savoir et on le sera toujours maintenant qu'on le sait.

-Merci, souffla-t-il dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

-Et… j'ai un petit truc à vous dire.

Harry aborda un air gêner, il devait leur dire l'autre truc maintenant et il était légèrement angoissé. Ils ne pensaient pas ses amis homophobes mais on ne sait jamais comment les gens vont réagir sur le coup. Il glissa rapidement une main dans ses cheveux et soupira.

-Très bien, vas-y tant qu'on est dans les révélations, commenta Ron.

-Tu te souviens Ron, la semaine dernière, quand tu m'as dit que je passais beaucoup temps avec Draco.

-Oui, répondit Ron en se remémorant le contexte dans lequel il avait fait cette remarque. Il voulait aller manger un bout avec lui et il lui avait répondu qu'il passait le week-end chez Draco ce qui n'était pas rare depuis quelques semaines.

-En fait, si je passe autant de temps avec Draco, c'est parce que…parce que …depuis presque quatre mois c'est mon petit ami.

Un ange passa, puis un deuxième durant lesquels Harry et Ron se jaugèrent du regard.

-Félicitation ! s'exclama Hermione.

-Tu…tu sors avec…Malfoy, répéta Ron qui semblait perplexe.

-Je sors avec Malfoy.

-Depuis quatre mois ?

-Oui.

-Tu es genre…gay ?

-Euh, c'est juste Draco, mais on va dire que oui. J'ai pas vraiment cherché à me mettre d'étiquette pour tout te dire.

-...Sérieux parmi tous les mecs du lycée ? Malfoy ?

Harry regarda Ron et explosa de rire, un rire clair qui libéra la tension qui l'habitait sous le regard surpris du couple.

-Tu…Il a dit que tu dirais ça, j'ai eu peur de ta réaction et il a dit que tu dirais exactement ce que tu viens de dire, expliqua-t-il entre deux éclats de rire. Les deux amoureux se regardèrent avant de le suivre dans son hilarité.

HPDM

-…

-Allô ?

-Draco, c'est Harry ?

-Je sais, ton nom s'affiche sur l'écran tu sais et tu as personnalisé ton chanson d'appelle sur _Wannabe _? dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel le sourire aux lèvres, il cala son téléphone contre son oreille et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il aimait entendre sa voix même quand elle disait des conneries.

-Ils sont partis, ça y est.

-Et ça s'est bien passé ?

-Oui, parfaitement, je ne sais même pas pourquoi, j'angoissais.

-Tu vois je te l'avais dit que la Be…Ron, était fidèle et loyal.

-Oui, je sais, je sais, tu as toujours raison…Tu viens toujours demain pour déjeuner et tu restes la semaine ?

-Bien sûr que oui, en plus lundi ça va faire quatre mois exactement !

Harry sourit dans son lit.

-Je sais, quatre mois déjà que je te supporte ! Quelle plaie.

-Excuse-moi ?! s'insurgea Draco en rigolant.

-Oh ça va, je plaisante, sérieusement, tu veux qu'on sorte ou…

-On peut rester chez toi, j'aime bien ta chambre.

-Tu aimes bien mes mangas surtout, tu passes plus de temps à en lire qu'autre chose.

-Jaloux de tes propres mangas, si ce n'est pas malheureux.

Harry eut un rire léger qui enchanta les oreilles de Draco, il adorait l'entendre rire surtout si c'était grâce à lui.

-Du coup tu veux que je passe ce soir où ça ira ? demanda quand même le blond.

-ça va aller je pense, merci Draco.

-Toujours à ton service !

-A demain alors, murmura Harry.

-A demain, Harry.

Harry raccrocha et déposa son téléphone sur sa table de chevet, ses lunettes ainsi que l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux en chignon un instant plus tôt. Il se tourna sur le côté et observa le ciel à travers sa fenêtre qui commençait déjà à s'obscurcir. Il ne sentit pas le sommeil le guetter mais il tomba en quelques minutes dans les bras de Morphée et s'assoupit, mine de rien cette journée l'avait lessivé.

HPDM

En ouvrant les yeux, le matin suivant, les rayons du soleil aveuglèrent ses yeux. Il s'assit sur son lit et attrapa par réflexe ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet. Il ne souvenait même pas s'être endormi, il regarda l'heure de son réveil, il était 8 heures et demie. Bon il avait largement le temps de se préparer avant l'arrivée de Draco.

Il songea un instant à commencer ses devoirs, mais puisque Draco restait une semaine, ce serait plus sympa qu'ils les fassent ensemble. Il se leva définitivement de son lit et mit un jogging avant d'attraper son skate. Il descendit dans son jardin et enchaîna les figures comme il adorait le faire durant une bonne heure. Il arrêta seulement en voyant sa mère apparaître dans le salon, son skate sous le bras, il entra dans la pièce. Sa mère en le voyant entrer lui fit un grand sourire en le saluant.

-Bonjour, bien dormi ?

-Oui, parfaitement, comme d'habitude, répondit-il en déposant un bisou sur ses lèvres.

Sa mère les embrassait sur les lèvres lui et Ethan quand il était petit et bien qu'ils le faisaient moins souvent en grandissant, les deux jeunes hommes avait encore parfois le réflexe de saluer leur mère par un petit smack.

Il rigola en la voyant fronça le nez comme à chaque fois qu'il l'approchait après avoir fait du sport et partit dans la salle de bain pendre une bonne douche. Il en profita pour se laver les cheveux avec son shampoing activateur de boucle parce que Draco aimait bien jouer avec quand il dormait ensemble, enfin le peu de fois où ils avaient dormi ensemble en tout cas. Une fois sorti de la salle de bain, il resta quinze bonnes minutes devant son armoire se demandant quoi mettre. Il opta pour un jean et un débardeur noir par-dessus lequel il enfila une chemise blanche toute simple laissant les trois premiers boutons ouverts. A l'aide d'un ruban noir et d'un savoir-faire qui trahissait son expérience, il attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval haute qui retomba dans son dos en une cascade d'ébène bouclée. Il descendit ensuite dans la cuisine où il salua son père qui avait commencé la préparation du repas.

-Tu veux un coup de main ? demanda-t-il en entrant dans la cuisine.

Son père le regard et partit dans un grand éclat de rire qui vexa quelque peu Harry, il fit mine de bouder et son père reprit un semblant de calme.

-Mon fils, tu sais que je t'aime, mais jamais tu n'approcheras de ma cuisine. Tu as bien des talents mais pas cuisiner, reste loin des cuisines, répondit finalement James avant de retourner à son poulet au curry pendant qu'Harry grommelait dans sa barbe.

-Draco adore le curry, déclara Harry en sentant l'odeur de l'épice qui envahissait la cuisine.

-Eh bien, c'est parfait ! s'exclama James attendrit par les yeux brillants de son fils comme à chaque fois qu'il parlait de son petit ami. Parce que j'ai fait du poulet au curry et du riz.

Harry sourit à son père et s'installa sur une chaise son téléphone dans la main. Draco allait bientôt arriver et il était impatient bien qu'ils se soient vus il y avait deux jours à peine et qu'ils passaient leur vie à s'envoyer des SMS et des Snaps avec des têtes plus ridicules les unes que les autres.

Harry pouvait difficilement passer une demi-journée sans avoir des nouvelles de Draco et la réciproque était tout aussi vraie. La complicité qui s'était créé entre eux avant leur mise en couple n'avait fait que se renforcer et les deux adolescents avaient maintenant une relation véritablement fusionnelle qui ne faisait que s'approfondir au fil des semaines. Il resta ainsi dans la cuisine à discuter avec son père et sa mère qui les avaient rejoints pour vérifier qu'ils ne brûlaient pas sa cuisine jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie se fasse entendre.

Il sauta sur ses pieds et se força à marcher calmement alors que ses parents étaient restés dans la cuisine pour leur laisser un minimum d'intimité. Il ouvrit la grande porte d'entrée, Draco eut à peine le temps de protéger le bouquet de fleur qu'il avait emmené pour la mère de son petit ami qu'Harry lui sauta dessus pour l'enlacer. Draco resserra son bras libre autour de sa taille et respira la douce odeur fruitée qui s'échappait des cheveux fraîchement lavés du brun. Quand il se détachèrent enfin l'un de l'autre, Harry déposa un baiser papillon rapide sur ses lèvres et l'invita à entrer.

Draco suivit Harry jusqu'à la cuisine, il avait déjà vu ses parents mais mettait un point d'honneur à ne jamais venir les mains vides. Il avait cette fois emmené un bouquet de fleur de lys à sa mère puisqu'il avait très vite compris qu'elle adorait ces fleurs. Elle le remercia chaleureusement et s'empressa de sortir son plus beau vase pour y disposer ses fleurs fraîches.

-Ça fait du bien de recevoir des fleurs de temps en temps ! s'exclama-t-elle en lançant un regard significatif à son mari, qui eut la décence de baisser la tête en se grattant la nuque. Celle-là il ne l'avait pas volée.

Harry étouffa un rire en voyant son père regarder piteusement le sol sous le regard accusateur de sa mère, il attrapa la main de Draco et le tira vers lui.

-On va dans ma chambre, expliqua-t-il avant de quitter la cuisine.

-Très bien, on vous attend dans une demi-heure pour manger.

Draco fut à peine entré qu'Harry referma la porte et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre les lèvres de son petit ami en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Le blond passa ses mains autour de la taille fine d'Harry et se détacha pour déposer son sac de voyage sur le sol. Le brun en profita pour regarder son copain. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon en toile souple bleu marine et d'une chemise blanche recouverte d'une simple veste brune retroussée jusqu'au coude. Ses cheveux blond platine étaient resplendissants et caressaient délicatement sa nuque, ils avaient légèrement poussé depuis le début de l'année mais cela ne semblait pas le gêner outre mesure. Harry ne put s'empêcher de passer une main dedans pour apprécier leur douceur.

Draco attrapa la main d'Harry et la ramena à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres avant de butiner ses lèvres à nouveau. Il adorait avoir son brun tout contre lui. Draco était légèrement plus grand qu'Harry qui pourtant n'était pas petit et il adorait l'enlacer comme s'il pouvait le protéger de tous les dangers. Cela ne semblait pas déranger le brun qui profitait impunément de ses étreintes protectrices.

Il resta tout contre lui jusqu'à ce que la délicieuse voix de sa mère ne le ramène sur Terre en déclarant qu'il était l'heure de manger à travers la porte de sa chambre. Harry se détacha à contre cœur du blond et entrelaça leurs mains pour aller dans la cuisine. Les yeux de Draco étincelèrent quand il vit le poulet au curry sur la table et Harry sourit quand il le vit.

Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre et James entama une discussion avec Draco, tandis qu'Harry lui servait son plat.

-Je peux me servir tout seul tu sais, ne put s'empêcher de dire Draco face à cela faisant doucement sourire le brun et les parents de celui-ci.

-Je sais. Mais ça me fait plaisir, répondit-il simplement avant de se servir lui-même.

Il passa ensuite la cuillère à sa mère qui se servit elle et son mari, avant de proposer du jus pour ceux qui voulaient. Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur et l'ambiance perdura jusqu'à ce que les parents d'Harry quittent la maison pour leur voyage en amoureux.

Pour noël James, Sirius et Harry s'étaient cotisés pour payer à Lily un voyage d'une semaine en Italie, lieu que la rousse appréciait particulièrement. Ils avaient donc choisi de partir sur la première semaine des vacances de pâques et de consacrer la deuxième à leurs fils.

Ils serrèrent les deux garçons dans leur bras avant de leur faire la bise et leur murmurèrent de ne pas faire de bêtises. Draco aperçut James se pencher et murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille d'Harry qui piqua un fard, et se fit la note mentale de lui demander de quoi il s'agissait plus tard.

HPDM

Quand il se retrouvèrent enfin seuls, ils échangèrent un regard complice, ça allait être une bonne semaine. Ils se dirigèrent dans la salon et Draco s'assit sur le canapé.

-On met un film ? proposa Harry.

-Tu as quoi d'intéressant ?

-Hmm…Des Disney.

Le blond haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras sur son torse.

-Quel genre de Disney ?

Harry parut réfléchir un moment, il s'avança jusqu'à la télé mais ne se dirigea pas vers le placard où les DVD étaient rangés habituellement. Il se baissa et fit coulisser une porte sous le meuble télé que Draco n'avait jamais remarquée laissant apparaître une centaine de DVD.

-N'importe lequel.

Draco se leva du canapé et se pencha à son tour pour observer les DVD qui étaient rangés par ordre chronologique. Du premier au 120ème, ils avaient l'air d'être tous là. Il ne fut étonné qu'un instant avant de se dire que c'était bien le genre de son brun d'aimer les Disney. En fait, après avoir vu tous ses mangas, cette montagne de DVD paraissait presque dérisoire. Il piocha au hasard. _Le roi lion_. Bon il se souvenait l'avoir vu quand il était gamin chez Blaise et l'avoir apprécié. Il tendit donc la boite à Harry qui l'inséra dans le lecteur. Personnellement il n'avait jamais vraiment regardé de dessin animé quand il était petit à part quand il dormait chez Blaise ou Pansy, son père préférait qu'il travail ou s'entraîne au violon. Ça ne le dérangeait pas, il aimait voir le regard satisfait et fier de son père quand il ramenait un 20/20 ou qu'il menait un récital de violon à la perfection. Alors évidement quand son petit ami se mit à chanter d'une voix très juste les différentes chansons du film, il comprit très vite que lui, il avait dû en voir des dessins animés, beaucoup même et pas qu'une fois.

-Alors c'est ça ? demanda Draco-t-il alors que son petit ami revenait se blottir contre lui après avoir fini de chanter _Je voudrais déjà être roi_.

-De quoi ?

-Quand tu rencontres l'homme de ta vie et qu'il est fan de Disney ?

Harry un rire léger au souvenir de leur conversation sur _Wannabe_ des Spice Girls et déposa un baiser au creux de son cou avant de chuchoter à son oreille :

-Oui, c'est ça.

Draco passa sa la main dans les boucle brunes d'Harry en riant avant de capturer ses lèvres tendrement comme il aimait si bien le faire tandis que celui-ci refermait sa main sur sa chemise.

Ils continuèrent à se câliner jusqu'à ce que retentissent les premiers accords de « L'amour brille sous les étoiles ». Harry s'arracha alors à l'étreinte et se leva d'un coup avant d'interpréter la chanson avec des mouvements théâtrales.

-Faudrait penser à revoir l'ordre de tes priorités, dit le blond avec une moue boudeuse qui s'effaça en voyant Harry à fond dans son délire. Il s'enfonça dans le canapé en se demandant s'il devait regarder l'écran ou les pitreries de son copain mais il devait reconnaître qu'il était très doué pour imiter les différentes voix des personnages.

HPDM

La tête relevée vers le pommeau de douche laissant l'eau laver doucement son visage, en appui sur un bras, Harry se sentait fébrile. Depuis la première nuit qu'il avait passé dans les bras de Draco, il attendait la prochaine avec impatience. Il profitait toujours du moment de la douche pour se détendre, avant de se sécher et de filer sous les couvertures qui étaient remplies de l'odeur de Draco.

Il enfila rapidement son pyjama, short vert foncé et un débardeur gris simple et se fit une grosse natte comme il le faisait souvent avant de se coucher pour les avoir joliment ondulés le lendemain. Draco était déjà dans le lit sous la couette et semblait lire un livre en l'attendant. Il monta les quelques marches qui menaient à l'estrade qui bordait son lit et plongea sous la couette à ses côtés se blottissant contre lui. Le blond passa son bras par-dessus ses hanches le rapprochant encore plus de lui.

-Demain ça va faire 4 quatre mois, annonça Harry.

-Je sais.

-On fait quoi ?

-Eh bien je comptais t'emmener à la patinoire, et manger au restau. Des objections ? demanda-t-il en observant Harry qui souriait.

-Non, c'est parfait ! s'exclama ce dernier un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Parfait, alors.

-Tu lisais quoi ?

-Amélie Nothomb, _Antéchrista_, tu connais ?

-Encore un Amélie Nothomb, tu comptes tous les lire ?

-Tous sans exception, il m'en reste encore 6 !

-Tu es un boulimique littéraire, c'est pas possible autrement.

\- « La lecture et les réflexions sont à l'esprit ce que les aliments sont au corps ».

\- Ah des coquillettes-jambon, évidement, affirma Harry comme s'il venait de comprendre le sens de la vie.

-Crétin.

Blotti contre son blond qui glissa ses doigts sur le haut de sa tête, Harry s'endormit apaisé par l'odeur délicieuse que dégageait le cou de Draco sous le regard attendri de ce dernier qui ne tarda pas à poser son livre. De toute façon la présence d'Harry tout contre lui entravait toute tentative de concentration. Il déposa son livre et se tourna pour enlacer correctement le brun et enfonça son nez dans ses cheveux avant de glisser dans un sommeil réparateur.

HPDM

C'est la sonnerie stridente du réveil d'Harry qui les sortirent tous les deux de la félicité du sommeil. Harry émit un grognement et enfonça son visage dans son oreiller en tâtonnant pour l'éteindre. Après une minute d'acharnement, il trouva le réveil et tapota dessus jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se taise enfin. Il sourit en constatant que le bruit ne semblait pas avoir dérangé le blond et se réinstalla dans ses bras avant de tomber dans un état de semi-somnolence dont il ne sortit qu'en sentant le blond bouger signe d'un réveil prochain. En effet quelques minutes plus tard, une main taquine se faufila dans ses cheveux pour jouer avec sa natte. Il ne put empêcher un bruit proche du ronronnement de s'échapper de sa gorge faisant pouffer Draco parce qu'il était trop mignon ainsi les sourcils légèrement froncés, le visage ensommeillé, prêt à s'enfoncer dans la main qui lui prodiguait de telles caresses. Le brun faisait parfois des trucs comme ça qui le rendait juste adorable aux yeux de Draco qui fondait encore plus pour lui.

-On dirait un chaton, c'est adorable.

-La ferme, s'insurgea mollement Harry.

-Je vais t'appeler chaton, maintenant. »

Harry se redressa et observa le visage fin de son petit ami qui abordait un air attendri. Il adorait quand il le regardait comme ça, presque avec amour. En tout cas, Harry espérait que cela s'en rapprochait. Il serait bien resté comme ça un peu plus longtemps mais son estomac n'était pas d'accord et il dut passer cinq minutes à essayer de tirer le blond hors du lit sans succès. Il fallut qu'il le menace faire le petit déjeuner lui-même pour qu'il daigne bouger enfin. Draco se leva d'un bond en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire une indigestion, ils avaient des choses à faire aujourd'hui.

C'est donc dans la cuisine qu'ils passèrent en premier pour remplir leur estomac d'adolescent en pleine croissance. James et Lily leur avait acheté des viennoiseries la veille auxquels ils firent honneur. Ils les dégustèrent avec du jus d'orange dans la table du salon en regardant des dessins animés stupides selon Draco, amusant selon Harry. Même si le blond n'en voyait pas l'intérêt, les yeux brillants de rires contenus d'Harry quand l'un des personnages faisait une connerie était suffisant pour qu'il ne le force pas à changer de chaîne. Il aimait la façon dont le brun était chez lui, moins timide et réservé qu'à l'école ou dehors quand il sortait ou chez lui quand ses propres parents étaient là.

Il semblait plus à l'aise dans son environnement familiale que nulle part ailleurs et Draco aimait voir son brun baisser sa garde et se dévoiler un peu plus. Il était beau quand il riait avec insouciance et Draco mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser, seule la présence de James et Lily l'en empêchait. En fait, Draco s'était vite rendu compte qu'il avait tout le temps envie d'embrasser Harry. Il adorait le toucher, l'embrasser, l'avoir contre lui, dormir avec lui.

En quelques mois Harry s'était insinué dans toutes ses pensées occupant la plupart son espace mental. Il était devenu le centre de son monde et seule sa présence semblait le retenir au sol tout en le faisant paradoxalement flotter sur un petit nuage.

Après le repas, ils passèrent rapidement par la salle de bain et enfilèrent des vêtements chauds avant de baguenauder jusqu'à la patinoire municipale de leur ville.

Harry comprit rapidement que Draco avait l'habitude de la glace et que lui allait se ridiculiser. Si patiner en arrière ou faire des spirales ne semblait pas être un souci pour Draco qui semblait être né sur une piste de glace, Harry se contenta de glisser en avant, tout droit. Et lentement. Heureusement pour lui, la patinoire était presque vide. Draco glissa rapidement la main d'Harry dans la sienne et ce dernier s'y accrocha comme une bouée de sauvetage au milieu d'un naufrage. Son copain le sauva plus d'une fois d'une chute certaine en l'aidant à retrouver son équilibre ou juste à rester sur ses jambes non sans quelques gentilles moqueries.

-Tu fais des figures incroyables en skate et tu as du mal à tenir sur des patins. Je ne sais pas si c'est adorable ou triste, soupira Draco en se moquant du brun qui s'était accroché à lui pour éviter une chute.

-Hey, je te ferais dire que ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas montée sur des patins. La dernière fois c'était…avec Dean, en fait, et on devait être au collège, expliqua-t-il d'un air contrarié.

-Hé bien, tu peux t'accrocher à moi autant de fois que tu veux.

-Je sais, répondit Harry. Je t'ai fait confiance pour me rattraper en toute circonstance.

Et il était sérieux.

Draco resserra doucement sa main autour de la sienne avec un doux sourire. Ils passèrent la matinée sur la glace et c'est seulement vers midi et demi qu'ils quittèrent la patinoire pour aller dans un restaurant. Draco y allait souvent avec Blaise et Pansy et il voulait absolument emmener Harry ici. Leur quatre mois était donc une excellente occasion. On y mangeait bien pour pas cher.

Harry passait une excellente journée et quand lors du déjeuner, Draco lui tendit un petit paquet les joues très légèrement teintées les yeux regardant le sol en lui disant qu'il avait vu ça et qu'il avait tout de suite pensé à lui, il fut comblé. Il attrapa le présent et découvrit à l'intérieur un bracelet avec une breloque en forme de skate qui enchanta Harry. En temps normal, ils ne s'embrassaient pas en public mais pris d'une pulsion incontrôlable il ne put s'empêcher d'attraper le col de son pull et de l'amener à lui pour capturer ses lèvres d'un baiser rapide mais délicat. Il sortit de sa poche un paquet qu'il avait lui aussi acheté en pensant à lui. Il se sentait un peu bête maintenant son cadeau ne serait sûrement pas à la hauteur. Pourtant quand Draco découvrit des boutons de manchette décoré de violon, son regard s'illumina et son regard se braqua sur Harry.

-Merci, Harry. Je les mettrais pour tous mes récitals.

-Je…Ça te plaît vraiment ? demanda Harry incertain.

-Bien sûr que oui, tu en doutais ?

-Un peu quand même, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas original. J'ai eu peur que tu trouves ça ringard. En plus je ne savais même pas si tu allais m'offrir quelque chose.

-Des boutons de manchettes avec des violons, tu trouvais ça pas original ? demanda Draco surprit.

Harry sourit et lui demanda de lui attacher son bracelet ce qu'il fit avec plaisir. Ils finirent leur dessert et rentrèrent pour passer à l'autre partit du programme de la journée : Les câlins!

HPDM

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre d'Harry, Draco l'enlaça par derrière et fit glisser sur ses épaules ses cheveux qu'il avait attaché en demi-queue de cheval afin de dégager son cou. Il embrassa délicatement la base de sa nuque et Harry ne put que s'alanguir contre son petit ami pour profiter de ses caresses voluptueuses. Il adorait avoir les lèvres de Draco sur son corps, sur ses lèvres, son cou, son épaule parfois et même une fois un endroit bien plus bas.

Les bras du blond glissèrent sur son ventre, puis un peu plus bas, doucement l'air de rien. Il effleura doucement la fermeture de son jean avant de la faire glisser lentement pour lui laisser le temps de se rétracter s'il ne voulait pas. Mais Harry ne dit rien se contenta de soupirer légèrement en profitant des caresses aériennes qui le faisaient lentement mais sûrement s'envoler vers un autre monde. Draco était prévenant et vérifiait constamment qu'Harry soit à l'aise.

« Draco ?

-Oui ?

-Mon père a mis…des préservatifs dans ma table de chevet avec du lubrifiant. »

Pour le coup, le blond stoppa tout mouvement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en se remémorant le moment où son père lui avait chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille avant de partir qui l'avait fait rougir comme rarement.

« Tu veux ?

-Je crois que je veux… tu n'en as pas envie ?

Harry détourna le regard mais le blond le força à le regarder.

-Si mais je pensais que tu voudrais attendre plus.

-Je te l'ai dit, je te fais confiance. »

L'étreinte du blond se resserra et il reprit ses bécots dans son cou. Il les ramena vers le lit et entreprit d'enlever son pull à Harry tandis que celui-ci en faisait de même avec le sien. II se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux le souffle court et les nerfs à fleurs de peau. Harry caressa le bras de Draco et se délecta du grain délicat de sa peau sous sa main. Le blond eut un léger frisson alors que la main fraîche touchait sa peau presque innocemment. Il l'entraîna de sorte à ce qu'Harry se retrouve au-dessus de lui. Ses cheveux tombèrent en cascade sur son visage et il adorait ça, il caressa doucement la chevelure brune avant d'attraper son cou pour l'embrasser. Surpris Harry frotta son corps contre le sien et étouffa un gémissement sous ses lèvres.

Draco inversa leur position et entrepris d'enlever leur pantalon et ils les balancèrent sur le sol sans aucun état d'âme. Leurs mouvements étaient maladroits et inexpérimentés pour Harry mais ils étaient bien. Il n'avait jamais été plus loin que quelques rares caresses intimes lors desquels ils avaient gardé la plupart de leurs vêtements.

-Harry, tu sais j'ai fait des recherches mais je suis quand même inexpérimenté, et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te faire mal.

-Ça ira, la douleur est passagère. Moi aussi j'ai fait des recherches. De toute façon pas le choix pour que ce soit parfait, il faut s'entraîner, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea-t-il taquin alors qu'une étincelle de malice s'alluma dans ses yeux. »

Draco regarda Harry en souriant les yeux brillants avant de l'embrasser tendrement et de nouer leurs doigts.

-On va devoir s'entraîner beaucoup alors…

**A suivre…**

Voilà, nos deux héros se rapprochent de façon un peu plus physique et ont bien du mal à se passer l'un de l'autre au point d'en devenir presque niais, la suite au prochain épisode.

A mercredi prochain !


	10. Avril 2

**La vie secrète d'Harry Evans**

**Pairing : HPDM**

**Auteur : Lilomanga**

**Rating : M **

Tout ce qui sera écrit en gras dans le texte sera de la conversation soit par SMS, soit sur Messenger.

Bonne lecture !

HPDM

**Chapitre 10**

**Avril**

Quand Draco s'était placé au-dessus de lui, Harry avait écarté les jambes naturellement leur permettant de se rapprocher un peu plus. Le blond avait commencé par caresser le brun, ses mains glissant le long de ses courbes, effleurant ses tétons et son ventre avant de glisser sa main dans le pyjama d'Harry. Il avait commencé par rendre le brun fou de désir en le caressant doucement avant d'attraper le lubrifiant sur la table de chevet et d'en mettre sur un doigt qu'il fit tourner autour de l'entrée d'Harry et de s'y faufiler doucement guettant la moindre lueur de douleur dans les yeux émeraude. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent dénotant leur désir l'un pour l'autre.

Draco n'avait jamais toucher intimement un autre homme qu'Harry auparavant et il ne souhaitait en aucun cas le blesser, même s'il savait tous les deux que la douleur ne pourrait être évitée totalement. Il avait fait des recherches préalablement pour apprendre comment préparer son copain à le recevoir. Il avait préparéHarry consciencieusement ensuivant les étapes qu'il avait trouvé sur les différents sites qu'il avait parcouru. Il avait fait glisser un doigt, puis deux enchaînant va-et-vient, mouvement ciseaux et circulaires. D'après les expressions et les petits gémissements du brun, il s'en sortit plutôt bien malgré quelques mouvements maladroits.

Malgré toute cette préparation, Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de laisser un gémissement de douleur s'échapper de ses lèvres quand Draco l'avait pénétré. Il avait eu l'impression qu'il allait se déchirer en sentant ses chaires être écarter malgré la bonne dose de lubrifiant et la préparation qu'il avait eu. Le blond resta immobile de longues minutes tandis qu'il essayait d'apaiser au mieux Harry par des paroles douces et des bisous papillon. Et ça avait fonctionné.

Harry finit par desserrer les dents, il s'avait très bien que se crisper ne ferait rien à part le faire souffrir encore plus. Il répondit aux baisers de Draco toujours immobile au-dessus de lui ce qui relevait presque de la torture tant ses hanches le suppliait de bouger dans l'antre chaude et accueillante. Et finalement le brun déclara qu'il pouvait bouger. Le blond commença alors, doucement, langoureusement d'abord. Et Harry essaya de se détendre, mais bordel ce que ça faisait mal. Jusqu'à ce que le blond effleure cet endroit si sensible qui le fit trembler. Un vague de bien-être ce dégagea de l'océan de douleur qu'il ressentait et il s'accrocha à Draco comme si ça vie en dépendait tant la surprise fut grande. Pour s'être renseigné, il savait que le blond avait du toucher sa prostate. Mais entre lire les effets de ce geste et le ressentir il y avait un monde.

Draco avait tout de suite perçu le changement chez Harry et s'évertué à garder le même angle de pénétration. Il allait et venait de plus en plus rapidement et des vagues de plaisirs commencèrent à affluer dans le corps d'Harry. Son cœur battait si vite qu'il aurait pu exploser dans sa poitrine, sa peau semblait être en feu.

Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, allongé sur le dos le corps tendu, le souffle haletant, Harry subissait sans relâche les coups butoirs de Draco. Si la douleur persistait encore en une brûlure presque bienvenue, il en tirait aussi un plaisir certain. La sensation de va-et-vient et de chaleur que dégageait Draco était vraiment agréable. Il adorait cette sensation de communion avec Draco qui était plein d'attentions pour lui. Il en voulait plus, tellement plus. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent d'eux-mêmes dans le dos de Draco et le griffèrent légèrement comme si cela allait réussir à atténuer d'une quelconque façon le plaisir qui menaçait de le submerger.

Son souffle se fit erratique et Draco n'en menait pas large. Après de longs mois d'abstinence, il avait du mal à se retenir et lorsqu'il sentit Harry qui lui griffait le dos de plus en plus fort il sut qu'il allait venir parce que c'était juste trop bon. Le brun était magnifique ainsi, ses longs cheveux éparpillés autour de lui et les yeux étincelants de désir, le souffle court, les lèvres rougit par leurs baisers.

Il accéléra ses allées et venues, en serrant les mains d'Harry dans les siennes et vînt dans un râle rauque. Dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité, il attrapa le membre d'Harry encore turgescent et entama un mouvement pour l'aider à venir aussi. Le brun vint en se tortillant sous Draco qui avalait ses soupirs de plaisirs en bécotant ses lèvres par intermittence. Epuisé, le blond se laissa rouler au côté d'Harry qui se blottit aussitôt contre lui la tête sur son épaule le visage enfoui dans le creux de son cou avec un soupir satisfait. Ils se laissèrent bercer par leurs respirations qui se calmaient et glissèrent lentement dans les bras de Morphée.

HPDM

Quand Draco ouvrit les yeux, il regarda le réveil d'Harry par réflexe et constata qu'ils avaient dormi un bon moment. Le soleil caressait depuis longtemps déjà leur corps amoureux. Il baissa les yeux sur le brun blotti contre lui, sa jambe le traversant comme pour bloquer toute retraite et il ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer. Il passa doucement sa main dans sa chevelure brune comme il aimait tant le faire. Il avait couché avec Harry, non, il avait fait l'amour avec Harry. C'était sa première fois avec un garçon et s'il avait été maladroit par moment, tous leurs gestes avaient également été abominablement tendres et amoureux. Ce n'était pas parfait mais les deux y avaient trouvé du plaisir et c'était le plus important.

Quand Harry l'avait embrassé pour la première fois il y a de cela quatre mois, Draco avait été réellement surpris. Il avait été incapable de bouger durant quelques secondes qui avaient pourtant semblées interminables à Harry. Mais quand le brun fit mine de se lever pour partir, il avait paniqué. Il ne le pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça parce que sinon tout serait foutu, il le savait. Et ce contact sur ses lèvres aussi minime avait-il été, il en voulait encore. Alors presque naturellement, il l'avait embrassé à son tour. Et avant même qu'il ne réalise vraiment ce qui se passait, il était en couple avec le brun. Vu de l'extérieur, il se rendait bien compte que tout ça pouvait paraître bizarre. Sortir avec un garçon, il ne l'avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'envisagé. Mais c'était Harry. Et quand il le voyait, toute ces pensées sur le pourquoi du comment paraissaient aussi superflues qu'inutiles parce que rien d'autre ne comptait que lui. Harry et ses longs cheveux ébènes, Harry et ses yeux verts, Harry et sa loyauté sans faille, Harry et son sourire absolument craquant. Il le voulait pour lui et devenir son petit ami était sans doute ce qui lui était arrivé de mieux cette année. Il s'était rapidement rendu compte à quel point ils se complétaient parfaitement. L'homme de ses rêves. C'était simple d'être avec lui, de l'embrasser, de le serrer dans ses bras, de dormir avec lui…Il ne pouvait juste plus s'en passer. Evidement le désir s'était vite mêlé à cette tendresse qu'il éprouvait et faire l'amour avec lui avait été…génial. Il avait éprouvé bien plus de plaisir qu'avec les deux filles avec qui il avait déjà couché jusqu'à lors. C'était cliché de dire ça, mais ça avait été magique, comme atteindre un morceau de paradis.

Il contempla son petit ami allongé à moitié sur lui. Il aurait pu rester comme ça des heures parce qu'il était vraiment serein. Mais quand Harry se mit à bouger, il dû se faire une raison. Non, ils ne resteraient pas comme ça des heures. Une main glissa sur son torse, cherchant la sienne et entrecroisa leurs doigts. Il se laissa faire et quand le brun releva finalement la tête pour quémander un baiser, il lui accorda sans discuter avant de serrer encore plus fort sa main comme pour évacuer un trop-plein de sentiments.

« J'ai mal aux fesses, souffla Harry après avoir rompu leur baiser.

-La classe faite homme, se contenta de dire Draco tout en glissant sa main vers le bas de son dos pour masser la zone douloureuse.

-Mais c'était bon. Vraiment bon, dit-il en parsemant la peau moite de sa poitrine de baisers.

-Chaton, faut qu'on se lève. Et qu'on prenne une douche si possible parce qu'on colle. »

Ledit chaton ne sembla pas d'accord puisqu'il se rallongea de tout son long sur son blond.

-Je pense que non, déclara-t-il fièrement.

Et Draco dû se résigner. Ils allaient rester comme ça un moment finalement.

HPDM

Son petit frère devait arriver demain midi. Enfin c'est ce qu'Harry croyait, c'est pour ça qu'il était actuellement allongé sur le canapé en plein après-midi en train de faire des papouilles à son chéri. Pourtant quand son frère se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence derrière le fauteuil, il sursauta violement et regarda son frère d'un air incrédule tout en se relevant rapidement du canapé comme pris en faute.

« Ethan ?

-Oui, c'est moi. Salut.

-Tu ne devais pas arriver demain ? demanda-t-il en coulant un regard vers Draco qui s'était relevé puis placé à ses côtés.

-Bah oui, mais j'ai avancé mon billet, je voulais voir mon grand frère adoré. Mais apparemment toi ça va, sourit-il vicieusement tout en jubilant de voir son frère rougir avant de se désintéresser de lui. Tu dois être Draco, enchanté, continua-t-il en lui tendant sa main.

-Enchanté, répondit Draco en lui serrant la main. »

Draco en profita pour le détailler. Il portait ses cheveux auburn aux épaules, assez longs pour faire une petite queue de cheval sans doute. Il portait un simple jogging noir et des baskets montantes blanches avec un T-shirt nirvana et une simple veste noire. Il avait le profil type d'un danseur et il était habillé avec beaucoup de goût, remarqua Draco en le détaillant. Il était aussi beau que son frère bien qu'il ressemblait plus à leur mère et Harry à leur père. Il avait cependant les yeux noisette de James et son sourire presque aussi beau que celui d'Harry.

Harry, une fois la surprise passée, le serra dans ses bras chaleureusement. Ethan lui rendit son étreinte en souriant.

« Bien sûr que tu m'as manqué crevette.

-Hey, je te ferais dire que je te dépasserai bientôt !

-Compte là-dessus. »

Il attrapa la main de Draco et le bras de son frère pour les mener tous les deux dans la cuisine. Il en sortit un paquet de biscuit et du jus d'orange puisque c'était l'heure du goûter. Ils s'assirent autour de la table de la cuisine et entamèrent leur goûter en discutant, Draco et Ethan apprenant à se connaître sous l'œil bienveillant d'Harry, se découvrant de nombreux points communs tel que le basket ou encore embêter Harry. Tout était parfait du point de vue de Harry. Enfin jusqu'à ce que son frère pose LA question.

« Alors vous l'avez déjà fait ? demanda-t-il avec nonchalance en rigolant quand son frère eut un air gêné au possible et Draco s'étouffa avec son jus d'orange.

-Mais ça ne te regarde pas !

-Donc, oui. Mon frère est devenu un homme, s'exclama-t-il d'un air de Drama queen.

-Sale gosse ! »

Le dit sale gosse partit dans un fou rire contagieux et bientôt tous les trois se retrouvèrent à rire aux éclats.

« Ethan, il faut que tu arrêtes de mettre les gens mal à l'aise ou de poser des questions gênantes pour ton bon plaisir ! A quatorze ans, Tu ne devrais pas penser à des choses comme ça.

-Grand frère, t'es trop mignon…et tellement naïf et déjà, j'en ai bientôt quinze.

-C'est vrai qu'il est mignon et naïf, approuva Draco en embrassant sa tempe.

-Je ne suis pas naïf.

-Si chaton, tu es naïf et innocent, mais c'est pas grave c'est mignon comme tout.

-Je ne suis pas innocent non plus!

-C'est pour ça que les premières semaines de notre mise en couple tu n'osais même pas me toucher ? demanda Draco goguenard.

-Ouais, ça ressemble à quelque chose qu'il ferait, se moqua ouvertement son petit frère. J'imagine ses pensées : « Est-ce que j'ai le droit de le toucher ? Il ne va pas me trouver collant ? J'ai le droit de l'embrasser quand je veux ? ».

Draco se bidonna tandis qu'Harry détourna le regard pour faire du boudin alors que, oui il s'était posé toutes ses questions au tout début de leur relation quand il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire parce qu'il n'était jamais sorti avec personne. Jusqu'à ce que le blond l'invite à dormir chez lui tout un week-end. Après avoir passé la nuit à se faire des papouilles, il s'était rendu compte que le blond adorait l'embrasser aussi et que non il ne le trouvait pas collant du tout. Depuis l'embrasser lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux n'étaient plus un moment de doute constant.

HPDM

La semaine passa rapidement, beaucoup trop selon Harry. Ils retournèrent à la patinoire avec Ethan cette fois et passèrent leur semaine à sortir un peu partout testant un peu les restaurants du coin et les activités. Harry se révéla imbattable au Bowling au grand damne de Draco qui détestait perdre, surtout quand il se faisait battre à plate couture comme cela fut le cas. Il se vengea donc perfidement lorsqu'ils allèrent faire du shopping forçant le brun à enchaîner quatre heures de magasins en tout genre. Le blond en profita pour acheter quelques chemises à Harry pour le changer un peu de « ses éternelles chemises de bûcherons ». Ce à quoi le brun répliqua que ça ne l'avait empêché de l'avoir dans son lit ses chemises de bûcheron, sous le regard hilare de son frère. Draco et Ethan jouèrent aussi en duel au basket-ball et bien que le petit frère d'Harry était très doué, le blond gagna sans problème aucun.

Quand le dimanche arriva, Harry se sentit morose, il ne voulait pas que Draco s'en aille. Pourtant la veille, jour qu'ils avaient choisi pour faire leurs devoirs, il avait passé l'après-midi collé contre lui ou entre ses jambes avec les bras de Draco autours de ses hanches. Il attrapa les bras de Draco qui dormait encore derrière lui et les resserra autour de lui pour approfondir leur étreinte. Quelques minutes plus tard, des bisous mouillés parsemèrent sa nuque et il se sentit encore plus triste.

-Aller, sois pas triste, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne se reverra pas de la semaine. Surtout qu'on a presque fini nos devoirs, dit Draco qui avait senti le désappointement d'Harry.

-Mais je me suis habitué à t'avoir dans mon lit, souffla Harry en tournant la tête de manière à voir les yeux orages encore embués par le sommeil qu'ils venaient de quitter.

Le blond leva un sourcil et Harry se rendit compte du double sens de sa phrase.

-Pour dormir, pervers ! Je voulais dire que je me suis habitué à ce que tu me serves de bouillotte. Et de peluche, expliqua-t-il.

-De peluche ? Moi, je suis une peluche ? Et est-ce qu'une peluche ça te fait ça ? demanda-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou avant de faire glisser lentement sa main le long de son ventre suivant le chemin du bonheur pour attraper le membre d'Harry qui ne semblait attendre que ça. Le brun se recroquevilla légèrement en gémissant et ses mains se resserrèrent sur le bras de Draco.

-Une peluche perfectionnée ? tenta Harry en gesticulant légèrement.

Draco plongea son nez dans son cou et mordilla légèrement son épaule dénudée. Il entama un lent et lascif mouvement sur le membre d'Harry qui devînt rapidement turgescent. Le brun essayait de retenir les gémissements indécents qui s'échappait de sa bouche mais avec Draco c'était peine perdue. Il avait rapidement compris comment rendre son brun complètement fou. Il était extrêmement sensible au niveau de l'oreille et de la nuque et Draco adorait mordiller et lécher ses deux endroits érogènes. Alors quand la langue taquine caressa son oreille, Harry perdit la bataille et de nombreux gémissement rauques quittèrent ses lèvres. Il était comme pris au piège, le corps de Draco derrière son dos, enserrer dans ses bras à subir ses assauts amoureux, mais il adorait ça.

HPDM

Les parent d'Harry rentrèrent vers 16 heures alors qu'Harry, Draco et Ethan regardaient un de leurs nombreux DVD Disney. Draco fut dépité lorsque Harry mais Ethan aussi se mirent à chanter les chansons. C'était encore pire à deux, ils semblaient avoir leur propre danse pour chacune des chansons et encore une fois il passa plus de temps à regarder les deux zigotos qu'à regarder le film. C'est presque avec soulagement qu'il accueillit la sonnerie. Il prit sur lui d'aller ouvrir puisque les deux frères semblaient partis dans leur chanson. C'est comme ça que les trouvèrent James et Lily, ils lancèrent un regard de soutien au petit ami de leur fils et après avoir déposé leurs bagages à l'entrée, libérés de leurs fardeaux, ils enlacèrent les trois garçons tour à tour.

Draco avait déjà fait ses bagages et quand le film finit, il remercia les parents d'Harry pour leur hospitalité et eux le remercièrent d'avoir nourrit leur fils qui, ils le savaient, aurait brûlé leur si belle cuisine sans lui. En fait si Draco n'était pas là, ils auraient sûrement fait appel à une gouvernante pour la semaine ou au moins à une cuisinière. Il prit ses affaires et quitta la maison Potter accompagné d'Harry qui le raccompagnait chez lui. Ils prirent le bus, puisque Draco avait décliné l'offre de son père de lui envoyer un chauffeur.

Harry était pelotonné contre Draco qui le serrait avec son bras contre lui. Il le cachait mieux, mais lui aussi était triste de quitter la maison d'Harry. Déjà parce que bien que sa maison soit plus grande que la sienne elle était tellement plus chaleureuse que le manoir Malfoy. Et ensuite parce qu'après s'être habitué à l'avoir systématiquement dans les pattes, il allait être bien seul. Pourtant il était aussi heureux, parce qu'il avait créé une certaine intimité avec Harry, et pas seulement parce qu'ils avaient unit leurs corps. Leur complicité naturelle s'était renforcée et plus il y pensait et moins il avait envie de cacher celle-ci lorsqu'ils étaient en public. Et de toute façon, il savait très bien qu'un jour un des deux ferait une gaffe parce qu'ils étaient trop fusionnels et qu'ils aimaient trop être collés l'un à l'autre. Alors le plus simple s'était d'arrêter de se cacher.

-Harry ?

-Oui ? demanda le brun en tournant son visage vers lui avec un air interrogateur.

-Tu veux qu'on continue à garder notre relation cachée au lycée ?

-Tu veux…qu'on s'affiche ?

-Oui. Enfin, on ne va pas se rouler une pelle devant tout le lycée non plus, mais qu'on arrête de se cacher et de retenir nos gestes d'affections. Et puis concrètement, nos amis les plus proches le savent et l'ont accepté donc…au pire le reste on s'en fout.

Harry resta pensif un moment et attrapa la main de Draco qui pendait sur son épaule.

-Ok. D'accord. Mais on fait un truc spécial, genre une annonce ou… ?

-Mais non, on agira juste comme d'habitude quand on est tous les deux, c'est tout. Les gens comprendront vite je pense, expliqua le blond en voyant son petit ami paniquer.

-Ok, souffla le brun.

-Tout va bien, Harry. On n'est pas obligé si tu ne sens pas encore prêt.

-Non, ça va. C'est là qu'on descend, non ?

Le blond regarda l'arrêt et attrapa le sac qu'il avait déposé à ses pieds.

-Oui, c'est là qu'on descend.

Les deux amoureux descendirent du bus et marchèrent les dix minutes qui les séparaient de la maison de Draco dans un silence apaisé, leurs mains liées. Quand ils arrivèrent à destination Draco posa son sac de voyage et sans qu'Harry n'est le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe il se retrouva entrainé dans un baiser qui lui coupa littéralement le souffle. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Draco sensiblement plus grand que lui et se laissa emporter dans cet océan de béatitude qu'il ressentait toujours lorsque son petit ami le touchait. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Harry rapprocha leurs deux corps et enlaça Draco fortement.

-On se voit dans la semaine ?

-Bien sûr, on se voit même demain si tu veux.

-A demain, alors…

HPDM

Harry profita au maximum de son frère et comme promis revit Draco plusieurs fois pendant la semaine, il les accompagna même pour déposer Ethan à la gare. Le temps de finir ses devoirs et ce fut déjà la rentrée.

Harry arriva assez tôt au lycée, il déposait ses livres de cours et son skate dans son casier quand une main lui pinçant la hanche le fit sursauter et couiner. Il se tourna vivement et fit face au blond qui se tordait de rire devant lui.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, tu m'as fait peur, dit Harry une moue boudeuse accrochée aux lèvres.

-Aller, chaton ne boude pas, je suis désolé, demanda Draco des rires encore présents dans sa voix.

Il embrassa rapidement les lèvres d'Harry et le poussa gentiment contre son casier pour plus de contact. Il le relâcha quand le manque d'air se fit sentir et s'écarta d'un pas.

-Je croyais qu'on ne se roulerait pas de pelle en public, interrogea Harry d'un air goguenard.

-D'un, je ne t'ai pas roulé une pelle puisque nos langues sont restées à leur place. De deux, j'en avais envie et de trois, on s'en fout il n'y a personne !

Harry fit une moue peu convaincue du tout face au sourire innocent de Draco et finit par souffler. Il attrapa son sac à dos qui ne contenait plus que ses cours pour les deux heures de la matinée et suivit Draco dans la cour. Ils s'installèrent sur le banc en bois qui pour une fois n'était pas mouillé et profitèrent de cet aparté tranquille pour bavarder tranquillement. C'est quand Ron les interrompit qu'ils se rendirent compte que cela faisait déjà une vingtaine de minutes qu'ils étaient là et qu'ils devaient aller en cours.

-Hey ! Harry, ça va ?

-Super et toi ? Tu as bronzé. C'était bien le sud de la France ?

-C'était super ! Mais tu m'as manqué, déclara-t-il tout sourire.

-Oh pas autant qu'Hermione j'en suis sûr, répondit Harry en souriant lui aussi.

-Bon Harry, j'y vais, dit soudain Draco, il embrassa rapidement la joue d'Harry et se leva du banc. Weasley, salua-t-il ensuite en hochant la tête.

Ron et Harry le regardèrent partir, Harry avec dépit, Ron presque avec soulagement. Ron et Draco faisaient des efforts mutuels pour ne pas se crêper le chignon par égard pour Harry, mais s'ils pouvaient s'éviter, ils ne s'en privaient pas. Harry se leva à son tour du banc et ils se dirigèrent vers leur cours d'anglais. Le temps parut long à Harry jusqu'à midi. Vu qu'il n'avait pas cours avec Draco leur emploi du temps différaient légèrement et leur prochain cours en communs serait celui de l'après-midi.

En arrivant dans la cantine Harry se dirigea vers Draco avec qui il mangeait une fois sur deux lorsqu'il ne mangeait pas avec Ron et Hermione. Il s'assit près de son petit ami qui se décala pour lui laisser plus de place. Le blond déposa un baiser furtif sur sa joue et continua sa discussion avec Pansy sur son dernier petit copain en date qui était un vrai enfoiré apparemment. Harry essaya tant bien que mal de suivre la conversation en entamant ses lasagnes mais il devait avouer que Pansy changeait si souvent de copain qu'il n'était même pas sûr de savoir de qui on parlait. Il se contenta donc de profiter de la présence du blond et de la chaleur qui se dégageait de sa main qui s'était discrètement posée sur sa cuisse sous la table.

Harry ne fit pas attention aux regards suspicieux de ceux qui avaient remarqué le geste d'affection de Draco. Il était juste bien là et il n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde. Quand les quatre élèves finirent leur plateau, ils quittèrent rapidement la cafétéria pour rejoindre leur prochain cours. Ils séparèrent autour d'un couloir, Blaise avec Pansy et Harry avec Draco puisqu'ils avaient cours ensemble l'après-midi et se dirigèrent vers leur cours de philosophie. Harry attrapa naturellement la main de Draco. C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent devant la salle. Quelques élèves étaient déjà présents et ils s'assirent tranquillement dans le couloir. C'est Luna la première qui arriva vers Harry en sautillant aussi guillerette et dans la lune que d'habitude, elle se pencha et fit la bise à Harry avant de sourire en regardant leur main qui ne s'étaient pas quittées.

-Félicitation, dit-elle d'une voix fluette.

-Merci Lulu, répondit Harry en obligeant ses joues à ne pas rougir alors que Draco se contenta de lever un sourcil.

Puis comme si de rien était, elle engagea la conversation sur le cours de philo qui était passionnant selon elle. Harry aurait plus dit qu'il n'était pas aussi chiant qu'il aurait pu l'être puisqu'ils avaient un bon prof, mais bon. Ron arriva quelques minutes avant la sonnerie et entra naturellement dans la conversation qui dura jusqu'à ce que le prof arrive. Les élèves entrèrent dans la classe et Harry en fut un peu soulagé. La plupart avait l'air de se ficher complètement de sa relation avec Draco et c'était ce qu'il espérait.

HPDM

La semaine s'écoula rapidement et la rumeur sur le couple Harry-Draco avait vite fait de faire le tour du lycée. Les filles trouvaient ça trop mignon et les garçons s'en fichaient pour la plupart. Le seul qui avait osé faire une réflexion à voix haute s'était fait rabrouer si violement par Draco que plus personne n'osait faire de remarque craignant le venin et les répliques acerbes du blond. Il semblait avoir des dossiers sur tout le monde et personne n'osait prendre le risque de se mettre Draco Malfoy à dos. Il s'était peut-être adouci depuis qu'il trainait avec le brun, mais personne n'oubliait ce qu'il avait été et ce qu'il était toujours au fond, un aristocrate qui avait tout ce qu'il voulait et surtout qui protégeait becs et ongles ce qui lui était cher. Et il pouvait se montrer à la limite du cruel quand on s'attaquait à ceux qu'il aimait et Harry faisait partit de ceux-là. C'est donc dans une paix relative que la semaine se finit. Draco avait invité Harry à dormir le vendredi chez lui comme souvent depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Pour une fois le chauffeur de Draco vînt le chercher puisqu'il y avait une grève des transports et c'est donc en voiture qu'ils allèrent chez l'aristocrate. Quand ils arrivèrent, Chantilly leur sauta dessus avec des jappements joyeux. Elle s'était vite accoutumée à voir Harry, et puis le brun était gentil avec elle, il lui grattait souvent derrière l'oreille et elle adorait ça.

Après avoir joué un moment avec la chienne de Draco, ils allèrent directement dans la chambre du blond. Lucius et Narcissa rentraient assez tard, ils avaient donc la maison à eux seuls pour quelques heures. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de se débarrasser d'abord de leurs devoirs avant de paresser dans le lit. Ils commencèrent par remplir les cartes de géographie qu'ils devaient préparer pour le bac, ils continuèrent également leurs oraux de langues qu'ils avaient commencé à préparer pendant les vacances. Ils avaient également des exercices de maths et de chimies à finir. Au bout de deux heures et demie de travail acharné, Harry finit par balancer son crayon sur la table basse et s'allongea les bras en croix sur le tapis moelleux. Draco se pencha vers lui un sourire narquois accroché aux lèvres.

-Bah, alors, tu es mort ?

-Oui, j'ai fini, corrige mes maths que j'aille enfin m'allonger.

-Ça dépend, tu me donnes quoi en échange ? demanda le blond d'un air conspirateur.

-Hm, tout mon amour ?

-Mmh, ça m'a l'air un peu faible tout ça, répondit le blond en rigolant alors que le brun le toisait. Oh ça va, passe-moi ta feuille. De toute façon, je suis sûr que tu auras tout bon ou presque comme d'habitude.

Ils passèrent quelques minutes à relire la copie de l'autre en corrigeant d'éventuelles erreurs avant de ranger leurs affaires et de mettre leur sac de cours de côté. C'est Harry le premier qui s'allongea sans aucune grâce sur le lit de Draco qui le suivit rapidement en pouffant. Harry détacha l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux en chignon et se mit sur le côté pour faire face au blond.

Un silence apaisant régna quelques instants avant que Draco, n'y tenant plus, embrassa Harry. Il déposa d'abord un baiser sur son nez, ses paupières et ses joues avant d'embrasser délicatement ses lèvres en faisant glisser ses mains sous son pull l'air de ne pas y toucher. La fraîcheur de ses mains fit doucement frissonner Harry qui se rapprocha de Draco en profitant de ses caresses légères. Il y pensait depuis un moment avant il avait eu peur de le faire paniquer, mais maintenant ça semblait être le moment idéal pour lui dire.

-Je t'aime, souffla Harry d'une voix faible.

Il retint sa respiration quand les mains de Draco cessèrent tout mouvement. Le blond regarda Harry les yeux un peu surpris. Apparemment il ne s'y attendait pas. Ça faisait quatre mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et Harry se demandait si c'était trop tôt et si le blond allait paniquer mais il se contenta de poser son front sur celui d'Harry un sourire aux lèvres.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime Harry.

Le soulagement qui passa dans le regard émeraude fut flagrant et Draco sourit.

-Tu…

-Draco ! l'interrompit soudainement la voix de Narcissa en entrant dans la chambre.

Les deux amoureux s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et Narcissa eut un petit sourire attendrit et malicieux.

-Je dérange peut-être ?

-Maman, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda platement Draco qui combattait encore vaillamment le rougissement qui voulait s'étendre sur ses joues.

-J'ai donné sa soirée à Winky, je vous commande quoi ? Japonais, italien, indien ?

-Japonais, ce sera très bien maman.

-Harry, ça te va aussi ?

-C'est parfait.

La mère de Draco resta adossée au chambranle de la porte un moment fixant les deux garçons leurs mains s'entrecroisant encore. Devant les autres, elle se donnait l'air d'une grande dame inaccessible, mais chez elle quand personne d'autre que sa famille ne pouvait la voir, c'était une vraie maman gâteau…et une vraie commère aussi.

-Hum hum…maman tu veux quelque chose d'autre peut-être ? demanda Draco en voyant que sa mère n'avait pas l'intention de partir.

Elle se contenta de sourire et de sortir son téléphone rapidement pour prendre une photo du couple avant de s'en aller rapidement sous les cris indignés de Draco qui pour le coup ne l'avait pas vu venir. Elle n'en avait pas pu s'en empêcher, ils étaient trop beau avec Harry. Et voir son fils heureux la rendait elle-même heureuse. En soi, Draco n'avait jamais été un enfant malheureux mais c'est vrai que ses parents étaient souvent absents pour leur travail. Draco était très vite devenu autonome et même s'il fut capricieux pendant un temps, il s'était vite rendu compte que cela n'arrangerait en rien sa condition. Il était devenu un peu renfermé sur lui-même et se contentait de profiter de la présence de ses parents quand ils étaient là. Pourtant elle regrettait un peu cette période où elle n'avait pratiquement pas vu son fils grandir. Heureusement qu'ils avaient Winky. Et puis finalement ils avaient appris à déléguer un peu. Ils avaient eu avec Lucius une discussion après un récital auquel ils n'avaient pas pu venir, Draco s'était contenté de dire qu'il en avait l'habitude maintenant, sans aucun reproche juste comme un constat et ça leur avait fait mal. Mais depuis ils n'avaient plus raté aucun évènement de leur fils. Ils avaient compris que même s'il était autonome depuis longtemps leur fils n'en avait pas moins besoins d'eux et Draco avait apprécié leurs efforts à leur juste valeur.

Après que Lucius lui ait acheté Chantilly, Draco avait paru plus jovial, mais ce n'était rien comparé à sa rencontre avec Harry. Narcissa n'était même pas sûre qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne parlait que de lui depuis leur première rencontre le jour de la rentrée. Elle commanda rapidement leur repas et s'installa devant la télé en attendant le retour de Lucius qui ne devrait pas tarder. Oui elle l'aimait bien ce petit Harry.

HPDM

Finalement Harry avait aussi dormi le samedi et passait donc la journée du dimanche avec Draco. Il avait assisté avec plaisir à la répétions de violon de Draco, il adorait l'entendre jouer du violon et il adorait l'expression d'apaisement qui prenait place sur son visage quand l'archet glissait voluptueusement sur les cordes de son instrument. Il révisait en ce moment en vue de son récital de fin d'année qui aurait lieu dans un peu plus d'un mois. Il voulait que tout soit parfait et ça l'était selon Harry mais il le savait son petit ami était perfectionniste et il allait retravailler sans relâche le morceau jusqu'au jour du concert.

C'est le soir seulement qu'Harry rentra chez lui content de son week-end. C'était fou, il avait l'impression de passer tout son temps avec Draco mais à chaque fois qu'ils se séparaient, il en voulait encore plus. Pourtant ce soir avait été différent. Avant qu'Harry s'en aille, Draco l'avait embrassé et il lui avait soufflé ces trois petits mots nouveaux dans leur relation. Harry eut alors encore moins envie de le quitter.

Allongé sur son lit, il se demandait à quel moment il était devenu si dépendant du blond. Il entendit à peine sa porte s'ouvrir et un poids atterrir sur son lit. Il aperçut son père en tournant la tête sur le côté et eut un sourire qui révélait toute la joie qui l'animait en cet instant.

-Ça va ? demanda James à son fils.

-Parfaitement, pourquoi ?

-On ne te voit plus beaucoup en ce moment. Alors on se demandait.

-C'est vrai désolé, mais je…

-On sait, on sait. Draco ?

-Oui.

-Je suis content pour toi fils. Tant que tu es heureux c'est le principal, expliqua James avec un sourire qu'Harry lui rendit volontiers. Profitez de votre phase lune de miel tant qu'elle dure !

-Merci papa, pour tout. Pour tout ce que tu as fait, ce que tu fais et ce que tu feras. Sans toi je n'en serais pas où j'en suis aujourd'hui et je ne serais certainement pas avec Draco, d'ailleurs. J'aurais flippé tout seul dans mon coin comme un imbécile.

James serra son fils dans ses bras ému au possible. En tant que parent, il s'investissait énormément pour le bonheur de ses fils et l'entendre le remercier pour ça, c'était…réconfortant.

-Merci à toi, Harry d'être mon fils.

Ils se séparèrent après quelques minutes et rejoignirent Lily qui s'affairait en cuisine. C'était parfait absolument parfait. Harry se sentait bien comme jamais auparavant c'était comme si tout était en place.

HPDM

C'est pour cela qu'en arrivant au Lycée le lendemain, Harry ne s'attendait pas à voir d'ombre à son tableau. Sa prof d'anglais était absente donc il commençait en même temps que Draco. Il le trouva prêt de la porte en arrivant et un sourire barra son visage. Il répondit au signe de main que lui adressa le blond lorsqu'il aperçut quelqu'un derrière Draco qu'il ne pensait pas revoir. Son visage se figea instantanément et tout son corps se tendit.

Pourquoi maintenant alors que tout était parfait ? Draco qui avait vu l'attitude changeante de Harry s'était approché les sourcils froncés mais Harry ne le voyait pas. Il ne le voyait que LUI. Draco dut couper le contact visuel en se plaçant devant Harry pour que celui se rende compte qu'il lui parlait.

-Chaton, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Draco en regardant là où Harry regardait quelques instants plutôt.

-Draco c'est lui, souffla Harry la voix tremblante.

Draco le serra dans ses bras dans un vain espoir de le détendre mais le brun resta tendu comme un arc.

-C'est qui ?

-Draco, c'est Dean…

Draco se retourna et le vit également, la même tête qu'il avait déjà vue en photo quelques semaines auparavant…

**Au suivre…**

Voilà, après la phase de séduction, le début des problèmes commencent * sourire diabolique *


	11. Mai (année 2)

**La vie secrète d'Harry Evans**

**Pairing : HPDM**

**Auteur : Lilomanga**

**Rating : M**

Tout ce qui sera écrit en gras dans le texte sera de la conversation soit par SMS, soit sur Messenger.

Bonne lecture !

HPDM

**Chapitre 11**

**Mai**

Il l'avait déjà vu énervé, angoissé, triste mais jamais comme ça. Harry était tétanisé, ses pieds semblaient ancrés dans le sol, et son regard était fixe. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Draco essayait de le faire réagir mais Harry restait juste là, le regard toujours accroché à l'endroit où Dean Thomas se trouvait un instant plus tôt. En désespoir de cause Draco embrassa brièvement Harry en espérant le faire réagir, de toute façon pratiquement tout le monde était déjà entré dans l'enceinte du lycée ne restant que les quelques derniers fumeurs qui ne leur prêtaient pas une once d'attention. Cela parut marché puisqu'il cligna des yeux et regarda enfin Draco. Le blond en profita pour attraper sa main et le tirer vers le bâtiment et Harry le suivit machinalement jusqu'à leur salle de classe. C'est seulement une fois la porte de la classe passée que le brun sembla reprendre peu à peu conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Son cerveau fonctionna alors à toute vitesse.

Dean allait venir dans son lycée, quel comportement devrait-il adopté ? Faire comme si de rien était ? L'ignorer ? Le mulâtre lui demanderait sûrement des explications. Après tout, il était parti du jour au lendemain sans ne rien dire à personne.

Harry resta perdu dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte les cours si bien qu'il percuta quelqu'un lorsqu'il sortit du lycée son skate sous le bras. Draco était resté pour aider Blaise à la bibliothèque et Ron était avec Hermione, c'est pour ça qu'il fut seul quand il réalisa que la personne en question était Dean et qu'il avait l'air fort surpris de le trouver ici. Parmi toutes les personnes qui devaient se trouver dans le lycée, il a fallu qu'il percute celui qu'il ne voulait absolument pas voir. Harry eut le vain espoir qu'il ne le reconnaisse pas mais c'était peine perdue, il n'avait pas vraiment changé en presque un an à part ses cheveux qui avaient encore poussés. Sur le coup Harry souhaita vraiment que Draco fut avec lui.

-Harry ?! demanda la voix incrédule de Dean. Harry Potter en chair et en os ?

Le brun sentit son corps se figer et il vérifia que personne n'avait fait attention au nom de famille utilisé par Dean ce qui fut le cas. Il resserra sa prise sur son et analysa une seconde l'idée de partir en le plantant là. Mais il se contenta d'afficher un air surpris et un sourire aussi amical que possible. Le mulâtre avait encore grandi et ses cheveux étaient coupés courts lui qui était d'habitude abonné à une touffe de cheveux bouclés, Harry l'avait rarement vu comme ça. Mais ces yeux, ce visage, ils n'avaient pas changé et sûrement que le personnage non plus n'avait pas changé…

-Hey, Dean, salut, dit Harry d'une voix qu'il voulut neutre.

Tout de suite, il se trouva bête mais sur l'instant il n'avait pas trouvé mieux. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait peur alors que le brun ne l'avait jamais blessé physiquement. Peut-être parce qu'il faisait remonter des peurs qu'Harry avait enfoui au fond de lui surtout grâce à Draco, Ron et Hermione, mais qui n'avait pas totalement disparu. Parce que se faire trahir par une personne que l'on chérit, par une personne en qui on avait tout confiance et à qui on avait donné le meilleur de ce qu'on pouvait parce qu'on voulait mériter cette amitié, qui était le dernier lien qui nous unissait avec son meilleur ami défunt, ça ne s'oubliait vraiment jamais. Et Harry avait beau se résonner parce qu'il savait qu'il n'était encore que des enfants, il ne s'attendait pas à recroiser Dean surtout de cette façon et que cette trahison, elle lui restait en travers de la gorge.

-Salut ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire à ton meilleur ami après avoir disparu du jour au lendemain ?

Dean semblait aussi pris au dépourvu que lui, visiblement il ne savait pas du tout qu'Harry fréquentait cet établissement. En même temps vu qu'Harry avait fui tous les réseau sociaux un temps avant de supprimer tous ses comptes avant de s'en refaire de nouveau dans un second en changeant ses pseudos et son adresse e-mail et de mettre des paramètres de confidentialité afin qu'on ne le trouve pas si on le cherchait.

-Tu n'avais pas l'air si inquiet, fit remarquer justement Harry parce que s'il avait fui tout réseau social, il n'avait pas changé son numéro de téléphone comme une porte qu'il laissait malgré tout entrouverte. D'autant plus que Dean avait le numéro de ses deux parents.

-J'ai demandé après toi et apparemment tu étais malade, et ensuite tu avais disparu, réplique Dean tout aussi calme.

-Oui tu as demandé après moi pendant quoi ? Une semaine ? Je n'ai pas changé de numéro de portable…Mais non, c'était pas si important apparemment. Tu sais, on a tendance à surestimer les amitiés quand on est jeune, j'avais clairement surestimé la nôtre. Parce que si toi, tu avais disparu tout d'un coup je t'assure que j'aurais remué ciel et terre pour te retrouver.

-Et pourquoi tu es parti ? demanda Dean avec ce qui semblait à Harry être une curiosité malsaine.

-Je…

-HARRY !

La voix d'Harry fut coupée par l'intervention de Draco qui arriva derrière lui. Le blond se figea un instant en reconnaissant la personne avec qu'il parlait avant d'intervenir nonchalamment dans la conversation. Il n'aimait pas voir son petit ami tendu comme sa posture le montrait. Clairement ses retrouvailles ne lui étaient pas agréables et comment auraient-elles pu l'être…

-Pansy s'est finalement dévouée pour aider Blaise me libérant de tout obligation, tu dînes à la maison ce soir ? demanda le blond à Harry qui ne semblait pas vouloir se détendre, le blond fit comme si de rien était et plongea son regard dans celui de son petit ami qui avait l'air soulagé de le voir et un peu hésitant.

-Ouais, répondit-il simplement parce que de toute façon, il n'avait aucune raison de refuser et qu'il ne voulait être nulle part autre que dans les bras de son amoureux ce soir-là. Parce que s'il rentrait chez lui, ses parents verraient tout de suite que quelque chose le turlupinait et que s'il leur avait déjà avoué à demi-mot pourquoi il ne pouvait plus aller à l'école et pourquoi il voulait en changer, leur dire avec des mots et des phrases complètes ce qui c'était passé ça lui semblait être au-dessus de ses forces.

Draco fit alors soudain semblant de remarquer le mulâtre pour la première fois. Il afficha un sourire poli mais glacial qui fit frémir Harry et qui mit Dean mal à l'aise, parce que ce sourire aussi poli soit-il n'avait absolument rien d'amical et qu'à lui seul, il semblait avoir fait descendre la température de quelques degrés.

-Oh, enchanté. Je suis Draco Malfoy.

-Dean…Thomas.

-Aller, Harry on y va ! s'exclama le blond en attrapant la main d'Harry avant de se diriger vers la station de bus ignorant totalement Dean qui semblait être décontenancé par son intervention.

Le voyage fut silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent chez Draco. Tout le long du trajet, Harry était resté pelotonné contre Draco frissonnant de la tête au pied. Le blond s'était contenté de le garder serrer contre lui en tentant par de douces caresses de le relaxer ce qui sembla marcher dans une certaine mesure puisqu'une fois arriver Harry se remit lentement mais sûrement à reparler.

HPDM

A peine furent-ils entrés dans la chambre du blond qu'Harry le tira vers le lit, s'installa à califourchon sur ses genoux comme il adorait le faire quand ils étaient rien que tous les deux dans la chambre de l'un ou de l'autre et commença à l'embrasser doucement. Draco répondit mollement au début, enlaçant fermement sa taille, avant de se laisser emporter par l'élan amoureux. Mais quand Harry commença à déboutonner sa « foutue chemise puisque monsieur ne portait presque jamais de T-shirt », il attrapa ses mains et le força à s'arrêter s'attirant une moue dépitée du brun.

-Tu veux pas ? demanda Harry un brin vexé.

-Bien sûr que si je veux. Mais si tu fais ça seulement parce que tu veux te vider la tête et éviter le problème et la discussion qui s'impose, alors là non je ne veux pas. Mais si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment, d'accord.

-…Et si c'est les deux ? demanda Harry après un instant de silence en s'avachissant dans les bras de Draco pour enfouir son nez dans le cou de son petit ami.

-Harry…Je sais que c'est difficile, mais j'aimerais vraiment qu'on en parle. Ça m'a fait mal de te voir dans cet état aujourd'hui.

-…Je suis désolé.

-Désolé de quoi chaton ? Je veux juste en parler, expliqua Draco avant d'embrasser sa joue. Et si après tu veux encore…

-Je ne pensais pas que ça m'avait à ce point…

-Traumatisé ?

-Je ne suis pas traumatisé.

-Harry, tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir de crise d'angoisse ou autre pour avoir un trauma. Perdre son meilleur ami dans un accident et apprendre que l'autre est une raclure ça n'a pas pu ne pas t'affecter. En plus, tu ne t'y attendais pas.

Draco déposa un second baiser sur sa joue et un autre dans son cou qui acheva de le détendre. Le blond n'était pas quelqu'un de naturellement tendre. D'ailleurs avant Harry, il ne l'avait jamais été. Avec les quelques petites copines qu'il avait eues, sans être froid, il n'était pas friand de câlins. Avec Harry ça se faisait juste naturellement peut-être parce qu'ils avaient créé une complicité bien avant de sortir ensemble alors qu'avec ses copines, il avait juste accepté leur demande et ne les connaissait pas forcément avant d'être sorti avec. Alors qu'Harry, il avait vu une complicité se créer et une fois ensemble, il s'était senti tombé amoureux de ce petit brun maladroit mais au sourire craquant, à la gentillesse indéniable mais qui ne s'était pourtant pas laisser marcher sur les pieds et l'avait remis à sa place lorsqu'il était passé en mode Malfoy conquérant.

Harry acquiesça mais ne bougea pas de place pour autant, il était bien là, sur les jambes de son copain qui employait des trésors de tendresse pour l'apaiser. Il passa simplement ses bras autour de son cou et soupira. Il avait envie d'en parler mais tout se bousculait dans sa tête et il ne savait pas ce qui allait résulter de cette conversation.

-Il t'a parlé. Donc qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? interrogea Draco une fois qu'il eut compris qu'Harry ne parlerait pas le premier.

-Il m'a demandé des explications, répondit Harry lentement comme s'il cherchait les mots justes. Je lui ai répondu qu'il ne devait pas être si inquiet puisqu'il n'avait pas demandé de mes nouvelles bien longtemps. Et ensuite, il m'a demandé pourquoi j'étais parti et là tu es arrivé avant que j'ai pu répondre.

-Tu veux lui reparler ? demanda Draco avec un air sérieux, parce qu'on fond lui ce qui le faisait flipper c'était de le voir retourner dans cette amitié sordide parce qu'il avait beau avoir du caractère, avec les personnes qui lui étaient proches, il pouvait facilement se laisser mener à la baguette. Et si Dean décidait de faire comme si de rien était et parlait à Harry, il ne le repousserait pas. Il ne chercherait pas son amitié, mais il ne l'enverrait certainement pas chier. Surtout qu'il ne savait même pas qu'Harry avait entendu sa conversation et savait qu'il se servait de lui.

-Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Harry.

-Mais, s'il te parle tu l'enverras balader ?

Harry se figea sous la surprise, il n'avait pas pensé à cette option apparemment.

-Je…le brun s'interrompit, parce qu'il ne savait juste pas répondre et au fond de lui, il savait même que ce n'était pas son genre à moins de lui dire la vérité sur son départ ce qui impliquait une conversation qu'il n'était clairement pas prêt à avoir maintenant.

-Ça va, ce n'est pas grave. On avisera un jour après l'autre.

Harry se laissa fondre dans l'étreinte, lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire. Devait-il dire la vérité à Dean ou juste faire comme si de rien était. Pour l'instant il voulait penser à autre chose et il savait très bien ce qu'il pouvait faire pour ça. Il embrassa son blond et ses yeux pétillèrent.

-Du coup, maintenant qu'on a parlé…On peut…

Draco eut un sourire tendre fasse à la timidité qu'Harry montrait encore après six mois de relation. Il l'embrassa doucement et le fit basculer sur son lit pour se placer au-dessus de lui.

-Oui, maintenant je vais honorer ton corps mon seigneur !

HPDM

Harry ne savait toujours pas quoi faire avec Dean. L'ignorer était sans doute la chose à faire, ou du moins la plus facile. Parce que, vraiment, lui parler et faire comme si de rien était c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il était désemparé, dans sa tête après ce déménagement il n'entendrait plus jamais parler de Dean et poursuivrait sa vie en oubliant petit à petit ce qui avait constitué leur amitié et qui était justement ce qui le faisait souffrir. Se rappeler avoir eu une amitié si forte avec quelqu'un proche de la fraternité et se rendre compte que c'était à sens unique. Oui, en fait c'est comme s'il avait perdu un frère ce jour-là. Mais d'un autre côté si le mulâtre enclenchait la conversation, l'ignorerait-il ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

Il était toujours dans ses pensées lorsqu'il vit Ron et Hermione dans le hall du lycée. Il s'empressa de les rejoindre un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il ne leur avait toujours pas dit, il le faudrait parce que de toute façon ils comprendraient tous seuls et seraient furieux qu'il ne leur ait rien dit.

Le roux avait une main autour de la taille d'Hermione et il semblait débattre sur quel film ils iraient voir le soir même. Ron avait l'air partant pour un film d'action et Hermione un film politique. Son arrivée interrompit le débat et Ron eut un sourire goguenard.

-Bah, alors tu n'es pas avec ton prince charmant, plaisanta-t-il.

-Oh, ça va je ne suis pas tout le temps avec lui non plus, rétorqua-t-il en souriant lui aussi ce à quoi les deux amoureux levèrent un sourcil.

-Avoue quand-même que depuis que vous ne vous cachez plus, vous passez le plus clair de votre temps ensemble. Même les week-ends, même si je suis sûr que vous bossez à fond puisque le bac approche, commenta Hermione dubitative.

-Bien sûr qu'on révise ! s'exclama Harry. Entre autres choses, ajouta-t-il ensuite un sourire coquin aux lèvres. Mais vous aussi vous passez votre temps à roucouler je vous ferai dire.

Les trois compères rigolèrent un moment avant de retrouver leur sérieux. C'est Harry qui reprit son sérieux le premier, s'il ne le faisait pas maintenant, il ne le ferait jamais alors il se lança :

« En fait je dois vous dire un truc. C'est à propos de Dean…

-Qui ? demanda Ron, ce qui lui valut une claque sur la tête par Hermione.

-Son « meilleur ami » du collège, suis un peu.

-Oh, c'est bon j'avais oublié son nom…grommela le roux en massant son crâne, c'est qu'elle avait de la force en plus. Hermione soupira et invita Harry à reprendre.

-Il…Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais…il est ici à Hogwarts. Je veux dire, il étudie là maintenant, expliqua-t-il pour être bien clair.

-Tu l'as vu ? interrogea Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui, il m'a même parlé. On a discuté mais Draco est venu à mon secours quand il m'a vu et il m'a emmené. Mais, il étudie ici maintenant. Je ne sais même pas comment c'est possible de déménager en cours d'année scolaire pendant la terminale…Enfin, bref, je voulais juste que vous soyez au courant. Il va peut-être tenter de me parler donc voilà…

-Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda Hermione. Parce que si j'ai bien compris, tu n'as dit à personne la raison de ton départ surtout à Dean. Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire s'il te le demande ?

-J'en ai vraiment aucune idée. La vérité sûrement.

La sonnerie sortit les trois jeunes de leur conversation et ils se dirigèrent sans plus de cérémonie vers leur cours respectif.

HPDM

Lors du repas de midi, Harry avait retrouvé avec plaisir son petit ami qu'il l'attendait à une table tout seul, signe qu'il voulait être juste avec lui. Il se dirigea rapidement vers lui et déposa son plateau avant de s'installer à côté de lui non sans avoir déposé un rapide baiser sur sa joue et Draco lui adressa un joli sourire. Les sourires du blond, c'était bête à dire, mais c'était comme si tous ses soucis disparaissaient pour un temps.

Le blond entama la conversation sur le prochain devoir de physique que le brun avait fini et qu'il n'avait pas commencé trop occuper à réviser pour le gala de violon auquel il participait en fin d'année. Evidemment en petit ami intègre, il accepta de lui passer son devoir…Après l'avoir fait supplier pendant près de dix minutes avant d'accepter le sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu es vraiment un petit démon, grommela Draco alors que le brun cherchait son devoir dans son sac fier de son coup.

-Oh, ça va je…

-Hey, Harry ! Les interrompit une voix qui fit perdre instantanément tout sourire à Harry. Ça te dérange si je m'assieds là, je ne connais personne d'autre.

Draco tendu comme un arc fusilla Dean du regard mais celui-ci ne le vit pas trop occupé à fixer Harry. Pourtant s'il l'avait fait, il aurait sûrement décider de s'assoir ailleurs voire de ne pas manger pas du tout et il aurait eu raison…

-Je…Hm, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Draco et par pur automatisme de politesse sa traitresse de bouche acquiesça.

-Cool ! Salut, euh Draco c'est ça ?

-Oui, c'est ça, répondit sèchement le blond.

-Dis je peux t'appeler Dray, je…

-Non.

Un silence s'installa à la table et Harry ne put que regarder l'improbable arriver, Draco semblait sur le point de planter sa fourchette dans la main du mulâtre qui décida de se concentrer sur Harry.

-Eh ben dit donc, tu sais choisir tes amis Harry, essaya de plaisanter Dean avec un rire qui sonna faux.

-Tu…

-DRACO ! On va arriver en retard en maths, il faut qu'on y aille tout de suite, oh là là ! s'exclama Harry coupant ainsi tout début de dispute. Désolé, Dean, on parlera une autre fois, il faut vraiment qu'on y aille.

-Euh, ouais, ok, salut.

Le brun s'empressa de ramasser son plateau et incita son petit ami à en faire de même. Il ne manquerait plus que le blond passe en mode Malfoy Terminator, il ne donnerait pas cher de la peau de Dean. Si Harry pouvait prendre sur lui ce n'était pas le cas de Draco qui n'attendait qu'une occasion pour le remettre à sa place.

Il avait blessé Harry et pensait pouvoir continuer impunément ? Foi de Malfoy ça ne se passera comme ça. Dean n'avait qu'à bien se tenir, il venait de devenir la cible de Draco et cela n'était pas bon pour lui…

HPDM

Au cours de la semaine Harry appris deux choses, Dean n'était pas en Terminale, puisqu'il avait redoublé sa première et enfin qu'il avait été viré de leur précédent lycée pour il ne savait quelle raison. Et évidemment, Dean avait essayé à de nombreuses reprises de parler avec Harry.

D'abord il avait discuté de l'école vu qu'il était perdu ce que Harry comprenait parfaitement, il avait donc joué les guides les premiers jours sous le regard suspicieux de Draco et de Ron. Harry essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait maintenant se faire ses propres amis, mais Dean semblait décider à rétablir son « amitié » avec lui.

Et parce qu'Harry était gentil, il ne le repoussait jamais totalement et se surprenait même parfois à trouver presqu'agréable sa compagnie avant de se rappeler amèrement que c'était purement intéressé et que cette fois il ne devait pas se laisser avoir. De toute façon, Draco ne manquait pas de le lui rappeler lorsqu'il les voyait un peu trop proches.

Mais Harry en avait assez, il avait manqué de se disputer avec Draco pour Dean alors que lui il voulait juste la paix. Alors, c'était décidé, il allait lui dire qu'il avait entendu…

Harry porta le regard sur sa montre, il avait rendez-vous avec Draco dans une quinzaine de minute. Il l'attendait devant les casiers à l'entrée et ils devaient aller au cinéma ensuite. Le couloir était vide puisque la sonnerie n'avait pas encore retenti mais le brun avait eu une heure de perm' plutôt donc, il n'attendait que le blond pour pouvoir enfin quitter l'établissement.

Il poussa un soupir quand Dean apparut au détour d'un couloir et se dirigea vers lui en le voyant tout seul.

-Hey Harry, ça va ?

-Oui, j'attends Draco.

-Oh, Draco encore, tu passes beaucoup temps avec lui non ?

-…Oui, et ?

-Rien, je me demandais juste. On est ami, non ? Je…

-Bon, Dean ça suffit, j'ai plus envie de faire ça. Ecoute-moi bien parce que je ne le répéterai pas. Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai vraiment quitté notre ancien lycée ? demanda Harry avec un air sérieux sur le visage.

-Oui, je…

-Eh bien, c'est à cause de toi. Enfin à cause de toi…A cause de notre pseudo amitié.

-Comment ça pseudo amitié, tu étais mon meilleur ami et après la mort de Seamus je…

Un brusque éclat de rire interrompit son discours et Harry s'adossa au casier derrière lui en cachant ses mains tremblantes derrière son dos.

\- « Il est chiant à en mourir et je ne supporte plus de le voir », « Donc en fait, tu ne l'apprécie pas », « Non, mais c'était sympa de profiter de sa thune, ses parents lui achètent tout ce qu'il veut c'est un truc de malade et le pire c'est qu'il en profite même pas tant que ça. J'en aurais bien profité en tout cas, tout ça n'aura pas servi à rien, je suppose ».

Je continue ou tu commences à comprendre ?

-Harry, je…

\- « Tu » rien du tout, je te faisais confiance, je te considérais comme mon meilleur ami, Dean, mon FRERE et en fait toi, tu n'en avais rien à faire de moi, tu m'as utilisé et quand Seamus est mort tu m'as juste ignoré. Juste te regarder me dégoute. Je ne pouvais pas rester en contact avec un personne aussi nocive. Alors ton « Tu étais mon meilleur ami » tu peux te le garder. En fait, si tu pouvais même ne plus jamais m'adresser la parole, je t'en serai reconnaissant, je pense même que c'est la moindre des choses.

Le visage de Dean se crispa soudainement lorsqu'il comprit qu'il ne pourrait vraiment plus rien dire pour se justifier, après tout le brun l'avait pris sur le fait.

Enfin, rien du tout…

-Ah, ouais, tu pensais à moi comme ton frère ? Draco aussi, tu penses à lui comme ton frère ?

-Laisse Draco en dehors de ça, il n'a rien fait, répliqua Harry qui n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la conversation.

-C'est parce que tu le considères comme ton frère que tu l'embrasses et n'essaie pas de nier je vous ai vu. Et j'ai même mené mon enquête auprès de ceux de ma classe. J'ai de la chance la vie de ton amoureux semble passionner beaucoup de gens.

-Et alors tu es homophobe en plus de tout ça ? demanda Harry avec un air de défi. Je te préviens si tu t'approches de Draco, je…

\- « Tu » quoi ? l'interrogea Dean, son visage s'était fait plus dur et il frappa le casier juste à côté de celui où se trouvait la tête d'Harry qui sursauta.

Le brun se trouva piégé entre les casiers et les bras de Dean et il n'aimait pas du tout l'aura menaçante qui se dégageait du mulâtre. Il tenta de la repousser vainement, en cet instant Dean lui faisait peur, il n'avait plus rien de celui qu'il avait connu. En même temps, Harry ne l'avait jamais mis au pied du mur et il ne s'était même jamais vraiment disputé avec lui. Evidement il y a avait eu quelques bouderies au cours des années. Mais ce visage-là, Harry ne l'avait jamais vu et il le terrifiait. Sa respiration s'accéléra malgré lui et il ne dut qu'à son courage de répondre au garçon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Dean ? Je pense que tu as eu largement le temps de rentabiliser le temps perdu en ma compagnie au fil des années…Maintenant laisse-moi partir.

-Ce que je veux ? Harry Evans…C'est joli aussi comme nom de famille, évidemment j'ai été surpris que tu aies changé de nom…Maintenant je comprends mieux, tu ne voulais pas qu'on sache que monsieur était riche comme crésus, susurra Dean d'une voix entendue à Harry qui était à présent blême.

-Tu…

-Je suppose que tu ne veux pas que ça se sache ? demanda Dean avec un sourire narquois.

-Je m'en fiche totalement, tu n'as qu'à le dire à tout le monde.

-Oh, mais ne t'en fait pas je vais le faire, expliqua le mulâtre, tu devrais faire gaffe à toi et à Draco, un accident est si vite arrivé...Ce serait bête qu'il arrive un truc à ton chéri, non ?

Dean recula enfin ce qui permit à Harry de reprendre sa respiration qui s'était interrompu sans qu'il n'en ait conscience.

Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qui venait de se passer mais quand Draco apparut devant lui un soulagement sans nom l'envahit, même si le blond avait sa tête des mauvais jours. Il se serra dans les bras du blond qui malgré sa mauvaise humeur évidente serra son petit ami dans ses bras. Harry ne chercha même pas à savoir pourquoi Draco était si tendu qu'ils partirent pour leur séance de cinéma. Il fallut toute la durée du film pour que l'anxiété d'Harry redescende et que Draco se montre un tant soit peu enjoué. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée tous les deux pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre dans la chambre du brun à se faire des papouilles jusqu'à pas d'heure avant de tomber de fatigue sur le lit leurs membres enchevêtrés.

HPDM

En se réveillant ce matin-là, l'angoisse tenaillait l'estomac d'Harry. Il devait en parler à quelqu'un parce que ça allait lentement mais sûrement le bouffer et il savait très bien que ce genre d'histoire dégénérait vite. Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds et lisses de son amoureux en poussant un soupire angoissé. Il se demandait comment il avait pu passer de cet état d'euphorie dans lequel il était plongé il y avait encore quelques semaines à ce mal être profond. Est-ce que le bonheur n'était qu'une illusion, un état éphémère créé uniquement pour s'effondrer la minute d'après ?

Dans tous les cas, Harry refusait de se laisser bouffer encore une fois par des pensées noires et encore moins à cause de la même personne. Il se demandait vraiment de quoi Dean était capable, et vraiment il ferait tout pour ne pas le découvrir…

Draco s'éveilla doucement du sommeil du juste et son premier regard fut pour Harry qui avait les yeux plongés dans le siens à moitié allongé sur son torse. Il semblait être réveillé depuis un moment déjà. Le blond fixa le plafond une minute sans dire un mot, en fait il ne savait pas quoi dire, il était vraiment las. C'est vrai que dire sur ce qu'il avait vu. Il était un peu largué et le regard d'Harry était le meilleur moyen de lui embrouiller l'esprit. Il l'aimait tellement que parfois ça faisait mal et là ça faisait vraiment mal. Il avait le cœur serré mais ce qui devait être fait sera fait. Il était un Malfoy non de non !

Inconscient des états d'âme du blond, Harry qui avait finalement rassemblé tout son courage se lança :

« -Draco, il faut qu'on parle…commença Harry alors que le blond se tendit d'appréhension.

-Laisse-moi deviner, tu veux parler de ce très cher Dean, encore ? demanda Draco sur un ton sec qui surpris Harry qui se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le lit avant de jeter un regard impénétrable à Draco.

-Oui, c'est à propos de Dean…Dis le si je te fais chier, lança durement Harry qui ne comprenait pas son attitude et qui en fut vexé.

-Hé bien laisse tomber, je suis déjà au courant…

-Comment ça t'es déjà au courant ?

-Je vous ai vu hier, répondit Draco en se levant du lit pour enfiler un T-shirt puisqu'il dormait torse nu. J'ai compris, tout seul pas besoin de te justifier.

-De me justifier ? Mais…

-Mais quoi ? Tu aurais pu me le dire que tu avais un crush sur lui…Ça dure depuis quand ? Depuis le collège, c'est pour ça que tu as si mal quand il t'a trahi, pourtant ça n'a pas l'air de te gêner plus que ça finalement…

-PUTAIN, mais de quoi tu parles ?! demanda Harry en se levant outré et franchement blessé par les propos de son petit ami qui le fixait maintenant d'un air impassible comme il le faisait envers ceux qu'il méprisait.

Le regard perçant du blond se fit plus orageux et il semblait se contenir pour ne pas hurler des insanités que seule son éducation lui empêchait de dire.

-De toi et Dean. Ou plutôt de Dean et toi vous enlaçant contre un casier. Comme c'est… romantique, cracha le blond avec un air de dédain. Putain, je n'arrive pas y croire après ce que ce CONNARD t'a fait, tu vas lui tomber dans les bras aussi facilement ?

-Non, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est de ça que je voulais te parler, il… tenta d'expliquer Harry qui comprit soudain le malentendu immédiatement et l'attitude distante du blond la veille, il avait cru qu'il allait le larguer pour Dean et avait revêtit son costume rien-ne-me-touche-Malfoy.

Harry ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu lorsqu'il se comportait comme l'aristocrate pourri gâté qu'il était et il décida qu'il n'aimait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout ça. Cet air de pur dédain était déjà difficile à supporter quand il ne lui était pas destiné, mais le voir dirigé à son encontre le rendait malade, surtout que le blond n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le laisser en placer une, complètement pris dans son emportement.

-Tu sais quoi, je ne veux plus t'entendre, je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu étais comme ça…

-Mais, Draco écoute-moi, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! s'écria Harry exaspéré, il avait l'impression de parler à un mur comme si tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche n'était pour Draco que des excuses qui ne valaient même pas la peine d'être entendues.

-Ah bon, donc, j'ai mal vu, Dean ne t'a pas plaqué contre un mur avec ses bras de part et d'autre de ton corps ?

-Et donc tu as décidé que je voulais cette situation…

-Laisse tomber, j'ai compris. On s'est bien amusé et maintenant que Dean est là, on arrête, expliqua Draco d'un ton calme. Tu voulais juste tirer ton coup et bien super c'est fait, tu peux y aller, ne t'inquiète pas je ne te retiendrai pas... ajouta-t-il perfidement avec un sourire mauvais qui fit frissonner Harry.

-…C'est ça que tu penses de moi...Tu me crois vraiment capable d'un truc pareil, après six mois de relation, tu ne me connais toujours pas ?

-Je pensais que si…Mais quand je vois ça, franchement je doute. Et malgré tes excuses tu ne peux pas nier que tu ne bougeais PAS ! Tu ne te débattais PAS, tu ne le repoussais PAS. Alors excuse-moi de douter la situation était vachement ambiguë quand même !

-Tu ne m'écoutes même pas…Si tu ne me fais pas confiance je me demande bien ce qu'on fait ensemble…

-Et comment je peux te faire confiance quand je te vois jouer les putes et sauter dans les bras du premier connard venu, cria Draco alors que la jalousie prenait le pas sur sa raison, embrouillait ses pensées et parlait à sa place.

La gifle partie toute seule et Harry ne la regretta pas une seule seconde tant sa colère était grande.

-Va te faire foutre, connard ! répliqua le brun avant de ramasser ses affaires éparpillées dans la pièce. Putain je t'ai donné mon corps et mon amour et toi tu…Tu sais quoi, je n'ai pas besoin d'un copain pas foutu d'analyser une situation et de régler ses comptes comme un adulte sans m'insulter. Alors tu as raison, restons-en là, ça vaut mieux.

Il ne pleurerait pas. En tout cas pas devant lui, alors il serra les dents comme jamais. Il attrapa ses chaussures et son sac avant de se diriger d'un pas qu'il voulait assurer jusqu'à la porte pour quitter cette pièce qui ne lui avait jamais paru si oppressante qu'en cet instant avec une seule pensée en tête. Il devait sortir d'ici, il étouffait…

Il quitta la pièce et laissa Draco derrière lui pétrifié, la tête baisée, une main posée sur sa joue brulante.

Il avait merdé.

**A suivre…**


	12. Mai 2 ( année 2)

**La vie secrète d'Harry Evans**

**Pairing : HPDM**

**Auteur : Lilomanga**

**Rating : M**

**Chapitre: 12/15**

Tout ce qui sera écrit en gras dans le texte sera de la conversation soit par SMS, soit sur Messenger.

Bonne lecture !

HPDM

**Chapitre 12 :**

**Mai**

Ses affaires serrées contre son torse et les larmes aux yeux, Harry marcha jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus pour rentrer chez lui. Il était complètement dévasté. Il avait rompu avec Draco, ou Draco avait rompu avec lui, il ne savait pas vraiment mais le résultat était le même. Il essuya la larme traîtresse qui roula sur sa joue et se mordit les lèvres pour retenir toute sa tristesse qui ne demandait qu'à s'échapper. Il avait peur que s'il ne les maintînt pas fermement collées l'une à l'autre, il exploserait en sanglot et ne pourrait jamais s'arrêter. Si c'était ça avoir, le cœur brisé, Harry aurait préféré ne jamais être tombé amoureux en premier lieu.

Quand le bus pointa le bout de son nez après dix longues minutes d'attente, il valida son titre de transport et ne jeta même pas un sourire comme il le faisait toujours aux conducteurs de bus et ne lui adressa pas de bonsoir. Il se dirigea directement vers le fond du bus et colla sa tête contre la vitre avant de fermer les yeux, les lèvres toujours serrées l'une contre l'autre.

Jamais le trajet entre la maison de Draco à la sienne ne lui avait paru plus déprimant et long. Quand il put enfin descendre du bus, se fut comme une libération et il pressa le pas jusqu' à chez lui. Il entra et sans même un regard pour son père et sa mère qui discutaient dans le salon, il monta dans sa chambre. Il balança ses affaires dans un coin et se jeta sur son lit la tête la première dans ses oreillers, une part de lui se demanda s'il pouvait s'étouffer ainsi et enfonça encore plus sa tête dans les morceaux de tissus.

Evidemment, il n'eut pas une minute de calme pour se morfondre que sa mère entra dans sa chambre presque silencieusement. Elle se contenta dans un premier temps de s'allonger à ses côtés et de le prendre dans ses bras. Quand son bébé agrippa le bas de son t-shirt et se mit à sangloter dans son cou, son cœur se serra et le sentiment d'impuissance qu'elle ressentit la pris presque par surprise. Que pouvait-elle faire face à un chagrin d'amour à part lui caresser les cheveux et lui dire que tout irait bien.

Lily Evans avait toujours eu l'instinct maternelle et protégeait ses enfants comme une maman ours contre vents et marées. Elle savait toujours quand ça n'allait pas et elle éprouvait toujours dans ces moments-là un malaise comme si elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle connaissait ses fils par cœur et pouvait interpréter la plupart de leurs réactions. Et Harry n'était pas du genre à pleurer à chaude larmes comme il le faisait actuellement. Et seule une histoire de cœur avait le pouvoir de faire aussi mal.

Elle ne pouvait que glisser ses doigts dans les longs cheveux aussi sombres et fournis que ne l'étaient ceux de son mari en attendant que la crise passe. Et quand Harry releva la tête vers elle, ses yeux encore brillants, elle caressa sa joue avant de poser un baiser sur son front.

-Tu veux parler mon cœur, un problème avec Draco ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

-Ouais, renfila-t-il, mon problème c'est que l'amour c'est nul. Et Draco aussi il est nul, ajouta-t-il faisant soupirer sa mère.

-Tu veux me raconter ?

-Je…Non, je n'ai pas très envie de parler pour le moment.

-D'accord, mais mon cœur. Je sais que tu aimes Draco et que lui aussi t'aime, ça se voit dans la façon que vous avez de vous regarder, de vous toucher. Je sais qu'à votre âge tous les problèmes semblent insurmontables mais, ils ne le sont pas. Tu sais ce que dit l'adage « il n'y a pas de problèmes que des solutions ». Et je sais aussi que tu te dis que tu ne veux pas le voir pour l'instant, mais dans quelques jours quand tu seras calmé et lui aussi, je ne veux pas que tu agisses sans réfléchir sur le long terme d'accord ? Quand on est blessé parfois, blesser l'autre peut sembler tentant mais si ça finit mal, tu finiras juste par le regretter. Alors prends le temps de réfléchir avant d'agir, d'accord ?

Lily continua de caresser les cheveux de son fils qui leva les yeux vers elle incertain.

-Tu te disputais avec papa quand vous étiez jeunes ? Enfin je veux dire vous êtes ensemble depuis le lycée, non ?

\- Oh mon dieu…On passait notre vie à se disputer pour des bêtises, on était comme chat et chien, j'ai cru qu'on ne passerait jamais la première année. Et quand on a commencé…à vivre ensemble, j'ai cru plusieurs fois que j'allais le tuer. Mais bon, on finit par se vacciner des conneries de ton père…

Quand un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres d'Harry, Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de rire légèrement elle aussi.

-Merci, maman.

-Je t'en prie, ça va mieux ?

-Je crois…Mais tu sais Draco et moi c'est fini.

-Allons mon chéri, rien n'est fini, je suis sûre que vous vous retrouverez avant d'avoir le temps de cligner des yeux. Vous vous aimez trop pour que ça finisse comme ça, non ?

-Tu crois ? demanda Harry qui avait peu d'espoir, le blond le prenait pour une pute après tout et il n'avait même pas voulu l'écouter.

-J'en suis sûre, affirma-t-elle.

-Si tu en es sûre alors…

HPDM

La discussion avec sa mère avait un peu aidé Harry mais, autre que Draco, il lui fallait résoudre le problème Dean le plus vite possible. Si Harry était sûr d'une chose, c'est qu'il n'allait pas laisser Dean faire ce qu'il voulait.

Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard à son téléphone en espérant voir un message de Draco, n'importe quoi, mais rien du tout. Rien qu'un vide assourdissant et ne dut qu'à son sang-froid de ne pas balancer son téléphone à travers sa chambre par pure frustration. Il était en colère contre Draco d'être aussi con et contre lui-même d'espérer un message du blond. Il reposa son téléphone sur sa table de chevet, se leva de son lit et attrapa son skate bien décidé à se vider la tête de toutes ses conneries.

Il attacha rapidement ses cheveux au-dessus de sa tête, dévala les escaliers pour se rendre dans le jardin de la maison, il salua sa mère d'un sourire en la voyant assise dans le salon par la porte fenêtre. Il faisait un peu frais mais dans quelques minutes il aurait chaud, il le savait. Il resta un moment debout à profiter de la chaleur des rayons du soleil qui caressèrent son visage. Il ignora la soudaine envie de pleurer qui le pris en traître, déposa son skate par terre et s'élança vers sa rampe avec l'intention de s'envoler. Les quelques secondes où son skate quittait la rampe, c'était comme si tout son esprit se vidait. Il se sentait plus léger.

Assise dans son fauteuil, Lily regardait son fils fuir ses problèmes comme il pouvait en soupirant, elle espérait vraiment que, quelle que soit la dispute, Harry et Draco se réconcilieraient. Le contraire serait un vrai gâchis. Elle échangea un regard avec son mari qui venait d'entrer dans le salon qui poussa également un petit soupir avant de s'asseoir auprès de sa femme les yeux rivé sur Harry.

-T'inquiète pas ça va aller, murmura-t-il en embrassant doucement sa tempe.

HPDM

Draco ouvrit les yeux quand il entendit son réveil, mais il eut l'impression d'avoir passé une nuit blanche ce qui n'était pas réellement faux. Il avait tourné encore et encore sa dispute avec Harry dans sa tête en essayant d'ignorer la boule qu'il avait dans le ventre et qui ne cessait de grandir en lui le dévorant de l'intérieur. Il avait vraiment peur de l'avoir perdu. Rétrospectivement à tête reposée, il savait qu'il aurait dû écouter les justifications du brun, mais sur le coup la douleur avait été telle qu'il avait juste voulu lui faire mal comme lui avait eu mal. Quelle maturité, pensa-t-il avec amertume en se passant un coup d'eau sur le visage. Il prit une douche rapide et enfila un survêt' pour aller sortir Chantilly qui s'impatientait déjà dans le jardin en tournant autour de la porte comme tous les matins.

L'image qu'il vit dans le miroir était loin du jeune homme fringant avec une peau maculée et parfaite qu'il lui renvoyait d'habitude. Sa peau était presque translucide, ses yeux un peu rougis par le sommeil. Il se détourna de son double et récupéra la laisse de sa chienne dans sa chambre avant de sortir de chez lui pour la promener dans le parc. Il avait une demie heure avant de devoir rentrer se préparer pour ses cours. Il n'avait qu'une envie, plonger dans son lit et s'étouffer avec son oreiller.

Même si sortir Chantilly lui fit du bien et lui permis de se changer un peu les idées, surtout quand celle-ci décida qu'aujourd'hui ce serait la chasse au pigeon et qu'elle revint la queue entre les jambes quand ceux-ci se mirent en groupe pour picoter sa tête, le retour chez lui fut un peu rude. Il enfila sa tenue du jour et attrapa son violon et son sac de cours avant de se rendre dans la voiture qui l'emmenait en cours. Le chauffeur plissa les yeux en voyant la tête du blond dans le rétroviseur.

-Monsieur Malfoy, tout va bien ? demanda-t-il incertain.

Draco eut un sursaut et regarda le conducteur à travers le rétroviseur en affichant un petit sourire qu'il espérait convaincant.

-Oui, oui, ça va, ne vous inquiétez je n'ai juste pas très bien dormi cette nuit et je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Draco. J'ai l'impression d'être mon père quand vous m'appeler comme ça.

-Très bien, répondit le chauffeur peu convaincu.

Tout le reste du voyage fut silencieux et quand le blond descendit du véhicule, il fut presque sûr de voir une larme solitaire rouler sur la joue du jeune maître.

En arrivant au lycée, Draco passa directement déposer ses affaires dans son casier. Quand Blaise apparut dans son champ de vision, il eut enfin l'impression de respirer.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy, puis-je savoir pourquoi, vous n'avez répondu à aucun de mes messages ni par SMS ni par Messenger ? Et puis c'est quoi cette tête de déterré, ne me dis pas que tu t'es bourré la gueule sans moi quand-même, je serais vexé...

Blaise avait les mains posées sur ses hanches et quand son meilleur ami plongea son visage contre son torse en passant ses bras autour de lui, il perdit son air badin pour prendre son meilleur ami dans ses bras. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient et même s'ils se considéraient comme des frères, Blaise pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main les fois où ils s'étaient enlacés. Et généralement quand il le faisait, c'est qu'un des deux était vraiment mal.

Il caressa doucement le dos de son meilleur ami en silence avant de briser le calme :

-Draco, ça ne va pas ?

Le blond ne semblait pas encore prêt à sortir de son mutisme, le mulâtre attrapa donc son sac, celui de Draco ainsi que son violon et lui attrapa le bras pour aller dans une des salles de musiques vide à ses heures là mais ouverte pour ceux qui voudraient s'entraîner matinalement.

Il déposa leurs affaires sur une des deux chaises de la salle et fit Draco s'asseoir sur l'autre. Ils allaient rater le premier cours mais bon…

-Draco, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ?

-…Je crois que j'ai merdé Blaise, et je crois que j'ai perdu Harry. Putain.

-Tu…l'as trompé ? demanda Blaise un perplexe.

-Quoi mais non, jamais de la vie ! s'exclama Draco avec un air indigné un peu amoindri par ses yeux rouges.

-Bah, je ne sais pas moi, tu me sors ça comme ça aussi. Alors qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ?

-J'ai rompu avec lui, avoua Draco du bout des lèvres en resserrant les bras autour de lui.

-…Merde. Putain mais vous ne filiez pas encore le parfait amour il y a trois jours ?

-Si mais son « meilleur ami » du collège a débarqué au lycée, et j'ai surpris Harry et Dean s'embrasser contre un casier et…

-Attends, tu les as vu s'embrasser ?

-Bah…oui, je crois.

-Comment ça tu crois ? Tu as confronté Harry ? demanda Blaise halluciné par l'imbécilité dont son ami faisait parfois preuve.

-Il a essayé de se défendre, mais ça ressemblait juste à des justifications alors…

-Alors tu lui as dit de se taire et tu l'as jeté comme le parfait imbécile que tu es sans lui laisser une chance d'éclaircir ce qui pourrait être un malentendu parce que ton orgueil en a pris un coup et que sur le moment tu voulais juste qu'il ait aussi mal que toi…

Le blond lui jeta un regard noir que son ami soutint sans faillir, avant de soupirer et de détourner les yeux parce qu'il avait vraiment merdé.

-Et tu as essayé de t'excuser ? demanda Blaise en connaissant d'avance la réponse.

-Non…

\- Laisse-moi deviner, vous vous évitez ?

-En même temps, vu ce qu'on s'est dit, on a des raisons.

HPDM

Assis dans un parc près du lycée où les trois jeunes gens avaient décidé d'aller profiter du soleil et de prendre une pause bien méritée dans leur révision. Harry qui avait été d'humeur morose toute la journée restait assez silencieux le regard perdu dans une autre dimension tandis que les deux amoureux se lançaient des regards inquiets ne sachant que trop faire. Ils avaient rapidement compris que Draco devait être la cause de ce mal être puisqu'ils ne s'étaient pas adressés ne serait-ce qu'un regard au cours de la journée alors qu'en temps normal ils ne pouvaient pas passer une heure sans une parole, une caresse, un sourire ou un SMS. Là, Harry sans rester dans son coin était nettement plus réservé qu'habituellement et même la présence de Dean autour de lui semblait le laisser de marbre.

C'est finalement Hermione qui se lança :

-Harry ça ne va pas ?

Il hésita un instant à feindre que tout allait bien mais il avait besoin d'en parler. Mais leur dire c'était comme donner de la consistance aux faits.

-Draco et moi, on est plus ensemble, répondit-il d'une voix plate. A cause de Dean notamment et…d'autres trucs.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent dangereusement et il dut se mordre les lèvres pour reprendre contenance. Hermione posa sa main sur son genou en réconfort.

-Et tu penses que c'est définitif.

-Franchement, je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, c'est juste tellement débile. Moi je voulais juste le protéger et lui…il n'a même pas voulu m'écouter et après…c'était juste fini.

Devant le discours décousu et incohérents Ron fronça les sourcils, interrogateur.

-Le protéger de quoi ?

-De Dean…Ce tordu psychopathe, homophobe. Il a menacé de s'en prendre à Draco si je ne faisais pas ce qu'il voulait. Il croit que je vais me laisser faire, mais c'est fini, je ne vais pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds comme avant. Harry le soumis qui subit en silence et qui s'enfuit, c'est fini.

-Et tu comptes faire quoi ? demanda Hermione.

-Je compte lui montrer qu'il n'y a pas de place pour les harceleurs dans son genre à Hogwarts. Je vais m'en assurer…

HPDM

Les regards d'Harry et Draco se croisèrent un instant mais ce fut suffisant pour les mettre mal à l'aise tous les deux. Draco finit par détourner le regard au prix d'un immense effort et ferma son casier pour rentrer chez lui. Il voulait récupérer Harry, mais après avoir insinué qu'il était une pute, il savait qu'il allait devoir ramer. De plus, il avait maintenant la certitude que Dean avait dû dire quelque chose à Harry qui l'avait perturbé.

Après avoir pris un savon de la part de Blaise et s'être posé pour réfléchir, il en était arrivé à cette conclusion. Après tout pourquoi Harry serait rester dans les bras de son ancien meilleur ami qui l'avait trahi. Ça n'avait aucun sens. _Tu aurais pu y penser avant génie…_

Il fallait qu'il le voit, qu'il lui parle, c'était le plus important décida Draco en se levant. Il marcha jusqu'au banc où Harry discutait avec Ron et Hermione. Les trois compères levèrent la tête d'un seul homme et Draco eut la sensation d'être tout petit. En bon Malfoy, son visage resta impassible mais au fond de lui l'envie de repartir comme si de rien était le titillait.

-Harry, est-ce qu'on peut parler ?

Harry le regarda peu amen bien décidé à ne pas lui faciliter le travail.

-…s'il te plaît ? ajout a-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Mais le regard presque suppliant du blond fit soupirer Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Draco ?

Draco regarda Hermione et Ron et comprenant le message les deux amoureux décidèrent de partir pour les laisser discuter laissant la place sur le banc au blond qui s'assit tout de suite.

-Ecoute Harry. Je… Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour chez moi. Et tu sais que je ne m'excuse que rarement. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse mais te voir dans les bras de Dean m'a fait péter un plomb. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant, cette colère à l'état brut qui m'a fait perdre toute notion de la réalité. J'ai vrillé.

-Non, tu as raison, ce n'est pas une excuse. Putain, Draco on est sorti ensemble cinq mois, on était ami depuis plus longtemps encore, tu crois vraiment que je suis comme ça ? Alors non la colère, c'est pas une raison pour me traiter de pute. Tu ne m'as même pas laissé en placer une. Ce n'est pas comme ça que c'est sensé se passer dans un couple ok ? Tu devais m'écouter putain. Si tu veux tout savoir, ce connard a menacé de s'en prendre à toi. Alors, oui j'étais dans ses bras, mais j'étais surtout tétanisé parce que l'espace d'un instant je suis redevenu le Harry d'il y a un an et demi et surtout j'étais terrifié parce que je t'aime abruti et que toi tu ne m'écoutais même pas. J'avais l'impression de crier dans le vide. J'étais encore tout seul.

Il ne savait pas à quel moment de son discours des larmes avaient commencé à couler le long de ses joues mais cette fois il ne fit rien pour les retenir. Il ne repoussa pas tout de suite les bras du blond qui l'avait rapproché de son corps et murmurant une litanie d'excuse tout en se traitant mentalement d'idiot et autres petits noms d'oiseau. Il avait vraiment merdé.

-Pardon Harry, je suis désolé, pleure pas à cause de moi, je t'en supplie.

-T'es trop bête.

-Oui je suis bête, idiot, débile tout ce que tu veux.

Harry finit par se dégager de leur étreinte et repoussa légèrement le blond.

-J'entends bien tes excuses mais je ne peux pas juste, passer au-dessus pour l'instant. Donc, désolé mais on ne peut pas juste reprendre comme si de rien était.

Faire face au visage dévasté de Draco alors que les mots tombaient comme une sentence fut insupportable à Harry. Mais le blond devait comprendre que son comportement avait été blessant au possible et que Harry ne lui pardonnerait pas une autre incartade de ce genre. Jamais.

-Et surtout, je dois m'occuper du problème Dean. Tout seul, ajouta-t-il alors que Draco ouvrait la bouche. Donc pour l'instant Draco, désolé mais je ne peux pas…

Il fut interrompu par un mini bécot auquel il ne put s'empêcher de répondre.

-D'accord, mais je te préviens, je vais te reconquérir Harry. Et je ferai tout pour regagner ta confiance.

Harry se sentit bêtement rougir de plaisir et maudit son corps pour être si transparent. Il fallait dire que les baisers de Draco le laissaient toujours dans des états pas possibles. Il regarda le blond partir sans un mot le cœur battant la chamade. Il se donnait l'impression d'un drogué en manque qui venait de recevoir sa dose bienfaitrice. Et c'est sûrement ce qu'il était, en manque de Draco et de ses baisers.

Le blond n'allait sûrement avoir à se battre longtemps, après tout le cœur d'Harry lui appartenait déjà.

HPDM

Harry avait tout fait pour éviter Dean la journée et ce fut assez réussi puisqu'à part à l'heure du déjeuner où il réussit à s'incruster sous les regards colériques de Ron et Hermione, Harry réussit à ne pas croiser sa route plus que de raison.

Il avait décidé de tout raconter à ses parents avant d'en parler au directeur, il n'avait jamais été aussi content de la relation fusionnelle qu'il avait avec ses parents. S'il y a un an et demi il n'avait pas eu le courage de tout avouer à ses parents encore sous le choc, il avait évolué depuis qu'il était entré à Hogwarts, grâce à Ron, Hermione et Draco aussi.

En rentrant chez lui, il prit à peine le temps de poser son skate. Qu'il se précipita dans la cuisine où il entendit du bruit. A sa grande surprise, il tomba sur ses parents en compagnie d'Ethan. Pris dans ses péripéties, il avait oublié qu'il était rentré pour le week end de quatre jours. Son école faisait le pont alors leurs parents avaient acheté un billet pour que le Benjamin Potter puisse venir. Ce serait son dernier aller-retour avant de revenir définitivement en juin après son brevet des collèges.

Son petit frère sauta dans ses bras et s'agrippa à la manière d'un koala et Harry ne dut qu'à ses jambes musclées de ne pas s'étaler au sol. Il raffermit sa prise sur son petit frère avant de le redéposer au sol sous le regard rieur de leurs parents qui avaient toujours admiré leur complicité.

-Papa, Maman. Il faut que je vous parle. C'est à propos des raisons qui ont fait que j'ai arrêté d'aller en cours au milieu de ma première.

James et Lily échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Il se souvenait parfaitement du moment ou Harry avait arrêté d'aller à l'école à leur plus grande incompréhension. Harry avait de bonnes notes et n'avait jamais semblé mal à l'aise d'aller à l'école. Pourtant du jour au lendemain, il s'était renfermé sur lui-même. Durant un long mois, ils n'avaient pu que regarder leur fils au fond du gouffre avant de décider de partir après une réflexion d'Ethan qui très inquiet du haut de ses treize ans lui avait suggéré que partir pouvait être bénéfique.

Après une semaine de réflexion et une conversation avec Harry, James et Lily avaient vendu leur maison et acheté une autre dans une ville pas très loin permettant à James de faire l'allée retour en voiture pour aller travailler en une heure, mais assez pour qu'Harry ne se retrouve pas face à ce qui l'avait blessé, quoi ou qui que ce soit.

Malgré tous leurs efforts, Harry n'avait pas lâché un seul mot et Ethan aussi était resté muet comme une tombe. Mais ils avaient accepté de repartir de zéro dans une nouvelle école. Sa seule exigence étant de prendre le nom de sa mère. A propos de ça aussi, il n'avait pas dit grand-chose de plus qu'un besoin d'anonymat. Et maintenant, il était prêt à leur en parler.

Ils se dirigèrent tous dans le salon et prirent place dans le canapé du salon alors qu'Harry préféra rester debout.

-Je sais que vous n'avez pas vraiment compris ce qui s'est passé et peut être même que vous trouverez ça futile mais pour moi c'était…dur.

Alors il leur raconta la conversation qu'il avait entendu entre Dean et un camarade de classe, la honte, sa fierté blessée et son sentiment de trahison. Ça pouvait paraître dérisoire mais pour un gosse de 15 ans, c'était tout son monde dont il était question. Tout son monde qui avait volé en éclat. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait été confronté de la plus violente des manières à la convoitise et au mauvais côté d'être issue d'une famille riche.

Lily n'avait pu s'empêcher de prendre son fils dans ses bras suivi de près par James alors qu'Ethan, qui connaissait déjà les grandes lignes, écoutait en silence.

-Harry, je suis content que tu nous en parle, mais pourquoi maintenant ? Il s'est passé quelque chose à l'école ? demanda James.

-Oui. C'est Dean, il a été transférer à Hogwarts, je ne sais pas pourquoi et il a essayé de renouer.

-Ce fils de…

-James ! le repris Lily.

-Mais je lui ai dit non.

-Et tu as bien fait, fils.

-Sauf, qu'il l'a mal pris et qu'il a menacé Draco quand il a appris qu'on était en couple. Et même si pour l'instant on est plus ensemble, j'ai peur pour lui. Je ne sais pas de quoi est capable Dean et je ne veux pas le savoir. La lueur que j'ai vu dans ses yeux quand il m'a menacé…C'est comme si je l'avais vue vraiment pour la première fois. Et je n'ai pas aimé ça du tout. Donc, je me suis dis que je devais en parler à des adultes, il ne s'agit plus de moi mais de Draco et je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer qu'il…

-Harry. On ne laissera rien lui arriver, on te le promet, affirma Lily.

-Et surtout on ne va pas laissez Dean s'en tirer à si bon compte.

HPDM

Draco finissait son devoir d'anglais sur son PC lorsqu'une icône bleue lui indiqua un message sur Messenger.

**Blaise : alors tu as pu parler avec Harry ?**

**Draco : Oui, on ne s'est pas remis ensemble mais il m'a dit que je devais revoir ma façon de parler aux autres**

**Blaise : Il a pas tort, en même temps, quand tu t'énerves, tu parles mal. Et puis tu l'as traité de pute…**

**Draco : …Tu es sûr que tu es mon meilleur ami ? Mais j'avoue. Il a pleuré, ça m'a mis mal. En plus, il m'a avoué que Dean l'avait menacé en ME menaçant. Mais il veut pas que j'intervienne.**

**Blaise : Laisse-moi deviner, tu vas t'en mêler quand même. **

**Draco : Bien sûr que oui, tu crois que je vais laisser ce gars menacer Draco Malfoy. Et en plus, il a mis mal Harry. Juste pour ça je devrais lui mettre ma main dans la figure. Il a de la chance qu'en tant que violoniste, je prends soin de ma main. **

**Blaise : Du coup tu comptes faire quoi ? **

**Draco : Je vais faire jouer mes relations évidemment :D**

**Blaise : J'ai peur….**

**Draco : Tu devrais, et lui aussi. Je vais m'assurer qu'il ne s'approche plus jamais d'Harry. J'ai réussi à trouver son adresse. **

**Blaise : o.O Comment tu as fait ça ?**

**Draco : Je suis un sorcier.**

**Blaise : …**

**Draco : Non en vrai, j'ai juste trouvé son adresse dans le bureau du directeur. J'ai profité d'un moment où le bureau était ouvert. **

**Blaise : T'es un grand malade…**

**Draco : Je fais juste ce qui doit être fait. Et oui avoir un nom important peut parfois aider, personne ne touche à mon homme !**

**Blaise : Enfin ton homme, ton homme, c'est vite dit.**

**Draco : Ne t'inquiète pas je vais le récupérer. Et puis…il a quand même dit qu'il m'aimait, donc j'ai encore une chance. J'ai même pu l'embrasser brièvement. Je lui ai pas non plus trop laisser le temps de réfléchir à la chose -**

**Blaise : Tu es beaucoup trop sûr de toi mec. **

**Draco : Non je suis juste lucide. Je te laisse je dois aller manger. Bye. **

**Blaise : Bye.**

HPDM

**Harry : Ça y est, j'ai tout dit à mes parents. Ils étaient en colère contre Dean mais ils ont compris et ils vont en parler au directeur je crois. En fait je sais pas vraiment ce qu'ils veulent faire surtout que c'est presque la fin de l'année scolaire et du bac, mais bon mon père avait l'air furieux.**

**Hermione : C'est bien d'en avoir parler à des adultes.**

**Ron : Oui, du coup sa va ? **

**Hermione : Ron… la prochaine fois que tu écris « sa va » au lieu de «ça va » Je te jure que je te fais plus de bisou pendant un mois. **

**Harry : Au moins on sait qui porte la culotte dans votre couple. **

**Ron : Faux frère…**

**Harry : Mais oui ÇA va pour répondre à ta question. **

**Hermione : Et…Avec Draco ?**

**Harry : On a discuté, et on s'est expliqué. **

**Ron : Et…**

**Harry : Non on s'est pas remis ensemble…**

**Harry : Du moins pas encore.**

**Hermione : Donc tu comptes le reprendre ? **

**Ron : Tu vas te remettre avec ça ?**

**Hermione : Ah la tu sais écrire « ça » !**

**Harry : Je sais pas…Mais j'en ai envie. C'est juste que j'ai peur. **

**Hermione : Que ça ne marche plus ?**

**Harry : D'un oui. Et puis j'aimerai mettre Dean hors d'état de nuire avant. **

**Ron : Tu sais qu'on te soutient quoi que tu fasses ? (genre si tu décides de ne pas te remettre avec lui.)**

**Hermione : Ron…La ferme. Mais il a raison 'Ry**

**Harry : Merci Hermignonne, votre sollicitude me touche. **

**Ron : Hey, c'est quoi ses mots doux là, devant moi vous avez pas honte ?**

**Hermione : *Lève les yeux au ciel***

**Harry : XD . Bon je vous laisse je dois aller manger, mes parents m'appellent. **

**Ron : Ok Salut ! Hermione je suis là dans cinq minutes. **

**Hermione : oui, enfin ça fait 10 minutes que tu aurais de l'être là. Je t'attends devant la porte. **

**Ron : J'arrive, my love. **

**A suivre…**


	13. Juin (année 2)

**La vie d'Harry Evans**

**Pairing : HPDM**

**Auteur : Lilomanga**

**Rating : M **

**Chapitre : 13/15**

Tout ce qui sera écrit en gras dans le texte sera de la conversation soit par SMS, soit sur Messenger.

Bonne lecture !

Coucou, j'ai passé une sale journée et comme ça me fait plaisir de vous faire plaisir, voilà le chapitre bien qu'on soit vendredi. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre autant que moi car j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire.

Voilà, je vous aime !

HPDM

**Chapitre 13**

**Juin**

James et Lily n'avaient eu besoin que d'une discussion pour décider de la marche à suivre et c'est donc à deux qu'ils se rendirent à Hogwarts bien décidés à éloigner Dean le plus possible de leur fils. Ils avaient réussi par miracle -et par menace- à avoir un rendez-vous d'urgence avec le directeur. Et ni une ni deux, ils étaient assis face à Albus Dumbledore vêtu de ses éternelles tenues pastels. Le visage posé sur ses deux mains croisées, il fixait les Potter d'un air sérieux qui contrastait avec son habituel sourire énigmatique et ses yeux pétillants de malices.

-Le problème c'est que je ne peux rien faire puisqu'aucune plainte n'a été déposé…

-Alors quoi il faut que mon fils se fasse tabasser ? Ce serait suffisant là ?

-James, tempera Lily en réasseyant son mari de force dans son siège. Ce que mon mari veut dire c'est que nous ne voulons en aucun cas que ce voyou s'approche de notre fils. Et évidemment nous déposons auprès de vous une plainte officielle pour harcèlement et commentaires à caractères homophobes.

-Bien évidemment madame Potter, je vais de ce pas mettre cela dans son dossier et un avertissement.

-Merci, dit simplement Lily avant de récupérer son mari et de quitter l'établissement.

Il ne fallut qu'une seconde après qu'ils se soient installés en voiture pour qu'il commence à tempêter contre ce directeur inutile et cet enfoiré de Dean qui s'en prenait à son fils. Lily qui conduisait ne pouvait qu'acquiescer tout en essayant de le calmer avant qu'il ne retourne au travail et ne réduise le bâtiment en cendre.

James était survolté de savoir cet énergumène, qui avait blessé son fils, aussi près le rendait fou et savoir qu'il ne pouvait rien faire rendait cela encore pire. Lui qui s'était promis en tenant Harry pour la première fois dans ses bras qu'il ferait tout pour protéger son enfant. Quand Harry leur avait raconté tout ce que Dean avait fait… James avait senti une vague de haine, l'envahir et seule la main de sa femme qui écrasait presque la sienne lui avait permis de garder contact avec la réalité. Il n'avait pas élevé ses fils pour qu'ils se fasse emmerder par des voyous dans son genre et il n'avait pas travaillé aussi dur pour être impuissant dans ce genre de situation.

Et pourtant…Avec le bac dans quelques semaines, il était poings et pieds liés incapable de faire renvoyer Dean ou de changer Harry d'école. D'abord parce qu'Harry avait pris ses marques et ne comptait pas fuir encore une fois. Ensuite parce que s'était à Dean de partir. Et puis surtout, il y avait Draco. James était sûr que leur histoire n'était pas finie, et même qu'elle ne faisait que commencer….

Fixant la route d'un regard noir, la respiration erratique, il bouillonnait littéralement de frustration et se jura que même si c'était pour une semaine il le ferait virer avant la fin de l'année, foi de Potter.

Il ne réalisa même pas que Lily s'était garée dans une allée avant qu'elle n'attrape sa main après avoir détacher leur ceinture.

-James, écoute…

-Est-ce que je suis un mauvais père ? demanda-t-il d'une voix mouillée. Je veux dire je n'ai rien vu, j'ai juste pris mon fils et je l'ai éloigné d'un mal dont j'ignorais tout. J'aurais peut-être dû chercher à comprendre ou…

Lily attrapa le visage pâle de son mari et capta son regard.

-James, tu veux que je te dise ce que tu as fait ? Tu as vu ton fils en souffrance et tu l'as éloigné de cette souffrance. Tu lui as permis de recommencer d'un bon pied une année scolaire presque gâchée. De rencontrer Ron, Hermione et Draco. Et surtout, surtout tu lui as permis par ce biais de gagner assez en confiance pour qu'un an et demi plus tard – et dieu c'est que cette période en vaut au moins trois au lycée- il puisse avoir assez de force et de courage pour nous raconter tout ce qui s'était passé et surtout pour se dresser contre Dean lorsqu'il a menacé Draco. Voilà ce que tu as fait James, tu as élevé ton fils et maintenant il devient un homme et on va le soutenir comme on l'a toujours fait. Tu es un bon père, James.

Elle caressa sa joue fraîchement rasée et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres finissant d'apaiser les nerfs tendus de son mari.

-Lily, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, plus de que tout.

HPDM

Draco toqua à la porte et ne prit même pas le temps d'attendre une réponse qu'il débarqua en trombe dans le bureau du principal qui semblait faire des mots croisés assis derrière son bureau.

-Monsieur le principal, je voudrais vous parler.

-Monsieur Malfoy quelle surprise ! s'exclama le proviseur d'une voix tout sauf surprise.

-Je viens vous parler de Dean Thomas.

-Eh bien décidément ce jeune homme est très populaire par les temps qui courent. Et que puis-je donc faire pour vous ?

-Si vous pouviez le renvoyer, ça m'arrangerait, déclara le blond avec sérieux.

-Enfin, mon garçon on ne renvoie pas, le gens comme ça sans raison.

-Oh, mais il y a une raison, il a menacé de s'en prendre à ma personne ce qui est inadmissible. Vous ne pouvez tolérer ce genre de comportement dans votre établissement !

-Et donc, vous allez m'apprendre à gérer mon établissement ? demanda le directeur en regardant Draco par-dessus ses lunettes avec un sérieux qui décontenança le jeune homme pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne retrouve de sa superbe.

-Bien sûr que non, je ne me permettrais pas, mais…

-Je pense être à même de gérer ce qui se passe dans mon établissement, monsieur Malfoy, annonça le directeur avec un sourire chaleureux contrastant avec le sérieux de ses yeux qui fit comprendre à Draco qu'il était congédié.

HPDM

Quand il le vit marcher seul dans le couloir, il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Draco pour décider de prendre Dean en aparté. Avec une force laissant entrevoir ses heures d'entraînement au club de basket, il lui attrapa le bras et le jeta dans les toilettes les plus proches. Ils se regardèrent un instant en chiens de faïence avant que Draco n'avance d'un pas d'un air menaçant faisant reculer Dean.

-Tu ne me fais pas peur Malfoy !

-Dit-il en tremblant comme une feuille, se moqua Draco avec un sourire suffisant. Mais tu as raison d'avoir peur, après tout si je voulais, je pourrais faire de ta vie un enfer. Tu m'as menacé et pire que ça tu as menacé Harry alors que, très franchement, si tu avais un minimum de dignité tu aurais dû le laisser tranquille. Mais laisse-moi te dire une bonne chose Dean Thomas, tu n'aurais jamais dû t'en prendre à un Malfoy, ce fut là ta pire erreur. Crois-moi, si tu ne te décides pas à partir de toi-même, je m'occuperai personnellement de te faire renvoyer de l'école. Même si c'est seulement pour quelques semaines, te voir tourner autour d'Harry m'est insupportable.

-Tssk, tu te crois tout permis parce que tu es riche ? demanda Dean avec un air vindicatif qui irrita Draco au plus haut point.

Ce garçon agaçait Draco et lui faisait ressentir de tels élans de haine qu'il perdit son sang-froid. Avant même d'avoir pu empêcher son propre geste, le poing de Draco s'enfonça dans le ventre de Dean qui se plia en deux le souffle coupé.

-Ecoute-moi bien, tu restes loin d'Harry, tu ne le regardes pas, tu lui parles pas. Et surtout, tu ne devrais pas le sous-estimer, il n'est plus la même personne qu'il y a deux ans, il a évolué lui contrairement à toi qui n'est qu'un sale opportuniste et qui le restera sans doute toute ta vie. Et franchement, je pense que tu ne t'es pas rendu compte de la chance que tu avais d'avoir Harry comme ami. Autre que les biens matériels que tu as eu grâce à lui, tu n'as pas su voir la belle personne que tu avais devant toi et la douceur de son âme. Tu me répugnes. Les gens comme toi ne méritent pas de pouvoir le côtoyer.

Et sans un regard en arrière, le blond quitta la pièce d'eau laissant Dean complètement défait derrière lui.

HPDM

Quand Draco vit Harry venir vers lui d'un pas décidé les sourcils légèrement froncés, il sut d'instinct qu'il allait avoir des soucis. Et Blaise aussi apparemment puisqu'en tant que bon et dévoué ami, il prit la fuite.

-Draco ! Je sors d'un entretien avec le directeur, je ne t'avais pas dit que je m'en occuperais tout seul, NON ? demanda Harry passablement irrité.

\- Oui, mais je suis désolé Harry, quand la personne que j'aime se fait menacer par un loser je ne peux pas juste la laisser se débrouiller sans rien faire. Et si tu me connaissais, ça n'aurait même pas dû te surprendre !

-Putain, mais tu ne comprends pas que je suis inquiet POUR TOI, qu'est-ce que je fais, moi s'il te blesse ou pire ?

-Harry, je le pensais déjà avant mais je vais te le dire, tu lui accordes beaucoup d'importance et c'est comme ça qu'il trouve sa force. Ce genre de personne utilise tes faiblesses pour te faire peur. Mais ce n'est jamais rien qu'un chien qui aboie sans mordre. Et si la situation était inversée, tu m'aurais laissée me débrouiller sans rien faire ?

-…

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Harry, je te promets que rien ne m'arrivera. Mais il faut qu'on mette Dean hors d'état de nuire parce que s'il te l'a fait il pourrait le refaire à quelqu'un d'autre.

-…Je sais que tu as raison, mais une part de moi ne peut s'empêcher d'être terrifiée.

Le blond attrapa les mains du brun qui avait baissé la tête et le ramena vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras dans une tentative fructueuse de l'apaiser. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux que le brun portait pour une fois lâchés. Enlacés comme deux amants dans un coin de la cour, enfermés dans leur bulle, ils étaient beaux. Le contraste entre leurs peaux, leurs cheveux et le style vestimentaire simple mais classe de Draco et celui un peu débraillé mais ô combien pratique pour faire du skate était saisissant mais beau aussi.

Sentir l'odeur d'Harry d'aussi prêt lui donnait envie de l'embrasser mais il ne savait pas comment le geste serait reçu, après tout, la dernière fois, il avait pris le brun par surprise. Alors il se contenta de le garder contre son cœur comme s'il protégeait le plus beau des trésors. Et dans un sens, c'est ce qu'il faisait.

Et Harry était bien dans les bras du blond, il arriva à oublier ses soucis…

-Eh bien, eh bien, si ce n'est pas les deux petites pédales de service, je croyais que vous n'étiez plus ensemble ? Enfin c'est ce que disait les rumeurs en tout cas…

…jusqu'à ce que sa bulle éclate percée par la voix railleuse de Dean qui se tenait à deux mètres d'eux.

Harry s'écarta des bras de Draco et lança un regard peu amène au mulâtre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore Thomas ?

-Malfoy, on n'en a pas fini toi et moi, tu crois que ton petit spectacle…

-Franchement, Dean ferme ta gueule, tu sais quoi Draco a raison, je t'accorde sûrement beaucoup trop d'importance, alors que tu n'es rien du tout en fait…T'es qu'un petit merdeux qui ne fera rien de sa vie et qui n'a même pas la dignité de s'éloigner d'un garçon de qu'il a profité pendant des années et qui l'a percé à jour. Alors tu sais quoi, tes propos homophobes de merde tu peux te les garder, parce que si en 2019 tu es incapable de voir que deux personnes qui s'aiment indépendamment de leur sexe c'est normal, alors c'est toi qui as un problème. Et si tu es incapable d'être heureux par toi-même sans avoir à rabaisser les gens, ce n'est pas mon problème. Alors vas-y menace-moi, insulte-moi, mais touche à Draco ET PAR MERLIN, j'aurai ta peau. Tu t'es mis les Malfoy et les Potter à dos et crois-moi si l'un d'entre nous rentre chez lui avec ne serait-ce qu'une égratignure, tu ne t'en sortiras pas indemne.

En disant ses mots libérateurs, Harry avança d'un pas et malgré la couleur brune de sa peau Dean Thomas pâlit, parce que ce Harry qui le démontait point par point et qui n'avait pas peur de lui, il ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Et il ne l'aimait pas.

Dean avait toujours contrôlé et manipulé Harry depuis, leur rencontre jusqu'à ce que celui-ci disparaisse du jour au lendemain. Ce petit brun à lunette toujours accroché à son skate qui trainait avec lui et Seamus, il n'avait jamais réussi à l'aimer ni à l'apprécier. Parce qu'il était beau, qu'il était riche, intelligent et gentil à souhait. Parce qu'il était tout ce qu'il n'était pas et tout ce qu'il ne serait jamais. Parce que lui était de la classe moyenne, médiocre voire mauvais en cours et que lui, il n'était pas gentil. Il était envieux, méchant et surtout, il ne serait jamais heureux parce que certaines personnes ne savaient juste pas apprécier la vie à sa juste valeur sans se comparer constamment aux autres ou au moins arriver à passer au-dessus…

Il avait cru en retrouvant Harry que c'était le destin, et il avait cru que Draco était une faiblesse qu'il aurait pu utiliser à son avantage, mais il avait eu tort. Parce que ce n'était pas le destin mais le karma qui le rattrapait et parce que Draco Malfoy, cette petite teigne blonde que seule la présence d'Harry semblait capable de tempérer était tout sauf une faiblesse. Parce qu'une faiblesse ne pouvait pas faire aussi mal en donnant un coup de poing bien placé. Et surtout parce qu'une faiblesse était incapable de combler des failles et des blessures psychologiques avec un discours enflammé et un câlin comme Draco pouvait le faire avec Harry.

Non, Draco Malfoy était devenu une force pour Harry, un ancrage dans la tempête et une accalmie dans un tourbillon de sentiments négatifs que le brun gardait pour lui. En un an seulement, l'aristocrate blond avait sans même vraiment sans rendre compte donner la force qu'il avait manqué à Harry pour mettre définitivement fin à toute cette histoire et pour arrêter de fuir ce qui avait blessé son âme fragile d'enfant innocent et naïf qui ne s'était pas rendu compte que celui qu'il avait cru être son frère de cœur, son meilleur ami n'était qu'un opportuniste exécrable. Et que la seule vraie relation qu'il avait avec une personne autre que sa famille, ce n'était que du vent.

-…Alors maintenant tu dégages et tu nous fous la paix.

-Espèce de pédale tu crois que…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ! intervint un surveillant qui passait dans la cour vérifier qu'aucun élève ne restait traînasser. Est-ce que je viens d'entendre une insulte homophobe ou j'ai des hallucinations ?

Les trois garçons gardèrent le silence tout en se regardant en chiens de faïence.

-Monsieur Thomas, il me semble vous avoir posé une question ? Non, en fait vous savez quoi, je vous emmène tous les trois dans le bureau du principal.

HPDM

-Monsieur Thomas…notre établissement à gentiment accepter votre dossier après votre renvoi. Nous avons déjà eu deux plaintes en moins de deux mois de deux parents et pas des moindres…Et voilà que nous vous retrouvons à menacer deux élèves de la plus inélégantes des façons dans les couloirs. Même si je vous l'accorde vous auriez tous dû être en cours, déclara le directeur en regardant longuement Harry et Draco qui ne cillèrent pas. Je n'ai pas le choix, vous êtes renvoyé pour une période de trois jours, puis vous passerez en conseil de discipline pour savoir ce qu'il adviendra de votre scolarité et surtout de votre bac dans cet établissement.

-Mais monsieur, je…

-C'est tout vous pouvez vous en aller, je m'occuperai de prévenir de votre famille et de prendre les mesures qui s'imposent concernant votre bac.

Le mulâtre s'en alla en claquant la porte, la rage au ventre, mais clairement battu et congédié. Il quitta Hogwarts. Et ne repassa jamais les portes de l'établissement…

-Monsieur, Malfoy, Monsieur Potter, retourner en cours maintenant, je préviendrai vos parents également de toutes les décisions prises.

En marchant, côte à côte dans le couloir ses mains effleurant presque celle d'Harry, Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un fou.

HPDM

**Harry : les gars, le directeur a appelé mes parents, Dean a été renvoyé, il va passer ses épreuves en candidat libre puisque de toute façon on a déjà tous les cours ou presque de complet. **

**Ron : Dumbledore n'est donc pas complètement fou, il a quand même du bon sens ? Même si à mon sens deux semaines c'était trop long pour prendre une décision.**

**Hermignonne : Ron, un peu de respect, tu parles de notre principale, là ! C'est super Harry, tu es soulagé ? Moi je le suis pour tout en tout cas.**

**Harry : Oui je suis plus serein.**

**Hermignonne : Et avec Draco ? **

**Harry : On n'a pas vraiment parlé cette semaine, entre les révisions et son récital, je ne l'ai pas vraiment vu hors de l'école et il n'est pas souvent connecté. **

**Ron : Et tu vas y aller à son spectacle de violon, là ?**

**Harry : C'est un gala…Et je ne sais pas encore. **

**Hermignonne : Tu as jusqu'à demain pour te décider.**

**Harry : Mouais, je verrai bien…**

**Ron : Tu sais que je ne l'aime pas mais…Enfin, toi oui donc, réfléchis bien. Après tout ça fait des semaines qu'il essaie de te récupérer et je sais qu'il te manque. N'essaie pas de nier, Tu ne peux pas passer une journée sans que tes yeux ne s'égarent sur lui au moins une fois, et je sais qu'au fond de toi tu n'as pas envie que ça se finisse comme ça toi et lui, il s'est excusé (et je suis sûr qu'il ne doit pas faire ça tous les jours).**

**Harry : Oh mon dieu le monde marche sur la tête, Ron essaie de me recaser avec Draco Malfoy.**

**Hermignonne : Je suis d'accord avec Ron (Je suis fier de toi mon cœur) **

**Ron : (Merci Ma puce) **

**Harry : Hey ! C'est une conversation de groupe Facebook, vos parenthèses ne rendent pas vos mots transparents !**

Harry leva les yeux derrière son écran face à tant de mièvrerie avant de refermer son PC après encore quelques minutes de conversation. Il se déconnecta et fila prendre une douche histoire de réfléchir au calme sur le oui ou non, il allait aller au récital de Draco le lendemain.

Juste avant leur séparation, Draco avait donné un billet à Harry pour venir à son récital de violon qui devait avoir lieu le week-end juste avant les épreuves du bac et le brun avait promis d'y aller. Evidemment, entre temps ils s'étaient séparé, plus de deux mois avaient passés et Harry ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Mais il en était sûr, sa présence pourrait ou non aboutir sur une remise en couple et si le brun était honnête, il en crevait d'envie. Parce que putain qu'est-ce qu'il lui manquait son homme son odeur, ses bras et ses mots doux murmurés tout bas.

Le ticket était toujours épinglé sur le tableau de liège qu'Harry avait acheté spécialement pour y coller tout ce qui avait un rapport avec Draco au début de leur relation, Tickets de cinéma, photos, papier d'un bonbon dégueulasse à la betterave que le grand père de Draco lui avait envoyé de Russie et qu'Harry avait été assez naïf pour mettre dans sa bouche sous l'insistance de son petit ami qui lui assurait que c'était délicieux. Et sa place pour le récital.

En sortant de la salle de bain, Harry défit son chignon laissant ses cheveux retomber sur ses épaules. Il s'appuya d'une main sur son bureau, se pencha en avant et laissa sa main effleurer le petit morceau de papier, se faisant ses yeux tombèrent sur la photo juste au-dessus qu'il avait prise dans le lit de Draco allongés côté à côte. Les cheveux d'Harry s'étaient étalés sur le visage de Draco qui avait râlé en les dégageant doucement. Harry avait eu un fou rire et au moment où il avait pris la photo, le regard et le sourire attendri que lui lançait Draco lui avait donné envie d'imprimer la photo pour la coller sur son panneau de liège ce qui avait embarrassé Draco au possible quand il l'avait vu. Il n'aimait pas forcément se voir lui-même gagatiser devant son copain qui avait eu un rire si enfantin à ce moment qu'il n'avait pu que le regarder de cette façon tendre et amoureuse.

En soupirant, Harry se releva et se dirigea vers son lit pour s'y étaler avec la grâce d'un hippopotame. Il plaça un bras sur ses yeux et ne put retenir un cri de frustration de s'échapper de ses lèvres, il aurait voulu Draco là maintenant avec lui pour qu'il lui caresse les cheveux comme il aimait tant le faire et picorer ses lèvres de baisers légers. Mais il était là, tout seul.

HPDM

Debout au milieu de sa chambre son nœud de papillon dans la main Harry se demandait bien ce qu'il fichait. Presque sans y penser, il avait pris sa douche, enfiler un de ses plus beaux costume sur mesure. Il s'était ensuite fait une petite tresse sur le côté de sa tête qu'il avait inséré dans une queue de cheval haute et il avait attrapé son nœud papillon posé sur son bureau et s'était figé, incertain.

C'est ainsi que sa mère le trouva alors qu'elle venait voir comment il allait. En soupirant, elle entra dans la pièce et attrapa délicatement la main de son fils et entrepris de lui attacher son nœud papillon même s'il savait le faire convenablement depuis au moins ses onze ans. Elle passa une main sur sa joue et sourit quand il l'enfonça dans sa main recherchant plus de contact.

-Tu es magnifique. Tu ressembles tellement à ton père quand il était plus jeune, c'est fou.

-Merci, maman.

-Tu veux que je te dépose ? proposa-t-elle gentiment sachant que son fils avait toujours été mal à l'aise avec un chauffeur et pensant avec raison que son fils n'avait pas besoin de stress supplémentaire.

-Tu ferais ça ?

-Bien sûr que oui.

-Oui, je veux bien s'il te plaît, souffla-t-il. C'est ridicule, c'est Draco, je ne devrais pas être aussi nerveux, je suis sorti six mois avec lui pourtant j'ai l'impression de partir à la guerre là…

-Et vous êtes séparés depuis 2 mois donc c'est normal d'être nerveux. Mais ça ira, vous vous aimez non ?

-Moi je l'aime, en tout cas.

-Et lui aussi, je te le garantis.

Elle le garantissait parce qu'elle avait déjà vu Draco regarder son fils comme la première merveille du monde et qu'on ne regardait pas comme ça une personne qu'on n'aimait pas profondément et parce le seul homme qui l'avait regardé comme ça elle l'avait épousé.

Lily épousseta le haut de sa veste de costume noir et arrangea une dernière fois le nœud papillon avant que tous les deux ne se dirigent vers la voiture. Lorsqu'ils passèrent par le salon, James et Ethan qui depuis une semaine était revenu d'Angleterre puisqu'il avait fini les cours se levèrent d'un seul homme.

-Harry, tu as trop la classe, si avec ça tu ne réussis pas à récupérer ton blondinet, je ne sais pas ce qui le fera, déclara Ethan s'attirant un sourire d'Harry et un ébouriffage de cheveux de son père.

Harry souffla un bon coup et se dirigea avec sa mère dans le garage pour aller voir Draco

HPDM

Depuis qu'il était tout petit Draco excellait en tout, pas parce qu'il était un génie, mais parce qu'il travaillait comme un fou pour perfectionner ses talents naturels. Que ce soit pour les cours de piano, de violon, de guitare ou de basket, il avait toujours su se démarquer. S'il avait abandonné le piano et ne continuait la guitare qu'en autodidacte, le violon et le basket étaient des passions dont il ne s'était jamais lassé. Au début, pratiquer toutes ses activités n'avait été qu'un moyen d'impressionner son père et sa mère, une façon à lui de se sentir proche d'eux puisque son père lui avait donné ses premiers cours de piano quand il avait cinq ans et que sa mère adorait le violon. Il adorait quand son père le regardait d'un air fier et lui tapotait le haut de la tête après un bon solo ou quand il avait de bonnes notes. Après ça avait été par réelle passion.

Et aujourd'hui ce solo qu'il avait travaillé depuis des mois, c'était pour Harry pour voir ses yeux s'illuminer quand les premiers accords s'échappaient de l'instrument, c'était pour entendre un compliment de sa part parce qu'Harry était juste touchant quand il lui en faisait de sa voix timide.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi nerveux. Il vérifia pour la millionième fois que son violon était accordé et son archet pas abimé et sa mentonnière bien positionnée. Draco espérait de tout son cœur voir ce soir Harry dans la salle. Il caressa en souriant les boutons de manchettes qu'Harry lui avait offert et repris confiance. Il serait là, il en était sûr. Et quand il le verrait après, il lui demandera une nouvelle fois d'être son copain, parce que la vie sans lui était tellement plus fade, les Disney tellement moins drôles et son lit beaucoup trop grand.

Avec confiance, Draco attrapa son violon et son archet et d'un pas digne entra sur la scène.

Il connaissait la salle par cœur pour s'être entraîné en condition toute la semaine avant son solo. Il connaissait par cœur la forme arrondie de la sale, la couleur rouge du velours des sièges et surtout l'emplacement exacte de la place qu'il avait donné à Harry : 4F. Alors quand il arriva sur scène le dos droit, qu'il positionna son instrument même si la luminosité inexistante rendait la salle noire, il regarda l'endroit où devait se trouver Harry.

Quand son Théodore, son accompagnateur au piano depuis cinq ans, commença à jouer un long frisson d'appréhension le prit. Il commença à son tour à jouer. Le morceau « Salut d'amour » d'Elgar était un des préférés de Draco. Pourtant c'était la première fois qu'il le jouait devant un public autre que Harry qui avait déjà entendu sa performance sans piano ou seulement avec la partie piano jouée par un CD que Théodore lui avait enregistré pour qu'il puisse s'entraîner chez lui en condition. C'était un morceau très doux assez court pour un morceau de violon et parfait pour un premier passage.

Alors que ses doigts glissaient, il avait l'impression que son amour pour Harry était palpable, il voulait qu'Harry entende cette ode à l'amour qu'il ne jouait que pour lui. D'abord assez rythmé, le morceau finissait sur un rythme plus lent.

Draco était beau sur scène, dans son costume gris anthracite avec son violon noir et son archet argenté, il était juste magnifique. Il avait coiffé le devant de ses cheveux en arrière ce qui lui donnait un air princier qui fit chavirer le cœur d'Harry, toute la performance, le souffle coupé, ses yeux verts restèrent fixés sur la silhouette gracile qui suivait inconsciemment le rythme de se propre musique.

Quand le morceau finit -Harry en était sûr- Draco le fixait, pourtant du devant de la scène, le blond ne devait rien voir. Ce moment infini et pourtant si court où leur regard parurent se croiser fut interrompu par un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Le temps qui s'était suspendu reprit son cours et Draco se mit en place pour son deuxième morceau, beaucoup plus long et technique, qu'Harry apprécia tout autant.

Le temps paru bien long à Harry entre le moment où il put sortir de la salle et le passage des deux autres violonistes après Draco et quand il quitta la salle il demanda directement où était la loge des violonistes.

Et il en fut tout autant pour Draco.

HPDM

Quand Draco sortit de la loge des artistes à la fin du concert, il fut acclamé par quelques admirateurs qui le suivaient depuis un moment, son père et sa mère qui le félicitèrent de même que Blaise qui s'excusa pour Pansy qui n'avait pas pu venir pour un problème familial. Il resta discuter cinq bonnes minutes avant de le voir enfin. Il était adossé contre un mur semblant le laisser discuter avec famille et amis plutôt que d'apparaître comme une fleur. Ce fut Narcissa, qui après avoir vu Harry, les firent tous prendre congé.

Draco s'approcha de Harry qui se redressa le regard un peu timide.

-Félicitation, c'était une superbe performance, non pas que j'en doutais.

-Merci, d'être venu Harry, déclara Draco avec un petit sourire.

-Je te l'avais promis non ? Susurra Harry avec un sourire timide.

Draco passa une main dans ses cheveux et Harry aperçut les boutons de manchettes sur les manches de son costume de scène et attrapa son bras.

-Tu les as vraiment mises ? demanda Harry.

-Je te l'avais promis, non ? dit Draco en reprenant les termes de Harry en souriant.

C'était maintenant, pensa Draco, il avait préparé tout un speech destiné à Harry dans lequel il promettait de ne jamais recommencer et tout ce qu'il aimait chez lui, et pourquoi il avait besoin de lui à ses côtés. Mais il fut réduit au silence par une paire de lèvres délicates qui se posèrent sur les siennes l'air de ne pas y toucher. Il attrapa Harry par la taille et le rapprocha de lui, répondant au doux baiser.

Glissant ses bras autour du cou de Draco, Harry soupira de soulagement. Il avait tellement de chose à dire en même temps son cerveau avait choisi d'aller au plus direct sans son consentement et apparemment ça avait l'air de faire son petit effet puisque le blond semblait ravi du traitement.

Leur étreinte fut sans fin, même quand le blond demanda à Harry de dormir chez lui et que celui-ci accepta timidement, ils restèrent agrippés l'un à l'autre avec force.

-Tu étais magnifique ce soir Draco, je t'avais déjà entendu jouer ce morceau mais quand tu le joue sur scène et avec ton accompagnateur, l'atmosphère autour de toi est vraiment différente. Je crois que je suis encore tombé amoureux de toi, tu sais ?

Draco eut son sourire de tombeur ravi qui fit fondre Harry comme toujours quand il le faisait.

-Donc mon _salut d'amour _a fonctionné, demanda-t-il taquin.

-Et pas qu'un peu, assura Harry en entrant dans son jeu. Tu sais que j'ai toujours eu un faible pour le violon.

-Je sais…

Draco s'apprêtait à embrasser Harry quand la voix de son père discutant avec sa mère l'interrompit. Il tourna le visage et les vit tous les deux approcher vers eux, Blaise sur leur talon.

-Père, Mère.

-Draco, tu as fait une très belle performance, on voit que tu t'es beaucoup entraîné et je suis fier de toi, annonça Lucius.

-Oui, tu étais très élégant mon fils, affirma ensuite Narcissa avant d'enlacer son fils.

Draco baissa la tête et rougit de plaisir. Depuis petit, il avait toujours été faible face aux rares compliments de ses parents.

-Harry vous restez avec nous, ce soir ? Mon mari a préparé une petite surprise pour Draco, demanda Narcissa qui avait très bien compris que son fils et Harry était de nouveau en couple vu la proximité de ses derniers et la main de Draco sur la taille du brun.

-Oh…euh…je

-Oui, il reste avec nous cette nuit, répondit Draco à sa place.

-Parfait !

Oui, c'était parfait, pensa Draco. Tout était enfin à sa place et il allait enfin pouvoir respirer normalement sans savoir si c'était la pression qui retombait ou l'effet de la main d'Harry dans la sienne, ses yeux s'embuèrent.

HPDM

En arrivant au manoir Malfoy, Lucius les emmena tous dans le salon. Harry s'assit près de Draco sur le grand canapé noir du salon sur lequel les deux amoureux avaient regardé de nombreux films sur le grand écran plat accroché au mur au-dessus d'un meuble living.

Le père de Draco brancha une clé USB à la télévision avant de se tourner vers son fils qui se demandait ce que trafiquait son père lui qui regardait rarement des films et qui était tellement nul avec toute sortes de technologie malgré les explications de son fils ou de sa femme. Pourtant il sut trouver la vidéo qu'il cherchait sur la clé sans problème, sûrement qu'il avait dû s'entrainer auparavant pour ne pas perdre la face et cette pensée fit légèrement sourire Draco.

-Draco, je t'ai préparé une petite vidéo avec l'aide de Blaise pour te féliciter de tout tes efforts et de ta persévérance dans l'étude du violon. Je sais que tu t'es entrainé dur depuis petit et les vidéos accumulés au fil des années en sont la preuve, déclara Lucius avant de lancer la vidéo.

Draco regarda son père avant de serrer la main d'Harry en voyant à l'écran un petit Draco de cinq ans habillé de son pyjama de noël rouge et doré, déchirer son paquet de noël et pousser des petits cris suraigus en se jetant dans les bras de son père en clamant que le père noël, il était trop fort parce qu'il lui avait acheter un violon comme il avait demandé dans sa lettre. Il prit le petit violon marron dans ses bras avant de le positionner sur son épaule et de faire glisser l'archet produisant un son absolument crispant qui le fit rire et recommencer avec un grand sourire montrant toutes ses petites dents à la caméra.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'image alors qu'elle changeait. Draco habillé d'une chemise blanche avec un nœud papillon noir et d'un pantalon noir. Il marcha d'un pas solennel jusqu'au milieu du salon et il salua son petit public composé de son père, de sa mère, de son grand-père et feu sa grand-mère qui étaient venus de Russie pour les vacances. En comprenant que ses grands-parents n'assisteraient pas à son spectacle de fin d'année leur billet retour étant deux jours avant sa représentation, il avait semblé si bouleversé que Narcissa avait décidé de faire un mini concert pour son grand-père et sa grand-mère avant qu'ils ne repartent. Pour faire les choses bien, il avait décidé de revêtir son costume de scène pour que ce soit un « vrai » concert. Il avait été raide comme un piquet au début et c'était détendu au fur at à mesure que l'archet glissait sur les cordes. Il avait joué _Paganini_ et ses grands-parents avaient adoré. Il était tellement stressé qu'il n'avait même pas réaliser que son père le filmait.

Lucius avait présieusement conservé un film de toutes les prestations de son fils auquel ils avaient pu venir. Draco découvrait en même temps que Harry et sa mère la vidéo, Blaise ayant aidé à monter la vidéo avait déjà vu chacune des séquences. Il eut une boule dans la gorge en observant sa grand-mère si vive quelques années avant son décès, la voir lui faisait autant mal au cœur que ça lui faisait du bien. Elle était belle comme le jour habillée dans sa robe blanche à regarder son petit-fils jouer un peu maladroitement mais courageusement le morceau, luttant pour respecter le rythme et les pauses comme lui avait appris son professeur.

Les vidéos s'enchaînaient une à une certaines provenant de vidéos faites par Blaise lui-même lorsqu'il dormait chez les Malfoy. De morceau purement classique, Draco commença à jouer des adaptations de morceaux plus actuels tel que Michael Jackson, Céline Dion ou encore Edith piaf, ses violons changeant en même temps que sa taille. Une des dernières vidéos étant celle ou Draco avait reçu son dernier violon de taille 4/4. Tous purent voir les yeux du blond s'illuminer devant le magnifique violon blanc qui se trouvait dans un magnifique étui noir encore vierge de tout autocollant. Il embrassa son grand-père Abraxas avant de le remercier.

La dernière vidéo était celle du gala de l'an dernier où Draco avait parfaitement joué _Waltz N°2_ de Dmitri Shostakovich.

Quand la vidéo s'arrêta Draco se tourna vers son père, et le remercia avec un magnifique sourire. Il regarda ensuite Harry qui lui assura d'un air sérieux qu'il avait quand même bien progressé entre l'ouverture de son premier violon et maintenant ce à quoi répliqua qu'au moins lui il avait eu le droit à la version accélérée et n'avait pas eu à entendre les entraînements infiniment longs de Draco toutes les semaines déclenchant un rire nerveux de ses parents qui eux l'avait vécu.

Après ce moment joyeux, tous dinèrent avant que Blaise ne doive retourner chez lui et que Harry et Draco ne se pressèrent pour prendre leur douche un par un. Harry enfila un de ses pyjamas qui trainait encore chez Draco un bas de pyjama short et une chemise à manche courte qu'il attacha à seulement un endroit. Draco avait juste enfilé un bas de pyjama puisqu'à part l'hiver il ne dormait jamais avec un haut, surtout quand une petite bouillotte vivante dormait avec lui et adorait finir sa nuit le visage collé voire sur son torse. Il se glissèrent tous les deux sous la couette fine de Draco et le blond pris son petit ami dans ses bras qui plongea son cou comme il adorait le faire. Ça lui avait tellement manqué qu'il ne put s'empêcher lécher le cou porcelaine devant lui et quand il senti le corps de Draco se tendre il ne put s'écarta pour le regarder d'un air innocent comme s'il ne savait pas que le cou était une zone particulièrement sensible chez lui. Il leva la tête et Draco l'embrassa doucement puis de plus en plus langoureusement. Sa main glissa sur le torse du brun, déboutonna le seul bouton attaché et fit glisser sa main le long du ventre puis de l'aine d'Harry le faisant légèrement frémir. Harry se mordit la lèvre pour contenir quelques sons trop forts lorsque la main du blond glissa dans son pantalon pour attraper son sexe et commença à doucement le caresser. Mais il ne put empêcher des halètements et des petits gémissements de s'échapper de ses lèvres quand Draco le prépara d'abord minutieusement après avoir sorti lubrifiant et préservatif de son tiroir, quand il lui fit l'amour tendrement ensuite même en griffant le dos de Draco pour essayer de faire redescendre la pression et enfin quand il l'emmena tellement haut qu'il eut l'impression qu'il ne redescendrait jamais. Et quand enfin, il reprit conscience de ce qui l'entourait, enfermé dans les bras de Draco, le sentiment de soulagement qui le prit le submergea totalement laissant place à une longue crise de sanglot qui les surpris autant l'un que l'autre.

-Hey chaton, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Draco inquiet, je t'ai fait mal.

-No…Non, mais j'ai cru…J'ai eu peur de t'avoir perdu…Et puis Dean et…et

Draco stoppa son discours décousu et incohérent d'un petit bécot sur les lèvres puis le front.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, pour tout ce qui s'est passé ses deux derniers mois et je te promets que si quelque chose comme ça se reproduit je t'en parlerais directement au lieu de ruminer mes sales idées dans mon coin, affirma Draco en resserrant son étreinte laissant son copain déverser son soulagement contre son épaule en caressant son dos avec de doux mouvement circulaire.

Une fois calmé Harry renifla et leva son visage mouillé, vers le blond en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Y'a intérêt sinon je te botte les fesses.

Draco sourit ils restèrent à discuter encore une bonne partie de la nuit comme pour rattraper ses deux mois de quasi-silence qui avait été si lourd à supporter eux qui s'étaient habitués à se parler quotidiennement. Ils étaient très fusionnels certes mais leurs disputes les blessaient d'autant plus et ses plusieurs semaines de sourdine furent une déchirure pour les deux garçons.

**A Suivre…**


	14. juillet (année 2)

**La vie d'Harry Evans**

**Pairing : HPDM**

**Auteur : Lilomanga**

**Rating : M**

**Chapitre: 14/15**

Tout ce qui sera écrit en gras dans le texte sera de la conversation soit par SMS, soit sur Messenger.

Lemon à la fin de ce chapitre, vous êtes prévenus.

Ce chapitre est un peu un patchwork de petits moments tranche de vie qui se passent à quelques heures voire jours d'intervalle.

Bonne lecture !

HPDM

**Chapitre 14**

**Fin Juin – Juillet**

Ce fut Draco qui se réveilla en premier. Il chercha presque immédiatement Harry des yeux qui s'était recroquevillé pendant son sommeil et se trouvait à présent un peu plus bas sur le lit. La couette fine de Draco avait fini en boule dans le bas du lit, tous les deux ayant eu chaud dans la nuit. Il observa un instant son petit ami dormir comme un bien heureux avant de se lever pour prendre cette douche tant méritée qu'ils avaient tous les deux eu la flemme de prendre, et Ô combien salvatrice elle fût.

Quand il revint dans la chambre, Harry sortait à peine du sommeil du juste. Le brun était assis sur le lit et se frottait les yeux, semblant se demander où était passé le blond avant d'apercevoir sa silhouette à l'entrée de la salle de bain. Draco attrapa les lunettes rondes d'Harry sur son chemin et lui glissa sur le nez sachant à quel point il pouvait voir mal et à quel point il se sentait vulnérable sans elles.

-Merci, dit Harry en les ajustant sur son nez.

-De rien, répondit- Draco le tout accompagné d'un bisou papillon sur le nez. Ça te dit qu'on révise puisque tu es là ?

-Réviser, mais on n'est pas déjà genre archi prêt ? Je veux dire même avant notre dispute, on était prêt et je sais que tu as révisé encore depuis deux mois et tu sais que j'ai fait la même chose.

-Juste les formules en maths et en sciences et les grandes dates en histoire ?

-D'accord, si tu veux, soupira Harry. Mais je veux rester dans tes bras, pour recharger mes batteries.

-Ah, carrément ? s'amusa le blond en acceptant cependant de bonne grâce. Après tout lui aussi devait « recharger ses batteries » après deux mois sans son brun.

-Oui !

Tout le reste du Week-end, les deux garçons révisèrent une dernière fois les matières les plus importantes de leur baccalauréat, mais le plus gros de leurs révisions avait déjà était fait en amont et ils se contentèrent surtout de se remémorer juste certains points essentiels.

L'un comme l'autre visait la mention bien voire très bien et tous les deux avaient demandé des PACES pour l'an prochain et par chance la ville d'à côté proposait d'excellentes écoles de médecine ce qui leur permettraient non seulement de rester ensemble et surtout de pouvoir rester au domicile familiale le temps de finir leurs études ou au moins de les entamer.

Si Draco ne savait pas encore dans quelle spécialité, il voulait s'orienter après, Harry, lui, voulait devenir pédiatre. De toute façon, ils avaient encore quelques années avant de choisir, leur laissant ainsi tout le temps de réfléchir.

Quand le temps fut venu pour Harry de rentrer chez lui, Draco fit la moue parce qu'il ne voulait pas le laisser sans aller juste après l'avoir retrouvé. Être avec lui tout un week-end avait rendu son absence encore plus insupportable.

-Draco, je ne m'en vais pas pour toujours et puis on se voit demain.

Ils le savaient tous les deux, ils savaient aussi qu'ils passeraient le reste de la soirée scotchés sur leurs téléphones comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude avant. Draco fit la moue et passa ses bras autour de la taille du brun pour le rapprocher et déposer un baiser sur son front avant de le laisser partir ce que le brun fit après avoir chaleureusement salué les parents de Draco qui était ravi de revoir Harry chez eux et leur fils enjoué bien qu'un peu boudeur.

HPDM

Draco ne savait pas encore s'il allait l'emmener ou pas, si ça ne dérangeait ni Harry, ni son frère, ni Blaise. Mais Ron lui avait un peu peur des chiens depuis qu'il s'était fait mordre par un petit chihuahua alors qu'il avait huit ans alors que c'était ses deux frères jumeaux qui avaient embêté la brave bête qui avait finalement répliqué, mais pas sur le bon rouquin. Depuis, les chiens, il ne s'en approchait plus. Sa mère avait dit qu'elle pouvait très bien s'en occuper et puis c'était aussi un peu sa chienne quand même, mais le blond détestait laisser sa chienne derrière lui.

Pfff, le roux rejetait sa chienne et c'était vraiment pour faire plaisir à Harry qu'il avait accepté qu'il vienne avec eux en vacances. En même temps, quand son petit ami lui avait dit d'une petite voix qu'il aimerait partir avec celui qui était devenu son meilleur ami et qu'il pourrait peut-être même essayer de faire renaître leur amitié le tout en lui faisant ses yeux de chien mouillé, il n'avait que pu dire oui même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il venait de se faire rouler. Il avait dû promettre de faire des efforts et de ne pas être désagréable.

En sentant son téléphone vibré dans sa poche, Draco détacha son regard de Chantilly, qui semblait déterminé à jouer avec une feuille morte trouvée il ne savait où, pour répondre à son message. Harry lui demandait s'il sortait Chantilly et s'il pouvait le rejoindre.

Draco sourit devant son téléphone avant de répondre Oui, il était au parc. Oui il pouvait venir il l'attendait près de la fontaine. Lui aussi il l'aimait.

HPDM

Dans le train, Harry s'assoupit après une petite demi-heure de route sur l'épaule de Draco qui lisait un bon gros livre de science-fiction bercé par l'odeur de Draco, le son étouffé des rails et les voix de Ron et Ethan qui discutaient tranquillement face à eux. Le brun n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit trop préoccupée par le fait de ne rien oublier et bien trop excité à l'idée de partir avec Draco, les bagages rangés et le train lancé, la fatigue de sa nuit manquée le rattrapa d'un seul coup.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à Harry alors qu'il entendait sa respiration se faire régulière et calme. Il ramena derrière son oreille une mèche de ses cheveux qui sortait de son chignon pour qu'elle ne le chatouille durant son sommeil. Son regard sur le brun devait totalement trahir son amour pour lui parce qu'en relevant les yeux face au silence du wagon, il tomba sur celui étonné de Ron qui semblait s'être arrêté en pleine anecdote en le fixant ce qui avait également attiré l'attention d'Ethan qui, habitué à voir son frère et son copain agir comme un couple niais au possible, ne leur prêta pas vraiment attention.

Mais pour Ron, qui depuis le début était suspicieux, n'avait pas vu ou du moins n'avait pas voulu voir l'attachement du blond envers son ami. Même en les ayant vu interagir pendant deux mois assistant parfois à des petits smacks au détour d'un couloir au lycée, il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point Draco Malfoy traitait son meilleur ami comme un verre en cristal prêt à se briser au moindre mouvement brusque. Et là, le geste du blond presque anodin sans vraiment y penser démontrait une intimité que le roux avait à peine aperçut au lycée. Et en plus de comprendre que leur amour était réciproque, il comprit enfin l'ampleur des dégâts qu'avait vraiment causé leur rupture de deux mois auprès des deux garçons.

Draco retira sa main de la chevelure d'Harry, le regard toujours accroché à celui du roux, il se sentit presque gêné de s'être montré faible devant quelqu'un d'autre que leur parents respectifs ou Ethan qu'il considérait comme un petit frère à part entière. Il s'attendait à un sourire moqueur ou une remarque sarcastique mais absolument pas à ce que le roux baisse les yeux, presque gêné comme s'il avait assisté à une scène qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir. Et contre toute-attente la réaction de Ron le fit rougir, il sentit ses joues chauffer désagréablement et jeta un regard noir à Ethan qui ricanait face à la scène.

Les deux jeunes hommes semblaient avoir fait un pacte tacite d'être cordial entre eux pour faire plaisir à Harry alors que ce dernier loin de tous ces échanges finissait sa nuit tranquillement se rapprochant instinctivement de la chaleur du blond qui le laissa faire.

Après une heure et demie de trajet, quand Harry ouvrit les yeux ce fut pour voir son frère en pleine parti de cartes avec Ron et Draco endormi la tête collée à la vitre. Il se releva doucement pour ne pas réveiller Draco et se frotta les yeux. Il réajusta ses lunettes et en profita pour regarder par la fenêtre. Le paysage urbain avait disparu pour laisser place à plus de verdures et à la mer qui annonçait également une arrivée prochaine à leur destination.

Ils avaient choisi un appartement à louer près de la gare et de la mer pour pouvoir se déplacer aisément. Ils avaient pu trouver un trois pièces bien aménagé et assez spacieux pour toute leur petite troupe, avec cinq lits et avait réparti les places en deux groupes. Harry, Draco et Ethan avait pris la plus grande chambre qui disposait d'un lit double et d'un canapé dépliable sur lequel dormirai Ethan, Ron et Blaise, qui arriverait deux jours après eux à cause d'un voyage prévu avec sa mère de longue date, prendrait la seconde chambre, plus petite, qui possédait deux lits simples.

Ils avaient choisi un appartement à 10 minutes à pied de la mer près d'une allée marchande pour pouvoir aisément avoir accès aux boutiques et aux restaurants pour pouvoir se déplacer plus facilement.

HPDM

A peine arrivés dans l'appartement et leurs affaires déposés, ils se changèrent tous et foncèrent à la plage, vêtus de leurs bermudas, débardeurs et tongs colorées. Le propriétaire prêtait aux vacanciers planches de bodyboard, frites et bouées en tout genre. Si Harry avait choisi une bouée classique assez grande pour lui et Draco, Ron et Ethan avait de suite attrapée une planche déterminés à faire un concours de celui qui glisse le plus longtemps. Étonnement, ils perdirent tous les deux.

Un peu plus loin flottant sur l'eau au gré du courant, Draco poussait légèrement la bouée dans laquelle Harry s'était placé de façon à être un peu sur élevé par rapport à son petit ami qui battait doucement des pieds

-Hey Draco ? chuchota Harry.

-Oui, chaton ?

-Tu vas m'appeler encore longtemps comme ça ? grogna Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le blond se contenta de sourire et ramena Harry aussi près de lui que lui permettait la bouée et l'embrassa doucement. Il était content de pouvoir profiter de son homme, parce qu'il le savait, cette année allait être compliquée à gérer aussi bien niveau stress que niveau temps. Et ça, ça lui faisait peur.

Parce qu'après avoir vécu sans lui pendant presque deux longs mois d'agonie, il avait réalisé à quel point il l'avait dans la peau son brun. Pendant leur rupture, il avait sans cesse guetté un quelconque message sur son téléphone, espéré croiser son regard, entendre son rire ou voir son visage lui sourire. N'importe quoi qui lui aurait prouvé que rien n'était fini, qu'il l'aimait encore et que leur rupture au fond n'était qu'un break. Mais ce fut si rarement le cas que l'avoir contre lui, son souffle se mêlant aux siens et leurs doigts entrecroisés refusant de se lâchés, c'était juste magique.

Quand ils étaient comme ça tous les deux, ils étaient tellement bien, que Draco osait rêver d'un avenir à deux. Pas longtemps, le moment d'un instant fugace. Mais parfois en le regardant, il s'imaginait devant l'autel avec leurs parents. Il n'y pensait pas assez pour en parler à Harry, parce qu'ils n'avaient que 18 ans et qu'ils ne savaient pas ce que la vie leur réservait. Mais assez, pour avoir la conviction qu'il ferait tout pour qu'une deuxième rupture ne se produise pas, jamais.

-Du coup, tu vas bouder ? demanda Draco en riant.

-Je ne sais pas peut-être, dit Harry essayant sans succès de nager loin de son copain qui maintenait avec force sa bouée. Tu triches !

Pour faire bonne mesure, le blond plongea sous l'eau pour attraper ses pieds et l'entraîner dans l'eau. Harry essaya de s'accrocher comme il put à sa bouée mais finit par s'avouer vaincu en poussant un petit cri tout à fait viril.

En ressortant de l'eau, il tenta d'éclabousser Draco qui ricanait et ramena ses cheveux en arrière regrettant de ne pas les avoir attachés avant d'aller dans l'eau salée. Ils restèrent un moment à jouer tous les deux dans l'eau avant de rejoindre Ron et Ethan dans leur concours ridicule et finirent par manger un bout dans un petit restau' pas loin avant de rentrer dormir dans leur appartement pour les vacances.

Ils prirent leur douche un à un et à peine leurs têtes posées sur l'oreiller, ils s'endormirent comme des bienheureux ravi mais également fatigué de leur journée.

HPDM

Il avait fallu une soirée pour que Ron et Draco passent officiellement un pacte de cordialité. Alors qu'Harry, Ethan et Blaise dormaient après une journée de randonnée harassante, Draco et Ron s'étaient retrouvés seuls tous les deux dans le salon. Après un silence embarrassant Ron proposa une partie d'échec au blond qui accepta d'assez bonne grâce.

D'abord en confiance, Ron finit par se faire rétamer. Piqué dans son orgueil, il recommença jusqu'à gagner au bout de la 4ème partie. En relevant la tête de leur plateau, ils avisèrent l'horloge qui indiquait 1h43 et décidèrent d'aller se coucher.

Si la première partie se joua dans un silence presque complet, leurs langues se délièrent lors des trois autres. Et ils retrouvèrent partiellement la complicité, qu'ils avaient avant que toute l'animosité croissante qui en avait découlé, s'essouffle. Draco s'était même surpris à sourire plusieurs fois alors qu'il regardait le roux s'imaginer 20 000 tactiques pour essayer de le contrer. Ce fut une véritable bataille de titans et le roux finit par remporter la dernière partie avec la fierté d'un élève qui aurait dépassé son maître.

Après cette soirée, où ils avaient discuté de tout et n'importe quoi tout en déplaçant leurs pièces blanches et noires sur l'échiquier, les groupes étaient beaucoup moins séparés en petite bande qui changeaient au gré des humeurs et des activités pourvu que le blond et le roux se retrouvent le moins possible tous les deux. Même s'il arrivait encore fréquemment à Harry et Draco de s'isoler le temps d'un repas, à Ethan de tirer son grand frère dans l'arcade juste en bas de la rue et à Draco et Blaise ou Harry et Ron de passer un moment seul avec leur meilleur ami respectif, ils trainèrent de plus en plus en groupe.

Et pendant ces vacances un peu coupées du monde réel, une autre amitié étonnante et inattendue vit le jour. En ayant passé la plupart de leur fin de soirée ensemble dans la même chambre, Blaise et Ron s'étaient trouvés un point commun ô combien passionnant : les potins. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient de vraies commères que ce soient les potins de l'école ou même des peoples, tout y était passé. Ils parlèrent également étude puisque Ron devait rentrer en licence biochimie et Blaise en prépa informatique. De leur famille se racontant tout deux des anecdotes plus que loufoques sur leurs familles plus ou moins éloignées. Et amour en se narrant leurs déboires amoureux.

HDPM

Assis sur la balancelle qui se trouvait dans la petite terrasse de l'appartement, Ethan à moitié somnolant sur ces genoux, Harry attendait que Blaise et Draco rentrent des courses. Ils étaient partis depuis une petite demi-heure et n'allaient sûrement pas tarder. Harry profita pleinement de ce petit moment de solitude qui forcément manquait toujours un peu quand il partait en vacances à plusieurs.

Il passait ses doigts dans les cheveux de son frère quand un bruit de pétard un peu plus loin dans la rue lui fit repenser à un petit feu d'artifice organisé par la ville devant l'hôtel de ville. Le 14 juillet, vêtus de leurs plus belles sandales et de leurs plus belles chemises de vacances, ils étaient tous les cinq allés voir le feu d'artifice. Depuis qu'il était petit Harry avait toujours aimé regarder les feux d'artifice et se faisait un devoir personnel de toujours regarder le feu d'artifice du 14 juillet et cette année n'avait pas fait exception. Evidemment, c'était la première année qu'il le faisait avec les bras de son amoureux autour de lui, même si ça n'avait pas été le plus grandiose qu'il avait vu, il l'avait adoré.

Ils s'étaient installés un peu à l'écart près de la mairie où avaient été installé plusieurs bancs et sièges en tout genre avec des boissons fraîches tout juste achetées dans un supermarché du coin et avait attendu que le spectacle commence. Draco s'était assis sur un siège avec une assise assez longue pour placer Harry entre ses jambes ce que ce dernier fit sans rechigner.

Harry cessa ses caresses dans les cheveux auburn de son frère en entendant du bruit à l'entrée lui indiquant le retour de son copain et de son ami. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que Draco ne le rejoigne et ne s'asseye à ses côtés tout en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Ethan. Harry se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule.

-J'ai pas envie de rentrer…

-Draco, on a encore une petite semaine.

-Oui, je sais mais ça va passer vite. Et après je ne te vois pas pendant presqu'un mois, se plaignit Draco en soupirant.

-26 jours, rectifia Harry.

-C'est bien ce que je dis, c'est beaucoup trop.

Un petit silence s'installa seulement troublé par la respiration régulière d'Ethan jusqu' à ce qu'Harry se redresse et ne se trouve vers Draco avec un grand sourire.

-Tu me joues du violon ?

-Là, maintenant ? Mais ton frère dort !

-Oh ça va, tu sais bien qu'une fois endormi rien ne peut le réveiller.

-C'est ce que je t'ai dit y a deux jours et ça ne t'a pas convaincu pour autant, répondit Draco un sourcil relevé avant de ricaner en voyant Harry piquer un fard.

-Draco Malfoy, vous êtes un pervers ! Va chercher ton violon et que ça saute !

Le blond se leva bon gré mal malgré et se dirigea dans la chambre chercher son instrument qu'il accorda avant de retourner sur la véranda avec Blaise qui l'avait suivi en le voyant avec son violon dans la main où Harry qui l'attendait. Il releva les yeux vers lui et quand Draco commença à jouer, Harry s'enfonça doucement dans son siège et ferma les yeux et profita du moment.

HPDM

Treize jours c'était long. Même avec internent, WhatsApp et autres réseaux sociaux, c'était quand même vachement long.

Draco regardait les dernières photos d'Harry et son frère que ce dernier avait publié sur Instagram où les deux jeunes hommes étaient assis sur un jet ski sur une des plages de Croatie où ils avaient été avec leur parents et parrains respectifs. Le brun avait légèrement coupé ses cheveux avant son départ de sorte qu'ils lui arrivaient un peu plus bas que les épaules. Il les avait ramenés en arrière avec ses lunettes de soleil et abordait un sourire éclatant en regardant dans la direction de son frère.

La main en l'air tenant son téléphone devant ses yeux, Draco fixa la photo en soupirant lourdement, il se donnait l'impression d'être un accro en manque et se retenait de ne pas appeler Harry juste pour entendre sa voix, même s'il savait qu'il ne pourrait s'en empêcher de le faire dans l'après-midi si ce n'était pas le brun qui le faisait avant.

Assis sur le rebord de la piscine de sa maison de vacances un pied dans l'eau et le corps allongé sur la serviette qu'il avait placé sur le sol, il tourna la tête pour voir son père arriver du salon vêtu d'un pantalon de bain. Son père posa sa serviette sur une des chaises longues et s'assit également à bord de l'eau au niveau de sa tête plongeant ses deux jambes dans l'eau.

-Encore en train de te languir de ton amoureux, rigola Lucius Malfoy en jetant un regard un peu moqueur à son fils qui lui lança un regard noir en réponse tout en se redressant sur ses coudes.

-Un Malfoy ne se languit pas ! argua Draco en relevant le menton.

Son père lui jeta un regard sceptique lui montrant clairement qu'il n'était pas dupe. Quand Harry et son fils s'étaient brièvement séparés, il avait déjà vu son fils avoir ce genre de comportement, en pire puisqu'il ne pouvait pas lui parler.

Avoir Harry si prêt de lui et pourtant inaccessible avait été beaucoup plus difficile que de savoir Harry loin mais d'avoir accès à son cœur et de pouvoir écouter sa voix. D'un commun accord les deux amoureux avaient convenu de ne s'appeler qu'une fois par jour pendant les vacances de façon à ne pas manquer l'objectif premier de leurs vacances en famille, c'est-à-dire de passer du temps de qualité avec leur famille. Et ils s'y tenaient…la plupart du temps.

-Bon d'accord un peu, mais ça va il ne reste que… treize jours…déclara le blond avant de soupirer lourdement. C'est normal d'être comme ça, papa ?

-Hmm, il est vrai que vous êtes très fusionnels. Mais bon avec les hormones de la jeunesse et votre remise en couple après une rupture courte mais néanmoins douloureuse, c'est normal. Et puis chaque couple est différent, vous avez une complicité particulière qui rend difficile les séparations même courtes mais je ne pense pas que ce soit un mal en soit. Et puis vous arrivez à le gérer même si ton attention est souvent dispersée.

-Papa… j'ai peur de la rentrée et de notre première année de médecine. Imagine, que je ne tienne pas la cadence, si on n'arrive pas à trouver un équilibre et qu'on sépare encore. Et si je rate mon année et que…

-Draco ! Respire. Si tu rates ton année ce n'est pas la mort, plein de personnes ne réussissent pas leur première année de médecine, c'est pas un drame. Tu pourras recommencer ou te réorienter. Je sais que je ne te le dis pas assez mais je suis fier de toi et je te soutiens.

-Mais on est des Malfoy…

Lucius soupira et ramena ses cheveux en arrière.

-Tu sais, je ne m'en vante pas mais…J'ai repassé deux fois mon année de master 2. On est des Malfoy certes, on a le poids d'un nom connu de tous depuis des générations mais on est aussi humain. J'ai essayé de ne pas te donner une éducation aussi stricte que mon père m'a donné mais je sais que tu as quand même été influencé d'une certaine manière par la réussite de notre famille et que ça t'a mis une pression monstre. Mais moi je veux juste que mon fils soit heureux. Que tu sois médecin, éboueur, professeur ou peu importe, à partir du moment où tu fais quelque chose qui te plaît vraiment alors je suis content et je considèrerai que j'aurai rempli mon rôle.

Draco qui s'était maintenant redresser pour regarder son père avait la gorge serrée, il avait rarement vu autant de tendresse dans les yeux de son père.

\- Et pour Harry… Mon petit doigt me dit que ça ira pour vous deux…

-Merci, papa…

Draco enlaça son père fermement avant de le pousser à l'eau s'attirant un cri surpris et outré de Lucius qui s'enfonça dans l'eau.

Son père remonta à la surface avec des allures de chiens mouillé et un regard déconfit qui entraina son fils dans un fou rire à s'en tenir à côte. Voir le grand Lucius Malfoy si décontenancé avait un quelque chose d'hilarant.

Draco adorait ses moments trop rares à son goût où il avait son père rien qu'à lui et qu'il retombait en enfance. Et quand Chantilly débarqua du jardin et lui sauta dessus pour le léchouiller, le visage rouge et le souffle court d'avoir trop rit, Draco se dit qu'il avait quand même de la chance.

HPDM

Allongé dans son lit, ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles en chantonnant et la main plongée dans le pelage de Chantilly allongée contre lui, Draco releva la tête en entendant sa porte s'ouvrir et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Harry débarquer une valise à la main avec un sourire taquin sur les lèvres. Il portait un short noir, un débardeur blanc et un gilet fin. Draco se leva de son lit prestement avec un grand sourire niais sur le visage.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu ne devais pas arriver dans 11 jours ?!

-Oui, c'est ce qu'on t'a fait croire, s'exclama Harry avant de se diriger vers son homme et de lui pour l'embrasser comme il se devait.

-Mais, mais…

-Tes parents sont partis manger en amoureux, donc on a la maison pour nous toute la soirée.

-Les traîtres ! s'exclama Draco.

-Dray, tu es sûr que tu veux parler là maintenant alors qu'on est enfin seul dans une chambre depuis des semaines ?

Le regard de Draco changea immédiatement et se fit plus sombre. Harry enleva son gilet et le posa sur le porte manteau accroché à la porte et fit sortir Chantilly de la pièce après l'avoir caressée doucement et d'un mouvement presque félin, il poussa Draco sur le lit et lui monta dessus pour l'embrasser. Ses cheveux tombèrent sur le visage du blond lui faisant de délicieux petits chatouillis.

-Pitié dis-moi que tu as ce qu'il faut… murmura Harry dans son oreille en embrassant son cou.

-Dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit. Draco sourit s'empressa de sortir une bouteille de lubrifiant et un préservatif.

Les deux amoureux se déshabillèrent en se dévorant des yeux, en s'embrassant presque tout du long de l'opération. Leurs mouvements rendus brusque par l'impatience et l'anticipation n'avaient pour but que de se toucher et de s'imprégner de l'essence de l'autre.

Harry fit glisser ses mains le long du torse presque glabre de Draco et déposa une myriade de baiser du coin de son oreille en descendant lentement de plus en plus bas, glissant sur son cou, sa clavicule, son ventre jusqu'à son nombril. Avant de descendre beaucoup, beaucoup plus bas provoquant un soupir d'anticipation de la part du blond qui accrocha la couverture de ses doigts.

Sa respiration se fit erratique quand après avoir embrassé l'intérieur de ses cuisses, sa langue glissa tout le long de sa hampe avec une langueur lente et calculée. Les yeux émeraude remontèrent jusqu'à à ceux fermés de Draco qui essayait vainement de contenir des cris tout à fait masculins. Avec un regard coquin qui échappa totalement au blond déjà dans les affres du plaisir, Harry souffla sur le bout de l'érection et ouvrit la bouche pour le prendre en bouche.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre Draco ouvrit grand les yeux et se cambra légèrement. Le gémissement qu'Harry tira de son action le ravit. Il adorait quand Draco perdait toute notion de réalité, c'était un de ses moments préférés pendant l'amour et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder quand il était comme ça. Il entama un lent mouvement de va-et-vient et adaptait son allure selon les gémissements et quand il enfonça un doigt dans l'intimité de Draco, ce dernier ne tarda pas à venir. Harry se retira en sentant la main du blond agrippée à ses cheveux se resserrer et après quelques mouvements du poignet, Draco vint sur son ventre.

Satisfait remonta pour embrasser son amoureux qui reprenait contact avec la réalité. Le souffle court Draco répondit au baiser en glissant sa main sur le membre d'Harry dur comme de la pierre qui frissonna.

-Putain !

-Mmh, monsieur je ne vous connaissais pas si vulgaire.

Draco le retourna pour que le brun se retrouve à quatre à pattes, positions qu'ils aimaient tous les deux. Il attrapa le tube de lubrifiant qui traînait entre les draps et enduit ses doigts et sa main avant de se placer à genou derrière le brun qui avait la tête tournée vers lui. Il glissa une main sous le ventre d'Harry pour le caresser doucement et déposa une myriade de baiser le long de sa colonne avant de glisser sa langue juste LA. Harry se mordit la lèvre en retenant sa respiration.

Le pétale de rose, n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils faisaient beaucoup mais sentir la langue de Draco là faisait toujours son petit effet. Ce geste tellement intime avait le don de lui faire voir les étoiles et de le mettre dans l'ambiance immédiatement. Senti sa langue humide le caresser en plus du mouvement de sa main sur son sexe lui donna rapidement vite envie de tellement plus.

-Draco, gémit pitoyablement Harry les bras tremblants supportant à peine son propre poids.

Après quelques minutes de cette douce torture qui fit presque chouiner le brun, Draco lâcha le membre d'Harry et glissa un doigt lubrifié dans l'intimité du brun. Une main sur son dos et l'autre malmenant son orifice avec délicatesse. Après des semaines sans presqu'aucun contact physique, le blond se fit un devoir de prendre soin son homme.

Pendant de longues, très longues minutes il s'acharna à le détendre le plus possible avec un doigts puis deux alternant mouvement en ciseaux et rotatifs jusqu' à Harry le supplie de le prendre là, maintenant, où il ferait un malheur.

Alors Draco après s'être lubrifié glissa lentement en Harry centimètre après centimètre, tirant une plainte de douleur mêler au plaisir de se sentir remplir. Il resta immobile quelques instants avant de bouger délicatement en tenant fermement les hanches d'Harry qui accompagnait son mouvement de va-et-vient.

Le souffle court, les deux garçons se sentaient partir dans un autre monde, jusqu'à ce qu'un coup plus fort que les autres tira d'Harry un cri de pur plaisir qui se répercuta dans la pièce. Draco s'acharna alors sur cette petite boule de nerf qui créait en Harry un sentiment de délectation. Et quand Draco passa sa main sous le ventre d'Harry pour le caresser, ses bras lâchèrent et il se retrouva la tête dans le coussin à gémir comme un possédé et osmose avec Draco parce que tout ça, c'était trop d'un coup.

Perdu dans son monde, Harry ne sentit pas venir la jouissance avant qu'elle ne le terrasse d'un coup, lui coupant la respiration. Tout son corps se crispa presque tétaniser.

Draco arrêta aussitôt ses mouvements pris dans un étau qui fut suffisant pour déclencher sa propre jouissance. Ils restèrent tout deux dans cette position, Harry la tête dans les oreillers, les fesses en l'air, une main arrachant presque le drap, l'autre posée sur le bras de Draco qui caressait son membre pour prolonger son coït.

Et quand enfin ils purent bouger, Draco se rallongea près d'Harry sur le côté et déposa un baiser sur sa joue humide.

-Wouah…souffle Harry sous le choc. On devrait peut-être faire des périodes sans relations physiques plus souvent.

-…Ou pas, rigola Draco, mais pour une deuxième première fois c'était pas mal du tout.

Harry était incapable de bouger le moindre muscle de son corps à part ceux de son visage pris par une sorte de langueur.

-Je vais morfler demain, mais ouais.

Les deux garçons rigolèrent et s'endormirent quelques minutes après. Incapable de se lever pour prendre ne serait-ce qu'une douche, ils auraient bien le temps le lendemain.

HPDM

C'est le soleil qui tira les deux jeunes garçons du sommeil. Ils s'étaient séparés dans la nuit à cause de la chaleur ambiante, quand Harry ouvrit les yeux pour tomber face au mur, son premier geste fut de se retourner pour regarder où était Draco. Sortant à peine du sommeil, le blond cachait son visage du soleil avec la fine couverture qui le recouvrait et qu'Harry avait fui pendant la nuit.

-Chéri, faut qu'on aille se laver, on pue et il faut descendre petit déjeuner.

Le blond grogna quelque chose dans sa barbe qu'Harry ne comprit pas ou plutôt qu'il ne voulut pas comprendre se contentant de tirer d'un coup sec la couverture en ignorant le regard assassin de son copain. Il déposa la couette sur le bureau avec un sourire goguenard avant d'aller dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche bien méritée.

II eut à peine le temps de commencer à se laver qu'il entendit Draco entrer dans la salle de bain puis dans la douche. Le blond passa sa main sur le dos d'Harry pour l'aider à se savonner et même si ses mains restèrent assez sages, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de déposer quelques petits bécots sur ses épaules. Harry lui rendit ensuite la pareil et ils sortirent de la cabine pour attraper les peignoirs dans lesquels ils s'emmitouflèrent.

Ils enfilèrent des tenues légères avant de descendre dans le salon où Lucius lisait le journal.

-Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy.

-Bonjour papa, maman n'est toujours pas descendue ?

-Harry, combien de fois je t'ai répété de m'appeler Lucius ! s'exclama le père de Draco en levant les yeux de son journal. Et ta mère dort encore, on s'est endormi tard hier après notre sortie. Vous vous êtes bien amusés ? demanda-t-il ensuite avec un regard équivoque qui fit rougir Harry jusqu'à la racine des cheveux en baragouinant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. En voyant que le brun était gêné au possible, Draco attrapa la main d'Harry pour le tirer dans la cuisine où ils récupérèrent leurs assiettes préparées par la gouvernante de Draco et les accueillis avec un grand sourire.

Quand ils s'assirent sur leur chaise l'un en face de l'autre sur la véranda, Harry avait encore les joues légèrement fardées.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu venais plus tôt ?

-Parce que…c'était une surprise, répliqua Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Il coupa sa tranche de bacon et l'avala goulument, j'avais prévu ça avec ton père et ta mère depuis le début. Je n'ai pas l'occasion de te surprendre souvent, et je le regrette pas ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire malicieux devant lequel Draco ne put que fondre intérieurement tout en essayant de garder un visage impassible.

-Et puis…j'ai parlé avec ton père au téléphone pour organiser les derniers détails et… il m'a dit que tu étais inquiet pour la rentrée ?

Draco garda le silence un peu surpris que son père en ait parlé à Harry. Qu'il est parlé avec lui tout court en fait. S'il avait compris en entendant une conversation entre son père et sa mère que ses parents appréciaient beaucoup Harry et étaient bien contents qu'il se soit remis avec leur fils. Mais au point de lui taper la discute au téléphone, il y avait quand même un monde…

Evidemment, il ne pouvait pas savoir que son père toujours un peu inquiet après leur conversation avait appelé Harry pour lui demander, si ça le dérangeait de venir plus tôt dans leur maison familiale pour être au côté de son fils. Et qu'Harry qui partageait une part de ses inquiétudes était le plus apte à trouver les mots justes pour le calmer. Et ça semblait marcher, juste être près d'Harry apaisait le blond plus que n'importe quoi.

\- Ouais…J'ai un peu balisé. C'est juste qu'il y aura beaucoup de changements à la rentrée entre les études supérieures et notre relation. J'ai peur de tout foirer.

Harry regarda son petit ami dont les yeux s'étaient perdus dans le vide et son cœur se serra. Il attrapa le menton du blond et le releva vers lui.

-Tu as peur qu'on n'y arrive pas tous les deux ? A cause des cours ?

\- Harry, j'ai déjà cru t'avoir perdu cette année et…

Il fut interrompu par un baiser posé sur ses lèvres avec délicatesse. Une gentille façon de lui faire de se taire parce que ça ne servait à rien de stresser sur des « probablement » ou « des peut-être ».

-Mais tu ne m'as pas perdu. Et le fait que tu penses tout ça me réconforte dans l'idée qu'on va vraiment y arriver cette année. Alors je vais te dire qu'elle est le plan maintenant on va s'amuser et profiter de nos vacances, on va sortir, jouer, s'embrasser, faire l'amour et ne pas s'inquiéter pour des choses qui ne se produiront pas.

Draco sourit rasséréner en attrapant la main d'Harry qui s'était placée sur sa cuisse pendant son petit discours. Il glissa la seconde derrière la nuque d'Harry et l'embrassa… jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge les firent se séparer brusquement.

Narcissa se tenait tout sourire une raquette de badminton à la main.

-On allait faire une partie avec Lucius ça vous intéresse ?

-On arrive maman.

Narcissa retourna au salon et après un dernier sourire, les garçons la suivirent.

**A suivre…**


	15. Novembre-Décembre (année 2)

**La vie d'Harry Evans**

**Pairing : HPDM**

**Auteur : Lilomanga**

**Rating : M **

**Chapitre : 15/15**

Tout ce qui sera écrit en gras dans le texte sera de la conversation soit par SMS, soit sur Messenger.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 15 : **

**Fin Novembre-Décembre **

Draco était assis depuis 20 minutes et avait déjà entamé une bonne partie de son chocolat chaud à la cannelle qui, sans égaler celui de sa nourrice, était tout de même réconfortant par ce froid qui ne ferait qu'empirer. Il avait abandonné Pansy une demi-heure auparavant puisqu'il avait rendez-vous dans le café qui avait ouvert à la rentrée et qui était presque immédiatement devenu un point de ralliement pour les jeunes de la ville.

Harry et Draco n'avaient pas fait exception et étaient rapidement devenus des habitués. Ils se rendaient à _L'amnésia _deux à trois fois par semaines, parfois juste de passage pour récupérer leur chocolat, parfois pour parler de tout et de rien pendant des heures avachis dans les grands canapés moelleux qui se trouvaient au fond de l'échoppe et leur procuraient un sentiment d'intimité.

Il se redressa en voyant Harry passer la porte de l'établissement le nez plongé dans une affreuse écharpe jaune et rouge que Draco aurait trouvé absolument moche sur n'importe qui d'autre. Le brun pressa le pas et se commanda un thé à la violette tout en tapant la discute avec le vendeur et gérant de la boutique qui s'était rapidement attaché à ce jeune couple tous les deux en médecine qui passait souvent dans son café ensemble ou plus rarement tout seul.

Ouvrir un établissement de ce genre c'était le rêve de David depuis toujours. Ça lui avait pris des années pour réussir à passer ses diplômes de mangement et économiser assez pour mener à bien son projet. Il avait eu la chance d'avoir le soutien indéfectible de sa femme et de sa famille et l_'Amnésia_ avait pu voir le jour. Il chérissait cet établissement tout autant que ses clients surtout les réguliers avec qui il nouait de vrais liens amicaux.

La première fois qu'Harry et Draco étaient entrés, seulement quelques jours après l'ouverture officielle, David avaient pu dire dès le premier coup d'œil qu'ils étaient ensemble. Quand le blond avait regardé la carte une bonne minute et avait commandé pour les deux, il en fut presque sûr. Le brun s'insurgea contre le blond de ne pas le laisser choisir, ce à quoi le blond argua qu'il le connaissait trop bien jusqu'à ce que celui aux yeux verts avoue à demi-mot après avoir observé la carte qu'effectivement c'est ce qu'il aurait pris. En levant les yeux au ciel Draco embrassa sa joue en lui disant qu'il était quand même terrible parfois, David n'eut plus aucun doute. Il avait retenu leurs noms lors de leur mini dispute parce que son propre frère s'appelait Harry et que Draco était quand même un nom peu commun. Et il avait vu avec plaisir les deux amoureux devenir des clients réguliers de son établissement et n'hésitait pas à leur rajouter une dose de thé, de chocolat chaud ou à leur donner le plus gros muffin de la vitrine voire à leur ajouter une viennoiserie en plus.

Harry déposa son gros sac au sol avant d'embrasser Draco et de se couler dans ses bras prenant place près de lui dans le sofa où il avait également posé sa veste. Il soupira fortement et avala une gorgée de son thé brûlant qui eut le mérite de le réchauffer. Le bout de ses doigts étaient frigorifiés et la chaleur de son breuvage associée à celle du torse et du bras de Draco qui enlaçait sa taille permis à sa température corporelle de se réchauffer un peu.

-Désolé, d'être en retard, finit par dire Harry en tournant sa tête vers son copain.

-Ce n'est pas grave puisque tu m'as prévenu et puis ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne vois pas ton parrain souvent donc c'est normal.

-Oui enfin ça fait une semaine qu'on sait à peine vu !

-Mais on se voit là non ?

Harry reprit une gorgée de thé.

-Oui, tu m'as manqué.

-Tout de suite les grands mots !

-Quoi, je ne t'ai pas manqué ?

Draco leva au ciel face au faux air boudeur.

-Oui, il est fidèle à lui-même je dirais. Et il m'a encore acheté des vêtements hors de prix que je refilerais probablement à Ethan plus tard mais bon. Il part aux Etats-Unis pour son travail donc je ne vais pas le revoir avant au moins trois mois !

Après avoir avalé une autre gorgé de thé, il sortit son classeur de cours qu'il avait amené pour leur séance de révision et le posa sur la table après avoir reculé leur boisson.

-Oh non…pitié chaton j'en ai marre de travailler sur les atomes, génomes et autres encore et encore.

-Oui mais il le faut, tu sais que la première année est un peu lourde, on le savait tous les deux.

Draco tourna sa tête sur le côté et se redressa légèrement en soupirant jusqu' à ce qu'Harry ne lui souffle quelques mots à l'oreille qui lui donnèrent un coup de fouet…

-Si tu travailles bien ce soir je dors chez toi, lui glissa Harry dans l'oreille avec un voix basse et vibrante.

…parce qu'après presque trois semaines à se voir entre deux cours ou les samedis après-midi et encore pour réviser la plupart du temps. Draco voulait avoir son copain pour lui toute une nuit ce qu'Harry avait éludé pendant ses trois semaines pour ne pas se laisser débordé par le travail.

-Ca fait deux semaines que je te supplie presque et tout à coup tu veux bien ? s'étonna Draco.

Harry rougit légèrement en repris contenance en ouvrant ses cahiers tout en remettant correctement ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Oui, bah je suis un mec aussi, d'accord, trois semaines c'est long, avoua-t-il ensuite.

-Donc ce soir…

-Mais pour l'instant les génomes n'attendent que nous ! s'exclama Harry.

-Bonjour l'ambiance…

Harry lui sourit innocemment et, ô joie, commença à l'interroger sur les structures, diversités et fonctions des biomolécules et des génomes humains.

HPDM

Après avoir fini de rédiger sa rédaction, Ron attrapa son téléphone pour sélectionner le nom de son meilleur ami à qui il avait à peine parlé depuis plusieurs jours mais qui lui avait assuré que son week-end serait assez léger niveau révisions.

**Ron : Salut mec, ça va ? **

**Harry : Oui, je suis dors chez Draco cette nuit ! **

**Ron : vous avez des choses à rattraper, hein ? **

**Harry : Ne t'imagines même pas.**

**Ron : euh je ne vais pas savoir… **

**Harry : Et toi tu as vu Hermione cette semaine ? Je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de lui parler. **

**Ron : Oui on s'est vu mercredi pendant sa pause, pour le coup c'est pratique d'être dans la même fac. Toi, tu nous as abandonné pour aller en PACES. **

**Harry : désolé, hein XD **

-C'est qui ? demanda Draco en regardant par-dessus les épaules d'Harry qui était allongé sur le ventre, les jambes relevées et croisées.

-Ron, il me demande ce que je fais de mon week-end.

-Et tu lui as dis que tu fais une pause dans ton emploi du temps diabolique ?

-Oui, bah quand on validera notre année du premier coup, tu seras bien content, se vanta faussement le brun avec le menton relevé.

-J'attends de voir hein…

-Hey ! Pour l'instant, on gère on va valider nos premiers UE tu verras ! Les cellules n'auront plus de secret pour nous.

Draco s'allongea contre Harry et se colla à lui pour réclamer implicitement des caresses comme il le faisait souvent. Le blond s'était découvert un amour pour les papouilles dans les cheveux qu'Harry se faisait un plaisir de combler. Il glissa une de ses mains dans les cheveux presque blancs et continua habilement de l'autre main à discuter avec Ron jusqu'à ce que celui-ci doive partir pour aider sa mère à faire la cuisine. Harry se consacra alors totalement à Draco qui ronronnait presque sous les attentions.

Ils avaient tous les deux enfilés leur pyjama constitués en tout et pour tout d'un débardeur et d'un pantalon bleu pour Draco et vert pour Harry et profitaient un peu du calme pour se retrouver l'un l'autre comme ils n'avaient pas trop eu le temps de la faire depuis 3 semaines. Tous les deux adoraient ses moments où ils étaient allongés dans le lit de l'un ou l'autre discutant tranquillement, surtout que ces moments s'était faits plus rares depuis leur rentrée des classes.

Harry glissa sa main dans celle de Draco qui la serra avec un petit sourire. Il déposa un baiser sur leurs mains entrelacées et Harry se sentit bêtement rougir et cela ne s'arrangea pas quand la seconde main de Draco glissa le long du torse d'Harry qui frissonna.

Pris d'un élan de témérité, Harry fit rouler Draco sur le côté en déposant une myriade de ses baisers sur le torse glabre du blond. Quand il se retrouva à quatre pattes au-dessus de Draco, ce dernier écarta les jambes dans une invitation silencieuse. Harry prenait rarement les devant préférant se laisser chouchouter pendant l'amour ce qui ne dérangeait absolument pas Draco qui adorait rendre son petit ami fou à coup de caresses et baisers en tout genre. Mais quand il le faisait, Draco savait que cela promettait une nuit pleine de tendresse et de plaisir pour lui. Le brun avait une façon de lui faire l'amour qui le laissait toujours pantelant. Si le brun adorait recevoir le plaisir, il le donnait aussi sans concession quitte à passer au deuxième plan parce que quand il prenait soin de son homme, ce dernier devenait pour quelques heures le centre de toutes ses attentions.

C'était factuel de dire que Draco aimait tout avoir sous contrôle mais quand le brun prenait les commandes, il le laissait faire sans aucune hésitation. Alors quand Harry tira sur son pyjama et glissa sa main entre ses jambes, il sut que la nuit promettait d'être pleine de plaisir pour lui.

HPDM

Quand Harry avait dû rentrer ça avait été un crève-cœur comme à chaque fois qu'il dormait plus d'une nuit avec Draco et qu'il devait retrouver par la suite sa chambre et son lit désespérément vide. Certes, ce ne fut pas aussi difficile qu'après les grandes vacances quand chacun avait dû rentrer seul. Harry en vint même à regretter la décision qu'ils avaient pris de ne pas vivre ensemble.

Assis au bord de la piscine avec une limonade à la main, Harry et Draco s'étaient demandés s'ils devraient rester chez leurs parents et si une vie à deux était envisageable. Mais tous les deux s'étaient mis d'accord pour dire que c'était trop tôt et que leur relation avait besoin d'être plus solide. Pourtant à chaque fois qu'ils passaient le week-end chez l'un ou l'autre et devaient se séparer, Harry se demandait ce que ça ferait s'ils avaient la même maison où rentrer le soir. Parce qu'au fond cette vie à deux, elle le faisait rêver.

Et puis vivre au crochet de leur parents les avait refroidis, parce que ni l'un l'autre n'avait de travail et les baby sitting qu'ils avaient trouvé à la rentrée n'auraient clairement pas suffi à les faire vivre décemment et que faire payer un loyer en plus à l'heure parent ne les enchantait pas particulièrement. Alors d'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de rester chez leurs parents pour l'instant.

Après avoir vérifié, qu'il n'avait pas de message Harry attrapa son skate et se dirigea vers son jardin quand Ethan lui attrapa le bras d'un air désespéré.

-Grand frère, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Harry soupira et regarda son skate avec la sensation qu'il allait le reposer très vite. Il se tourna vers son frère…

-Oui ?

-J'ai besoin toi, je ne comprends rien à mon exo de maths !

…et reposa son skate contre le mur en soupirant avant de suivre Ethan dans sa chambre.

Ils se rendirent au bureau du plus jeune recouverts de feuilles de classeur raturés et noircies de calculs.

-Mais attends, Draco ne t'a pas expliqué ça la semaine dernière ?

-Si mais juste je bloque sur cet exercice-là et ça me frustre !

Harry se retint pour ne pas rire de l'air déconfit de son frère qui avait l'air prêt à s'arracher ses beaux cheveux auburn. Il attrapa le cahier d'exo puis les essais de son frère en se demandant comment lui expliquer pour qu'il comprenne. Il lui fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes avant qu'un éclair de compréhension passe dans le regard de son frère suivi d'une exclamation annonçant qu'enfin, ça faisait sens et qu'il avait juste pris l'exercice dans le mauvais sens.

-Tu devrais être prof ! Tu expliques vachement bien.

-Merci, mais la médecine c'est mieux !

-Ouais, c'est vrai que tu as toujours été un peu masochiste. Franchement t'infliger des années de médecine, je te souhaite bon courage. Moi je trouve qu'ES, c'est beaucoup mieux.

-Ouais, bah l'éco très peu pour moi, grimaça Harry en repensant à cette matière qu'il avait vécu comme une torture en seconde. Bon tu le finis ton exercice, j'ai des choses à faire tu sais ?

-Quoi, tu dois aller voir Draco ? Encore ? demanda Ethan en battant exagérément des cils.

-Ah…ah, très drôle, tu es devenu un vrai comique pendant que tu étais chez les grands parents dis-donc.

-Non, c'est un talent naturel ça, se vanta-t-il.

Harry leva au ciel avant de vérifier les calculs de son frère qui étaient finalement justes. Il fila dans le couloir et récupéra son skate. Il avait besoin de se détendre un peu et son skate était le meilleur moyen pour ça. Ça et Draco aussi, mais ils ne pouvaient pas se voir avant le week-end prochain.

La date de la première partie de leur concours avançait à grand pas et aurait lieu dans un peu plus de trois semaines et les deux garçons étaient dans un état de stress qu'ils essayaient de canaliser au mieux. Harry en se vidant la tête sur son skate quand il avait un trou sur son emploi du temps de révision et Draco en jouant du violon. Ils devaient faire partie des 223 places qui permettaient d'accéder à la deuxième année mais ils faisaient en sorte de conserver un minimum de temps pour eux. Et comme l'avait dit Draco, réviser ensemble ce n'était pas le rendez-vous galant rêvé. Alors ils s'étaient organisés pour se retrouver au moins une fois par semaine et passer une soirée loin de leur cours qui leur prenaient tout leur temps. L'ouverture de l'_Amnésia_ avait été comme une oasis dans un désert. Un endroit calme et agréable qui était devenu _Leur_ lieu.

HPDM

-Pitié Harry ça fait des heures qu'on s'interroge mutuellement on est bon, on a tout appris par cœur, on va le réussir ce QCM. Et on sera bien classé.

-On ne peut pas savoir !

-Si on peut. Tu te souviens, quand je t'ai croisé avant le bac de français et que tu stressais comme un malade. Je t'ai dit que tu ne travaillais jamais un minimum et que tu devais tout connaître par cœur. Et je le pense toujours. On va réussir cette légendaire année et ensuite on pourra se reposer jusqu' à la deuxième année où tu nous feras encore un emploi du temps de malade.

Draco attrapa les fiches des mains d'Harry et les posa à côté par terre sur l'énorme classeur contenant tous les cours qu'ils avaient récupérés des élèves des années supérieurs. Il prit ensuite sa joue dans ses mains et posa un baiser sur son front avec l'ambition de calmer les nerfs à vifs du brun.

De fait, Draco aussi était stressé et bien que ce soit lui qui avait besoin d'être rassuré, à deux semaines de la première partie du concours, le brun semblait être en ébullition si bien que le blond ne pouvait que mettre son propre stress de côté et canaliser celui de son amoureux.

-Bon, je suppose qu'on peut faire une petite pause… finit par concéder Harry.

-Parfait, je vais nous faire du chocolat chaud.

Et Harry leva les yeux au ciel parce Draco passait sa vie à boire du chocolat chaud, nul doute que si Harry venait à révéler ce secret l'image d'aristo inaccessible et froid du beau blond en prendrait un coup. Harry s'adossa contre le montant du lit et fit glisser sa main dans la fourrure blanche Chantilly qui dormait du sommeil du juste étalée de tout son long sur un des trop nombreux oreillers du lit de Draco, il s'allongea une minute à côté de la brave bête et ferma les yeux pour se détendre un peu…

Et ce fut dans cette même position que Draco retrouva son homme endormi 10 minutes plus tard. Il déposa la seconde tasse qu'avait préparé sa gouvernante sur son bureau et engloutit le sien tout en ramassant les classeurs et fiches qui trainaient pour les poser également sur son grand bureau. Ce faisant, son regard tomba sur la dernière photo qu'ils avaient fait dans le photomaton du centre commercial.

Ils étaient en repérage pour le cadeau d'anniversaire de la mère de Draco qui approchait à grand pas. Quand ils étaient passé devant le photomaton, Harry l'y avait presque poussé. Ils avaient fait deux séries – une pour chacun – où ils avaient alterné grimaces, sourires et baisers cachés derrière le petit rideau de la machine.

Ils étaient repartis du centre main dans la main, avec de grands sourires niais, une parure d'améthyste pour Narcissa et leurs photos dans une poche de leur sac.

Draco attrapa le plaid qui se trouvait au pied de son lit et recouvrit Harry avec. Il éteignit la lumière, ferma doucement la porte et descendit embêter sa gouvernant qui préparait le repas dans la cuisine.

HPDM

Les mains dans les poches, les pied un peu traînants Draco suivait de bonne grâce Ethan qui marchait devant lui avec un air guilleret en jetant de temps à autre des regards dans les vitrines brillantes des boutiques. Le centre commercial était déjà rempli des diverses décorations lumineuses de noël. Draco adorait la période de Noël mais trouvait quand même que ça faisait beaucoup de rouge.

Lors d'une de ses conversations sur Messenger avec Ethan qui lui demandait des conseils pour le cadeau d'Harry, l'étudiant avoua qu'il n'avait pas encore commencé ses recherches. Evidemment le frère de son petit ami sauta sur l'occasion pour le traîner au centre commercial pour trouver un cadeau au brun.

Ils avaient déjà fait la grande librairie où ils avaient déjà repéré deux livres que le blond voulait lire et s'apprêtaient à regarder les boutiques de vêtements. Pourtant l'étudiant aspirait à un cadeau plus intimes qu'une paire de Jean.

Il avait pensé à des _Funk Pop _soit du manga qu'ils avaient passé des heures entières à dévorer pendant les vacances, serrés comme des sardines dans la chambre de la maison de vacances de Draco soit celle de Simba enfant entouré du même feuillage écarlate que dans le film lors de la chanson « Je voudrais déjà être roi » que le blond - à sa grande honte - connaissait maintenant par cœur.

Il pensait encore au deuxième cadeau qu'il voulait lui offrir quand il passa devant un stand éphémère qui le fit tilter. Il s'arrêta un moment et interpela Ethan avec un sourire. Il avait enfin trouvé. Après avoir parlé quelque instant avec le vendeur qui lui assura qu'il pouvait prendre sa commande et qu'il pourrait la récupérer dans la semaine Draco n'hésita pas une seconde.

Et deux jours plus tard, il récupéra le cadeau dans une magnifique boîte sur mesure et repartit fièrement du centre commercial avec Ethan qui avait tenu à venir voir le résultat de la commanda que le blond avait passé : deux magnifiques Sweat-shirts à capuche noirs sur lesquels s'inscrivaient un magnifique « Mon homme aime les Spice Girl…mais je l'aime quand même » et un second « Vivre d'amour et de coquillette-jambon » inscrit en lettres blanches stylisées.

HPDM

Le terme stressé était un euphémisme, un euphémisme pour décrire le déferlement intérieur d'Harry et Draco qui attendaient les résultats de la première partie du concours. Assis l'un contre l'autre, tous les deux trépignaient, leur PC sur les genoux en attendant les résultats.

Ils savaient tous les deux que les résultats du premier semestre n'étaient qu'à titre indicatif mais cela ne les empêchait d'être tendus et de rafraîchir la page de leur ENT toutes les deux secondes.

Les deux jeunes homme assis sur leur banquette à _Amnésia _étaient silencieux et se jetaient des petits coups d'œil en biais.

En quand enfin, le résultat et leurs places sur le classement apparu, Harry manqua de renverser son thé sur ses genoux. Il leva les eux vers Draco qui avait également levé les yeux vers lui. Tous les deux affichaient un grand sourire et un soulagement visible dans les yeux parce qu'ils avaient été placé parmi les cent premiers en décembre, il n'y avait aucune raison que ce ne soit pas le cas en mai.

Draco délaissa son PC et se pencha vers Harry avant de le remercier pour son emploi du temps démoniaque et de l'embrasser doucement. Au même moment David arriva avec un plateau sur lesquelles étaient posé deux croissants aux amandes sur une assiette. L'enseigne était assez tranquille depuis 5 minutes et il profita de l'accalmie pour leur ramener de petites viennoiseries offertes par la maison et voir comment se passait leur attente de résultats.

En les voyant s'embrasser doucement, il ne put que sourire. Ils étaient vraiment beaux tous les deux.

-Je suppose que vous avez réussi vous les deux ?

-Oui ! On a tout déchiré ! s'exclama Harry avec un air fier, en même temps qui ne le serait pas.

-Tenez, des croissants aux amandes offerts par la maison pour votre réussite.

-David, tu ne savais même pas qu'on allait réussir… fit remarquer Draco un sourcil relevé.

-Dans se cas ça aurait été pour vous réconforter, fit le châtain avec un clin d'œil avant de se diriger vers sa caisse pour accueillir son nouveau client tandis que le blond grommelait dans sa barbe.

David leva les yeux au ciel en rigolant, comme s'ils allaient échouer alors qu'ils bossaient comme des malades. Non mais vraiment.

HPDM

Le manoir Potter avait été entièrement décoré pour les fêtes par la famille Potter, le majordome et les parrains des enfants. Cette année Lily avait choisi les couleurs rouges et or pour décorer la maison et les autres avaient accepté de bonne grâce. Ils avaient acheté un sapin assez grand qui leur demanda une bonne heure pour être bien fourni. Il avait fait mis des guirlandes et petite figurine sur les meubles, la tablette de la cheminée et sur les murs. Sirius avait acheté une énorme couronne de noël et une branche de gui qu'ils avaient respectivement accroché sur la porte et à l'entrée du salon.

Au détour d'une conversation avec les parents d'Harry un soir où Draco avait été invité, une question anodine de James sur les préparatifs des fêtes de noël cette année chez les Malfoy fit réaliser aux deux jeunes hommes qu'ils ne passeraient pas noël ensemble. Draco avait brièvement répondu qu'il le fêterait sûrement à trois comme d'habitude. Ils avaient accusé le coup en silence après un échange de regards déçus en avalant leurs légumes qui leur restèrent sur l'estomac. Aucuns des deux ne demanda à ce que l'autre vienne chez l'autre considérant à raison que les fêtes demeuraient un moment de famille, mais leur coup d'œil et leurs visages défaits parlaient pour eux.

Après une conversation avec Lily, James avait appelé Lucius et invité non pas Draco mais tous les Malfoy à fêter Noël au Manoir Potter. Le patriarche de la famille Malfoy accepta, mais seulement si les Potter passaient le nouvel an au Manoir Malfoy.

Les Potter avaient donc accueilli la famille de Draco vêtus de leurs plus moches pulls de noël qu'ils se faisaient un devoir d'acheter aux périodes de fêtes. Ils avaient placé tous les paquets qu'ils avaient ramené sous le beau sapin sous lequel gisaient déjà de nombreux paquets aux formes et aux couleurs différentes.

Draco était resté perplexe face au pull vert d'Harry avec une espèce de Rennes dont le nez rouge était représenté par un pompon qui avait l'air aussi doux qu'il était laid. Il avait regardé son petit ami avec un sourcil relevé. Effectivement face à son magnifique costume gris, Harry faisait moins…élégant. Draco sut à l'instant même où il vit Harry regarder sa tenue de haut en bas que cela n'augurait rien de bon.

Et il s'avéra qu'il avait raison puisque dix minutes plus tard, il ressortit de la chambre d'Harry avec un affreux pull, gris certes, mais affublé d'un horrible petit père noël souriant. Harry l'avait littéralement trainé dans sa chambre et avait convaincu le blond à grand coup de bisou dans le cou et de « je t'aime » d'enfiler ce fichu pull de malheur.

Lucius et Narcissa n'avait pu que cacher leurs sourires derrière leur coupe de champagne en voyant leur fils revenir avec cette chose par-dessus sa chemise. Sourires qui disparurent tout aussi vite quand James et Lily sortirent l'air de rien deux pulls de la commode du salon et les trainèrent à leur tour dans la salle de bain la plus proche.

Parce que chez les Potter, on ne passait pas de noël sans pulls moches ! Quand le grand Lucius Malfoy débarqua avec un magnifique pull sapin avec des boules en pompon, Draco n'avait pu garder son sérieux et s'était écroulé de rire autant pour le pull que pour la tête de son père qui avait l'air de demander ce qu'il foutait là.

-C'est quoi que tu me disais papa ? Ce n'est pas le vêtement qui donne de la classe à l'homme, c'est l'homme qui donne de la classe au vêtement, c'est ça ? demanda Draco d'un air rieur.

-C'est moi qui l'ai choisi ! affirma ensuite Sirius avec un regard fier se récoltant un regard noir qui ne fit qu'agrandir son sourire.

Lily avait été plus gentille et avait pris un pull bordeaux à Narcissa assez près du corps avec un de simple petit dessin blanc de sucre d'orge.

Tout le monde avait ensuite partagé un verre de chocolat chaud et Harry rajouta une dose de cannelle dans la tasse de Draco qui le remercia d'un baiser sur la joue et d'un « merci chaton » qui leur attira un sifflement de la part d'Ethan qui fit rougir Harry.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lucius et Narcissa se retrouvèrent sous le houx et s'embrassèrent fougueusement après une seconde d'hésitation. Draco avait fait les grands yeux lui qui en 20 ans n'avait jamais vu ses parents échanger plus que de légers smacks et avait pudiquement détourner le regard comme il le faisait enfant en voyant ses parents être plus proches que d'ordinaire.

Quand Harry chercha du regard Draco, un peu plus tard dans la soirée alors qu'il discutait avec son parrain, il le vit parler à son père avec un grand sourire qui le fit lui-même sourire.

-…Harry ?

-Quoi ? Oui, pardon Sirius, je t'écoute.

-Mouais…Tu l'aimes tant que ça ton blondinet ?

-T'imagines même pas, répondis le petit brun en avalant un des cookies que son frère et sa mère avaient fait tandis qu'ils les regardaient faire en attendant de pouvoir racler le fond du bol comme le vorace qu'il était.

Sirius regarda Draco et lui demanda comme ce jeune homme bobo chic avait pu gagner le cœur de son filleul. Et comme à chaque fois, Harry se contenta de sourire.

Parce que lui expliquer que son homme l'avait fait craquer avec sa bouille d'ange, son amour pour les chocolats chauds, les Harlequin et sa chienne ne regardait que lui. Et lui dire que son visage quand il le regardait comme s'il était la septième merveille du monde le faisait rêver et lui donnait cette étrange impression d'être précieux et qu'il faisait battre son cœur comme jamais était beaucoup trop intime.

Ces moments complices à regarder des films et des mangas jusqu'à pas d'heure la nuit, à trainer en jogging toute la journée et rigoler comme des baleines sur des blagues idiotes, ça n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Alors Harry se contentait de sourire et Sirius sans contentait parce qu'avoir vu son filleul, son bébé au 36ème dessous pendant leur séparation le confortait dans l'idée qu'Harry avait besoin de lui. Et lui il aimait voir sa famille heureuse, et quand Harry souriait c'est qu'il était heureux. Il passa une main dans les cheveux bruns qu'Harry avait attachés en demi-queue de cheval et le serra dans ses bras jusqu' à ce que Lily les invite tous à passer à table et qu'Harry aille se placer entre son petit frère et son amoureux.

Lily leur avait cuisiné une dinde fourrée aux marrons, des patates et des légumes qui dégageaient une odeur divine et deux superbes bûches aux fruits rouges et au caramel. Et les invités mangèrent goulument les mets préparés jusqu'à plus faim.

Les douze coups de minuit sonnèrent l'heure des échanges des cadeaux et tous étaient assis sur le canapé et les fauteuils autour de la télé qui diffusait des musiques de noël en continu.

Quand Harry déballa les cadeaux de Draco, il eut un grand sourire en découvrant le même jean que son préféré qu'il avait déchiré au cours des dernière vacances, il rigola franchement face au sweat à capuche « Mon homme aime les Spice girl…mais je l'aime quand même » et l'enfila tout de suite. Un sourire de connivence étira ses lèvres en découvrant la Funko pop de Simba entouré des mêmes feuilles que celles de la chanson « je voudrais déjà être roi » et incita Draco à ouvrir une petite boite où le blond découvrit un bracelet de force en cuir marron avec gravé dessus une silhouette de Simba bébé avec un petit pendentif représentant un H avec l'écriture spécifique de Disney. Draco regarda son petit ami qui souleva ses manches laissant découvrir une même réplique du bracelet avec un pendentif en D.

Les yeux d'Harry devinrent légèrement plus humides mais il battit des paupières et remercia son copain du bout des lèvres avant d'enfiler son bracelet avec la ferme intention de ne jamais l'enlever.

Il était heureux de l'avoir à ses côtés et ne regrettait pas d'être devenu Harry Evans le temps d'une année, puisque ça lui avait permis de le rencontrer.

-Je t'aime.

**FIN**

Voilà, le dernier chapitre et le=a fin de cette histoire que j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire!

La semaine prochaine l'épilogue que je publierai non pas samedi mais mercredi !

Je remercie toutes celles et ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, qui m'ont suivi dans cette aventure, je vous adore 3


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue :**

Quand il avait ouvert la lettre, son cœur avait manqué un battement et l'instant d'après un sourire rayonnant s'étala sur son visage et ne le quitta pas de l'après-midi.

Sa dernière cliente avait annulé sa séance à la dernière minute et il avait pu rentrer chez lui plus tôt. En arrivant, il avait regardé le courrier et en lisant le nom de l'expéditeur son cœur avait commencé à battre de façon erratique. Il n'avait même pas attendu de passer la porte de chez lui qu'il avait déjà ouvert la lettre. Il avait à peine lu les premières lignes qu'il eut le sourire aux lèvres. Il l'avait déposé sur la table basse du salon et à chaque fois qu'il passait dans la pièce il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

En avisant l'heure sur l'énorme horloge de la cuisine, il décida de mettre les lasagnes au four pour qu'elles soient prêtes quand Draco rentrerait. C'était son tour d'aller chercher la petite à l'école après le travail ce qui laissait le temps au plat de cuire et de refroidir un peu.

En soi Harry était toujours aussi nul en cuisine et la plupart du temps c'est Draco qui s'occupait des plats un tant soit peu compliqués. Mais le brun avait quand même appris à faire des plats simples. Enfin disons, qu'il était capable de mettre des pâtes dans l'eau bouillante même s'il oubliait une fois sur deux de les saler et que mettre un plat congelé au four était à sa portée. Il improvisa une salade avec le reste de mâche et de tomates de la veille et la mit dans le frigo.

Une fois son dur labeur culinaire terminé, il s'installa dans le salon et s'affala sur le canapé pour trouver une quelconque série dont il n'aurait pas déjà vu tous les épisodes sur le net et finit par regarder un manga qu'il avait déjà vu par pure nostalgie.

Il sursauta presque en sentant un poids s'affaler sur ses jambes et soupira en voyant Mascarpone qui prenait ses aises sur ses cuisses. Il passa une main dans la fourrure soyeuse de leur chienne qui semblait prête à s'endormir sous ses caresses légères. Et comme souvent quand il regardait leur chienne, Harry pensa à Chantilly.

Quand Draco et Harry avait emménagé ensemble à la rentrée de leur troisième année d'étude, récupérer Chantilly avait été une évidence, après tout elle était la chienne de Draco. Et elle était restée avec eux jusqu' à la fin de leurs études où ils avaient enfin pu acheter un appartement plus grand et spacieux.

Il ferma les yeux avec douleur en se souvenant du regard dévasté de Draco quand ils étaient rentrés un soir pour la trouver dans un coin du salon. Draco avait été alerté parce qu'elle n'était pas venue directement les retrouver à la porte comme elle en avait l'habitude. Le blond était aller la voir directement. En la trouvant allongée dans un coin de leur salon, la respiration erratique, les yeux à peine ouverts, il était passé directement en mode médecin tout en essayant en vain de ne pas céder à la panique et avait calculé son pouls. Harry avait réagi en premier et pris délicatement leur chienne dans ses bras et tira Draco jusqu'à la voiture pour les conduire chez le vétérinaire.

Après une demi-heure dans la salle d'attente à attendre, ronger son frein et calmer son petit copain qui semblait avoir compris mais nier les faits, le vétérinaire sortit de la salle d'examen. Le visage grave parce que leur chienne avait un cancer et qu'elle n'était plus toute jeune. Subir un traitement voire une opération aurait sûrement été inutile.

Ils étaient rentrés dans un silence absolu, les mains enlacés tandis que chantilly était restée pour passer la nuit en observation. Elle était partie en quelques mois et même si Draco avait eu le temps de s'y préparer. Il avait été inconsolable. Harry aussi mais il était tellement préoccupé par Draco qu'il avait tout refoulé le temps que son amoureux se remette du choc et de la perte. Et il lui en avait fallu du temps.

Harry se souvenait encore quand il avait mis les pieds dans les plats en demandant à Draco s'il ne voulait pas qu'ils adoptent un autre chien. Le blond l'avait regardé un instant avant d'exploser en l'accusant de vouloir remplacer sa chienne, de ne l'avoir jamais considérée comme un membre de sa famille et que de toute façon, il n'aimait pas Chantilly autant que lui sinon il n'aurait pas proposé une pareille bêtise. Il lui avait gueulé dessus comme jamais jusqu'à ce qu'à bout de nerf, Harry explose en sanglot et ne laisse sortir tout ce qu'il avait retenu depuis des semaines.

Cette crise de larmes avait laissé Draco pantois et le blond regarda enfin plus loin que son nez pour la première fois depuis des mois. Il vit la souffrance de son amoureux qui lui expliqua qu'il aimait Chantilly tout autant que lui parce que depuis des années il s'en occupait comme si c'était la sienne aussi. Alors oui, c'était maladroit et c'était peut-être trop tôt mais pour Harry, rentrer chez lui le soir sans voir sa chienne qui l'attendait à l'entrée, qui le réveillait lors de ces rares grasses mat' parce que madame voulait sortir, ne plus entendre ses bruits de pas sur le parquet et ne plus pouvoir caresser sa fourrure en regardant la télé lui brisait le cœur.

Alors il y avait pensé pas pour remplacer Chantilly mais pour tenter de combler le vide qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle.

Il avait fallu une sérieuse discussion entre les deux jeunes hommes pour qu'ils se mettent d'accord sur le fait qu'il était beaucoup trop tôt pour envisager de prendre un nouveau chien et que s'ils en prenaient un jour ce serait dans de bonnes conditions.

Il avait fallu deux ans pour qu'Harry n'ose réitérer sa demande parce que décidément vivre sans chien autour de lui était beaucoup trop déprimant. Draco avait pesé le pour et à noël avec la complicité de leurs parents, Draco lui avait offert un magnifique Spitz japonais d'un blanc immaculé. Harry en avait pleuré de joie et plus tard dans l'intimité de leur lit Draco aussi…

Quand il entendit le bruit de la clé dans la serrure, Harry sauta sur ses pieds et suivit Mascarpone qui filait déjà à l'entrée en sautillant gaiement.

Il eut à peine le temps d'arriver près de la porte d'entrée qu'il dut réquisitionner un boulet de canon qui lui sauta dans les bras. Avec tendresse, il embrassa la touffe de cheveux bruns et bouclés qui avait une bonne odeur de pomme de la même odeur que le shampoing que Draco achetait une fortune sous le regard dépité d'Harry qui ne comprenait rien à l'art capillaire.

Evidemment lui du moment que le shampoing lavait ses cheveux et préservait ses boucles, il n'allait pas plus loin dans la routine capillaire de sa fille. Bon certes les cheveux de Mirana demandaient un peu plus d'entretien puisque ses cheveux à la limite du crépu sans l'être tout à fait, méritaient plus d'attention que ses cheveux de types caucasiens qu'il se contentait le plus souvent d'attacher en chignon ou en queue de cheval. Draco avait toute une routine pour Mirana comprenant un shampoing doux sans sulfate, un après-shampoing hydratant et un masque nourrissant en plus de la crème hydratante dont il s'échinait à enduire ses cheveux chaque soir pour qu'ils soient souples et brillants. Et parce qu'il aimait que sa petite princesse sente bon, tous ses produits qui pullulaient dans la salle de bain étaient parfumés à la pomme.

Après avoir serré sa fille dans ses et bras et embrassé ses joues caramel bien dodues qui portaient encore toute leur rondeur d'enfant, il la reposa par terre tandis qu'elle lui racontait avec une précision peu commune pour une enfant de 4 ans sa visite à la chocolaterie et la façon dont elle avait réussi à avoir plus de chocolat que les autres en allant voir la guide à la fin pour lui dire à quel point elle était jolie.

Il releva ensuite les yeux vers son mari qui se tenait à l'encadrement de la porte du salon. Malgré les années il était toujours aussi beau. Son visage avait mûri et il avait coupé ses cheveux pour se faire un undercut unilatéral dégradé laissant ses cheveux sur le dessus de sa tête plus long séparés par une raie sur le côté avec une mèche qu'il ramenait sur le côté droit de son visage. Lucius la trouvait légèrement trop longue mais Harry la trouvait carrément sexy et ce n'était pas son père qu'il cherchaient à séduire.

Et enfin, après une longue journée de séparation, il put enfin embrasser son mari. Mirana jouait dans le salon avec leur chienne et Harry avait ramené Draco vers lui en le tirant afin de pouvoir déposer doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Draco attrapa la taille du brun en entreprit de dévorer ses lèvres. Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry s'écarte d'un coup.

-Mince, les lasagnes ! s'exclama-t-il avant de s'enfuir vers la cuisine pour sauver son plat qui heureusement n'avait pas brûlé.

En entrant dans la cuisine à son tour, Draco aperçu son époux avec lesdites lasagnes dans les mains apparemment saines et sauves.

-Chaton, tu sais qu'on a un minuteur pour éviter ce genre de chose normalement ? se moqua allégrement le blond.

-Oui, bon ça va hein, je n'ai rien cramé aujourd'hui !

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et retourna dans le salon avec sa fille.

-Mirana, ma puce vient te laver avant de manger.

-Mais, papa…

-Tout de suite.

La fillette baissa les yeux au sol et suivit son père jusqu'à la salle de bain où elle se débarrassa de ses vêtements avant d'entrer dans la baignoire où son père la lava pendant qu'Harry préparait leurs assiettes en bas.

Après avoir enfiler son pyjama en moumoute jaune avec des petits canard sur les manches, Draco lui fit deux tresses collées après avoir démêlé et hydraté ses cheveux.

Si on lui avait dit 10 ans plus tôt qu'il apprendrait à faire des coiffures de filles et qu'en plus il adorerait ça, il ne l'aurait sûrement pas cru. Pourtant quand ils avaient adopté leur fille, Draco avait immédiatement demandé des conseils à la mère de Blaise qui l'avait conseillé non seulement en produit mais qui lui avait appris à faire des tresses correctes en utilisant son meilleur ami comme cobaye qui avait alors dû porter des coiffures aux nattes inégales et aux tracés approximatifs.

Heureusement pour son meilleur ami, Draco avait vite pris le coup de main parce que les coiffures expérimentales, ça allait bien deux minutes. Harry lui aussi avait appris à faire les coiffures basiques, mais tout ce qui était un peu trop compliqué, c'est son mari qui s'en chargeait. De toute façon lui préférait quand sa fille avait les cheveux lâchés parce que quand ses cheveux frisés encadraient son joli visage rond, elle était belle comme le jour. Et puis, il n'aurait jamais eu la patience de garder la petite assise sur une chaise et de faire des nattes et des tresses sur toute la chevelure épaisse sachant que plus ils seraient longs et plus il faudrait du temps pour les tresser entièrement. Draco lui s'était trouver une véritable passion et Harry lui laissait volontiers gérer cette partie même s'il savait apprécier les moments où il devait faire des nattes à sa fille avant qu'elle n'aille au lit quand Draco n'était pas là où rentrait trop tard.

Mirana, c'était leur rêve à tous les deux. Quand Harry et lui avaient fini par emménager ensemble, ils avaient parlé d'un avenir commun et tous les deux voulaient des enfants même si c'était dans longtemps. Puis quand Harry l'avait demandé en mariage lors de la nouvelle année qu'ils avaient passé chez les Malfoy, Draco y avait pensé de plus en plus fortement jusqu'à ce qu'un jour en rentrant de son cabinet en voyant Harry et Mascarpone jouer tous les deux sur le canapé, il avait eu envie d'agrandir leur petite famille.

Quand il en avait parlé à Harry, ça lui avait paru sembler si évident de fonder une famille avec le blond qu'Harry en avait eu presque les larmes aux yeux. Et putain, ce que ça avait pu être long comme démarche. Si le processus avait pu être un tantinet plus rapide c'était grâce au nom des papas. Parce que quand on avait en face de soi un Malfoy et un Potter, on réfléchissait à deux fois avant de sous-entendre que deux papas ce n'était pas l'idéale pour élever un enfant même s'ils avaient tous les deux vu cette lueur un peu dédaigneuse dans les yeux de l'assistante sociale que Draco avait remise à sa place d'une réplique bien sentie avec menace sous-jacente.

Les deux jeunes hommes remplissaient de toutes manières tous les critères et après presque deux longues années de démarches administratives qui avait suivi leur demande d'agrément, ils avaient pu aller chercher leur princesse à Madagascar.

Elle avait à peine quatre mois et sa maman, une jeune adolescente de 16 ans avait décidé de faire adopter sa fille parce qu'elle n'y arrivait pas, ça lui avait brisée le cœur mais le bonheur et le bien-être sa fille passait avant tout. Harry et Draco lui envoyaient des photos tous les mois et ils laisseraient le choix à leur fille de rencontrer ça mère ou pas lorsqu'elle serait grande quitte à payer un billet pour la maman.

Mirana avait de beaux chevaux bruns bouclés, une peau caramel et d'étonnants yeux noisette qui faisaient fondre ses deux parents chaque fois qu'elle leur adressait un regard, même quand elle avait fait une bêtise et essayait de les amadouer pour ne pas se faire gronder.

Elle avait bientôt 4 ans et si elle adorait ses papas, elle aimait aussi son tonton Ethan parce qu'il lui achetait toujours des bonbons. Et quand il dormait chez elle, ils regardaient des Disney ensemble dans son grand lit double avec tata Emilie qui lui faisait un bon chocolat chaud avec du miel dedans. En plus tata Emilie, elle était grande, blonde et très belle. Et elle sentait la lavande. Elle était danseuse comme tonton Ethan et ils voyageaient beaucoup tous les deux en lui ramenant toujours un petit souvenir. Et maintenant, il y avait bébé Kyle, aussi : Elle l'aimait bien, il avait un joli sourire et il lui souriait souvent.

Une fois leur fille coiffée, habillée et lavée, Draco et Mirana descendirent et s'installèrent autour de la table de la salle à manger où Harry avait déjà disposé les assiettes.

-Draco ? Tu peux venir dans la cuisine deux minutes ? demanda Harry en passant sa tête par la porte.

Le blond se leva et traversa la pièce d'un pas léger et pénétra dans le salon ou Harry était adossé contre un mur.

-Oui ?

-On a reçu un courrier du Juge d'adoption.

Le corps de Draco se figea et son regard plongea dans celui impassible d'Harry.

-On…Est-ce que… ?

Harry esquissa un joli sourire et s'approcha de son mari.

-Ça a été accepté Draco, on va encore être papa.

Draco essaya en vain de retenir ses larmes, la joie le submergea et il attrapa son mari pour le serrer contre lui de toutes ses forces.

-On va être papas…

-Papas, j'ai faim !

Les deux hommes se séparèrent et Harry frotta ses doigts sur les joues de Draco pour effacer les quelques larmes qui coulaient dessus. Et lui attrapa la main pour retourner dans la salle à manger et entrepris de servir leur petite famille en lasagne et salade.

Pendant tout le repas alors que Mirana monopolisait la parole sous le regard attendri de ses papas, Harry et Draco ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se jeter constamment des regards en biais qui trahissaient leur joie.

Plus tard alors que leur fille serait au lit, assis tous les deux sur le canapé Harry montrerait la lettre à Draco et tous les deux discuteraient pendant des heures de cette nouvelle vie à quatre et de tous les changements qu'elle demanderait. Et Harry dans les bras de son amoureux se dirait que quand même il avait bien fait de changer de lycée en cours d'année, parce que sa vie, elle était juste parfaite pour lui.

Mais pour l'instant ils écoutaient Mirana leur expliquer pourquoi la voiture bleue elle était mieux que la rose parce que c'était une voiture de policier et qu'elle, plus tard, elle serait policière.

HPDM

-Mais non papa, mes couettes ne sont pas droites, il faut les refaire !

-Jeune fille, tes couettes sont parfaites ainsi.

-Non, mais papa Draco, il…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en se détournant de sa fille qui s'était lancée sur un long débat sur l'importance d'avoir des couettes « porportionelles » pour l'harmonie et pour que ce soit joli. Lui, la trouvait très bien comme ça avec ses couettes « porportionnelles » ou pas et ne se voyait pas recommencer ses couettes pour si peu malgré l'insistance de la fillette. Alors que lui ça le faisait bien rire d'entendre les mots de Draco dans la bouche de sa fille qui ne devait même pas vraiment savoir ce que « proportionnel » signifiait réellement mais bon qui était-il pour juger.

Il était très fort pour masser et dénouer des nœuds dans le dos mais faire des couettes ça lui passait un peu au-dessus. Il était bien content que leur second enfant fût un garçon parce qu'au moins il n'aurait pas à gérer ce genre de crise capillaire. Quoiqu'avec sa chance, il voudrait les porter longs…

-Draco, viens coiffer ta fille ! hurla-t-il à travers la maison.

Quelques secondes plus tard, son le blond apparu avec leur fils dans ses bras qui semblait jouer avec son doudou éléphant.

-On échange, ta fille est trop exigeante et perfectionniste, tu en as fais un monstre, tu assumes, déclara Harry en récupérant son fils dans ses bras.

Anthony s'agita un instant avant de caler sa tête sur l'épaule de son père en reniflant l'odeur de son eau de Cologne qui était si rassurante pour lui. Harry quitta la chambre de sa fille, son fils dans les bras qui venait d'être changé et qui portait ce magnifique ensemble de costume renne qui avait fait fondre les deux papas alors qu'ils cherchaient des tenues pour toute la famille pour le nouvel an qui avait lieu chez les Potter. Ils venaient à peine de trouver une robe bordeaux pour Mirana et avaient flashé l'ensemble renne. Après avoir débattu parce qu'ils lui avaient déjà acheter une tenue de père noël pour les fêtes, ils avaient décidé que le renne serait pour le nouvel an et que de toute façon c'était un bébé donc à peu près tout passait à n'importe quelle période de l'année, même un ensemble-costume de renne. Ils quittèrent donc la boutique avec les deux tenues sous le bras et des sourires satisfaits aux lèvres.

Ils avaient pu récupérer Anthony, six mois auparavant après de longs mois d'attente et autant dire que même si c'était du boulot et qu'ils avaient dû apprendre à réorganiser leur quotidien avec deux enfants à charge, leur petite famille les comblait de bonheur.

Bon évidemment leur moment à deux se trouvaient drastiquement réduit entre leur travail et leurs enfants. Ils leur arrivaient même de se prendre la tête parce qu'ils étaient fatigués et parfois surmenés mais rien qui ne se réglait en quelques minutes de dialogues et quelques baisers.

Parfois, Draco décidait de laisser les enfants chez les parents de l'un ou de l'autre, voire chez Ethan qui étaient toujours ravis d'accueillir les enfants chez eux, pour lui faire sa petite affaire. Ou l'inverse d'ailleurs…

Mais ce soir, c'est avec leur deux enfants qu'ils se rendirent au manoir Malfoy sur leur trente-un. Le manoir entier avait été décoré avec soin et l'imposant sapin trônait toujours dans le salon ainsi que les décorations.

-Draco ! s'exclama Ethan en les voyant arrivé avec Harry alors que les enfants avaient été alpagués et lâchement abandonnés à leurs grands-parents dans le couloir.

-Ethan ! Ça va ? demanda Draco en lui donnant une étreinte naturelle depuis longtemps entre eux.

Draco embrassa ensuite Emilie et prit de Kyle dans ses bras pour le gratifier d'un baiser dans les cheveux et sur la joue.

-Super et moi, ton frère, je n'ai pas le droit à un câlin, marmonna Harry dans sa barbe s'attirant un regard goguenard de son frère qui s'avança vers lui.

-Mais si, ne sois pas jaloux…crevette, répondit Ethan en regardant Harry.

Depuis qu'Ethan l'avait dépassé en taille, il se faisait un malin plaisir d'appeler Harry par ce gentil et affectueux surnom dont il le qualifiait quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Evidemment ça faisait grogner le brun et bien marrer son époux. Mais que pouvait-il répliquer quand son frère le dépassait d'une tête faisant approximativement la taille de Draco alors que la croissance d'Harry semblait s'être arrêter juste après le lycée.

-Je ne suis pas jaloux ! grogna Harry.

Et c'était vrai, il n'était pas jaloux et il adorait cette complicité qui s'était construit entre son frère et son amoureux depuis presque le premier jour de leur rencontre bien qu'elle soit souvent dirigée vers lui pour rire à ses dépens. Ça, ça n'avait pas changé…

Il embrassa ensuite la femme de son frère en lui demandant comment elle allait parce qu'il ne l'avait pas vue depuis quelques mois.

Ethan avait rencontré Emilie lors d'un stage de danse que ses parents pour la fin de ses études notamment parce qu'il savait qu'une fois entrer dans l'entreprise familiale, leur cadet aurait moins de temps pour danser.

Et le premier jour du stage, il l'avait vu. Il n'avait vu qu'elle en fait. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux dorés en une queue de cheval qui l'avait poursuivi longtemps dans ses rêves. Il lui avait fait la cour un long moment avant qu'elle n'accepte un rendez-vous et une demi-année pour qu'elle ne tombe amoureuse de lui. Le jour de ses 25 ans, alors que la jeune fille rencontrait pour la première fois James et Lily, Ethan confia à son frère qu'il avait bien l'intention de lui passer la bague au doigt un de ses jours et de la garder pour toute sa vie. Quatre ans plus tard, il l'épousait.

Ethan l'enlaça ensuite et demanda où étaient ses neveux et nièces qui choisirent pile ce moment-là pour débarquer dans la pièce.

-Tonton !

-Hello, ma princesse !

Lucius, Narcissa, James et Lily entrèrent tous les trois dans la pièce juste derrière Anthony qui marchait de manière encore approximative et légèrement vacillante jusqu'à son oncle qui le prit à son tour dans les bras.

Ethan adorait ses neveux, c'était un fait et de la même façon Harry adorait Kyle. Ils se réunissaient toujours pour les fêtes et les anniversaires ce qui leur permettait de se voir assez régulièrement étant donné qu'ils étaient nombreux entre les parents, les enfants et les petits-enfants.

Ethan et Harry avaient fait en sorte de ne pas acheter de maisons trop loin même si le cabinet de Draco les avait poussés à s'éloigner un peu plus. Mais ils avaient fait en sorte de ne pas être à plus de trente minutes de voitures les uns des autres.

Harry et Draco qui louaient jusqu'à lors en ville avait vite décidé d'acheter en banlieue et d'avoir un jardin que ce soit pour leur chienne et pour leurs enfants quand ils en auraient. Et les deux époux ne le regrettaient pas une seule seconde parce qu'elles leur permettaient de s'y épanouir, de recevoir leur famille et ami et de mettre une petite piscine gonflable pour les enfants dehors en été.

-Draco, chéri j'ai froid.

-Je t'avais dit de garder ton écharpe !

-Mais tu me réchauffes tellement mieux, répliqua Harry avec un grand sourire quand son mari passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

-Merci.

-Dray, tu le gâtes vraiment trop.

-Ethan, tu peux pas comprendre, se défendit mollement le blond.

-Ouais, je comprends surtout que tu es trop gaga de mon frère pour le rembarrer.

-…Eh bah en fait si tu as compris.

Ethan partit dans un très grand éclat de rire qui eut vite fait de rameuter tout le monde autour d'eux pour savoir ce qui c'était passé ce à quoi Draco répondit qu'il apprenait la vie à Ethan faisant doucement sourire Harry.

HPDM

-…Allô, Hermione tu es où je ne te vois pas !

-J'arrive, je sors du bus, là !

-Ah, je croyais que tu étais déjà là.

-Non, mais…ah je te vois retourne-toi !

En se retournant, Harry aperçut une magnifique chevelure châtaine qui traversait la foule jusqu'à lui. Il raccrocha son téléphone et réceptionna son amie. Ils avaient enfin réussi à se caser un rendez-vous dans leurs emplois du temps de ministre pour se boire un café.

Hermione se hissa jusqu'à sa joue et l'embrassa doucement avant qu'il ne la prenne dans ses doigts.

-Ca va Hermignonne ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Toujours quand je te vois…

-Désolée, mais je suis mariée tu sais !

-Montre-moi ta bague, je ne suis pas sûr, j'ai beaucoup trop attendu ce mariage, rigola Harry.

Quand elle avait décidé de faire deux ans à l'étranger dans le cadre de ses études, Ron et elle avaient décidé de se séparer en bon termes. Il avait fallu que Ron et elle soient réunis à un des anniversaire d'Harry pour qu'après presque trois ans, leur relation reprenne un nouveau souffle et n'aboutissent quelques années plus tard par un mariage puis par un magnifique bébé dont Harry était le parrain.

Hermione rigola et pour continuer la blague mit sa magnifique alliance devant les yeux d'Harry en secouant sa main. Et là Harry eu comme un beug. Un beug parce que derrière Hermione, il aperçut quelqu'un qu'il pensait ne plus jamais revoir de sa vie et qui réapparut comme une ombre dans un tableau trop beau et trop clair.

Dean Thomas, un café à la main dans un costume assez bien taillé. Et pire que tout, quand il vit Harry à son tour, il le fixa et commença à marcher vers lui.

-Harry, salut ! Hermione.

Sérieusement. Il venait lui parler comme une fleur, comme si de rien était. Le premier réflexe d'Hermione fut de se placer entre son ami qui s'était figé et le mulâtre.

-Salut…

-Tu…Ca va ?

-Oui, ça va.

-Et Draco ? des nouvelles ? Enfin je veux dire, vous…

-On est marié et on a deux enfants si tu veux savoir, répondit Harry d'un ton légèrement agressif.

-Ah. C'est cool, alors.

-C'est cool ? répéta Harry incrédule.

-Ecoute je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps je dois emmenez son café à ma boss donc je vais devoir y aller. J'avoue que je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour. Mais je tenais à te dire que j'étais désolé, pour ce que j'avais fait au lycée, pour avoir profité de toi et t'avoir menacé. J'étais vraiment très con.

-Je ne vais pas dire le contraire.

-Oui, Malfoy c'est bien assuré de me le faire payer…

-Quoi ?

-Bon, j'ai été content de te voir pour te dire ça donc j'y vais, salut.

Harry n'eut même pas le temps d'essayer de le retenir. Le surréalisme de la scène l'avait presque rendu muet et c'est Hermione qui dut le sortir de son état de transe en lui attrapant le bras.

-Bordel…

-Tu es tout pâle, ça va aller ?

-Oui, je…Ouais. Aller on va prendre notre café.

-Tu es sûr ? demanda Hermione.

Harry se contenta de la tirer jusqu'à l_'Amnésia _en silence pour commander leur café pour Hermione et chocolat chaud pour lui. Ça faisait un bon moment qu'ils n'avaient pas pu se voir contrairement à Ron et il entendait bien profiter de son amie tant qu'il le pouvait.

HPDM

Draco avait 15 minutes avant son prochain rendez- vous, c'est pourquoi, il fut surpris entendant la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir et encore plus en voyant son époux y entrer avec une petite mine.

-Chaton qu'est-ce qui se passe, on ne devait pas se retrouver à la maison dans une heure ? demanda-t-il en se levant de sa chaise abandonnant ses papiers.

-Je…oui, mais…enfin.

-Harry, chéri dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

-Cette après-midi avec Hermione, j'ai vu Dean.

Tout le corps de Draco se tendit à l'entente de son nom maudit, pourtant il avait fait en sorte de l'éloigner d'eux le plus possible.

-Dis tu lui as fait quelque chose quand on était au lycée ? Je veux dire après qu'il ait été viré du lycée.

Harry vit qu'il avait touché juste quand son mari baissa les yeux.

-Je…

-Non, en fait, tu sais quoi ? Je ne veux pas savoir c'est du passé cette histoire, de toute façon maintenant je suis heureux et même si j'ai…ON a dû traverser tout ça maintenant on est ensemble pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Harry attrapa le bras de son mari et embrassa son bracelet qu'il lui avait offert le noël de de leur première année de fac et qui était aussi beaux qu'avant. Draco fit le même geste et embrassa le bracelet du brun.

-Je t'aime Harry, et je te protégerai toujours.

-Je t'aime aussi, que je sois Harry Potter, Harry Evans ou Harry Malfoy.

-Je préfère quand même quand tu es Harry Malfoy, répondit Draco en souriant.

-Bizarrement, je l'aurais parié.

**Fin**

Voilà, c'est vraiment la fin fin cette fois.

C'était le grand final, j'espère qu'il aura répondu à vos attentes. C'était trois petites scénettes que j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire et qui statuent un peu les relations et leur évolution des années plus tard.

Merci pour votre soutien, je vous adore et j'espère vous retrouvez pour de prochaines aventures :)

Si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires, n'hésitez pas j'y répondrai avec plaisir !


End file.
